Cambios Repentinos
by Sasha Kinoli
Summary: Mi vida era ¿perfecta?, bueno, podría decirse que sí, pero no todo es color de rosa. En un momento inesperado, en un día común y corriente, todo cambió. Es así como comienza esta historia.
1. Prologo

Cambios.

Cambios, era una palabra irrelevante para mi hasta desconocida, mi vida era ¿perfecta?, bueno podría decirse que si, era una chica común, con unos padres increíbles que me amaban mucho y como siempre con un odioso hermano mayor.

Vivíamos en una pequeña ciudad de Japón llamada Tomoeda, un lugar muy tranquilo, con personas muy amables y serviciales.

Mi madre ,Nadeshiko Kinomoto, era una diseñadora muy exitosa, una mujer muy bella, esbelta, cabello largo y negro, con unos hermosos ojos verdes-que según papá lo dejaron hipnotizado-, encantadora, amable, comprensiva, siempre preocupándose por los suyos, un poco torpe para algunas cosas, pero era la mejor madre que hubiera podido tener.

Mi hermano, Touya Kinomoto, el chico soñado por cualquier chica, alto, cabello negro, de muy buen porte físico, serio, huraño, sobre protector, pero siempre velaba por su familia, le encanta pasar molestándome todo el tiempo, pero a pesar de eso se que me quería mucho. Estudiaba medicina en una universidad de Tokio, en este lugar compartía un departamento con su mejor amigo Yukito Tsukishiro-un chico muy guapo, amable, cariñoso y simpático, cuando era pequeña pensaba que estaba enamorada de él, pero luego me di cuenta que ese cariño que le tenia era como el amor que tengo hacia mis padres y hermano- Mi hermano siempre venia a visitarnos, según el solo para fastidiarme, ash como molesta.

Mi padre, Fujitaka Kinomoto, era maestro de la facultad de arqueología, un hombre apuesto, cabello café oscuro, alto, gentil, cariñoso, comprensivo, un buen hombre, esposo y padre, a pesar de su trabajo siempre tenia tiempo para su familia, siempre se podía confiar en él, el siempre nos apoyaba y estaba ahí para aconsejarnos.

Mi queridísima prima Tomoyo, era una chica muy linda, de estatura media, cabello onduladp, largo y negro lo llevaba hasta la cintura, era una persona muy gentil, servicial, muy observadora, siempre podía contar con ella, además de ser primas éramos las mejores amigas; Tomoyo tenia la manía de grabarme con su cámara de video y confeccionarme diferentes vestuarios. Su madre Sonomi Daidouji, era la dueña de una empresa de juguetes, yo le tenía mucho cariño, ella y mi madre fueron y siguen siendo primas y mejores amigas. Lastimosamente mi prima tuvo que irse junto con su madre ese año a Tokio, ya que ella estaría trabajando ahí, por este motivo ya no nos vemos muy a menudo pero seguimos siendo muy unidas.

Y finalmente yo, Sakura Kinomoto, estudiaba sexto de primaria, en la escuela primaria Tomoeda, de estatura media, cabello castaño hasta los hombros- según mi padre con los mismos radiantes ojos verdes de mi madre-era una chica amable, dulce, ingenua, despistada, soñadora, atlética y sentimental, con una familia maravillosa, soñaba con encontrar el "amor de mi vida", con tener el matrimonio perfecto que mis padres tenían.

Éramos el ejemplo exacto de la "Familia Feliz", nuestra familia era demasiado buena para ser cierto, éramos unidos, siempre podíamos confiar los unos con los otros y ante cualquier problema buscamos una solución.

Pero como dicen no todo es color de rosa, y fue así, que en un momento inesperado, en un día común y corriente donde todo empezó a cambiar. Se preguntaran como, y bueno así empieza mi historia.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Notas de la Autora:**

Emm, bueno, como podrán notar soy nueva en esto, este es mi primer fic, y espero que les guste.

Aquí les dejo una parte de lo que va a tratarse la historia, tengo muchas ideas y espero que puedan ayudarme.

Comentarios, dudas, protestas, reclamos, no duden en decirlos.

Porfis, dejen reviews, para animarme y a si saber si les gusta o no y poder continuarla.

Besos.

Sasha Kinoli.

Sakura Shaoran.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, es de las talentosas chicas de Clamp. La historia es original mía._**

**_Los primeros capítulos, al igual que el prologo, estarán relatados desde el punto de vista de Sakura, pero no en el tiempo actual, si no que de un tiempo pasado no muy lejano al presente, solo espero que no confundirlos._**

**Capitulo 1**

**Primer cambio.**

Todo empezó cuando a mi padre se le fue haciendo mas grande el trabajo, tenia muchas cosas que realizar, trabajos y exámenes que calificar, casi no lo veíamos, esos últimos años no pasaba mucho en casa, se volvió un extraño para nosotros, ya no había comunicación( dos años habían pasado, nos volvimos como unos desconocidos viviendo en la misma casa).

Entre a segundo de secundaria, cada vez lo veía menos, estaba en expediciones fuera del país, o aunque estuviera aquí, durante la noche llegaba demasiado tarde y no podía verlo, y durante la mañana estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se levantaba y yo me dirigía súper temprano a estudiar. Cuanto mas tiempo pasaba menos lo veíamos, los fines de semana a veces podíamos almorzar o cenar juntos, pero ya nada era igual, en vez de ese ambiente armonioso que solíamos tener cuando estábamos todos juntos, ahora se había convertido en un ambiente tenso.

Mis padres empezaron a tener discusiones, cuando llegaba mi padre en la noche lo único que hacían era discutir, mi habitación estaba junto a la de ellos así que siempre me tocaba escuchar gran parte de la discusión, mi madre estaba muy enojada y tenia razón; nosotros como familia lo apoyábamos, tratábamos de entender que su trabajo era importante para él, pero se dedicaba tanto a eso y sus investigaciones que se había vuelto un vicio y mi madre ya no soportaba eso.

Un día todo exploto, primero de abril, mi cumpleaños numero catorce, mi madre como siempre quiso celebrarlo; se lo comentamos a mi padre y el prometió que estaría ahí.

Llego el día de la fiesta, la pase súper bien junto con mi familia y amigos. Mi prima y mi tía Sonomi también estuvieron conmigo-Tomoyo se la paso grabándome durante toda la fiesta-. Me divertí mucho, comimos pizza y partimos el pastel-fue muy divertido me llenaron la cara de turrón-obtuve muchos regalos, y aunque yo aparentara que todo iba bien algo faltaba, mi padre no había llegado.

Faltaba muy poco tiempo para que terminara la fiesta, exactamente media hora, y como repito, mi padre aun no llegaba, sabía que no llegaría para cuando todos se fueran y, eso me entristecía aun más, otra promesa que no cumplía, ya había perdido la cuenta de las promesas que había roto durante estos dos largos años, me sentía realmente horrible, las lagrimas comenzaron a inundar mis ojos que se volvían cristalinos y por un momento, pensé en desahogarme y llorar todo lo que podía, pero no quiera preocupar a mis amigos ni a mi familia ya que, esto era una celebración, no era algo por lo cual estar triste; tan solo sentía como mi corazón comenzaba a destrozarse al pensar que mi padre no está junto a mí, a mi lado. La fiesta termino, mis amigos y familiares se fueron, dándome sus felicitaciones, mi hermano como siempre fastidiándome pero yo a puras penas y le respondí alguno de sus "insultos". Mi madre me pidió que abriera los regalos y así lo hice. Pero en el fondo aunque no quisiera aceptarlo me dolía y mucho, se que mi padre tenia que trabajar y no se lo reprochaba pero lo había prometido, era mi cumpleaños y como este último año ante todo para él estaba su trabajo, este Sábado 1 de abril no había sido la excepción.

Se hicieron las nueve y mi hermano y yo fuimos a descansar-el había venido a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros- mi madre se quedo arreglando unas cosas en la casa.

Subí a mi habitación, le desee a mi hermano las buenas noches y entre a mi recamara, me recosté sobre mi cama y trate de dormir, tenia unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hacia, no me gustaba llorar, necesitaba ser fuerte. No podía entender a mi padre , es decir, ¿acaso, el trabajo es más importante que el cumpleaños de su única hija?, que había pasado con aquel hombre amable y comprensivo de su padre, aquel hombre que siempre había estado ahí para ellos y este día en una fecha tan importante ni siquiera se había asomado, ja! Muy cómico no? Ahora una promesa ya no valía nada, en ese momento cualquier indicio de confianza que tenía había desaparecido.

Me había perdido en mis pensamientos, vi mi reloj aun lado de la cama, eran las 11 de la noche, me levante quise ir por un vaso de leche para ver si podía dormir, baje las escaleras de mi casa que me llevaban a la cocina y escuche las voces de mi padre y mi madre, me quede ahí, en la cocina, ellos aparentemente discutían en la sala, quise escuchar, así que como puede y sin hacer ruido me acerque quería saber sobre que discutían ahora.

Ambos estaban de pie, uno frente al otro solo los iluminaba las luz de una pequeña lámpara, mi madre se veía eufórica, era la primera vez que la veía así, es decir, mi madre era la persona más tranquila que pudiera existir, si estaba así de molesta esa discusión era grave, y mi padre se veía calmado aunque no lo estuviera.

-No lo entiendes, esto se escapo de mis manos Fujitaka, es mas de lo que puedo soportar-dijo una enojada Nadeshiko.

-¿¿Qué quieres decir??-Fujitaka, tenía un semblante preocupado, no comprendía por que su esposa se encontraba en ese estado, últimamente cada vez que se veían discutían, pero suponía que era una discusión normal, el tipo de discusión que tienen todos los matrimonios, pero esta era diferente y él presentía.

-Se que tu trabajo es muy importante para ti, lose, se que no tienes tiempo para nosotros, pero Por Dios, era el cumpleaños de tu hija, ¿¿¿ni siquiera tenias tiempo para eso???-

-Estoy trabajando muy duro, no estoy de vacaciones ni nada por el estilo, se que Sakura entenderá-

-si claro, Sakura entenderá-dijo imitándolo- que quieres que entienda, que a su padre le importe más su trabajo que su única hija-

-….-

-No Fujitaka no, estoy harta, me canse, era su cumpleaños, ni siquiera eres capaz de dejar un momento tus obligaciones para estar con tu familia en una fecha tan especial. Sakura esta grande, ha cambiado un poco y tú ni siquiera te has dado cuenta, porque ni siquiera llamas. Por mi no habría mucho problema no importa y Touya ya es un hombre tampoco te siente mucho, pero Sakura es una niña, no lo será todo el tiempo, y ahora que te necesita no estas ahí para, en esta edad que necesita tus consejos, no los encuentra en ti, porque no estas, porque no llamas, porque ni siquiera te molestas en hablar con ella. Esta creciendo Fujitaka y las cosas después no serán las mismas.

-yo…bueno-

-no, no tienes escusa, cuando a necesitado a su padre no has estado para ella, aquella pequeña dulce ya no es la misma, sus ojos ya no brillan como antes, porque le hace falta algo que no ha encontrado, ese algo que es imposible de encontrar porque solo pasa pendiente de su trabajo -

-Nadeshiko, no crees que estas exagerando las cosas, es mi trabajo, no puedes obligarme a dejarlo-exclamaba el hombre sorprendido por la actitud de la madre de sus hijos.

-y no lo hago, se que te gusta tu trabajo, pero te has enfocado tanto en eso, que ya ni siquiera tienes tiempo para tu familia-

-no me hagas esto Nadeshiko, tengo una expedición con mis alumnos, parto mañana a América, por eso quería hablar contigo y tu me sales con esto-

-lo único que me faltaba, con que una expedición eh??-

-Nadeshiko…-

-que vendrá luego, más viajes, más investigaciones, y nosotros que Fijitaka?-

-Mira la expedición será por solo un mes, cuando venga te prometo que haremos un viaje familiar si, ¿que te parece?-

-no es eso, no me estas entendiendo. -

-¿¿que quieres que entienda??- pregunto mi padre azorado.

-que todo ha cambiado, las cosas son diferentes, si no eres capaz de poner a tu familia antes que a tu trabajo, ya no eres el hombre del que me enamore siendo joven, ya no eres aquella persona gentil, noble, el esposo y padre ejemplar que siempre tenia tiempo para su familia, ya no lo eres-decía la madre de Sakura.

-yo no he cambiado Nadeshiko, es solo un poco de trabajo, te prometo que después de esta expedición tendré más tiempo para ustedes-

-si claro, lo prometes, tus promesas ya no valen nada-mi madre lo miro a los ojos, seria, sabia lo que pasaría.

-¿porque me dices esto?-decía Fujitaka preocupado.

La hermosa mujer de ojos verdes, tomo la mano de su esposo y le dijo con decisión.

-lo mejor será que lo nuestro acabe aquí-abrí los ojos asombrada,¿¿¿ acaso escuche bien???

-¿es una broma verdad?-

-no, hablo enserio, ya no nos conocemos, somos unos desconocidos viviendo bajo el mismo techo, lo mejor será que cada uno siga sus caminos-

-¿estas segura de lo que estas diciendo? Piénsalo Nadeshiko, nuestros hijos, ¿que pasara con ellos?-

-Touya ya es un hombre, y Sakura –aunque no queramos aceptarlo-esta creciendo, ya es una jovencita y estoy segura de que sabrá manejar la situación-

-y así nada mas, así terminara todo, ¿¿hasta aquí termina nuestra familia??-

-Te equivocas, nuestra familia sigue, nosotros seguiremos siendo padres, lo que se acaba es nuestro matrimonio, pero espero que podamos seguir siendo buenos amigos-

Yo estaba asombrada, todo había terminado, años de un hermoso matrimonio y todo acaba, así de simple, ¿como era posible que toda aquella nube de felicidad se desvaneciera tan rápido?

Vi a mi padre, se le notaba herido y se que mi madre a pesar de notarse tranquila le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando.

Y entonces mi padre exclamo.

-Nadeshiko, yo te amo, tu y mis hijos son lo más importante que tengo en la vida, no puedes hacerme esto, no puedes terminar esto por "falta de tiempo", no puedes terminar con lo nuestro de un día para el otro, no puedes separarme de mis hijos- el esposo de Nadeshiko estaba asombrado, no podía creer que todo acabara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La señora Kinomoto le sonrió de una manera infinita, toco la mejilla de su aún esposo y le contesto:

-No dudo de tu amor y lo nuestro no ha terminado de un momento a otro; llevamos dos años, dos largos años desde que todo cambio, dos largos años en los cuales ni nos vemos, o tu estas muy ocupado, o yo con mi trabajo, tus hijos con sus estudios, y el único tiempo que tenemos completo para conversar es en el la cena, que tu ya no estas, o los fines de semana, que te la pasas encerrado en tu estudio o simplemente no estas aquí. Tu hija a crecido, tu hijo dentro de poco será un gran medico, yo dentro de poco firmare un contrato con una empresa de modelaje, en Tokio, para la cual yo seré una de las diseñadoras personales. Y así, muchas cosas han pasado de las cuales tu ni enterado, porque la comunicación, el amor entre nosotros ha cambiado, te sigo queriendo Fujitaka, eres el padre de mis hijos, fuiste un gran esposo y padre, nunca te alejaría de ellos, pero reitero que lo mejor será que lo nuestro termine-

-me duele lo que dices, pero si eso te hace feliz, así será, por mas que te ame, no puedo tenerte prisionera y mucho menos si no soy capaz de estar aquí para ti, si crees que es mejor que esto se acabe, así será. Pero y los chicos, como piensas decírselos-

-Ve a tu expedición con tus alumnos, ve, cuando regreses hablaremos con ellos-decía la oji-verde decidida-

Mi madre se dio la vuelta, yo me oculte, ella se dirigía hacia su habitación, escuche como subió la escarela, cada escalón se asemejaba a una parte del corazón que iba rompiéndose a su paso, poco a poco, se desgarraba lentamente, el dolor era inmenso.

Mi padre se quedo ahí parado, perplejo, creo que no terminaba de asimilar lo sucedido y yo me encontraba igual o peor que él; se dejo caer sobre el sofá y yo me deslice por la pared hasta quedar acurrucada en el frio suelo de la cocina. No podía creerlo, mis padres, a los que yo creía que tenían un amor infinito, un amor tan inmenso que era la envidia de todos, si mis padres, su matrimonio había terminado hoy, aunque tal vez-como dijo mi madre-esto se había acabado poco a poco.

Pero era difícil de entender, ellos se habían casado contra los deseos de todos, la familia de mi madre no aceptaba ese matrimonio. Mi padre era profesor de mi madre y ella se enamoro de el teniendo tan solo 16 años, se casaron, sin importarles nada más que el gran amor que se tenían. La familia de mi madre estaba muy enojada, el abuelo de ella se enojo mucho, no volvió a verla, no volvió a acercársele; tía Sonomi también estaba muy molesta, pero acepto la decisión de su prima aunque nunca se llevo bien con mi padre. Mi madre estuvo muy triste pero eso no importaba porque tenía al amor de su vida. Su matrimonio había sido un gran reto, y lo habían superado todo juntos, luego había llegado Touya y por ultimo yo, mis padres nos decían que nosotros éramos su más grande y valioso regalo. Y entonces me pregunto, que paso con ese amor, que sucedió, pudieron superar todos esos retos y ahora todo termina de una manera tan fácil.

Después de meditar un poco sobre el frio suelo de la cocina, me dirigí a mi habitación, antes de eso pude ver a mi padre como nunca lo había visto en mi vida, estaba mal muy mal, de aquel hombre afable, sonriente, de aquel hombre que siempre tenia una sonrisa a pesar de las circunstancias, ya no quedaba nada; el sabia que todo había terminado, sabia que había perdido a la mujer que amaba, lo sabia y yo lo único que pude hacer fue verlo desde mi lugar, tenia tantas ganas de abrazarlo, de brindarle mi apoyo, pero no podía acercarme porque se daría cuenta que había escuchado, y no quería empeorar las cosas.

Fui hacia mi habitación, entre en esta, cerré la puerta, me deje caer sobre mi cama y deje que todas mis lagrimas contenidas por este día salieran. Llore, llore como nunca, deje salir mi dolor de la única manera que podía hacerlo en ese momento.

Me dolía, como me dolía, por mas fuerte que tratara de hacerme esto me producía un gran dolor, todavía no podía entenderlo, lo de ellos terminaba acá, ¿Cómo un amor tan grande, puede terminar así? Ya no me importaba mucho que él hubiera faltado este día, ya no, lo que si me dolía es que a partir de esto todo cambiaria, ya nada volvería hacer igual.

¿Qué pasaría ahora?, mi padre se iba de viaje, si, y luego cuando viniera, ellos piensan decírnoslo, pero ¿y después? ¿Qué sucederá?

Y fue en ese preciso instante que me di cuenta de las cosas, fue en ese preciso momento en que comprendí que todo, absolutamente todo lo que yo había vivido era una fantasía, era un cuento de hadas, en el que yo era la pequeña princesita de una familia feliz; para que después derribaran las fortaleces de mi castillo y me diera cuenta de la dura realidad de las cosas.

Y entonces puede comprender, que la vida era dura, y de que los príncipes azules no existían, tampoco los matrimonios perfectos, ni la dichosa familia feliz, ni mucho menos el "amor verdadero". Una forma bastante brusca de despertar de mis sueños, pero así era y de ahora en adelante tendría que saber afrontar la dura realidad y comprender que la felicidad era solo una apariencia, superficial, al igual que el amor; y que la vida real era totalmente diferente a lo que yo había imaginado.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

**Aburridas notas de la autora:**

Primero que nada, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo que me han brindado, este es mi primer fic, y me ha dado mucha alegría ver sus lindo comentarios.

Espero que este capitulo les guste tanto o más que le prologo, lo hice lo más largo que pude, pero prometo que el otro estará más larguito.

Estaré actualizando máximo cada 15 días, espero y sigan leyendo la historia.

Mis mas sinceros agradecimiento para:

-Dark-oji.

-Theiko-anaid-chan.

- Ashaki.

-Odisea.

- lfanycka.

- mfsuzu-chan.

- rukia alejandra.

- princezsa-sakura.

- Anais-Lovely-Angel.

- Aymivr3.

- Sakura Li Kou.

- Mary-T06.

- Kissa Ragod: muchísimas gracias por tu review. Y bueno, si tienes razón, ella esta contando parte de cómo empezó a cambiar su vida en el pasado, y pues la edad de Sakura, luego la aclararemos.

-Joli: gracias a ti también x el review. Me alegra mucho que guste, espero y sigas leyendo.

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todas.

**Besos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**Sakura x ****Shaoran.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, le pertenece a Clamp, y la historia es absolutamente mía._

_Este capitulo también está relatado desde el punto de vista de Sakura, en este capi ella relata la historia como algún recuerdo dentro del cual hay otros relatos del pasado, espero no confundirlos._

**Capitulo 2.**

**Segundo cambio.**

Desde aquel día, ya nada era igual, mi padre como había dicho se había ido de viaje a América y había tardado mas de lo dicho.

Ya tenía dos meses sin verlo, había recibido unas cuantas llamadas suyas, pero casi no hablaba mucho, hasta había llegado a pensar que le dolía hablar conmigo y solo lo hacia por compromiso, era bastante duro. Desde el día en que había partido de casa, hasta con mi madre las cosas se habían puesto diferentes, no hablábamos mucho, y yo no quise mencionar el tema para no preocuparla, además ella no sabía que yo había escuchado casi todo. Aun recordaba como había sucedido todo, como mi padre el día siguiente se había marchado.

_Flash Back_

_M i padre, ese domingo, después de mi cumpleaños, se había levantado muy temprano, me desperté porque hacia mucho ruido, mi madre estaba preparando el desayuno para nosotros, Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí hacia la cocina, hay estaban ellos esperándome para desayunar, mi padre me dio un obsequio que había comprado yo lo recibí-era un hermoso brazalete donde se encontraba grabado mi nombre- y le dedique una pequeña sonrisa a manera de agradecimiento, que mas salió como una mueca, pero que podía hacer no estaba muy feliz que digamos. Se disculpo con migo por no haber asistido a mi fiesta a lo que le respondí que no había problema, me dijo que tenia un viaje para América y que volvería dentro de un mes, lo mire a los ojos y le dije que se cuidara y que viniera pronto. Me despedí de él con un beso en la mejilla di un "gracias por la comida" y fui rumbo a mi habitación, escuche que ellos hablaron un rato y luego oí como la puerta se abría y cerraba en un instante, para luego escuchar el ruido de un carro que se marchaba y eso fue todo lo que supe de él._

_Fin del Flash Back._

Touya no sabia exactamente del asunto aunque creo que él ya se imaginaba algo, se notaba, se me notaba, él sabia que algo me pasaba, claro que lo sabía, es mi hermano y me conoce; también notaba la extraña actitud de mi madre, aunque tampoco ha querido tocar el tema.

Mi madre una noche, cuando nos encontrabas nosotros tres cenando nos comento sobre la propuesta de trabajo que tenia en Tokio, se veía muy contenta y nosotros nos encontrábamos felices por ella.

Esa noche mi padre hablo, dijo que regresaría el siguiente día por la mañana, yo estaba muy nerviosa y me di cuenta que mi madre se encontraba igual o peor que yo, Touya no comento nada, notaba que le estábamos ocultando algo, aunque no hubo interrogatorio de su parte, él sabia que mañana se daría cuenta de lo que pasaba en ese lugar.

Todos fuimos a descansar esa noche, aunque creo que descansar fue lo ultimo que hice, no podía dormir, mis pensamientos revoloteaban en mi cabeza, estaba preocupada, que pasaría mañana, que sucedería.

La luz del sol había dando en mi cara, volví a ver el reloj, eran las ocho de la mañana, mi padre llegaría dentro de muy poco, me dirigí al baño y tome una ducha, me vestí y salí de mi habitación ya lista. Ya en la planta baja pude notar a mi madre sirviendo el desayuno a mi hermano, al entrar en la cocina ambos me saludaron con un "Buenos Días", me senté y mi madre sirvió un plato para mi también.

Pude escuchar el ruido de un automóvil enfrente de nuestra casa. Luego pude escuchar como apagaban el motor y el ruido cesaba, escuche el caminar de alguien hacia la casa, sentí que todo pasó en cámara lenta. Tocaron el timbre, yo me sobresalte, mi hermano me miro con suma curiosidad, mi madre se dirigió hacia la puerta, pudimos escuchar (mi hermano y yo) la voz de mi padre. Me encontraba súper nerviosa, mi padre y madre se acercaron a la mesa, ambos saludamos a mi padre, mi madre le sirvió a él también, y nos dispusimos todos a desayunar.

Ellos nos comentaron que tenían algo importante que tratar con nosotros; mi corazón empezó a latir fuertemente, las lágrimas luchaban por salir de mis ojos, tuve que controlarme, ellos no podían verme así, los pondría tristes y les causaría muchos problemas, yo sabía sobre que iban a hablarnos, bueno por lo menos una parte.

Volví a ver a mi hermano, él era una de las personas que me conocía como nadie en el mundo, al igual que Tomoyo, él sabía que algo me preocupaba, me cuestiono con la mirada y yo solo lo evite y puse atención a lo que nuestros padres iban a decirnos.

Ambos estaban sentados frente a nosotros, con un semblante serio, se notaba que lo que iban a decirnos no era nada bueno, había un ambiente demasiado tenso, todos estábamos en silencio, hasta que mi madre hablo.

-hijos, lo que queremos hablar con ustedes, es un tema bastante complicado, así es que espero que nos escuchen y traten de comprendernos-

-sabemos que esto puede asombrarlos, pero confiamos en que ustedes son lo suficientemente maduros como para entender lo que esta pasando- dijo muy serio mi padre.

-sabemos que ya no son unos niños y confiamos en que sabrán manejar la situación-afirmó nuestra madre.

-esperamos que no se lo tomen a mal y que comprendan que la decisión que hemos tomado es la mejor-

-y también esperamos que sepan que esta decisión…-se escuchó un golpe fuerte sobre la mesa.

-pueden dejarse de rodeos y decirnos lo que sucede de una vez por todas-la exclamación de mi hermano nos sobresalto a todos, pero él tenía razón, Touya estaba desesperado, no era una persona paciente y pues ellos nunca iban al punto. Y bueno, yo no me encontraba mejor que él, estaba preparándome mentalmente para cuando nos dijeran la decisión que habían tomado, que aunque yo sabía parte de ella, hay algo ahí que faltaba.

-tiempo al tiempo hijo-hablaba mi padre pacientemente.

-si claro "tiempo al tiempo"-decía Touya imitándolo-llevas aproximadamente dos meses fuera de casa, y todo aquí es diferente, el ambiente de este lugar es diferente, mi madre está diferente y hasta el monstro se encuentra más horrible de lo normal.

-¡oye!-exclamé yo molesta. Ash mi hermano, siempre buscaba oportunidad para fastidiarme, aunque eso no es lo importante en ese momento.

-Touya por favor, no alces la voz, no es necesario, se que estas molesto pero déjanos explicarte- dijo nuestra madre.

Mi hermano soltó un bufido y se cruzo de brazos.

-Como se habrán dado cuenta, desde hace dos años, por mi distanciamiento, las cosas han cambiado-mi padre hablaba dudoso, creo que no tenia las palabras para decirnos lo que deseaba.

-Las cosas entre nosotros, es decir, entre su padre y yo han cambiado y hemos tomado una decisión-

Touya y yo nos miramos, él ya sabía de lo que iba eso, pero sinceramente la manera tan paciente en que ellos lo decían nos estaba exasperando.

-Su madre y yo creemos que lo más conveniente es que nos divorciemos-

Eso fue como un baldazo de agua fría para nosotros, mi padre lo dijo de una manera demasiado directa. Yo a pesar de saber eso, estaba anonada, no era lo mismo haberlo escuchado ha escondidas a que me lo dijeran directamente y Touya, emm, parecía que estaba asimilando las palabras aún.

-¿¿QUEEE??-bueno, me había dado cuenta de que ya las había asimilado.

-como lo escuchas hijo, tu madre y yo vamos a separarnos-

-pero ¿como?, así nada más, de un día para otro ustedes vienen y nos dicen que se divorcian, acaso están locos-Touya ardió en llamas.

-más respeto a tus padres jovencito-regañó mi madre.

-pero mamá, ustedes no pueden hacer eso. Echarán tantos años de un hermoso matrimonio a la basura, solo por un mal entendido, por favor, pensé que soportaban más que eso-

-no es solo un malentendido, desde hace dos años las cosas entre nosotros ya no están bien y pues, que mejor que terminar con algo que ya no tiene para más-mi madre trató de que Touya pudiera entender.

-ya lo pensaron bien, ¿están seguros de lo que van hacer?-

-si hijo, tu madre y yo hemos hablado seriamente del tema y esa es nuestra decisión, y espero que la respeten-a pesar de que mi padre sonó seguro, se escuchó con que dolor decía esas palabras-

Y Yo pues, apenas escuche la conversación, estuve tratando de distraerme con algo. Pero entonces lo que dijo Touya me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

-pero y ¿que pasara con nosotros?, bueno, por mi no hay problema, ya soy un adulto y tengo mi lugar y responsabilidades, pero ¿y Sakura?-

Hasta ese entonces fue que me percate de otro pequeño detalle, que pasaría con migo, es decir, ellas se separaran, vivirán en diferentes lugares, Touya ya tiene un departamento y todo, pero y yo ¿qué pasara con migo? Volví a ver a mis padres esperando encontrar una respuesta, ellos me miraban con algo parecido a preocupación y ¿miedo?, no lo se, pero tenia un mal presentimiento.

Entonces como leyendo mis pensamientos, mi madre respondió mi pregunta.

-Sakura tendrá que decidir con quien de nosotros desea quedarse-

-¿Cómo?-me encontré confundida, ¿acaso había escuchado bien?

-Que tendrás que elegir con quien de nosotros deseas vivir pequeña-dijo mi padre con tristeza. Lo vi a los ojos; se sentía mal muy mal, él estaba destrozado; pero yo estaba peor, como iba a elegir entre mi madre y mi padre; tenía ganas de llorar, pero no iba hacerlo, tenia que ser fuerte, con llorar no solucionaría nada.

-hija-me hablo mi madre-nosotros no te obligaremos a nada, puedes elegir con toda libertad y no te preocupes, sea cual sea tu decisión nosotros la respetaremos. Nos seguiremos viendo, puede que nuestro matrimonio se acabe pero nuestra familia siempre estará unida –

Yo no podía creer lo que me decían, como podría yo decidir semejante cosa, ¿Cómo?, es decir, son mis padres, una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y ahora tendría que decidir con quien quedarme. Eso era mucho para mí, como haría tal cosa, si elegía a mi madre, mi padre se pondría triste y no volvería a verlo, y si me iba con mi padre, mi madre igual se pondría triste y por lo menos lo la vería tan a menudo. Ellos ya no estarían juntos, vivirían en lugares diferentes y yo por se menor de edad aún tendría que elegir entre ambos. Estaba muy confundida, era una decisión sumamente difícil, también me encontraba preocupada, angustiada y muy, pero muy enojada, eso era problema de ellos, problemas de adultos en lo que ellos me estaban involucrando, y era injusto yo no tenia la culpa de lo que ahí sucedía.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque serán los adultos tan complicados? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué tienen que meter a los demás en sus problemas? ¿Porque siempre los padres tienen que involucrar a los hijos en sus cosas? ¿Porque? Eran muchas cosas a las que no tenía respuesta.

Sentada, frente a ellos, le dirigí una mirada a mi hermano, que me la devolvía al igual con suma comprensión, él me entendía, lo se, y me sentí a apoyada en ese momento, pero seguía molesta con ellos. Miré hacia el frente ahí se encontraban, me miraban directamente, tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, cosa que no hice, me levante bruscamente de la mesa, les dirigí un "con permiso" y subí corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mi. Escuche como mis padres me llamaban, estaban preocupados por mi, lo sabia, pero necesitaba estar a solas, necesitaba pensar sobre las cosas, necesitaba poner mis pensamientos en orden y controlar mis emociones.

El tiempo había pasado volando, eran las 6 de la tarde, mis padres varias veces habían estado llamándome, y yo no me había molestado en contestarles y, después de unas horas se habían rendido y me habían dejado sola, que es lo que mas necesitaba en este momento. Desde que me habían dado la noticia, no había bajado de mi habitación, no había comido, no había hablado con ellos, ni siquiera había contestado las llamadas de mis amigos, que al parecer estaban preocupados por mí, ya que ese día teníamos una salida pendiente y yo no les había avisado nada.

Pensé, llore y pensé; y no se me ocurría nada por más que lo intentara, no tenia la menor idea de que podía hacer, era una decisión muy importante que cambiaria por completo mi vida de lo que es ahora, bueno, la cambiaria más, ya que esta desde hace dos años ya no era la misma.

Volví a ver hacia mi mesa de noche, donde se encontraba una fotografía muy conocida para mí, era una foto familiar, en ella estaba mi padre, mi madre, Touya y yo, era una bebe, se veía que éramos muy felices, éramos la "familia perfecta", mis ojos empezaron a humedecerse nuevamente, quite la mirada bruscamente, ya no quería pensar en eso, necesitaba encontrar una solución a mi problema rápidamente, pero que podía hacer, no podía escaparme ni nada por el estilo, tampoco quería suicidarme porque, a pesar de todos los problemas que tenia, lo ultimo que haría seria quitarme la vida, y no lo tenia como opción, ya que a pesar de todo aprecio lo que tengo y sobre todo mi valiosa vida; Ash, como odio ser una niña ingenua y no tener pensamientos rebeldes en este momento, porque algo que me caracterizaba es que siempre trataba de hacer lo correcto es que me era imposible hacer lo contrario, mi conciencia me lo impedía a gritos y pues, no podía defraudarla.

No quería salir de ahí, pensé en quedarme en mi habitación por siempre, pero no podía, moriría de hambre y tarde o temprano mi hermano vendría a derrumbar esa puerta, además no era la mejor solución y lo correcto era ir a afrontar el problema.

Suspiré, me prepare mentalmente y salí de mi habitación. Baje por las escaleras hacia la sala y pude notar a mis padres hablando, me acerque, ellos notaron mi presencia, me pidieron que me sentara a su lado, yo me senté frente a ellos y entonces hablaron con migo.

-Sakura, lamentamos mucho la manera en que te dijimos las cosas-empezó mi madre.

-Sabemos que es muy difícil para ti tener que elegir entre tus padres, pero queremos decirte que sea cual se la decisión que tomes nosotros te apoyaremos y ninguno de los dos se enfadara contigo-

-En serio lo sentimos mucho, se que esto era algo que no te esperabas, pero todo pasa por alguna razón mi pequeña-

-También sabemos que este no es problema tuyo, y comprendemos lo difícil que es para ti toda esta situación-

-¿Comprenden?-pregunte yo sarcásticamente-¡No!, ¡claro que no!, ustedes no comprenden nada, acaso creen que es fácil para mi decidir entre ustedes, los amo a ambos por igual, y no puedo decidir semejante cosa, no puedo, no lo entienden. Son mis padres, lo mas importarte que tengo en la vida, por mas que ustedes digan que todo será igual, que siempre estaremos unidos se que no es verdad, no es cierto, esto cambiara muchas cosas-mi voz salió diferente, salió dura, con resentimiento, y es que no podían culparme, ellos estaban poniendo sobre mi un peso muy grande.

-Nosotros te entendemos hija, puedes tomarte un tiempo para pensar bien sobre lo que deseas-me respondió mi padre.

-es que mas de un tiempo lo que necesito, necesitaría toda una vida para pensarlo, estaba acostumbrada a vivir un cuento de hadas, la típica familia feliz, donde todos se entendía y nunca habían este tipo de problemas y si los había estos se podían resolver fácilmente. Estaba acostumbrada a algo muy diferente a la situación que ustedes me plantean en este momento. Porque sinceramente, yo no tengo l a culpa de sus problemas y siento que la parte más difícil me esta tocando a mí-quería llorar, necesitaba llorar, pero mi enojo no me lo permitía.

-Lo sabemos, créenos que te entendemos, pero esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano mi niña, la vida siempre nos pone pruebas y hay que tratar de superarlas y esperamos que tu puedas hacerlo y no dudes que nosotros siempre estaremos ahí para ti, para ayudarte en lo que necesites-dijo muy comprensivo mi padre.

-Es que, esto es muy difícil-respondí sollozando, ya no podía contenerme-es demasiado difícil para mí. Ustedes eran un ejemplo para mí y aún no puedo creer lo que esta sucediendo, mi pequeño cerebro no logra asimilarlo, no puedo entender como lo de ustedes acabo hasta aquí. ¿Por qué? Tantos años juntos, tanto amor que se profesan y todo acabo así ¿Por qué?-

-es una pregunta a la cual no tenemos respuesta. Todo, absolutamente todo en esta vida pasa por alguna razón, recuérdalo; y estas cosas que pasan, esos obstáculos que la vida nos pone hay que aprender a superarlos y no dejarnos vencer por ellos-me contesto mi padre.

-Lamentamos defraudarte, pero las cosas son como son, el destino así lo decidió, nosotros ya no nos entendemos de la misma manera, y no todo a acabado hija, te repito, nuestra familia sigue, siempre seguiremos siendo una familia-me consoló mi madre.

-pero ¿y el amor?, que paso con el "hasta que la muerte nos separe"- yo seguía insistiendo. El amor tan infinito que siempre han tenido no podía acabar hasta aquí, tenia que hacer algo.

-ya no lo intentes hija, nada de lo que digas podrá cambiar nuestra decisión, nosotros ya hemos hablado, así que trata de entender-me repetía mi madre.

-pero es que es imposible, esto no puede acabar de esta forma, no puede acabar así, tiene que haber otra forma, tal vez si arreglan las cosas de otra manera-respondí yo tristemente.

-mi pequeña Sakura, hay cosas que solo tienen una solución, y esta es una de ellas-mi padre se levanto de su asiento y me abrazo, me consoló, trataba de hacerme entender de la mejor forma. Me acariciaba suavemente el cabello, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña, en esas noches en las cuales no podía conciliar el sueño, recuerdo como fue que eso empezó.

Flash Back.

_Después de que mi hermano me contara una terrible historia de terror, yo, me encontraba en mi recamara, mirando a todos lados, tenía miedo, tenia mucho miedo de que un fantasma saliera de cualquier parte de mi habitación y me encontrara sola e indefensa y me secuestrara y quien sabrá que cosas más podría hacerme, me podía llevar a una dimensión desconocida, o tenerme como esclava, o tal vez usarme para vengarse de alguien, oh no, que seria de mi. Si tan solo mi hermano no me hubiera contado nada. _

_Me encontraba llorando, estaba en la total oscuridad, bueno tal vez no totalmente ya que había una pequeña lámpara que alumbraba mi habitación, pero yo igual veía todo oscuro, escuche unos pasos fuera de mi habitación, me asuste, yo lo sabia, ellos vendrían por mi tarde o temprano. Entonces mi puerta se abrió, y yo grite horrorizada, cerré fuertemente los ojos y me escondí bajo la sabana, esperando lo peor, y entonces ese ser extraño, se acerco a mi cama y quito la sabana de mi cabeza, a duras penas abrí los ojos y me encontré con la cara del fantasma, que me miraba preocupado y que se parecía a mi padre. Luego este ser me dijo:_

_-hija,¿ te encuentras bien?,¿ porque lloras?-_

_-…-bueno, era mi padre. Me seque las mejillas._

_-Mi pequeña cerezo, que te sucede-o si, definitivamente era mi padre, así es como el solía llamarme cariñosamente, pero sonaba muy preocupado._

_-nada papá, lo que sucede es que tenia mucho miedo, no podía dormir y pensé que eras un fantasma y entonces me asuste-respondí._

_-¿un fantasma?-preguntaba mi padre asombrado._

_-si, es que Touya me ha contado historias, y tengo miedo-mi padre, me miro con ternura, se sentó sobre mi cama y acomodo mi cabeza sobre sus piernas._

_-no te preocupes mi pequeña, yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarte, además, no le creas a Touya, sabes que le gusta molestarte-_

_-pero, es que me da mucho miedo-_

_-mientras yo este contigo nada malo pasara mi Sakura-_

_Mi padre me acaricio el cabello, tratando de calmar mis sollozos, dándome seguridad. Me sentía protegida, mientras mi padre estuviera conmigo ningún fantasma se atrevería acercarse, mi padre nunca lo permitiría, y con esa sensación de seguridad me quede profundamente dormida._

Fin del Flash Back.

Me tranquilice, ya me sentía mejor, mi padre siempre lograba ese efecto en mí. Ya no estaba enojada, estaba triste, no sabia que decidir. Mi madre se había levantado hace un rato para traer té y galletitas. Solo nos encontrábamos mi padre y yo. Estaba recostada sobre su pecho, me sentía tan bien así. Que difícil seria decidir y tendría que hacerlo pronto, pero yo no quería separarme de ninguno de ellos.

-lo mejor para ti seria que te quedaras con tu madre-me susurro mi padre al oído. Me sorprendí, acaso él no me quería junto a él. Lo mire directo a los ojos.

-No me malinterpretes hija- me dijo leyendo mis pensamientos-sabes que tu eres una de las personas mas importantes para mi, por eso te digo que lo mejor es que te quedes con tu madre-

-Pero, y ¿tu?- quería que no le malinterpretara, pero si prácticamente me estaba diciendo que no me quería con él.

-hija, sabes que te quiero mucho, y si te digo esto es porque se que el lo mejor para ti. Tu madre sabrá cuidarte muy bien, además sabes que yo estoy continuamente de viaje y no puedo dejarte sola ni llevarte siempre adonde vaya porque interrumpiría tus estudios-me respondió mi padre con tristeza.

-entonces, ¿quieres que me quede con mi mamá?-pregunte temerosa.

-eso es lo mejor-

-pero, y¿ tu?, ¿te volveré a ver?, ¿donde vivirás?, ¿ya no estarás conmigo?-tenia muchas preguntas.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos juntos mi pequeña cerezo, nadie podría alejarme de ti, nos veremos muy seguido, no te preocupes-

-no quiero, no quiero que esto suceda, no quiero que te alejes de mí- lo abrace llorando, no quería, no soportaría vivir sin mi padre. Se que el no pasaba mucho con migo últimamente, siempre estaba de viaje o trabajando mucho, pero yo sabia que a pesar de que no tenia mucho tiempo siempre lo vería, porque el siempre regresaba a casa; pero ahora, ya no viviríamos juntos, ya no lo vería. Mi sollozo aumento ¿Por qué tenia que pasar por esto?

-no llores amor, me duele verte así, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos, yo te visitare constantemente, además, no puedes dejar a tu madre sola cariño, ¿quieres dejar a tu madre sola?-me pregunto. Sabia que estaban jugando con mi mente, en estos momentos eran en los que más necesitaba a mi adorada prima, ella siempre sabia que hacer, pero ahora yo estaba en esto sola. No quería dejar a mi madre, claro que no, pero tampoco quería dejar a mi padre. Aunque él tenía razón, no podía hacerse cargo de mí, tenía mucho trabajo y yo no quería ser un estorbo así que lo mejor seria (aunque me doliera dejarlo) quedarme con mi madre.

-no, tienes razón, me quedare con ella. Pero prométeme que siempre estarás con migo-lo mire directo a los ojos.

-lo prometo-me abrazo fuertemente, yo le devolví el abrazo y es así como quedo pactada nuestra promesa.

Un rato después mi madre llego con té y galletitas, le dije sobre mi decisión y ella se puso muy contenta y fue así como sucedió el segundo cambio.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Notas de la Autora.**

Muchísimas gracias a todos ustedes por seguir leyendo esta loca historia, este capitulo es un poquitito más largo que el primero así que espero que les guste, creo que tiene algunos errores que se me pasaron pero espero que sean compasivos.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado con sus comentarios sobre todo a:

- Lady Daidouji.

-Odisea.

- Mary-T06.

- mfsuzu-chan.

- lfanycka.

- saku&shao_more: gracias x tu review, espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.

- Aymivr3.

- Lovene.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Besos.

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	4. Chapter 3

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, tampoco los personajes, le pertenece a Clamp, y la historia es absolutamente mía._

**Capitulo 3**

**Tercer Cambio.**

Después de haber tomado aquella difícil decisión, se lo comunicamos a Touya, mi madre estaba que saltaba de la felicidad y pues mi padre sonreía como siempre aunque yo sabía que era una forma de ocultar lo que sentía realmente.

Tuvimos otra "Charla Familiar" (ya me había acostumbrando a eso), y bueno pues, mi madre nos comentaba que empezaría su trabajo como diseñadora personal en Tokio el siguiente mes y tendríamos que mudarnos, al decir tendríamos se refiere a ella y yo, y yo, no podía hacer ni decir nada. Ella quería que empezara tercero de secundaria en una prestigiosa escuela de Tokio, donde estudiaba mi prima Tomoyo, y pues no me molestaba, pero me dolería dejar a mis amigos y mi vida aquí, aunque sabia que estando con Tomoyo las cosas volverían hacer un poco como antes de que todo cambiara, pero eso era lo ultimo que podía importarme, ya que después de que me separaría de mi padre, después de que se desintegrara mi familia todo lo demás ya no tendría sentido entonces ahora me daba igual lo que pasara.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Estaba consiente que todo seria muy diferente a partir de ahora, de aquella niña feliz, que siempre tenia una sonrisa para todos, de aquella pequeña niña con sueños, con deseos, con esperanzas ya no quedaba nada, de aquella niña dulce e ingenua ya no había nada, yo había cambiado para poder dar la cara a esta dura realidad, para poder afrontar la vida real; había salido de mi pequeño castillo, para adentrarme en un profundo bosque del cual no había podido encontrar la salida y la verdad es que dudaba mucho que pudiera encontrarla.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí mi persona, Sakura Kinomoto, después de contarles como ha empezado todo, ahora me estoy preparando para la mudanza, ahora me encuentro preparándome para dejar todo aquí en Tomoeda, y empezar una nueva vida, puede que les parezca exagerada, digo, hay personas que están peor que yo, y en vez de quejarme debería agradecer porque a pesar de todos estos problemas tengo a mi familia con vida , y tendrían razón, pero traten de comprenderme; esto puede parecer poca cosa a la vista de algunos, pero es difícil, es bastante difícil, solo imagínense, después de vivir una vida feliz sin problemas, una vida de ensueño, con una familia maravillosa, unos padres que se amaban tanto, despertarme y darme cuenta de lo contrario es duro.

Mi madre le ha comentado a tía Sonomi sobre la mudanza, ella y Tomoyo se han puesto muy felices por el hecho de que viviremos cerca nuevamente, sobre todo mi tía, más que por la cercanía era por que mi padre nunca había sido su persona favorita, y el hecho de que mi madre deje a ese hombre a ella la ponía muy feliz.

Saben esa era una de las cosas que siempre me molesto, la familia de mi madre nunca acepto la relación de mis padres, todo porque según ellos mi papá no era lo suficientemente bueno para mi mamá y es ahí donde me pregunto, ¿Cómo sabrán ellos si mi padre es lo suficientemente bueno para mi madre si ni siquiera se dieron la oportunidad de conocerlo?, no, claro que no, ellos solo se dedicaron a criticar lo más que podían y no se daban cuenta de los más importante, y es que mi padre a pesar de no ser una persona con dinero, estaba enamorado de mi madre y sinceramente eso es lo más importante, él era un gran padre y un excelente esposo, pero a ellos no les importo eso, se alejaron, desheredaron a mi madre y no se permitieron tratar con nosotros. Solo tía Sonomi, ella es la única de la familia de mi madre con la que nosotros tratamos. Pero aun así, ella nunca ha estado de acuerdo con la relación, ahora que lo pienso tampoco se lleva mucho con Touya y no comprendo porque, mi padre dice que es porque ellos son muy parecidos que no quieren llevarse mutuamente, mi hermano nunca se ha llevado bien con tía Sonomi a diferencia mía, pero tampoco veo esfuerzo en ella por llevarse bien con él, la verdad es que nadie entiende a las familias, a veces pueden ser tan complicadas.

Y bueno, creo que me fui un poco del tema quiero comentarles que ahora todo esta planeado, nosotros nos iremos a vivir a un apartamento en Tokio, cerca de mi hermano Touya y mi padre se quedara aquí en Tomoeda, yo tengo que venir los fines de semana o el ira a Tokio a visitarme.

Desde la decisión que tome mis padres se hablaban menos, todavía me cuesta verlos juntos, ya no hay esas sonrisas entre ambos, ni ese amor que con solo mirarse se expresaba en sus ojos, ahora solo se puede ver resentimiento y tristeza de parte de ellos. A mi padre le duele si, a pesar de ser distraída, yo me había dado cuenta, y mi madre pues, esta igual, se ve que le afectaba un poco, pero la veo más feliz que otra cosa.

Touya pues, el sigue molesto con mis padres, siempre pensé que por ser el mayor entendería mas las cosas, pero es lo contrario, es decir, a mi me afecta mucho alejarme de mi padre, pero a Touya le pasa otra cosa, lo veo decepcionado, con ambos y yo también lo estoy pero, con Touya es algo más fuerte, es algo más lo que le molestaba, tal vez le pregunte luego.

Estoy en mi habitación, meditando, reflexionando, pensando, bueno, ustedes entienden, estoy sobre el frio suelo, rodeada de cajas y unas cuantas maletas, nos vamos esta tarde, estoy preparándome mentalmente, estoy desahogándome, dejando que las lagrimas corran por mis mejillas todas, absolutamente todas, para que no quede ninguna y no vuelva a llorar nunca, para que mis ojos no vuelvan a mostrar ni una sola lagrima, ya no mas, de ahora en adelante seré fuerte y ya no me dejare llevar por mis sentimientos, ya no, veré la realidad de las cosas y así empezara mi tercer cambio.

Me encuentro en el vestíbulo de mi casa, es sábado en la tarde, tengo los ojos un poco hinchados, pero ya no hay señales lagrimas en ellos, y no volverán a ver.

Mi padre y yo nos despedíamos con un gran abrazo, mientras nos acompañaba fuera de la casa. Hace algunas ahora había partido Touya.

Mi madre se acerco al automóvil y mi padre y yo le seguíamos, nos dedicamos una pequeña sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me introduzco en la parte trasera del auto, nunca me gusto ir adelante. Luego siento como todo pasa lentamente, escucho como se enciende el motor del auto, a mi padre susurrándole unas cosas a mi madre que no logro entender muy bien y por ultimo como mi padre me dice un "hasta pronto mi pequeña cerezo", para después encontrarme andando por las calles de Tomoeda, y tengo el presentimiento de que esa es la ultima vez que veré ese lugar en mucho tiempo.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxssxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

**Fujitaka.**

Se preguntaran como me siento y temo decirles que no me siento nada bien, estoy mal, muy mal, decepcionado de mi, enojado con migo mismo por todo lo que he provocado y de lo que soy total y absolutamente culpable.

Había destrozado a mi familia, todo por el trabajo por poner como mi principio el trabajo, por ese estúpido vicio, todo por eso, había roto todos los planes futuros. Y es ahora que me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, le fui infiel a mi esposa y a mis hijos, poniendo el maldito trabajo como principio y entonces me doy cuenta de lo duras que son las cosas, todo estaría bien si no hubiera puesto mi trabajo como mi principal ideal, si tan solo no me hubiera alejado de mi familia como lo hice, si tan solo hubiera actuado de una forma diferente, pero como dicen, el hubiera no existe y el pasado es pasado ya no puedo arreglarlo, o tal vez si, pero no soy lo suficientemente capaz para hacerlo, no en este momento.

Cuando se marcharon, cuando el automóvil en el que iban ellas arranco y empezó la marcha, sentí como una parte de mi vida se iba en ese instante, yo sabía que podría ir a visitarlas cuando quisiera pero nada, absolutamente nada seria igual.

Mi esposa, yo era el culpable de que todo aquel amor terminara, de que aquella mujer que un día le jure amor por siempre se fuera, se alejara de mi, porque ya no me soporta ya no quiera nada conmigo y me es difícil asimilarlo, ella, la única mujer a la que he amado, la madre de mis hijos, ella, la hermosa mujer de radiantes ojos verdes se había ido y yo, no había hecho mucho porque sucediera lo contrario.

Mi pequeña cerezo, yo también era el culpable de su estado, porque a pesar de que ella nunca hubiera derramado lagrimas enfrente de mi, yo sabia que lo hacia, que su pequeño corazoncito estaba roto, que todos aquellos sueños, esperanzas y fantasías habían sido arrebatados de ella. Sabia que mi pequeña niña estaba destrozada, trataba de aparentar fortaleza, pero yo la conocía y entendía que por dentro se estaba desmoronando, que todo su mundo se venia abajo, lo entendía, aunque ella pensara lo contrario. Porque mi linda niña, mi pequeño fruto, desde que regrese ya no era la misma, aquellos hermosos ojos verdes ya no tenían el brillo que los caracterizaba, su hermosa sonrisa, que tenia la virtud de iluminar el día a todo aquel que tuviera la dicha de verla ya no era la misma, aquel optimismo y felicidad que le caracterizaba ya no se encontraba, aquella energía que siempre tenia y nunca parecía agotársele tampoco era la misma, aquella forma tan lida de ser con todos, de ayudar y siempre brindar una sonrisa a todos ya no estaba. Ahora solo se veía a una jovencita dura, cuya mirada expresaba tantas cosas tristeza, resentimiento, desilusión; ahora era jovencita seria, y todo por mi culpa. Y debo confesarles que tengo miedo, aunque me sea difícil asimilarlo mi niña, se estaba convirtiendo en una hermosa señorita, de aquella pequeña que jugaba por toda la casa, de aquella niña que venia a mi en busca de consuelo en aquellas noche oscura y tormentosa, de aquella princesita que iba en patines a la escuela con una hermosa sonrisa se había convertido en una hermosa joven y ahora que más me necesitaba, en esta etapa en la que requiere mis consejos no estaría el cien por ciento con ella y eso me dolía verdaderamente.

Y mi querido hijo Touya, mi orgullo, sabia que lo había decepcionado también , sabia de que a pesar de ser el mayor, a pesar de ser un adulto, no lograba comprender nuestra decisión, pero mas que eso, sabia que lo que lo tenia molesto era de que yo no hubiera hecho nada por recuperarla, Touya estaba grande y pudo entender sin que le dijéramos palabra alguna que la que deseaba separarse era su madre y no se lo reprochaba, pero él no podía asimilar del todo la idea, sobre todo porque yo me di por vencido y no hice nada por evitar que eso sucediera. Pero no dijo nada, nunca me reprocho nada, porque, no lose, tal vez porque nunca fue una persona expresiva(al contrario de Sakura) y lo que sentía, siempre lo expresaba de una forma diferente.

Mis queridos hijos, mi esposa, como me harían falta, se habían ido, y ahora, me encontraba solo, en esta casa, en la que había compartido maravillosos momentos, esta casa, que podía contar infinidad de historias, desde nuestro primer día como esposos, el nacimiento de Touya, la llegada de Sakura y millones de sucesos y problemas que habíamos afrontado todos juntos, hasta nuestras ultimas peleas, y nuestra inevitable separación.

Y ahora lo único que podía hacer era salir adelante, seguir con mi vida, como si todo fuera igual, tendría que ser fuerte, sobre todo por Sakura, ella se merecía lo mejor, tal vez había perdido a mi esposa, pero no perdería a mi hija también, ni mucho menos a Touya.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Touya.**

La verdad es que aun no logro comprender toda esta situación, en verdad lo intento pero me es difícil asimilar todo esto, ¿Cómo es que las cosas puedan cambiar tan repentinamente?

Mi padre, ¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?, no hizo nada, absolutamente nada, simple y sencillamente acepto la decisión y o hizo nada por evitar que eso sucediera, ¿Por qué?, no lo comprendo. Entiendo un poco a mi madre, supongo que después de tanto tiempo la situación empezaba a cansarle y pensó que eso era lo mejor, pero a pesar de eso siento que se precipito un poco; ella lo sigue amando y él igual, pero no lucharon por su amor, no lo hicieron y eso es algo que no logro entender, es algo que esta cabeza mía no puede aceptar. Mis padres eran el matrimonio perfecto, tenían una confianza envidiable el uno con el otro y habían podido afrontar diferentes dificultades, pero nunca habían tenido grandes problemas y ante el primero se habían dado por vencidos, ES QUE NO LOGRO COMPRENDERLO.

Mi pequeña monstro, esto le iba afectar de muchas maneras y ellos no pensaron tanto en eso, estos cambios le traerán muchos problemas a mi hermana, pero tengo la fe en que ella podrá afrontarlos.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Nos encontramos rumbo a nuestro nuevo departamento en Tokio, no le he dirigido a mi madre ni una sola palabra en el transcurso del camino, me he dedicado a observar por la ventana del auto el paisaje, tratando de distraerme por un momento de la realidad de las cosas, intentando olvidar cuanto cambiaria mi vida ahora.

Veo a una pareja de ancianos sentados en una banca sobre la acera, en otras circunstancias hubiera sonreído, siempre pensé que mis padres estarían juntos hasta el ultimo día de sus vidas, pero ahora solo me dedicaba a observarlos con algo de nostalgia, se ve que se quieren mucho, se nota en su mirada, esa mirada la cual yo conocía muy bien.

Esa imagen no se iba, volví a ver hacia delante, al parecer el trafico estaba bastante congestionado, me encuentro con la mirada de mi madre, me mira impaciente, nunca le gusto el silencio, mucho menos viniendo de mi, siempre fui una chica bastante parlanchina y ahora no tenia nada importante sobre lo cual hablar.

Aparto la mirada y la vuelvo a centrar en ese hermoso cuadro, aquellos señores al parecer esperan a alguien mientras hablan muy amenamente.

Escucho el bullicio de los autos, todos se desesperan por pasar, nunca comprenderé eso, cual es la necesidad de pitar o lanzar improperios a la gente, si a pesar de eso, los autos no se moverán de ahí, digo, nique pasen unos encima de otros , no cambian nada al hacer lo que hacen, rió internamente, era como la vida cotidiana, las personas, después de hacer algo mal o después que otra persona hizo algo mal por ellos, se la pasan quejando, protestando a sabiendas que por mas que reclamen, protesten, pataleen, lloren, eso no cambiara nada, porque el pasado no puede arreglarse, y algunos me dirían que es lo mismo que estoy haciendo yo, también tendrían razón, pero la diferencia es que yo no me quejo por lo que paso y que no puedo arreglar, yo trato de olvidar y ver la realidad como lo es en verdad.

-¿Estas aburrida Sakura?-me pregunta mi madre. No le respondo, es un poco infantil de mi parte, pero estoy molesta y en este momento no quiero hablar con nadie.

-¿Sakura?-

-…-

-por Dios Sakura, contéstame-me dice.

-falta mucho para que lleguemos-pregunto. Sigo viendo a la venta, mi madre al parecer no quita la vista del volante.

-Mmm, no mucho. Te encantara el departamento, es muy amplio, y tiene una vista hermosa, además esta cerca del departamento de Touya y también de tu nueva escuela, luego te llevare a verla, recuerda que entras dentro de dos semanas- no respondo nada, volvimos a quedar en silencio por un rato, pienso que ya no insistirá en hablar hasta que ella vuelve a intentar hacer conversación.

- Ya iras a tercero de secundaria, que rápido paso el tiempo ¿verdad hija?- imposible, esa es mi madre, una parlanchina, ahora entiendo de donde lo había sacado, aunque ahora era diferente.

-¿hija?- volvió a insistir.

-si madre-le respondo secamente, no tengo muchas ganas de hablar y me incomoda que ella este intentando hacer platica a cada momento.

-se que es difícil para ti todo esto, por lo de tu padre y yo, cambiarte de casa, dejar a tus amigos y tu vida halla; pero siempre haz sido una niña muy social, así que no te preocupes, ya veras que encontraras muy buenos amigos en ese lugar, además, estarás con tu prima Tomoyo y veras más seguido a tu hermano- si tiene razón, ese es mi único consuelo, Tomoyo estará conmigo.

-Sabes la escuela a la que iras, es muy grande y no tendrás que cambiarte ya que ahí harás la preparatoria también. Es un lugar muy bonito, tocaras en el mismo salón que tu prima, tu tía Sonomi estuvo arreglando los papeles, así que estarás junto a ella- yo sigo sin decir nada, ¿porque le importa tanto el lugar?, ¿que acaso no se da cuenta que eso era lo ultimo que pasa por mi mente en estos momentos?.

Al parecer los autos se mueven más rápidamente ahora, ya hemos pasado por el mayor punto de congestionamiento, mi madre se concentra en el camino y ya no vuelve a sacar más el tema a flote.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

Nos detenemos enfrente de un bonito edificio, bajamos las maletas y unas pocas cajas que traemos con nosotras, unos jóvenes nos ayudan a subirlas a donde a partir de ahora será mi nuevo hogar. Entramos en recepción y mi madre arregla un par de cosas con las personas de ahí, el lugar es bastante lujoso ¿Cómo mi madre había pagado esto?

Subimos por el ascensor hasta llegar a nuestro piso, donde se encontraban nuestras maletas, y yo estoy asombrada, me imaginaba algún pequeño cuarto, con una sala de estar y una pequeña cocina, como el departamento de mi hermano, pero esto era sumamente diferente.

El lugar es bastante amplio, con todo el sentido de la palabra, demasiado para dos personas, es como una casa , solo que de una sola planta, es hermoso, esta decorado de una manera delicada y exquisita, empezando por la sala de estar, con unos hermoso muebles color verde pálido, una mesa de centro muy linda, de madera y un televisor plasma que colgaba de la pared, las paredes pintadas de colores pasteles, como a mi madre le gustan; me dedico a observar la cocina, es grande, esta la cocina, el refrigerador, las alacenas, un desayunador amplio, una mesa de madera también solo que de un color más pálido que la otra al igual que las sillas. Me dedico a observar las habitaciones. La primera de un color rosa pastel con celeste, supongo que es de mi madre por los colores, una gran cama junto a una mesa de noche muy linda; la siguiente habitación es de un color morado lila y morado azulado, muy linda, esa es la mía esta claro, la cama tenia unas sobre fundas de estampado de flores al igual que las cortinas de las ventanas, una mesa de noche en la que luego colocaría mi preciada foto familiar, un closet bastante amplio y un hermoso buro al que lo acompaña un gran espejo, es una habitación de ensueño, al igual que la casa, pero ¿Cómo se había costeado mi madre esto?

Escucho unos pasos tras mío, mi madre se acerca a mi con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿te gusta mi pequeña?- pregunta contenta.

-¿Cómo costeaste todo esto?-pregunto seriamente.

-Eso no importa, lo importante es que te guste y te sientas cómoda en este lugar ¿no te parece hermoso?-

-no esta mal, pero prefiero estar en mi casa-le digo de una forma cortante.

-lo se hija, pero sabes que no es posible, además, admite que te gusto mucho-vuelve a preguntar.

-sinceramente, me da igual-

-si lo que digas, pero yo se que te gusta- testaruda no, no se cansara hasta que admita que me gusto, pero no le daré el gusto yo puedo ser mas testaruda que ella, el alumno siempre puede superar al maestro ¿no es así?

-no me interesa, lo único que quiero es descansar, así que déjame sola por favor-le pido.

-¿no arreglaras tus cosas?- pregunta.

-lo hare en otro momento, he estado arreglando todo desde ayer y eso que no trajimos muebles, solo la ropa y mis demás pertenencias al igual que tu, pero necesito descansar-

-pues hazlo, mañana te espera un día muy largo, tu tía y tu prima vendrán a visitarnos así que espero que arregles tus cosas por la mañana ¿entendido?-

-si, luego arreglare todo, enserio-contesto de forma aburrida.

-además, Tomoyo quiere enseñarte la ciudad así que descansa muy bien porque mañana será peor-

-¿Mañana? ¿Tomoyo quiere que salgamos mañana?-

-dice que entre mas pronto mejor, así le alcanza mas el tiempo para enseñarte otros lugares y la escuela dentro de estas dos semanas- me dice a manera de burla.

-eso es injusto, lo último que quiero es salir, quiero descansar-

-pues díselo a ella, pero sabes que no puedes convencerla-ella sale de la habitación diciendo lo último y me dejo sola. Me recuesto sobre mi nueva cama y viajo en mis pensamientos. Mi madre tiene razón, lo más seguro es que el día de mañana Tomoyo me lleve de compras todo el día. Si cuando éramos pequeñas pasábamos horas comprando porque a ella le gustaba verme con diferentes estilos de ropa, me tocaba probarme tantas cosas por darle el gusto a mi prima, imagínense si eso era antes, como serán las cosas ahora después de aproximadamente dos años sin ir de compras juntas; pobre de mi, mi vida estaría en peligro, mi querida mejor amiga era una maniática cuando de compras se tratase, imagínense ahora, tengo que estar preparada, que los dioses se apiaden de mi pobre alma.

Sonrió, recordando todos aquellos momentos que pase con Tomoyo en la primaria, en verdad me haría bien verla nuevamente, siempre había sido mi amiga y a pesar de los años seguíamos siendo muy unidas era una de las pocas personas en las que podía confiar ciegamente, en verdad la quiero mucho.

Pero, sigo teniendo miedo, tengo miedo no solo de lo que pueda pasar con Tomoyo mañana, es algo más fuerte que eso, tengo miedo de no volver a ver a mi padre, de no volver a ver a mis amigos, de los cuales ni pude despedirme ya que estábamos de vacaciones y no me dejaron tiempo de nada, los extrañaría mucho.

Y sigo pensando en las vueltas que pueda dar la vida tan repentinamente, tú puedes estar tranquilamente caminando por las calles y de repente y sin aviso alguno puede sucederte algún accidente letal, puede algún hombre borracho manejando un auto desviarse de la calle e ir a parar en la acera en el preciso lugar donde tú te encuentras. O puedes salir de tu casa hacia el trabajo, centro de estudio o cualquier lugar y no volver nunca.¿ Asombroso verdad?, pero realmente cierto. Y creo que me desvié un poco del tema, pero es así como lo veo. Aunque aun tengo la esperanza de que todo esto que esta ocurriendo traiga algo bueno con ello.

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Habia amanecido, podía sentir la tenue luz del sol sobre mis ojos, abro los ojos lentamente y…

-¿Dónde estoy?- Susurro para mi misma. Veo a mi alrededor, esta no es mi cama, ni tampoco es esta mi habitación, veo a alguien cerca mío, era un ángel, un ángel con un rostro muy hermoso que se acerca a mi, no puedo verlo completamente, él me mira de una manera inexplicable, su mirada no tiene expresión alguna .

-¿te sientes mejor ahora?-pregunto. Su voz es tan serena y suave, tan delicada, lo mire a los ojos, unos hermosos ojos de una extraña convinacion entre gris y celeste.

-¿mejor?-

-tienes que ser fuerte-

-¿fuerte?-

-tienes que tratar de solucionar las cosas de la mejor manera posible-

-…-

-no dejes que la situación te afecte, sal adelante, como si nada pasara, recuerda que con lo que haces las cosas no cambiaran-

-solo me protejo-le contesto, sin pensar, la verdad es que no se de lo que esta hablando.

- ellos están preocupados por ti-

-pero, solo hago lo que puedo-vuelvo a decir, es como si mi conciencia estuviera hablando por mi.

-se que puedes dar mas-

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué te preocupas por mi?-

-a su tiempo lo sabrás-me contesta y desaparece.

Me quede sola en mi habitación mirando al vacio…

sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

Abro los ojos nuevamente, todo esta normal, estay en esta extraña habitación, están mis maletas en donde las había dejado, todo esta igual. ¿Qué abra sido ese sueño?, ese angel, ¿Quién era?, siento que lo conozco de alguna parte, pero ¿de donde? Siempre me caracterice por tener sueños extraños, pero este había sobre pasado a todos, mi padre me decía que esos sueños extraños que uno tiene, esos sueños locos, a veces tienen algún significado, hay algunos que pueden ver lo que eres realmente, tu alma, tus pensamientos o hasta tus verdaderos sentimientos, es como si tu conciencia te hablase ¿Acaso ese será un sueño de esos?, y si es así, ¿Qué querrá decirme ese sueño?

sxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Notas de la Autora:**

Gracias a todos aquellos que siguen esta historia, me alegra mucho q les siga gustando.

Las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles para Sakura, estos problemas familiares suelen afectar bastante a las personas, sobre todo a los hijos a los cuales a veces les toca tomar difíciles decisiones; y la decisión de nuestra querida protagonista no fue nada fácil; solo se espera que sepa afrontar la situación de la mejor manera.

Gracias a tods x sus lindos comentarios, muchísimas gracias a:

- lfanycka: gracias x tu review, espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

- Kissa Ragod: espero que este capi responda alguna de tus interrogantes, me alegra que te guste esta historia. Esperamos la verdad que Fujitaka pueda cumplir su promesa y que no se deje vencer tan fácilmente, al igual que mucho apoyo para la pobre Sakura que es la más afectada de esta situación.

- Dark-oji.

- Odisea.

- mfsuzu-chan.

- Anais-Lovely-Angel.

- Chiyo Asakura.

- Aymivr3.

- Charlotte J*: Gracias x el comentario J. Espero que este capitulo también te guste.

Dudas, comentarios, reclamos, sugerencias, no duden en decirlas.

Espero que dejen sus hermosos comentarios que le dan apoyo a esta autora.

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Dejen reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saludos.

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	5. Chapter 4

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._

**Capitulo 4.**

**Cuarto Cambio.**

**Sakura.**

Son las 8 de la mañana, día domingo, estoy arreglando las cosas en mi habitación tal y como mi madre me lo había pedido ayer por la noche, se preguntaran que hago un día domingo despierta a tan tempranas horas de la mañana durante las vacaciones y pues la verdad no lose, bueno si, pero todavía no comprendo como acepte esto. A mi queridísima prima se le ocurrió que vendría por mí a las nueve de la mañana y era mejor que me levantara temprano para tener más tiempo para arreglar y posteriormente alistarme, además no puedo quejarme mucho ya que después de aquel extraño sueño no había podido seguir durmiendo.

Bueno, iré a bañarme y cambiarme sino luego se me hará tarde y no quiero hacer esperar a Tomoyo.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx

**Tomoyo.**

Estoy súper contenta, por fin podre ver a Sakurita, a pesar de todas las cosas me alegra mucho que podamos estar juntas nuevamente pero tengo el mal presentimiento de que las cosas ya no serán como antes, se que todo lo que esta sucediendo le esta afectando a mi querida amiga y pues no puedo hacer mucho al respecto pero prometo estar siempre a su lado sobre todo ahora que más me necesita.

Vamos en camino a su nueva casa, tengo tantas ganas de verla, después de dos años sin vernos (bueno aunque la he visto un par de veces en nuestros cumpleaños o navidad, pero no es lo mismo, no hemos podido platicar mucho y a duras penas hemos compartido tiempo juntas), la extrañaba tanto, la llevare de compras, le mostrare algunos lugares de esta ciudad y podre grabarla nuevamente con mi cámara de video, ¡que feliz me siento!

-¿Tomoyo?-escuchó como alguien me llama.

Volví a ver hacia mi madre, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos, ella se encuentra sonriéndome, sabía que ella estaba muy feliz por el hecho de que estaría cerca de mi tía nuevamente, aunque era más que eso.

-dime- le respondo.

-parece que estas muy feliz hija, hacia mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír de esa manera- le sonreí, ella tenia razón, yo había cambiado un poco.

-si, me alegra mucho poder volver a ver a Sakura nuevamente, ojala que las cosas vuelvan hacer igual- digo yo sinceramente, aunque tenia muchas dudas sobre eso.

-Ojala- me respondió mi madre en un murmullo y hasta ahí llego nuestra conversación.

Al parecer ya habíamos llegado a lugar donde ellas vivirían de ahora en adelante, era un edificio muy lindo (era como un hotel, pero más pequeño), nos bajamos de la limusina, sigo a mi madre hasta recepción, ella cruza un par de palabras con la señorita que se encontraba atendiendo en esos momentos y luego nos dirigimos al elevador que nos llevaría al piso donde se encontraban ellas. Toque el timbre y…

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Escucho como suena el timbre, mi madre se encuentra en la cocina preparando un postre, me dirijo a abrir la puerta, estoy segura que es Tomoyo, abro inmediatamente y…

Siento como doy bruscamente con el suelo con un peso encima de mí, cierro los ojos por el impacto y al abrirlos me topo con nada más y nada menos que con unos preciosos ojos amatistas que me miran muy alegremente.

-SAKURITAA!!!- grita y me da un abrazo al estilo Tomoyo.

Sonrío internamente, esa era Tomoyo, tan tierna y escandalosa, cuanto la había echado de menos, ella era mi mejor amiga y también la única parte por la cual me alegra un poco vivir aquí.

-Muy buenos día Sonomi, Tomoyo- saluda mi madre entrando a la sala.

-pasen adelante por favor- propone ella.

Tomoyo y yo nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a uno de los sofás, tía Sonomi y mi madre se sientan cerca de nosotras.

-¿te gusto este lugar Sakura?-me pregunta ella.

-Me gustaba más mi casa-respondí. Trate de sonar normal, pero la voz me salió un poco fría. Al parecer mi tía se dio cuenta de eso ya que me miro sumamente sorprendida y tenia de que sorprenderse, yo nunca le había hablado de esa manera, pero de verdad me molestaba que trataran por todos los medios de convencerme que esto era lo mejor, que este lugar era muy bonito a sabiendas de que a mi eso era lo ultimo que me importaba en esos momentos.

-bueno, nosotros tenemos que irnos, quiero aprovechar todo el tiempo para poder enseñarle los alrededores a Sakura- dice Tomoyo rápidamente, dirigiéndose hacia las dos primas.

-esta bien Tomoyo, el chofer estará a su disposición y andarán un par de guardaespaldas vigilándolas, cuídense mucho-

Mi prima me jala suavemente, voy a traer mis cosas y salimos con un poco de prisa del lugar; tal parece que Tomoyo estaba muy emocionada.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Tomoyo.**

Nos encontrábamos en la limusina, camino al centro comercial, después de haber hablado un poco sobre cosas triviales, nos habíamos quedado en silencio, observando los lugares por donde pasábamos, le enseñaba a Sakura unas que otras tiendas y restaurantes.

Sinceramente me sorprendió mucho la forma en la que mi querida amiga le contesto a mi madre, con una voz tan fría y me preocupe mucho, ella no era así, nunca, Sakura era una chica alegre, siempre trataba de agradarle a todos, era un encanto de persona; aunque trato de entenderla, la situación por la que esta pasando no es nada fácil y es totalmente contrario a la forma en que ella estaba acostumbrada a vivir.

Siempre pensé que Sakura era una chica muy afortunada por la hermosa familia que poseía, eran todos tan unidos, puede que no tuvieran millones de dólares en el banco, pero eran muy felices y vivían cómodamente, tenían lo necesario. Por más dinero que mi familia pudiera tener no se comparaba en nada con la unión familiar que ellos tenían, yo siempre admire mucho a Sakura y he de confesar que le tenia un poco de envidia (de la buena claro).

Estoy muy consiente de que ahora la vida de mi amiga ha dado un giro de 360º, pero tengo la esperanza que con el tiempo las cosas vuelvan hacer como antes, aunque sea un poco.

-ya llegamos señoritas-anuncia el chofer sacándome de mis pensamientos. Yo le sonrío amablemente e invito a Sakura a que bajemos del auto, ella me sigue. Dos guardaespaldas de mi madre se bajan con nosotros, no portaban uniforme ya que si lo hiciesen llamaríamos mucho la atención.

Entramos al centro comercial, las guardaespaldas se quedan en la parte de abajo y nosotros nos encaminamos por medio del ascensor a una planta más alta del lugar, quiero llevar a Sakura a tomar un helado y así tener tiempo de platicar un poco con ella, en verdad quiero hacerle ver que puede contar conmigo siempre que me necesite.

-te gustaría un helado Sakura?-le pregunto alegremente.

-esta bien-

-ok, espera aquí, iré a pedirlos- ella se sienta. Voy a pedir los helados y regreso con dos conos dobles tal y como cuando éramos pequeñas. Le di su cono de fresa, tal y como a ella le gustaba y empecé a saborear el mío de vainilla, mi sabor favorito.

Sentía las miradas de varios chicos sobre nosotras y es que tenían que apreciar, Sakura se había convertido en una jovencita muy hermosa, de pequeña siempre fue una chica muy linda pero los años la habían favorecido mucho y es que es el prototipo de la chica perfecta, alta, media aproximadamente 1.68 de alto, cabello ondulado hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, con una envidiable figura, pero sobre todo y lo que más la caracterizaba eran sus hermosos ojos verde esmeralda, se parecía mucho a su madre, estoy segura que mi amiga podría ser una excelente modelo si quisiera, o tal vez convertirse en una gran actriz, hay yo estaría muy feliz de poder confeccionarle todos sus trajes.

-¿Tomoyo, estas aquí?- me pregunta ella curiosa chasqueando los dedos frente a mis ojos haciéndome volver a la realidad, al parecer me había perdido en mis pensamientos nuevamente.

- disculpa, ¿decías algo?- ríe por lo bajo. Apoya su mentón sobre su mano derecha y esta sobre la mesa, mirándome con suma curiosidad.

-¿que sucede contigo? La distraída solía ser yo ¿acaso piensas quitarme mi papel?- me rio por su pregunta, pero tenia razón, ella era la que siempre se iba en sus pensamientos y yo me burlaba, creo que cambie los papeles accidentalmente.

-jiji, sabes que no haría eso amiga, tu siempre serás la chica distraída y yo siempre me hare cargo de traerte a la realidad-

-ok, como tu digas-

-no sabes cuanto me alegra que podamos estar juntas nuevamente-

- a mi también me alegra mucho, pero me hubiera gustado que fuera en otras circunstancias-

-todo estará bien amiga- le digo sinceramente, recordando unas de las palabras que ella solía decirme cuando me encontraba mal tratando de darme apoyo, ahora es mi turno de ayudarla. Sakura siempre estuvo apoyándome de pequeña cuando yo me sentía mal por la falta de mis padres que se la pasaban trabajando todo el día ( eso no ha cambiado mucho ahora) , aunque nunca me sentía sola porque mi prima y su familia siempre estaban conmigo, pero el amor de los padres no es algo que se pueda remplazar solo con eso, en esos momentos ella siempre estuvo conmigo, escuchándome, entiéndame y tratando de ayudarme; ahora era mi turno de ayudarla a ella afrontar la situación por la que esta pasando en este momento.

-eso espero-

-ánimos amiga, no te dejes vencer por esto, ya veras que las cosas podrán solucionarse –

-no es tan fácil como lo dices, dudo mucho que el problema de mis padres tenga solución-

-todo en esta vida tiene solución menos la muerte, y tu lo sabes muy bien Sakura- le digo seriamente.

-cuanto me gustaría creerte, no sabes cuanto me gustaría que eso fuera cierto, pero nada volverá a ser igual Tomoyo, mis padres no volverán a estar juntos, no mas- dice tristemente.

-no digas eso, puedo que hallan tenido problemas y hallan tomado una decisión muy apresurada, pero estoy segura que ellos se aman mucho Sakura. Te ayudare a arreglar esto, ya lo veras, ya que los adultos no quieren intentar nada nosotros lo haremos, nosotros les daremos una mano para que solucionen el problema-digo yo muy esperanzada.

-no te molestes en intentarlo, nada de lo que hagas podrá cambiar las cosas-me preocupa la forma en que dice lo anterior.

Me he dado cuenta con solo observar su forma de expresarse y de actuar que aquella persona que tenia frente mío no era mi prima. Mi querida Sakura era una niña con sueños y esperanzas, siempre trataba de ver el lado positivo de las cosas y buscaba solución de lo imposible, siempre decía que todo era posible, que no había que rendirse, pero la persona que estaba conmigo decía todo lo contrario ¿Qué tanto podría haber cambiado? Tal parece que mi mal presentimiento no era por nada, a Sakura le afecto mucho esto, se que a cualquier persona le afectaría algo como lo que paso ella, pero Sakura en el fondo siempre fue una niña fuerte, siempre salía adelante y parece que ahora se ha encerrado en si misma ¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Podre yo ser capaz de ayudarla? Oh por favor dioses díganme que hacer.

-no lo pienses tanto Tomoyo, no soy la misma y creo que eso es lo mejor; o dime ¿de que me sirve aferrarme a falsas esperanza? Mejor veo la realidad tal y como lo es-

-¿Qué pasa contigo Sakura? ¿Acaso te dejaras vencer por algo como esto?- le digo como retándola.

-no me pasa nada, solo veo las cosas como son, no se trata de darme por vencida, simplemente que no encuentro el porque luchar por algo cuyo resultado siempre será el mismo-

-Dices eso como si eso fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que no es así, es decir, ¿que seria de este mundo si dejáramos todo como esta? ¿Si no lucháramos por seguir adelante? ¿Si no enmendáramos los errores? ¿Si todo lo tomáramos de una manera tan tranquila?, tenemos que aprender a salir adelante, de eso se trata la vida, si nos tropezamos y caemos, no tenemos que quedarnos ahí como si nada ni mucho menos lamentándonos por la caída, hay que levantarse, sacudirse y seguir el rumbo que llevábamos. Se muy bien que el problema es de tus padres, se que ellos han hecho mal en involucrarte en el problema, pero son adultos Sakura, comente errores y no tienes porque lamentarte ni dejar que eso te afecte amiga, se que no es nada fácil todo esto, pero no esta bien que actúes de esta manera-le digo mirándola directamente a los ojos, ella me evade la mirada.

- y lo hago, trato de salir adelante, lo estoy haciendo-

-pues no es la forma correcta-

-¿Qué puedes saber tu de lo que es correcto y lo que no?-dice fríamente. La miro asombrada, me dolía mucho que me hablara de esa manera, solo estaba tratando de ayudar, pero creo que ella no quiere ser ayudada.

-lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa, no tengo porque desquitarme contigo-

-no te preocupes, supongo que nos es un tema de tu agrado-

-la verdad no-

-yo solo quiero ayudarte, espero que cuando estés lista para hablar sepas que aquí estaré yo siempre para escucharte y apoyarte, pero bueno, ya no hablemos de eso, ya terminamos nuestro helado así que …-

-¿Qué?-pregunta temerosa.

-A COMPRAR SE HA DICHO-grito muy emocionada.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Hemos pasado todo el día comprando, apenas y tuvimos tiempo de almorzar ya que Tomoyo no quería desperdiciar el tiempo. Como me lo esperaba estuve probándome miles de prendas, estuvimos comprando, Tomoyo como siempre grabándome con su cámara de video, pero me alegra, eso quiere decir que ella no ha cambiado mucho. Aunque los años le han favorecido bastante, es una chica muy hermosa, no pude evitar observar las miradas que varios chicos le lanzaban y tenían razón, ella era el ejemplo exacto de la chica perfecta, alta (un par de centímetros más alta que yo), de figura esbelta verdaderamente envidiable, un hermoso cabello negro y ondulado que le llega un poco más arriba de la cintura, unos preciosos ojos amatistas. Era un encanto de chica, era tan amable, dulce, siempre trataba de ayudar a los demás, muy observadora, y es muy hábil en diferentes actividades como repostería, música, entre muchas cosas más.

Tomoyo se ve muy contenta, me alegra que halla olvidado el tema, me siento mal por la forma en que he estado actuando con ella, no tengo porque desquitarme, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, solo intentaba ayudarme pero no se da cuenta que nadie puede ayudarme ahora, que las cosas no tienen solución.

-SAKURITA!!!-

-AYYY!!!!!! Tomoyo me asustaste, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con el mano en mi pecho, naturalmente me había perdido en mis pensamientos y ella me había dado un buen susto. Ella ríe fuertemente, a veces podía darme un poco de miedo.

-jiji, por lo visto sigues siendo igual de distraída, ya me estaba preocupando-

-¿preocupando? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida.

-porque pensé ya no eras la misma, tengo miedo de que tanto pueden haber cambiado las cosas- dijo en un murmullo apenas audible, no pude escuchar muy bien así que le pregunte:

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-nada Saku, olvídalo si- ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado, como gesto de confusión, ella ríe nuevamente. Mi prima siempre había sido tan misteriosa y observadora que a veces me costaba entenderla.

-MIRA ESE VESTIDO-grita emocionada señalando el aparador de una tienda- Es perfecto para ti, tienes que probártelo-dice y posteriormente soy jalada al interior de ese lugar y vuelve a empezar mi tortura.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Tomoyo.**

Estoy tan emocionada, EMOCIONADISIMA!!!, este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Después de pasar aquel pequeño mal momento, fuimos de compras y me divertí tanto, pude grabar a mi querida Sakurita con tantas prendas, AWW!!! Que emoción!!!.

Al salir del centro comercial como a las seis de la tarde, las guardaespaldas tuvieron que ayudarnos a cargas las comprar, ya que íbamos tan cargadas, nos subimos a la limusina y nos dirigimos a la nueva "casa" de mi amiga.

Me preocupe un poco por Sakura, parecía como si fuera otra persona, había cambiado tanto, pero luego me di cuenta que en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, creo que su cambio es solo un caparazón que ella misma ha creado para evitar ser lastimada, para protegerse de su alrededor y estoy absolutamente segura que bajo esa corteza fría y dura se esconde la misma niña dulce y encantadora que yo conozco. Espero poder ayudarla, si no puedo ayudarla directamente tal vez busque otros medio, tal vez si Touya habla con ella, si, creo que esa seria una buena solución, mi amiga adora a su hermano y a pesar de él la pasa molestando todo el tiempo son muy unidos, estoy segura que él podrá hacer algo, además es mi única esperanza por el momento.

Llegamos al departamento-hotel, como yo lo llamo, bajamos con las bolsas de compras de Sakura y nos dirigimos hacia el piso donde viven ellas. Tocamos el timbre y mi tía Nadeshiko nos hizo pasar muy alegremente, después estuvimos platicando con mi madre y mi tía sobre como nos había ido, omitiendo algunos detalles, claro.

Sakura al estar con todas nosotras ya no hablaba como lo había hecho en el día, solo se limitaba a asentir y negar algo, me había dado cuenta de su cambio de actitud y sobre todo por la mirada de tristeza que tenia, se notaba incomoda también. Y creo que la comprendo, durante el día había estado conmigo, nos habíamos divertido, pero al llegar a su nuevo hogar y solo ver a su madre le ha de traer recuerdos, sobre todo porque su padre ya no esta con ella, y el lugar, aunque sea muy lujoso no se compara con su .

De plática en plática se nos hizo tarde eran las nueve de la noche, mi madre y yo teníamos que irnos, así que nos despedimos de madre e hija y nos dirigimos a nuestra casa. Quedamos con Sakura que nos veríamos mañana por la tarde para mostrarle la ciudad ya que el día de hoy no nos quedo tiempo.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Tengo que admitir que me divertí mucho con Tomoyo, es tan buena conmigo, me hizo olvidar por unos momentos lo horrible que es mi vida ahora. Al regresar a este departamento me sentí totalmente incomoda, ver a mi madre y a mi tía, no se porque pero no me gusta nada este lugar, estoy segura que no es solo por capricho tiene que ser otra cosa, imagino que es por el cambio de ambiente, mi casita era tan acogedora, en cambio aquí por más lujos que hubieran no lo sentía mi hogar, además que mi familia ahora estaba incompleta.

Veía las cosas más arregladas, quizás tía Sonomi le ayudo a mi madre a terminar de arreglar los últimos detalles de este lugar; y ahora que recuerdo ¿mi tía le habrá ayudado a mi madre a costear este lugar?, aunque no creo, mi madre nunca aceparía tanto dinero y estoy segura que este lugar no es nada barato, entonces, ¿de donde ha sacado todo esto? Mi madre tiene muchas cosas que explicarme, últimamente todo se me hace un misterio, voy a preguntarle inmediatamente, iré a buscarla a su habitación.

-Mamá- la llamo desde afuera de su alcoba-

-dime hija-

-¿puedo pasar?-

-Claro pequeña, pasa- abro la puerta lentamente y me acerco a ella, tenia un libro sobre su regazo al parecer estaba leyendo.

-necesito preguntarte algunas cosas-

-lo que tú quieras-

-¿como hiciste para poder…?-me quedo a media pregunta, ya que el teléfono de la sala sonaba con insistencia, me levanto y me dirijo a contestarlo.

-¿Bueno?-

-buenas noches pequeña, ¿que haces despierta a estas horas?- me dice cariñosamente.

-¿papá?-

-claro mi cerezo, o ¿de quien esperabas la llamada?-

-me alegra mucho que hallas llamado- le digo felizmente.

-a mi también me alegra escuchar tu dulce voz nuevamente hija. Y dime ¿Cómo esta todo por ahí?-

-pues, todo esta como era de esperarse- le digo sin darle una respuesta clara-hoy salimos con Tomoyo de compras, fue muy divertido, estoy muy feliz de volver a verla-

-y ¿Qué tal tu nuevo hogar? ¿Te gusta?-

-Es un lugar bastante lindo y no es mi hogar, prefiero estar en mi casa-

-sabes que no se puede hija-

-lose, lose, tengo bastante claro ese punto-

-mi pequeña, no tomes todo esto tan mal-

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que me alegre? Lamento decepcionarte, pero esto no me hace nada feliz.

-esta bien Sakura, no te enojes si?, no vamos a discutir ahora. Llamaba para saber como estabas, tengo que colgarte en este momento así que te hablare mañana ¿ok?, cuídate mucho y sueña con los angelitos-

-tu también papá, espero que vengas pronto-

-Lo hare, Adiós- se despide y escucho como se corta la llamada.

Me voy hacia mi habitación, me preparo para descansar y me recuesto sobre la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Mañana será un día largo, espero que todo salga bien y ese es mi último pensamiento antes de quedarme profundamente dormida.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

_Veo a mis padres y a mi hermano juntos, me dirijo hacia ellos, me siento muy feliz de que estén juntos nuevamente, y al estar cerca, ellos me ven mal, me dan la espalda y se alejan de mi dejando sola; empiezo a seguirlos, quiero saber que pasa. A lo lejos se ve una puerta, mis padres y mi hermano salen por esta, la cierran; corro rápidamente para alcanzarlos, pero la puerta desaparece y todo empieza a oscurecer, es como si la dimensión del lugar hubiera cambiado repentinamente._

_¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Dónde estoy? Es un lugar completamente oscuro, solo puedo verme a mí, es una sensación extraña, como si estuviera en el vacio. Camino, camino y no hay final, todo es igual._

_Tengo unas inmensas ganas de llorar, estoy sola, completamente sola, ellos me dejaron, por si mirada me di cuenta perfectamente que no querían que estuviera con ellos ¿Por qué? ¿acaso les hice algo malo? ¿Ya no me quieren? Espesas lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin poder controlarlo, me dejo caer y lloro fuertemente, me acurruco de tal forma que mi cara queda apoyada sobre mis piernas ¿Porque me pasaba esto? ¿Porque? ¿Por qué mi familia me odia?_

_Siento a alguien a la par mía, vuelvo a verlo, era una tipo sombra, se encontraba sentado junto a mi, no puedo distinguir la forma de su cuerpo, se ve todo borroso, solo puedo notar un poco que ese ser posee alas, unas hermosas alas, le miro fijamente, él no se encuentra mirandome, mira hacia adelante y me dice:_

_-las cosas cambian- me dice con una hermosa voz._

_-¿disculpa?-le digo, no entendía de qué estaba hablando._

_-todo en esta vida cambia, nada es igual, los cambios son inevitables-_

_-¿Por qué me dices eso?-_

_-en un principio las cosas son tranquilas, estas empezando; pero conforme va pasando el tiempo las cosas se ponen más difíciles, hay muchos retos que superar. Hay muchas cosas que pueden cambiar tu vida completamente, pero solo si tú así lo quieres y si no, superas el reto y sales adelante, no hay que dejarse vencer nunca, ya que todas esas pruebas pueden ser superadas si tú así lo deseas y haces tu mayor esfuerzo-me dice y luego empieza a desvanecerse._

_-espera-grito- ¿Quién eres? Por favor dímelo, ¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?-_

_-a su tiempo lo sabrás-eso es lo ultimo que escuche de ese ser._

_Posteriormente una gran luz me dio directamente sobre la cara…_

_Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsx_

Me despierto un poco preocupada, otra vez soñé con ese ser, con ese hermoso ángel, como suelo llamarlo, aunque verdaderamente no se que será en realidad ¿Por qué aparecerá en mis sueños? ¿Por qué habré soñado eso? Estoy muy confundida.

Veo la hora, son las cinco de la mañana, todavía puedo descansar un rato más, hoy también me esperaba un día muy largo ya que Tomoyo puede tener demasiada energía en ocasiones.

sxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Notas de la Autora:**

Muchisimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia. Espero realmente que este capitulo les halla gustado tanto o más que los anteriores.

El reencuentro de la primas , tal parece que están muy felices, sobre todo Tomoyo, se ve que ella quiere ayudar a Sakura aunque ella no desee ser ayudada, Tomoyo usara todos sus medios para que su amiga pueda ser la misma, esperamos que pueda lograrlo y no se de por vencida.

Sakura vuelve a soñar con ese ser, ¿Por qué aparecerá en sus sueños? ¿Por qué le dice esas cosas? ¿Por qué trata de ayudarla a ella?

¿Que esconderá nuestra querida Nadeshiko? Tiene muchísimas cosas que explicar y ¿Qué tanto habrá cambiado Tomoyo?

Dentro de muy poco tendremos la participación de otros de nuestros queridos personajes.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me animan con sus lindos comentarios y también a los que tienen esta historia en favoritos.

Muchas gracias a:

- Aymivr3.

- CCH.91226.

-Joli.

-Chiyo Asakura.

-mimi-serenety-

-Kissa Ragod: gracias x tu comentario! No sabes cuanto me alegra que te siga gustando esta historia. Sakura estás sufriendo mucho y aunque Tomoyo quiera ayudarla no le será nada fácil. Nadeshiko tiene muchas cosas que explicar y sobre todo su forma de actuar, se ve que no le esta afectando tanto la situación ¿Por qué será?. Al parecer alguien quiere ayudar a Sakura, pero todavía es demasiado despistada para darse cuenta de lo que le quizó decir ese sueño en realidad, esperamos que algún dia lo entiendo y no sea demasiado tarde. Espero que este capi también sea de tu agrado.

Porfis, dejen reviews, ya que estos le brindan un gran apoyo a está autora.

Reviews!!!!!

Saludos:

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	6. Chapter 5

_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._

**Capitulo 5.**

**Quinto Cambio.**

**Sakura.**

El tiempo había pasado volando durante estas dos semanas, es día domingo por la mañana, me encuentro descansando después de estos días tan movidos. Tomoyo es una chica con demasiada energía, nos la hemos pasado súper bien, creo que casi conocí todo esta ciudad, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de ir a la famosa torre de Tokio (no se porque, pero tengo unas enormes ganas de ir a ese lugar, me llama mucho la atención, siento que es algo verdaderamente especial), pero no nos quedo mucho tiempo para visitarla.

Se preguntaran que tanto he hecho y pues la verdad es que son muchísimas cosas, no he pasado en mi casa, solo durante la noche y temprano en la mañana, junto a mi prima he ido ha varios lugares, fuimos a almorzar, ha centros comerciales, a comprar los materiales y diferentes cosas para empezar el nuevo año escolar, también mi querida amiga fue a mostrarme mi nuevo colegio, sinceramente me pareció muy lindo, es bastante amplio aunque seguiré echando de menos a mis viejos compañeros.

Saben, creo que eso es lo más difícil de cambiarse de un lugar dejar a las personas que más quieres, todos aquellos amigos que había hecho durante tantos años no los vería de nuevo o tal vez si, pero las cosas ya no serian igual, ya no seria lo mismo, echaría de menos a mis amigos, muchísimo, sobre todo a aquellas personas que había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con ellas desde primaria, tantos años seria muy difícil de olvidar, y también a aquellas que había conocido con el paso del tiempo, tal vez no tuve la suerte de poder compartir con ellas desde pequeña, pero se habían ganado un lugar muy importante en mi corazón y es que ¿Cómo olvidar todos los momentos vividos? Habíamos pasado junts cosas buenas y mala, momentos tristes y muchísimas cosas que son imposibles de olvidar; solo espero que no cambien y que sigan siendo los mismo. No había pensado mucho en eso, creo que solo me enfoque en el problema de mis padres, pero extrañaría mucho a mis amigos, todas aquella travesuras, todos aquellos problemas que habíamos solucionada juntos y ni siquiera tuve la oportunidad de despedirme como se debería, lo único que me queda es desearles lo mejor y sobre todo muchísimas suerte.

Hace tres días me encontré con mi molesto hermano y con su amigo Yukito, nos invitaron a Tomoyo y a mi a unos helados, así que no pudimos negarnos y los acompañamos, estuvimos hablando durante algunas horas, como siempre mi hermano se la paso molestándome, Yukito trataba de detenerlo algunas veces, pero es totalmente imposible, la verdad no se como alguien tan gentil como él puede soportar vivir cerca de mi hermano, admiro mucho su paciencia.

Como he estado fuera de casa estas semanas, no he podido ver a mi madre, y no es que me alegre, pero es mejor no tener mucho contacto con ella en estos momentos, aunque ella tampoco ha estado en casa ha empezado su trabajo de diseñadora así que pasa bastante ocupada, este día ha salido también, dijo que tenia un asunto muy importante, y me extraño un poco, mi madre antes tomaba los domingos como un día sagrado para pasar en familia, creo que hasta ella ha cambiado.

Mi querido padre, no lo he visto en todo este tiempo que llevo viviendo aquí, he hablado con él a menudo, pero no es lo mismo, solo espero poder verlo pronto.

Bueno, dejare de quejarme, iré a dormir un rato, mañana es mi primer día de clases, y aunque trate de hacer que las cosas no me importen, estoy súper nerviosa, espero que todo salga bien, por el momento tratare de descansar toda la tarde, para que mañana despierte con muchas energías.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Tomoyo.**

Estoy muy emocionada, nerviosa y temerosa a la vez, mañana es el primer día de clases de mi querida Sakurita y también el mío, juntas empezaremos una nueva etapa de estudio, eso me hace feliz pero, tengo miedo a lo que pueda pasar, es decir, ambas estaremos en el mismo salón y estaré más tiempo con ella, además tal vez cambiar un poco de ambiente le haga bien, pero mis compañeros de salón no son iguales a los de Tomoeda, son chicos guapos si, pero, son unos arrogantes, antipáticos y creen que puede tener a cualquier chica cuando quieran, sin importarles los sentimientos de los demás. Mi querida prima es una chica muy linda, y no dudo que traten de "conquistarla" además ella puede ser muy ingenua a veces, tendré que tener mucho cuidado, porque se que si se lo advierto no me escucharía.

Estas semanas han pasado rapidísimo, pero hemos hecho muchísimas cosas, como en los viejos tiempos, siempre juntas. Casi no he visto a mi madre ni tampoco a mi tía Nadeshiko, ella anda un poco extraña últimamente me pregunto ¿Qué le sucederá? Me había dado cuenta que a pesar de estar diferente, mí querida tía no se notaba nada mal por los problemas con su esposo, no noto tristeza en ella ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le afecta?, eso me preocupa, ya que afecta mucho a mi querida amiga.

Bueno, mañana empezamos las clases, iba a pasar por Sakura, pero ella se negó rotundamente y dijo que ya que se encontraba cerca del centro educativo se iría caminando, como era su costumbre en Tomoeda, espero que le vaya muy bien y que no se quede dormida nuevamente.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Nadeshiko.**

Hace unas pocas horas estuve resolviendo algunos asuntos de negocios, sobre los diseños y otras cosas más, estoy en mi habitación en este momento, cuando regrese esta tarde, me encontré con que mi niña estaba profundamente dormida, supongo que estaba aprovechando el ultimo tiempo que le quedaba para descansar, sonrío internamente, puede que ella halla cambiado un poco, pero siempre seguirá siendo la misma chica dormilona.

Me sorprende lo rápido que pasa el tiempo, estas semanas se han ido volando y Sakura entrara a su nuevo colegio mañana, en verdad deseo que pueda adaptarse a otro lugar totalmente diferente y a una etapa diferente de su vida.

Se que no será nada fácil para ella, mi pequeña niña esta pasando por muchísimos cambios, no solo de colegio y amigos, si no que también de casa, de ambiente y sobre todo tiene que afrontar con los problemas de sus padres, que sin querer la involucran en todo.

Somos adultos, seres humanos, que cometemos muchos errores de los cuales nos arrepentimos constantemente, pero ya no se puede cambiar nada, hacemos muchas cosas que dañan tanto a los demás como a nosotros mismos y lo peor de todo es que lo seguimos haciendo, día con día sin importarnos nada ni nadie, somos egoístas por naturaleza, no nos importa pasar por encima de los demás y ni pisotearlos media vez logremos nuestro cometido y eso me hace preguntarme ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenemos que ser tan egoístas? ¿Por qué solo pensamos en nosotros mismos? O ¿Por qué sufrimos por algo que no es necesario? ¿Por qué? A veces hacemos un gran problema de algo que simplemente no vale la pena ¿Por qué nos complicaremos tanto? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué involucramos a los demás en nuestros problemas? .

Estoy totalmente consiente de que la decisión que tome pudo haber sido un poco apresurada, pero la verdad es que ya no podía soportar todo aquella situación aunque lamento verdaderamente que mi hija sea la más lastimada, no me gusta verla en ese estado, no me gusta ver que mi querida hija tan gentil y amable se este convirtiendo en un bloque frio muy frio, es difícil soportarlo, sobre todo cuando se que soy bastante culpable de su tristeza, solo espero que algún día pueda perdonarme. Aunque mi niña tiene la suerte de que halla personas que siempre estén ahí cuando ella ls necesita, me alegra muchísimo que mi sobrina este ahí para ayudarla y hacerle ver las cosas de otra manera, al igual que Touya que trata de ayudarla, de una manera muy extraña, pero se que lo hace; aunque estoy segura que necesitara más que a su familia y amiga, necesitara a alguien que la haga cambiar totalmente de parecer, alguien que le lleve la contraria, alguien "especial" solo espero que lo encuentre y estoy muy segura de que lo hará, se preguntaran ¿Cómo puede estar tan segura? Y bueno creo es un presentimiento y también un deseo.

Para serles sincera esta situación me esta afectando, aunque no lo demuestre, me cuesta mucho demostrarlo, no por vergüenza, si no que no quiero afectar más a mi querida hija con mis sentimientos y preocupaciones. Pero la verdad es que todo esto me lastima, la separación, el divorcio, no es algo fácil, mucho menos cuando te estas alejando de una de las personas más importantes para ti. Mi querido Fujitaka, yo no lo odio, le tengo una gran aprecio y cariño, fue mi primer amor, el hombre con quien me case y por supuesto el padre de mis hijos; compartimos hermosos momentos, tanto buenos como malos ¿como no dolerme dejarlo? Es difícil. Todo entre nosotros había cambiado hace aproximadamente dos años, las cosas ya no eran iguales, él había cambiado mucho, ya no era lo mismo, casi ni lo veíamos y cuando estábamos juntos, solo era para pelear. Lo mejor era que nos separáramos, que nos alejáramos, así no nos seguiríamos lastimando y no terminaríamos más heridos de lo necesario. Creo que fue una pronta decisión pero la más acertada en ese momento, aunque esto le afecte mucho a mí querida Sakura ahora, estoy segura en que será mejor para ella en el futuro. Yo no quería que mi hijita viviera en un ambiente de peleas y discusiones, no lo permitiría, esto que hice es lo mejor para ella, estoy segura o por lo menos trato de estarlo.

Aunque a veces me pongo a dudar un poco, puede que halla apresurado las cosas, puede que nuestro problema pudiera resolverse, solo era cuestión de hablar ambos seriamente y llegar a un acuerdo, pero no lo hice, solo decidí lo que me parecía más apropiado sin preguntárselo a él, solo le di la noticia, pero analizando bien la situación Fujitaka tampoco hizo el mayor intento por hacerme cambiar de parecer, él no trata de buscar una solución, no lo hizo. Creo que también el amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro ya no estaba, todo era diferente, por su forma de actuar creo que el no me amaba de la misma manera que yo lo hacia, así que lo mejor era que lo dejara libre, sin preocupaciones, sin distracciones, para que el pudiera estar con lo que más amaba en este universo "Su trabajo" y que cada uno de nosotros tomara un camino diferente que nos hiciese felices, en verdad deseo que así sea. Solo espero que con todo este asunto Fujitaka no se aleje de su hija, porque eso la lastimaría muchísimo más de lo que estaba ahora.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Touya.**

Estoy muy preocupado por toda esta situación, hace unos pocos días salimos con el monstro y mi prima, Yukito y yo las invitamos a comer helados, y no fue porque yo quisiera, es solo que Tomoyo me dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirme, tuve la oportunidad de hablar un poco con ella, se nota muy preocupada con mi hermana, y la entiendo porque yo también lo estoy. Ya que Sakura es bastante despistada y se la paso hablando con Yukito, pude charlar con mi prima y me comento sobre el comportamiento de Sakura, ella me pidió ayuda, y me dijo que hablara con el monstro, dice que si hablo con mi hermana, ella, tal vez me escuche, así que lo intentare.

-¿Touya?- escucho como alguien me llama. Vuelvo a ver hacia donde procede esa voz y me encuentro con una cara preocupada, al parecer Yukito había llegado de realizar las compras, no me había dado cuenta de que estaba en el departamento.

-Disculpa, decías algo- pregunto.

-Es que estoy empezando a preocuparme Touya, andas un poco despistado últimamente y tú no sueles ser así- me dice seriamente.

-no es nada, no te preocupes-

- ¿es por lo que te dijo la joven Tomoyo?- me pregunta, yo simplemente me limito a asentir.

-yo creo que ella tiene razón, deberías de habar con la pequeña Sakura, esta muy extraña últimamente-

-no creo que lo que este sucediendo la haga muy feliz Yuki-

-lo se, pero esta actuando diferente, ya no sonríe como antes, no es la misma-

-estoy seguro de que lo hace como método de defensa-

-puede que tengas razón, pero no es la mejor manera de afrontar los problemas-

-si, ya se, pero así es ella, con todo este asunto la han lastimado mucho y para no sentirse así, trata de hacerse la indiferente a todo, aunque en el fondo le importe más de lo que desea-

-me preocupa mucho que su plan no resulte y salga más lastimada-

-por favor Touya, habla con ella, te aseguro que yo lo haría, pero es más conveniente que tú por ser su hermano la ayudes-

-Y ¿Qué quieres que haga?-

- que hables con ella ¿es tan difícil de entender?-

-porque tendría yo que ayudar a la monstro-

-porque es tu hermana y aunque lo niegues y no quieras aceptarlo estas muy preocupado por ella- me dice divertido.

-eso no es cierto, yo no estoy preocupado- le digo y me doy la vuelta.

-pues yo que tu me daría prisa Touya, mañana entre a tercero de secundaria, ya es toda una señorita y muy hermosa si me permites decir, no vaya hacer que otro venga e intente ayudarla de una manera diferente- vuelvo a verlo, esta sonriendo como siempre a veces me pregunto ¿Cómo hará para estar feliz todo el tiempo?

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?- suspira y se ríe.

-nada Touya, nada-

-dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-

-algún día tendrás que aceptarlo amigo, el tiempo siempre sigue y las personas crecen y cambian, no puedes detener el tiempo, ni para ella, ni para ti, y eso puedo asegurártelo.

Se dirige hacia la cocina y yo me dejo caer en el sofá de la pequeña salita. Yukito puede ser muy misterioso a veces, tanto así que siempre me deja pensando sobre lo que dice, la verdad es que no entendí lo que me dijo, pero recuerdo que me había dicho algo así antes, hace algún tiempo, un par de meses antes de que Sakura cumpliera catorce años.

_Flash Back_

_Me encontraba caminando hacia mi casa, junto con Yukito, era sábado por la mañana, veníamos a visitar a mi familia como era de costumbre. Veo mi casa a lo lejos, bueno no tan lejos, se puede decir q estoy cerca o por lo menos lo suficientemente cerca como para divisar a un chico fuera de la casa con mi hermana, frunzo el ceño, agilizo el paso, Yukito me ve extraño pero me sigue rápido. Ya casi llego a mi casa y me doy cuenta que ese chico se esta acercando mucho a mi hermana, la esta abrazando, ESTA ABRAZANDO A MI HERMANA, pero que diablos se cree, ya vera._

_-SAKURA!!-grito al estar cerca de ambos._

_-Hermano. ¿Qu-e ha-ces a-qui??-me dice bastante nerviosa._

_-¿Quién es este?-digo señalando al niño, de aproximadamente quince años._

_-Un amigo-_

_-Con que un amigo eh??, y si es un amigo, ¿Por qué tan cariñosa con él?-el chico me ve un poco entre sorprendido y asustado._

_-Touya-me dice alguien detrás._

_-No te metas Yuki, solo quiero saber, ¿Qué hacia ese chico con el monstro?-_

_-Touya!-dice ella enfadada-Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer no te importa-_

_-Claro que me importa, eres MI HERMANA, y tienes que hacerme caso-me ve feo y luego vuelve a ver al niño ese, que tiene cara de confundido._

_-Disculpa por esto, será mejor que nos veamos hasta el lunes. Gracias por todo-le dice, y después le sonríe de una manera muy amigable, posteriormente el chico se despide y se va._

_Sakura entra a la casa, Yukito y yo la seguimos, al parecer esta un poco enojada._

_-¿Por qué le distes las gracias?-_

_-Ya deja de fastidiarme hermano-dice y luego sube hacia su habitación._

_Me dirijo a la cocina a saludar a mi madre, ella se ofreció en hacernos algo de comer. Me siento en la mesa y invito a Yukito a sentarse en esta._

_-no cabe duda de que eres un hermano muy celoso-_

_-cállate Yuki-_

_-Acepta que te molesta ver que este junto a un chico-_

_-no es eso-_

_-¿entonces?-_

_-es muy pequeña aún-_

_-algún día tendrás que aceptarlo amigo, el tiempo siempre sigue y las personas crecen y cambian, no puedes detener el tiempo, ni para ella, ni para ti, y eso puedo asegurártelo-_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-Se que en el fondo lo sabes, lo que pasa en que no quieres darte cuenta-_

_Fin del Flash Back._

En ese momento, él dijo que en el fondo lo sabia ¿será cierto? Bueno, no me complicare con eso, ahora lo más importante es ayudar a mi hermana, en verdad espero poder hacerlo.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Como siempre me había levantado bastante tarde y tenia que estar en mi nuevo lugar de estudio a las siete en punto de la mañana, y bueno me quede dormida nuevamente a pesa de haber descansado toda la tarde de ayer, pero que se le puede hacer, he sido dormilona toda la vida, creo que es algo que ya no tiene remedio, tengo que aprender a vivir con ello, y bueno creo que también es por los sueños que estoy teniendo últimamente, casi siempre es el mismo sueño, con ese ser de alas, creo que es un ángel, que trata de decime algo que no puedo comprender, es como si tratara de darme una lección, como por ejemplo en el sueño de ayer:

-----

_-mañana será un nuevo día- me dice de manera seria, como siempre, aun no puedo distinguirlo muy bien, sigue viéndose un poco borroso para mi._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-_

_-conocerás un nuevo lugar y nuevas personas-_

_-eso no me alegra mucho-_

_-¿Por qué?-_

_-quiero estar con mis amigos, las cosas no serán igual en ese lugar, no encontrare buenas personas con quienes llevarme-_

_-¿Cómo sabes que no podrás encontrar buenos amigos en ese lugar?-_

_-solo lose-_

_-no puedes deducir las cosas de esa manera, date una oportunidad a ti y a los demás, no desaproveches las cosas-_

_-no entiendo porque me dices eso, ¿Por qué tengo que intentarlo?, seria como hacer algo en vano-le digo y el ser a lado suspira impacientemente._

_-tienes que dejar de pensar de esa manera-_

_-soy realista-_

_-tienes una forma bastante negativa de ver la realidad-_

_-tal vez, pero solo de esa manera no salgo más lastimada-_

_-creo que el papel de victima no te queda muy bien. Estoy muy seguro de que puedes contra todo lo que te esta sucediendo, lo que pasa en que no lo intentas. Recuerda que lo que paso fue por alguna razón, son retos que nos pone la vida, retos que tenemos que vencer, no quedarnos a mirar para ver que pasa-_

_-¿Por qué siempre me dices todas esas cosas? ¿Por qué me ayudas? ¿Por qué?-_

_-conocerás a personas maravillosas en ese lugar, dales la oportunidad de que acerquen a ti, ya no te cierres en ti misma-me dijo y posteriormente desaparece._

_-----_

Son exactamente las 7:45 y yo no he salido de casa; podría haber aceptado que Tomoyo pasara por mí y así tal vez llegaría a tiempo, pero no quería atrasar a mi prima, además también mi madre había salido temprano a trabajar y tampoco pudo llevarme.

Creo que ya estoy lista, me bañe, peine, y por supuesto me puse el uniforme, el cual tengo que admitir que es bastante bonito, consta de una camisa blanca manga larga con un corbatín rojo, una falda arriba de rodilla un poco corta (supongo que fue Tomoyo ya que ella me dio el uniforme) pero no muestra demasiado, unas calcetas negras hasta la rodilla y unos lindas zapatillas negras, bastante mono.; también comí una tostada y tome un poco de leche, ok, tengo que irme ahora, agarro mi mochila y salgo del lugar rápidamente, ya que los ascensores suelen tardar mucho, bajo corriendo por las escaleras, sigo corriendo hasta la salida del departamento-hotel, como mi prima le dice.

Después de salir del ese lugar me siento un poco aliviada, hubieron algunas personas que me miraron raro, creo que por lo rápido que iba. Bueno, ya casi son las siete y no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día de clases, así decido tomar un pequeño atajo por el parque que queda cerca del lugar donde vivo y me dirige al colegio, como mi madre me había dicho. Voy corriendo rápidamente dentro del parque y tal parece que no soy la única chica que llega tarde, ya que hay unas cuantas personas con el mismo uniforme que yo, supongo se dirigen al mismo lugar, aunque van caminando tranquilamente, me distraigo un rato, y en mi carrera siento que choco con alguien, cierro los ojos al sentir el fuerte impacto de mi parte trasera con el suelo.

-auch-

-¿Te encuentras bien?-me pregunta alguien un poco preocupado, creo que es la persona con quien choque.

-si, lo siento, iba un poco distraída- le dije. Lo miro y sonrío para tranquilizarlo.

-no hay problema, pero tienes que tener más cuidado- dice sonriéndome y wow, me quede fascinada con su sonrisa, es tan… wow, y no solo su sonrisa, también él. Y como siempre la distraída Sakura Kinomoto no se había percatado de que había chocado con un chico bastante apuesto. Era alto aproximadamente media 1.80, tenía una buena complexión física, piel blanca, cabello negro azulado, hermosos ojos azules detrás de unos anteojos que le daban un toque misterioso, guapísimo. Creo que noto mi escrutinio ya que me sonrío aun más, como respuesta obtuvo un sonrojo de mi parte.

-eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad?- me dice gentilmente.

-¿Cómo?-

-nunca te había visto en el Tokio Real-

-ah si, soy nueva, pero ¿Cómo sabes donde estaré estudiando?- pregunto confundida, y es que yo no le había dicho nada.

-el uniforme-

-oh si claro- me sonrojo nuevamente, que tonta soy.

-¿que grado estudias?-

-Tercero de secundaria-

-¿en serio?-pregunta y yo afirmo con un movimiento de mi cabeza- ¿puedes decirme en que sección vas?-

-si, estaré en la sección A-

-tengo el presentimiento de que nos llevaremos muy bien-me dice y yo lo miro extrañada, me vuelve a ver y extiende su mano hacia mi.

-Disculpa mis modales, soy Eriol Hiragizawa, mucho gusto- tomo su mano y me presento.

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto, un placer-

-que bonito nombre, tu nombre es como el de una hermosa flor que se da en primavera. ¿Te molestaría si te llamo Sakura?-

-por supuesto que no- respondi, la verdad es que ese chico me daba mucha confianza, me sentía muy bien estando con él, a pesar de que acabo de conocerlo.

-entonces tú también puedes llamarme Eriol-me dice-pero ¿Por qué ibas con tanta prisa?-

-es cierto, son las 7:05, llego tarde- le digo y después de recoger mi maletín, me apresuro a llegar al lugar.

-espera ¿Cómo que tarde?, acaso no sabes que por ser el primer día iniciaremos a las 7:30-

-¿enserio?-

-Claro, porque crees que yo no he salido corriendo todavía y yo no soy de los chicos que llega tarde- me dice a manera de broma.

-Porque Tomoyo no me lo dijo-

-¿Tomoyo?-al parecer hable en voz alta.

-mi prima- le respondo.

-¿Eres prima de Daidouji?- pregunta asombrado.

-emm, sip, ¿acaso la conoces?-

-bueno no hablamos mucho, pero somos compañeros de clase-

-que raro- dije en un susurro. La verdad me extrañaba mucho que siento compañero de Tomoyo no se llevara con ella, quiero decir, mi prima siempre ha sido una chica muy amable, era un encanto de persona con todo el mundo, ¿Por qué no se llevaría con él?-

-¿decías algo?- me pregunta.

-no, nada-

-Bueno, ya que vamos al mismo lugar, ¿te molestaría si te acompaño en lo que falta para llegar?-

-no me molesta, al contrario, me alegraría mucho si me acompañaras, no me gustaría llegar sola, es el primer día de clases y la verdad nunca he sido "la nueva"-

-si, supongo que no se siente muy bien, pero recuerda que ya tienes un amigo-

-muchísimas gracias- le respondo y caminamos juntos hasta el colegio. Al parecer este lugar no seria tan malo como yo había pensando.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Fujitaka.**

Me imagino que en este momento mi pequeña cerezo va rumbo a sus clases. Lamentablemente no hable con ella el día de ayer, me hubiera gustado desearle mucha suerte a mi niña, quería darle apoyo, porque se que todo esto es muy difícil para ella y es que no es nada fácil empezar en un lugar totalmente diferente, además se que hecha mucho de menos a sus amigos.

En verdad espero que mi hija pueda hacer buenos amigos en su nuevo colegio, se que no serán igual a las personas con las que compartió tanto tiempo de su vida, pero estoy seguro que a pesar de todo eso, en estos años se pueden hacer grandes lazos de amistad sin olvidar a los demás, se que Sakura será capaz de llevarse un hermoso recuerdo du sus antiguos compañeros y también podrá hacer un buen recuerdo de los nuevos.

Espero que no se deje afectar por los problemas familiares por los cuales esta pasando y pueda encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Notas de la Autora:**

Holas!!!

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, espero en verdad que les siga gustando y agradezco mucho a todas aquellas personitas que han estado brindándome apoyo con sus lindos comentarios.

Por lo visto apareció nuestro querido Eriol.

Al parecer la pequeña Sakura sigue mal por todo lo sucedido, ojala que le haga caso a sus sueños y se de una oportunidad, tiene que aprender a luchar con todo lo que le sucede.

Muchas gracias a:

-Aymivr3.

- Clyo-Potter.

- mimi-serenety: gracias por tus comentarios. Y tienes razón Tomoyo va ayudar mucho a Sakura y bueno la actitud de ella con su madre, hay que tratar de entenderla, Nadeshiko le esta ocultando cosas y la pobre Sakura se siente insegura. Bueno, con respecto a los del ser con alas con forme avancen los capítulos podrás responderte tu misma la pregunta.

- Kissa Ragod: agradezco muchísimo tu apoyo. Me alegra que te este gustando mi historia. Se ve que entiendes el comportamiento de Sakura con Sonomi y es que bueno, no es para que la pequeña Sakura este contenta por la felicidad de su tia, aunque talvez no estamos entendiendo del todo a Sonomi, creo que ella también tiene muchas cosas que explicarnos. Tomoyo trato de hablar con Sakura y bueno, se dio cuenta del sufrimiento de su amiga y confiamos en que hará hasta lo imposible por ayudarla, y por lo visto Touya también se preocupa mucho por su hermanita. Sakura tiene muchas suerte ya que hay muchas pesonas ayudándola, imaginate que hasta en sueños la apoyan. Y creo que te seguiré dejando con la duda del departamento =D. Espero que este capi también te guste.

-Charlotte: gracias x tu comentario.

- Dark-oji: me alegra que te guste, lamento haberte hecho llorar y muchísimas gracias x tu apoyo.

**_Saludos._**

**_Sasha Kinoli._**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	7. Chapter 6

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 6.**

**Sexto Cambio.**

**Nadeshiko.**

Me encuentro en mi trabajo. Últimamente estoy muy ocupada en el, ya que como estoy empezando, las cosas son un poco más difíciles. Se preguntaran que hago exactamente. Recuerdo haber comentado antes que trabajaría de diseñadora personal, bueno, no es tan personal, exactamente trabajo en diseños para pasarela, no he hecho una aun, por ahora solo ayudo con los diseños, pero mi objetivo va más allá, así que espero convertirme en una gran diseñadora y eso voy a lograrlo según sea mi desempeño en este lugar. En Tomoeda trabajaba como diseñadora en un tienda de ropas llamada "Fashion Boutique", pero la verdad es que siempre quise tener algo más grande, espero alcanzar mi objetivo, y creo que aquí en Tokio tendré más oportunidad; mi objetivo es realizar diferentes pasarelas y obtener mi propia tienda de ropas. Actualmente trabajo con una de mis viejas amigas, ambas estudiamos en la misma academia, la diferencia es que ella se desenvolvió en un lugar mejor que yo, y bueno, ahora sus diseños son usados por modelos muy famosas; yo espero realmente que me vaya tan bien como a ella, mi amiga tiene un negocio propio.

-¿Nadeshiko?- me dice alguien, y noto como pasa una mano frente a mis ojos.

-dime- le digo de manera distraída.

-siempre tan distraída- me dice Mitsuko Li, mi querida amiga. Yo la apreciaba mucho, ella siempre me había ayudado, éramos amigas desde muy jóvenes.

-lo siento Mitsuko- le digo- ¿para que me necesitabas?-

-Pensé que por ser una madre de familia más experimentada, no eras tan distraída como antes, pero es todo lo contrario- me sonríe- eres un caso perdido Kinomoto-dice. Y eso me suena un poco extraño. Ella me conoció cuando ya estaba casada con Fujitaka, y siempre me decía de esa manera para molestarme; ella siempre me molestaba diciéndome que yo era una picara por haberme casado con un hombre bastante mayor. Pero sinceramente ahora me da un poco de tristeza al ser llamada de esa forma, por el hecho que dentro de poco, ya no seré más Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

-lo lamento querida, no creí que te ibas a poner así, es la costumbre, sabes que siempre te he llamado así- me dice. Al parecer había notado mi tristeza.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo que me cuesta comprender, que voy a divorciarme-

-para serte sincera, yo tampoco comprendo por que lo harás-

-ya te lo he explicado muchas veces. Fujitaka y yo ya no nos entendemos como antes-

-pues a mi me parece que exageras. El pobre hombre cometió un error, pero no crees que merece una segunda oportunidad-

-no se trata de darle una oportunidad Mitsuko, además a él no parece molestarle tanto la idea del divorcio-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?, tu actúas como si no te afectara todo lo que sucede, pero no es así, estoy segura que por dentro estas desmoronándote.

-a la única que parece afectarle es a mí-

-tu lo haz dicho, "parece", pero, recuerda que las apariencias engañan-

-pero no es solo la apariencia, el tampoco ha hecho nada, puede que en un principio halla parecido herido, pero, no hizo nada por evitar que nos alejáramos, no hizo nada en contra de mi decisión- le digo desahogándome. Mis ojos estaban llorosos, me dolía mucho todo esto.

-lamento decírtelo amiga, pero tu tampoco hiciste mucho. Te aferraste a tu decisión y no trataste de buscar una forma diferente de solucionar las cosas- dice sinceramente. Yo me siento enfrente del escritorio que tenía cerca y coloco mis manos sobre mi cara, tratando de detener las lágrimas. No quiero llorar, no puedo llorar.

-puedes desahogarte, no es bueno tener todo ese dolor guardado, a veces es necesario llorar, aunque eso no solucione nada- ella se acerca a mi y me abraza- sabes que no tienes que hacerte la dura conmigo, siempre estaré ahí para apoyarte, aunque tu decisión no sea la correcta- y con esas palabras, dejo caer todas esas lagrimas que tenia acumuladas y abrazo a mi amiga para brindarme apoyo.

-gracias, muchas gracias- le digo aun abrazándola.

-no tienes porque agradecerme Nadeshiko, para eso estamos las amigas-

-eres la mejor- le digo viéndola a los ojos.

-ya, ya, no alces mi ego, ya sabes que lo tengo bastante alto- dice haciéndome sonreír.

-es cierto- rio un poco-es bueno tener a alguien con quien desahogar todas tus penas- digo sinceramente.

-¡claro!- me dice ella tan entusiasta como siempre- también es bueno tener a alguien para mojarle el hombro de vez en cuando- me sonríe.

-no se como le haces, pero siempre, me haces sentirme mejor, de alguna manera siempre encuentras las mejores palabras para consolarme-

-y no me queda de otra, así como andas de sensible, no puedo decirte algo malo, porque te pondrías muy mal. ¡Imagínate!, podrías caer en un estado de depresión por mi culpa. No, no, no, nunca lo haría-

-siempre eres tan exagerada-

-no es exageración. Que haría yo sin tu ayuda, no puedo quedarme sin diseñadora estando próximo uno de los más importantes desfiles-

-hay Mitsuko, que haría yo sin ti- digo y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas.

-pues, no tendrás que esperar mucho, porque si sigues abrazándome de esa forma, lo sabrás pronto- dice y ambas empezamos a reír.

Mitsuko era una persona muy especial para mí, tenía un carácter bastante peculiar, era una persona muy carismática y entusiasta; nunca se le veía triste, ella siempre tenía una sonrisa para los demás.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Vamos entrando al CTR (Colegio Tokio Real). Tengo que admitir que el lugar es bastante grande.

Me siento un poco nerviosa, aunque realmente me alegra haber conocido a Eriol, así hay alguien, aparte de Tomoyo, que me hez conocido en este lugar. Y bueno, ustedes entenderán lo difícil que es llegar a un lugar nuevo, donde no conoces a nadie; donde todos tienen su grupo de amigos y tu eres como una intrusa, a la que nadie conoce, a la que nadie desea acercarse; y a pesar de que no me importa mucho hacer amigos en este lugar, seria muy difícil estar sola, sin nadie.

-¡Cuidado!- me dice Eriol, sacándome de mis pensamientos, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde; ya que nuevamente me encontraba tirada en el suelo.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Eriol.**

-¡Cuidado!- le grito. Pero al parecer ya era muy tarde; ya que nuevamente se encontraba tirada en el suelo. Esa chica si que podía ser despistada. La acabo de conocer y ya la he visto chocar dos veces.

-Ten más cuidado- le dice Koichi Tekeda de mala gana.

Koichi es uno de mis compañeros de clases. Es un chico bastante popular para el alumnado femenino. Cabello rubio y rebelde. Alto, teníamos la misma estatura. De rasgos finos y ojos color miel. Posee una buena complexión física ya que esta el equipo de fútbol. Pero tiene un pésimo carácter. Es todo un don Juan, consigue a cualquier chica que le parezca atractiva, la engaña de cualquier forma, hasta conseguir lo que desea con ella, finalmente la deja y la humilla lo más posible. Es un estúpido. Pero aun así, las chicas lo aman.

-lo siento mucho- le dice mi nueva amiga muy apenada. Tekeda la ve de arriba abajo y sonríe pícaramente; al parecer se dio cuenta con que tipo de chica se había topado.

-¿eres nueva por aquí?-pregunta.

-si-

-ya veo- le sonríe galante- no recordaba haberte visto antes, y yo nunca olvido una cara bonita.

-gracias- dice ella sonrojada.

-¡oh! Pero que modales los míos. Mi nombre es Koichi Tekeda. ¿Cuál es tu nombre preciosa?-

-Kinomoto. Sakura Kinomoto- responde nerviosa.

-dime Sakura. ¿Cómo es que una chica tan hermosa con tu anda sola en este lugar?- y entonces ya no soportando su "coqueteo", me acerco rápidamente a ambos y coloco mi brazo sobre el hombro de Sakura.

-te equivocas Tekeda, ella viene conmigo- le digo. Koichi observa a mi compañera de a lado, ella asiente y yo sonrío victorioso. No dejaría que ese maniático se acercara a mi amiga. Por una extraña razón sentía la necesidad de protegerla a toda costa, a pesar de que acabo de conocerla.

-Bueno querida, tengo que ir a arreglar unas cosas, espero verte luego. ¡Suerte en tu primer día!- dice tratando de disimular su molestia y se marcha. Dejándonos solos.

-Ten cuidado- digo seriamente-ese chico no es de fiar-

-a mi me parece una persona agradable- dice ella de forma inocente. Y me doy cuenta que en verdad necesita de mi ayuda, es bastante despistada y por lo visto, también es un poco ingenua; y eso le traerá bastantes problemas en este lugar, donde las personas solo buscan herir a los demás.

-las apariencias engañan, nunca hay que dejarse llevar por ello; sobre todo cuando se trata de ese tipo de chicos-

-¿de que tipo de chicos?-

-tu sabes. Los que andan detrás de cada chica linda que les pasa en frente, las usan el tiempo que les da la gana y después, simplemente, las dejan con el corazón roto- le digo. Ella ríe y me doy cuenta de lo hermosa que es su risa.

-¿enserio?-

-si. Son unos patanes, a los que nos les importan los sentimientos de los demás-

-Eriol, en verdad ¿me crees tan ingenua?-

-eres nueva aquí Sakura. Simplemente te estoy advirtiendo de los peligros de este lugar. Nunca sabes cuando puede venir un León, a tratar de acecharte-

-¿un león?- ríe nuevamente, y no me canso de escuchar ese hermoso sonido-tienes mucha imaginación-

-es una forma de explicarte-

-no te preocupes, no dejare que ningún "león" se acerque a acecharme- me dice bromeando.

-y si no puedes con el león, no dudes en llamarme, que yo vendré a espantarlo rápidamente. ¿Entendido?-

-¡si señor!- dice sonriente.

-eso es jovencita. Espero que cumpla su palabra- le digo siguiéndole el juego.

-no lo dude señor. Si tengo alguna molestia, lo llamare en seguida-

-me alegra saberlo- le digo y posteriormente ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros salones de clases.

Tengo el presentimiento de que este nuevo año escolar será muy diferente para mí y más interesante. No soy de los que hacen amigas. Soy del tipo de chicos al que le gusta salir con muchas chicas, claro que no seriamente, pero si tener una que otra cita, eso si, que no soy del tipo de patanes que las ilusiona y lastima. Tengo sentimientos y no me gusta herir a nadie, menos a una mujer, no soporto verlas llorar. Aunque con Sakura es algo diferente, no la miro como a las demás chicas, a pesar de que es una joven muy hermosa. La sensación que siento al estar con ella es algo diferente y especial, aunque no se lo que sea.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Tomoyo.**

Estoy un poco nerviosa. Sakura no ha llegado aun, y le dije que las clases iniciaban a las 7:00. Solo espero que no se moleste cuando se de cuenta que no entramos hasta media hora más tarde. Pero por lo visto, aunque le haya avisado de otra hora, siempre llega tarde. Típico de mi querida prima.

Observando por la ventana del salón los jardines de este lugar, me había perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando escucho un par de risas, ingresando al salón de clases.

-no se porque te molesta-escucho decir.

-Tendrías que haberme dicho que estaríamos en el mismo salón Eriol. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dice una voz bastante conocida para mí. Vuelvo a ver hacia los recién llegados, y me topo con la gran sorpresa de que era mi prima hablando con ¿Hiragizawa? Y de una manera bastante amigable.

-Tu no me preguntaste- le dice él, sonriéndole de manera triunfante. Y al parecer se da cuenta de que hay alguien más en el lugar, ya que vuelve su vista hacia mí-Buenos días Daidouji-

-Buenos días-respondo de manera indiferente y fijo mi atención en Sakura.

-¡Tomoyo!- dice Sakura notando mi presencia.

-Pensé que llegarías tarde- le digo acercándome a ambos.

-pues he venido con quince minutos de adelanto-

-jaja, imagínate que hubiera pasado si te hubiera dado la hora correcta-

- que mala eres Tomo-chan-dice. Haciendo voz de niña inocente-hiciste que me despertara media hora antes-

-pero valió la pena-le respondo sonriente-llegaste temprano en tu primer día de clases-

-muy graciosa, muy graciosa. Yo siempre llego temprano-

-como tu digas, amiga- le digo y me dirijo a mi asiento. Seguidamente Sakura coloca sus cosas en el pupitre que se encuentra a la par del mío. Eriol la sigue y se sienta detrás de mí (desde que estoy en este lugar hemos sido compañeros y él siempre ha tenido ese puesto).

-¿Esos son su puestos habituales?-nos pregunta ella curiosa.

-si- respondemos al unísono y ella nos mira bastante confundida.

-que extraño-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunta él.

-Mmm, por nada- sonríe- espero seamos buenos amigos-

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Eriol.**

-Mmm, por nada-sonríe-espero seamos buenos amigos-

Yo le sonrío también sin poder contestarle. Yo se que ambos podemos llevarnos bien. Pero ella se refería también a Daidouji, y la verdad, es que a pesar de que ella ya lleve dos años en este lugar, nosotros nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien. Y es que ella era una chica bastante apartada, no se relacionaba mucho con las personas de este lugar. Solo tenia un par de amigos.

Por el momento solo nos encontrábamos nosotros tres en el salón, y es porque el primer día de clases la mayoría de los estudiantes aprovechan para venir un poco tarde. Aunque me preguntaba donde estarían mis amigos, no los había visto, y a pesar de que ellos eran unos chicos rebeldes, siempre estaban temprano en clases.

-es muy raro que tus amigos no hayan llegado aun- me dice Daidouji adivinando mis pensamientos.

-si-le digo bastante sorprendido.

-es cierto. Este lugar esta bastante solo-

-no te sorprendas mucho Sakura. Casi todos los estudiantes entran al solo tocar la campana-le dice la oji-azul.

-ya veo- dice y escuchamos como alguien se adentraba en el salón.

-Buenos días- saluda.

-Hola viejo. Tiempos sin verte. ¿Cómo te va?- le pregunto yo animado.

-No fastidies-

-¡Que humor traes hermano!- le digo y él me mira feo. Luego saluda con un movimiento de cabeza a las chicas y se sienta en el pupitre detrás de Sakura.

-Disculpa a mi amigo linda. No le enseñaron modales siendo niño-

-no parece estar muy feliz-

-no te dejes llevar su apariencia, te aseguro que en el fondo esta muy feliz de regresar a clases. ¿Verdad Li?- le pregunto y él solo me lanza una fea mirada. Sakura solo nos mira confundida.

-Que modales los tuyos amigo. Tenemos una nueva compañera y tu ni siquiera te molestan en presentarte como es debido- le digo a manera de reproche. Él vuelve a ver hacia Sakura.

-eh , si. Mi nombre es Shaoran Li- dice simplemente.

-Sakura Kinomoto- le responde ella. Ambos se miran a los ojos y nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, que fue interrumpido por el sonido de la campana y el ingreso de nuestros compañeros al aula.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Nos encontrábamos en clases. Nuestra profesora Kaho Mitsuki, ya se había encargado de hacer las debidas presentaciones tanto de ella como los nuevos alumnos, que solo éramos tres. Ella seria la orientadora de nuestro grupo y nos impartiría las clases de Matemática y Ciencias. Se veía que era una persona muy amable.

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el toque de la campana, y todavía se encontraba en mi mente la mirada de Li. Cuando nos vimos a los ojos, tuve una sensación inexplicable, su mirada era tan penetrante, que podría jurar que me miraba internamente. Además tocar delante de él no ayudaba mucho, me pongo nerviosa con solo sentir su mirada, con solo escuchar su hermosa voz.

Además, por más despistada que yo pudiera ser, no me pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que varias chicas le lanzaban y no solo a él, también a Eriol. Y tenían bastante que mirar, Li era un chico muy atractivo, era guapísimo, tengo que admitir. Alto, tenía la misma estatura que Eriol. De rasgos finos y hermosos ojos color ámbar. Tenía el cabello corto y brillante. Y poseía un cuerpo digno de los dioses griegos, era tan tan…

-Sakura- me susurra alguien.

-Kinomoto-dice alguien detrás de mí y no puedo evitar sobresaltarme. Al parecer me estaba quedando dormida.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confundida. Y me doy cuenta de que no se encuentra nadie en el salón, solo estábamos, Li, Eriol, mi prima y yo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-vuelvo a preguntar.

-jajaja, si que andas en las nubes querida-me responde Eriol burlonamente.

-ya terminaron las clases Sakura. Pero por lo visto tú no cambias, siempre te quedas dormida, sobre todo cuando se trata de matemáticas-dice mi prima sonriente.

-no estaba dormida-dije haciendo un puchero-pero ¿Cómo que terminaron las clases?-estoy un poco confundida. Acabamos de entrar hace un par de horas y ya terminaron, que raro.

-lo que sucede es que por se el primer día de clases, nos dejan las demás horas libres-

-así, ¿para que?-

-supuestamente para "conocernos" y "relacionarnos" mejor con los nuevos- me dice Eriol.

-¿hoe?-

-deja de hacer más preguntas y mejor salgamos del salón-

-esta bien- le respondo a mi amigo.

-¿Qué les parece si vamos a la cafetería?- pregunta Li.

-Claro Xiao. Ya me había preocupado tu silencio, pensé que te había comido la lengua un león- le dice Eriol y me mira significativamente. Yo solo sonrío.

-¿un león?-pregunta confundido-eres un enfermo Eriol.

-yo también te quiero Xiao- le dice y lo abraza fuertemente.

-¡Suéltame!- dice Li, tratando de soltarse de su abrazo. Eso me recuerda a los abrazos al estilo Tomoyo que a mi me tocaba recibir en ocasiones.

Luego de que Eriol lo liberara, los cuatro nos dirigimos hacia la cafetería del lugar.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Tomoyo.**

Después de bajar a Sakura de su nube, nos dirigimos los cuatro hacia la cafetería. Me siento algo extraña, nunca me había llevado bien con estos chicos, pero al parecer a mi prima le agradaban. Yo he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con Li, pero sinceramente, a Hiragizawa nunca lo he soportado. Me molesta mucho que se la lleve da Casanova y lo peor es que todas las chicas se mueren por él. Y bueno, con Li es otra cosa, el chico es bastante popular, las chicas lo acosan mucho, pero él es un chico tranquilo, nunca lo he visto salir con alguna chica, no tiene amigas, y sus amistades son pocas, se lleva más que todo con los del equipo de futbol ya que él es el capitán. Es bastante serio y es muy centrado en sus estudios.

Además no pude evitar notar la mirada que se dieron él y mi prima. Y al parecer a ella la pone nerviosa, notaba que de vez en cuando miraba de reojo hacia atrás, y estoy segura que no era al oji-azul a quien observaba. Acaso…

-Pueden ir a buscar alguna mesa si lo desean-dice Li.

-Nosotros compraremos unas malteadas. Enseguida las alcanzamos-

-Como digas Eriol-

Siento como soy jalada por mi prima y ambas nos dirigimos hacia una de las mesas del lugar.

-Tomoyo-

-Dime-

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-¿a mi?- ella asiente-nada, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-estas rara. ¿Te molesta estar con ellos?-

-no me pasa nada Sakura. Enserio-

-Tomo-chan, no me subestimes, puedo ser la más despistada de todas, pero me doy cuenta que Eriol no te cae nada bien-

-¿Por qué lo dices?- me sorprende que sea tan perspicaz.

-para empezar, es tu compañero desde hace dos años, y solo le hablas cuando es necesario. Y no puedes decirme que lo tratas así porque no son amigos, que no te creeré. Tú te llevabas bien con todos nuestros compañeros de clases a pesar de que no todos eran amigos nuestros-

-las personas aquí son diferentes Sakura-

-pues a mi Eriol me parece un buen chico-

-no te dejes llevar por las apariencias amiga. Los chicos como el no siempre se muestran como son realmente-

-¿los chicos como él?-

-si. Tú sabes. El tipo de chicos que usan a las mujeres a su antojo- le respondo. Y noto que me mira bastante sorprendida, para después romper a carcajadas.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

No pude evitar reírme después de escuchar a mi amiga. Dice que no le agrada Eriol, pero la verdad es que se me hacen muy parecidos. Ella me mira muy sorprendida.

-por favor Tomoyo, no me mires así- le digo tratando de calmarme. Pero es imposible, esto se me hace muy gracioso.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?- me pregunta un poco molesta.

-nada Tomoyo, nada- le digo. Y veo como se acercan Li y Eriol.

-Tomen chicas. Espero que les gusten-dice Eriol. Dándonos una malteada de fresa a cada una. Él trae una de vainilla y Li una de chocolate. Ambos se sientan frente a nosotras.

Me dedico a mirar a mi nuevo amigo por un rato y él me sonríe amablemente. Puede que yo sea un poco ingenua a veces, pero estoy segura de que Eriol no es como mi prima dice. Siento que es una persona muy especial. Estoy segura que es un chico extraordinario. Me agrada mucho estar con él.

-gracias- decimos ambas al unísono-esta deliciosa-agrego yo- ¿verdad Tomo-chan?-

-si-dice Tomoyo simplemente.

-¿ustedes son familiares?-

-si Li. Sakura y yo somos primas-

-viéndolo bien tienen un ligero parecido-dice Eriol. Mirándonos una a la otra sucesivamente.

-¿tu crees?-él asiente como respuesta.

-¿tu que crees Li?-

-pues, yo no noto ningún parecido-

-eso es por que no te fijas bien. Mira-le dice. Y lo toma la cabeza del ambarino y la pone frente a nosotras-fíjate bien Xiao, sus rasgos son similares- Li nos ve por un momento y vuelve a su postura habitual rápidamente.

-¿y bien?-le cuestiona Eriol.

-y bien ¿Qué?-

-¿notaste algún parecido?-

-yo no note nada- dice Li un poco ¿sonrojado?, observando hacia otro lado.

-Eres un terco de primera. Pero yo sigo pensando que se parecen- ellos siguieron discutiendo por un rato. Y nosotras nos limitamos a ver el conflicto entre amigos.

-Sakura-

-dime-

-si no soy un entrometido…-

-mejor cállate-

-que grosero eres viejo, no sabes que hieres mis sentimientos-le dice Eriol, haciéndose el herido. Li rueda los ojos exasperado.

-bueno Sakura, como iba diciendo, ¿te molestaría si te pregunto algo?-

-Pregunta-

-¿Por qué viniste a estudiar a Tokio?, según tengo entendido estudiabas en Tomoeda ¿verdad?-

-si. Vine a estudiar aquí porque mi madre y yo nos mudamos a este lugar-

-comprendo. ¿Y tu padre? ¿Por qué no vino él con ustedes?- me pregunto curioso. Y la verdad es que me dolió un poco recordar el porque mi padre no había venido con nosotras.

-Tonto, deja de ser tan preguntón- escucho como le dice Li. Y yo simplemente le sonrío tratando de aparentar de no me afecto su pregunta, pero siento como lagrimas tratan de salir de mis ojos y me levanto del lugar rápidamente.

-disculpen. Tengo algo que hacer-

-con permiso- escucho como mi amiga dice y sale rápidamente detrás de mí.

Sxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxsxs

**Shaoran.**

Me di cuenta perfectamente que la pregunta le había afectado. Sus hermosos ojos verdes se pusieron tristes y desapareció el brillo que poseían. Eriol puede ser demasiado curioso a veces. Aunque estoy seguro que no lo dijo con intención de lastimarla.

Cuando ella se alejo rápidamente del lugar, Eriol no pudo evitar preocuparse y querer ir tras ella.

-¿Qué haces?-

-¿quiero saber porque se puso así? Yo no quería lastimarla-

-déjala Eriol-

-¿Cómo me dices eso? Acabo de herirla, necesito enmendar mi error-

-no arreglaras nada si vas tras ella en este momento. Deja que su prima le ayude- le digo tratando de tranquilizar al pobre.

-pero…-

-nada de peros amigo. Necesita estar sola. No te preocupes. Espera unos minutos y luego vas a disculparte-

-esta bien-me sonríe tristemente-gracias viejo- dicho esto vuelve a su asiento.

-eres un estúpido- le digo.

-pero, en verdad no quería hacerla sentir mal. No pensé que mi pregunta fuera afectarle-

-creo mencionaste algo que ella no quería recordar-

-¿su mudanza?-pregunta confundido. Y yo miro hacia arriba, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos.

-si que puedes ser Tonto. No me refiero a eso. Aunque no ser porque te preocupa tanto, es solo una de tus "amiguitas"-le digo extrañado-aunque déjame decirte que a veces si puedes ser un gran sentimental, mira que ponerte así por una chica que no te interesa realemente-

-no es lo que piensas Shaoran- me dice serio, y eso me asusta. Eriol nunca es serio.

-¿a que te refieres?-

-no es mi "amiguita"-

-¿acaso no es una de tus aventuras del día?- le digo. El me mira feo y después me sonríe. Ya ven. Por eso digo que es raro.

-aunque no lo creas. Es diferente. Ten por seguro, que de ahora en adelante, las cosas cambiaran-

-¡oh no! ¿Esa es una de tus famosas predicciones?-le pregunto. Eriol siempre tiene la manía de hacer predicciones, a manera de broma; pero lo peor es que todas se hacen realidad.

-no te asustes Xiao Lang. Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará- dice esto ultimo sonriendo tenuemente.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la Autora:**

H0la!!!

Primeramente quiero agradecer a todos y todas aquellos que siguen esta historia. Agradezco muchísimo a los que se toman la molestia de dejarme sus lindos comentarios, los cuales siempre hacen a la escritora feliz =).

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? En verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Al parecer Sakura y Eriol se están llevando muy bien, aunque al final el pobre termino metiendo la pata, aunque estén seguros de que no lo hizo a propósito, él jamás dañaría a una chica, mucho menos tratándose de alguien tan especial como la castaña. Y por lo visto a Tomoyo no le agrada para nada el oji-azul ¿Por qué será? ¿Tendré algún otro motivo, aparte del que le menciono a Sakura? Tampoco se olviden del chico que conoció Sakura, al parecer no es un buen chico, pero Sakura tuvo mucha suerte al ser "rescatada " por Eriol.

Sigo dejándoles con la duda sobre Nadeshiko. Ella tiene muchas cosas que explicar aún. Pero ya se dieron cuenta de que ha encontrado a una vieja amiga. Esperamos que esta amiga pueda aconsejarla de la mejor forma referente a la situación que esta viviendo.

Sobre todo nos alegra mucho la aparición de nuestro amado Shaoran. No tuvo mucha participación en este capitulo, pero en el siguiente tendrá su momento, y como no dárselo siendo él uno de los protagonistas de esta historia.

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a:

-mfsuzu-chan.

-lfanycka: gracias x tu review. Bueno, como todos esperaban apareció nuestro adorado Shaoran. Espero q este capi tmb sea de tu agrado.

-Clyo-Potter.

-Chiyo Asakura.

-Damon is mine.

-moonlight-Li.

-Kissa Ragod: Gracias x seguir leyendo!!! Me alegra mucho q t guste mi fic y q tomes tiempo para leerlo. Bueno, al parecer Sakura esta progresando un poco, ha tenido la ayuda de su fiel amiga Tomoyo, su hermano Touya y indirectamente Yukito. Como lo has notado Tomoyo siempre estará ahí para nuestra pequeña Sakura, y nunca dejara que nada malo llegue a pasarle, pero en este capi nos damos cuenta que las preocupaciones de Tomoyo no son del todo erróneas, tiene xq preocuparse, en este nuevo colegio las personas son diferentes a las demás, aunque nunca se puede calificar a todos x uno. Y si Nadeshiko no la esta pasando nada bien, ella solo quiere proteger a su hija y no preocuparla más de lo debido. Esperamos que Yuki tenga razón y q Sakura pueda encontrar alguien especial q la ayude. Tambien aparecion Eriol, esperamos q él también pueda ayudar a Sakura, y q no sea como los demás chicos de ese lugar. En verdad te agradesco muchísimo por tus comentarios, siempre me alegra verlos, y me das apoyo para seguir con esta historia. Espero q sigas leyendo. Saludos.

- ana. Gracias x tu comentario. Y como te has dado cuenta Sakura esta cambiando muchísimo, pero lo hace por su bien, para no salir más lastimada, solo esperamos que alguien pueda aconsejarla de la mejor manera para que no tome todo a mal y q sepa apreciar mejor las cosas. Y bueno, al fin llego Eriol, ojala que pueda cambiar unas cuantas cosas en ese lugar; y por supuesto la aparición de Shaoran. Nadeshiko no esta tan bien como todos pensaban, y esta bastante confundida. Fujitaka no ha luchado como debía por su matrimonio, pero ha de tener sus razones. Espero q este capi sea de tu agrado.

Dudas, comentarios, reclamos y muchas cosas más no duden en decirlas.

Por favor, dejen sus lindos comentarios, para brindarle apoyo a esta nueva escritora.

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	8. Chapter 7

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 7.**

**Séptimo Cambio.**

**Sakura.**

Después de la pregunta hecha por Eriol no pude evitar ponerme un poco triste y es que no sabía como contestarle. _"¿Por qué no vino con ustedes?"_ ¿Que podía decirle? Oh bueno, mi padre no vino con nosotras porque mis padres están en pleno divorcio y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que tener que elegir entre ambos y finalmente venirme con mi madre. No me sentía capacitada para decirle eso, aun no me siento capacitada para aceptarlo o mejor dicho aun no puedo aceptarlo. Y es que puede ser fácil ver las cosas, pero asimilarlas y comprenderlas es lo más difícil que puede haber.

Luego de haberme levantado un poco apenada por la incomoda pregunta, sentí como Tomoyo venia siguiéndome. Entro a una de los baños de dama que estaban cerca del lugar, junto con mi prima, que por lo visto no piensa dejarme sola.

-Sakura-dice ella suavemente, como un murmullo.

-Quiero estar sola-le digo acercándome al lavado.

-Cuando uno tiene este tipo de "problemas", no es bueno estar quedarse solo-

-es bueno pensar-

-también es bueno que te desahogues con alguien-

-¿tú crees?-

-¡Claro!, y que mejor que con una buena amiga- me dice sonriendo. Yo me encontraba dándole la espalda, pero viéndola por medio del espejo que estaba en frente de mí.

-Gracias-

-no tienes porque agradecer, soy tu amiga y es mí deber estar siempre ahí para ti-

-¿Tu deber?-

-sip-dice y se acerca hasta donde yo me encuentro-es uno de mis deberes preferidos-sonríe nuevamente, yo le sonrío igual y la abrazo agradecida. Nos quedamos en silencio por un largo tiempo, sin decir nada, yo se que ella me entiende perfectamente, y que no necesito palabras para expresárselo.

-no pensé que fuera afectarme-digo interrumpiendo el silencio.

-lo se-

-era una simple pregunta-

-lo se-

-Eriol debe pensar que soy una tonta-

- A ti no debe importarte lo que piense-

-Que mala eres Tomo-chan. Eriol es un buen chico-

-Hiragizawa no es lo que aparenta-

-¿Tú como puedes saberlo? Me has demostrado que no te cae nada bien, pero ¿Cómo puede simpatizarte si ni siquiera lo conoces?-

-No es necesario que lo conozca. Además esta en mi salón, me doy cuenta de cómo es realmente-

-entonces la que se deja llevar por la apariencia eres tu, no yo-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Dices que lo vez y así te das cuenta de cómo es realmente, pero no haz intentado conocerlo, entonces no puedes saber quien es él realmente-

-No es como tú piensas- me dice seria y viéndome a los ojos- Mira que hacerte esa pregunta, no tiene porque meterse en tu vida.

-Tampoco es como tú piensas-le digo defendiendo a mi nuevo amigo-Fue una pregunta que cualquiera hubiera hecho, no se estaba metiendo en mi vida, solo preguntaba acerca de mí… ¿Por qué te pones así?-

-¿Cómo así? ¿A que te refieres?-

-actúas a la defensiva cada vez que te lo menciono. Eriol no ha hecho nada malo, y sin embargo tu estas tratando de que yo tenga una mala imagen de él-

-quiero que veas quien es Hiragizawa realmente-

-No. Quieres que lo vea con los mismos ojos que tú lo vez. Lamento llevarte la contraria Tomoyo, pero no estoy de acuerdo contigo; no puedes juzgar a alguien si no lo conoces realmente-le digo seria y un poco molesta.

-No quiero conocerlo-dice-No necesito conocerlo-ella desase el abrazo y me da la espalda saliendo del lugar.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Tomoyo? ¿Por qué no quieres conocerlo?-digo y ella se detiene.

-Solo espero que no te dejes engañar por una cara bonita y puedas ver las cosas como son-menciona sin contestarme lo anterior.

-entonces ¿las cosas solo son como tú dices?-

-si-

-se que tu eres una chica muy observadora y casi nunca te equivocas, pero puede que por esta ocasión estés totalmente equivocada Tomoyo-digo esto ultimo y ella sale completamente del lugar.

Me quedo por un momento sola pensando en lo ocurrido anteriormente, tengo muchas dudas. ¿Qué pasa con mi querida prima? ¿Por qué no le agradara Eriol? ¿Por qué no quiere conocerlo? ¿o será que ya lo conoce?¿Habrá pasado algo entre ellos? ¿Habrán tenido algún problema? ¿Acaso Eriol la ha lastimado? Aunque dudo mucho que mi amigo pudiera lastimarla. Pero entonces ¿Qué pasa realmente?

Estaba tan enfocada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien me estaba llamando.

-Sakura, por favor, sal de ahí, tenemos que hablar-dice Eriol desde afuera, por su tono de voz me parece que esta preocupado, pobrecito, se preocupo por mi y vino a ver como estaba. Ven que es tierno, no comprendo porque no le agrada a mi amiga.

-Sakura…-dice como ruego. Y yo salgo rápidamente del lugar, para encontrarme con él.

-Sakura- vuelve a decirme abrazándome-lamento haberte incomodado con mi pregunta. Soy un tonto, en verdad lo lamento-

-No te preocupes-le digo sinceramente-Estoy bien, no fue nada-

-¿no estas molesta?-

-¿Cómo podría enojarme contigo?-

-es que te fuiste así, tan de repente-me suelto de su abrazo y lo miro sonriente.

-solo tuve un mal recuerdo. No te preocupes-

-¿estas segura?-

-si-

-ok, entonces ¿me disculpas?-

-no tengo nada que disculparte Eriol-

-Eres un ángel, linda, un hermoso ángel-dice y yo río alegremente. Estoy segura de que Tomoyo no lo conoce, Eriol es una gran persona y espero poder demostrárselo de alguna manera.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Eriol.**

Después de esperar unos cuantos minutos, fui a buscarla, dejando a mi querido amigo solo. Me dirijo a los baños de chicas y veo salir a Daidouji, ella pasa rápidamente por mi lado dirigiéndose a la cafetería, parecía molesta. Supongo que Sakura estará todavía dentro y la llamo.

-Sakura-no obtengo ninguna respuesta de su parte.

-Sakura, sal por favor-silencio.

-Sakura por favor, sal de ahí, tenemos que hablar-digo yo preocupado, y sigue sin responderme.

-Sakura…-le digo como ruego y observo como sale rápidamente del lugar.

La abrazo disculpándome y ella me sonríe y me hace ver que todo esta bien. Me alegra saber que no se ha molestado conmigo, aunque me pregunto ¿Por qué le habrá afectado tanto lo que mencione? Espero que algún día me tenga la suficiente confianza como para decírmelo. Aunque Shaoran no quiera creerme, mi querida amiga me importa más de lo que piensa.

-Eres un ángel, linda, un hermoso ángel-le digo y ella ríe alegremente.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Shaoran.**

A los pocos segundos de haberse ido Eriol, veo como Daidouji camina rápidamente hasta donde me encuentro, parece enojada, y me doy cuenta de que su prima no aparece por ningún lado. Ella se sienta frente a mí y yo la observo curioso.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada-dice evitando mi mirada.

-¿Tú prima esta mejor?-

-eso creo-

-Eriol acaba de ir a disculparse-le digo y al no obtener ninguna respuesta de su parte continúo-no fue su intensión incomodarla, es solo que es un gran preguntón y no pudo disimular su curiosidad-

-no tenia porque hacer preguntas de índole personal-dice molesta.

-¿de índole personal?-

-si. Acaba de conocerla, no tiene que preguntar ese tipo de cosas-

-hizo una pregunta cualquiera, yo se que es curioso, pero solo trataba de conocerla-afirmo defendiendo a mi amigo.

-¿Te parece? Pues ¿para que quiere conocerla?-

-¿Cómo que para que? Quiere ser su amigo, ¿acaso no es obvio?-

-si claro-dice sarcásticamente-un buen amigo no?-

-¿Por qué te molesta? ¿Acaso tiene algo de malo?-

-no tendría nada de malo si quisiera ser su amigo realmente-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Conoces a tu amigo. Sabes perfectamente que clase de chico es. Sakura puede ser muy ingenua a veces y no se percata de las malas intenciones de los hombres-

-¿malas intenciones?- a esta chica se le zafó un tornillo. A que "malas intenciones" se refiere.

-si Li, tu sabes. Solo quiere utilizarla para el momento, solo quiere una aventura y listo-su declaración me sorprendió mucho. ¿Esa era la imagen que ella tenia de Eriol? ¿Por esa razón lo detestara tanto?

-Creo que estas sacando conclusiones erróneas-

-Es de Hiragizawa de quien hablamos-dice cruzándose de brazos-¿Piensas que estoy equivocada?-

-claro -

-¡Por favor Li! Crees que no me he dado cuenta de sus andanzas, de sus aventuras, de su forma de usar a las mujeres ¿me crees ciega o que?-frunzo el ceño ante su pregunta.

¿Será eso lo que todas las chicas pensaran de mi amigo? yo se que él ha tenido varias citas, pero de eso a que use a las mujeres esta muy lejos. Eriol es todo un caballero y respeta a las mujeres como se debe. Daidouji parece muy segura, pero ¿acaso tiene alguna razón personal para pensar de esa forma?

-nunca debes de creer en todo lo que escuchas o ves. No todo es lo que parece. Hay acciones que pueden engañarnos y si no preguntamos directamente nunca sabremos la respuesta correcta-ella me mira fijamente, como tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

-Además, tu prima ya no es una niña. Estoy seguro que sabrá darse cuenta si alguien la esta usando. ¿No confías en ella?-

-si confío en ella, pero…-

-no confías en los demás, como cualquier buena amiga-ella mira hacia abajo un poco apenada.

-no le diré sobre esta conversación a nadie. Así que no tienes porque preocuparte-

-Gracias Li. Eres un buen chico. Demasiado serio, pero bueno al fin-

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo si no me conoces realmente?-

-a veces no es necesario conocer tan a fondo a una persona para saber sus intensiones-

-pero si no las conoces realmente, podrías cometer un error a la hora de hacer un juicio-

-tal vez-me sonríe. Y me percato de que su sonrisa en tan hermosa como la de Kinomoto. Sacudo mi cabeza intentando alejar ese pensamiento. ¿Desde cuanto a mí me parece hermosa la sonrisa de alguna chica?-

-puede que tu amigo no me caiga muy bien, pero en verdad espero que tu y yo podamos llegar a conocernos-dice sinceramente, y yo me sorprendo. Pero la verdad es que no me parece tan mala idea. Siempre he sido un chico serio y son contadas mis amistades. No tendría nada de malo hacer una amiga, y Daidouji no era como las demás chicas, era diferente, podría intentarlo.

-tal vez, tal vez-digo en un murmullo y ella sonríe nuevamente.

Luego de eso, estuvimos hablando de cosas triviales por un largo rato y para serles sincero me pareció una chica muy agradable. Me es difícil comprender porque no tiene amigos en este lugar, tengo que admitir que es una chica linda y simpática, pero entonces ¿Por qué será tan cerrada consigo misma? ¿Por qué no se muestra como es realmente? Lleva dos años en esta institución y por lo poco que la conocía, me daba cuenta de que era una chica seria, no se prestaba a los coqueteos de mis compañeros, y tampoco se bajaba al nivel de las chicas zorras de este lugar (disculpen por la palabra, pero no puedo decirles de otra manera)

-Daidouji-

-Dime-

-puedo preguntarte algo-

-claro-

-pero no vayas a pensar que soy un entrometido-le digo serio y ella ríe fuertemente.

-Oh Li, lo lamento, puede que halla exagerado con lo de Hiragizawa, pero trata de entenderme, mi prima es muy importante para mí y no quiero que nadie la lastime-

-Esta bien, dijimos que no hablaríamos sobre eso-

-Ok, pero entonces, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-

-este, bueno-hesite unos instantes en continuar-a pesar de que llevas un par de años en este lugar, me he dado cuenta de que no te llevas mucho con las personas de aquí, ¿puedo saber porque?-

-Pensaras que soy una creída o algo por el estilo. Pero la verdad es que yo no estaba acostumbrada a tratar con este tipo de personas-

-¿Qué tipo de personas?-pregunto curioso.

-en mi colegio anterior, todos éramos muy unidos. Mis compañeros eran personas humildes, no les importaba el dinero, a diferencia de este lugar-

-supongo que fue un cambio bastante difícil-

-ni que lo digas-

-pero, no puedes juzgar a todos por una sola persona-

-no, no lo hice-dice mirándome fijamente-trate en un principio de llevarme con los demás, pero solo se acercaban a mi por ser la hija de los Daidouji-y yo la comprendo perfectamente. Los verdaderos amigos no se dejan llevar por tus posesiones o status social, y la mayoría de las personas de este colegio, eran interesadas, libertinas y todo lo demás; no les importaban los sentimientos de los demás y solo les importas por tu dinero, y créanme que eso no se siente nada bien.

-te comprendo-

-¿me comprendes?-

-si, supongo que ambos pasamos por lo mismo-

-me gustaría que las personas me conocieran por ser yo, simplemente Tomoyo; y que no se dejaran llevar por mi apellido-

-si, lose. Pero sabes, he llegado a la conclusión de que de esa manera, cuando encontremos un verdadero amigo o amiga, lo valoraremos más, porque es algo difícil de encontrar-

-un amigo es un tesoro-

-y tu tienes una gran amiga Daidouji, se ve que Sakura y tu se quieren mucho-

-al igual que Eriol y tu ¿verdad?-me pregunta sonriente. Y me doy cuenta de que Eriol y ella se parecen mucho. ¿Cómo es que nunca se cansan de sonreír?

-porque se que a pesar de que te saque de quicio y se la pase molestándote tu le aprecias mucho ¿verdad Li?-

-eres muy observadora, ¿te lo han dicho?-

-si, muchas veces. Pero yo no soy tan observadora como crees, lo que sucede es que tú eres muy despistado-

-¿despistado? ¿Yo?-

-sip-

-y que le hace pensar eso jovencita-pregunto divertido.

-porque te pareces a mi querida amiga, nunca se dan cuenta de las cosas, aunque las tengan enfrente-

-¿nos parecemos? ¿Enserio?-

-en ese sentido, si-

-bueno, ya casi es hora de la salida. Iré a buscar a Eriol para irnos a casa-

-si, yo también tengo que ir a buscar a Sakura-

-entonces, vamos-le propuse y ella acepta.

Ambos nos dirigimos a buscar a nuestros amigos. En el transcurso me doy cuenta de las miradas que las chicas nos lanzan, supongo que les sorprende, yo nunca me he llevado así con las mujeres, pero no me molestaba acompañarla o que ella me acompañara.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Tomoyo.**

Me ha agradado mucho platicar con Li. A pesar de ser un chico serio y no muy amigable (aparentemente), en el fondo es un chico muy dulce y gentil; lastima que tenga un amigo como Hiragizawa. Aunque Li me haya hecho ver que estoy equivocada con mi forma de pensar acerca del oji-azul, la verdad es que no estoy del todo segura. He visto su comportamiento delante de las chicas, he visto como las trata, ¿Acaso puedo equivocarme? No estoy segura, pero si puedo asegurar que Hiragizawa y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien. Nunca.

Me encuentro en los jardines del CTR, junto a Li. A lo lejos puedo distinguir a mi prima junto a Hiragizawa, muy cariñosos para mi gusto. Me cuesta mucho comprender como es que mi querida amiga puede llevarse con un chico con él. Sakura es una chica muy dulce y linda, y temo mucho por ella, no quiero que salga lastimada; puede que me este adelantando pero veo cierto interés por parte de ella en ese sujeto que me asusta.

-Mira-habla Li sacándome de mis pensamientos, últimamente ando algo distraída-Ahí están-señalando hacia donde se encuentran su amigo y mi prima.

-si. Hay que acercarnos. Al parecer no nos han visto-le digo y lo tomo de la mano dirigiéndolo hacia los nuevos amigos rápidamente.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Ya te dije que ese sujeto no me agrada para mi prima-

-Lo dices como si fueran novios o algo-

-Por ahora no, pero…-

-pero-dice motivándome a seguir. Pero no digo nada, ya que estamos al frente de ambos.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Eriol.**

Después de haber aclarado las cosas con mí querida amiga. Nos habíamos dirigido hacia los jardines de la institución. Estuvimos hablando de muchísimas cosas; por supuesto que no le volví a preguntar sobre su padre, sabia que no era el momento, además deseo que ella confía en mi, y si hay algo que la este perturbando espero que algún día tenga la suficiente confianza como para contármelo.

-se ve que ustedes dos son muy buenas amigas-le digo.

-si. Tomoyo y yo además de ser primas somos las mejores amigas-

-me alegra saberlo-

-siempre hemos sido muy unidas-

-pero, Daidouji vino a vivirse a Tokio hace dos años. ¿Cómo hacían para estar en constante contacto?-

-Siempre nos veíamos en los cumpleaños y en las reuniones familiares. Y nos hablábamos por teléfono casi todos los días-

-pobre de sus padres-

-¿Por qué?-

-así como son ustedes, las mujeres, de hablantinas, la cuenta del teléfono debía salir bastante cara-le digo burlonamente.

-Oye!-dándome un suave golpe en el hombro-ustedes los hombres también hablan mucho-

-puede que tengas razón. Pero las mujeres nos ganan por mucho-

-¿insinúas que somos unas parlanchinas?-pregunta ella.

-bueno, de eso no hay duda-

-por lo menos tenemos temas de conversación, a diferencia de ustedes los hombres, que son unos aburridos-

-¿aburridos?-

-¡Claro!, siempre hablan de los mismo, chicas, deportes, chicas, deportes; es lo único que tienen en mente-

-¿eso es lo que crees?-

-estoy completamente segura de eso-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?-

-lo mismo te pregunto. ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

-pues, yo he visto a las mujeres, siempre hablan y hablan sin parar-

-pues, yo he visto a los hombres, solo pensando en chicas y deportes-

Ambos nos miramos desafiantes. Para después reír a carcajadas.

-Esta bien-le digo aun riendo- dejémoslo como un empate.

-como quieras-

-ya que cambiaremos de tema. ¿Puedes hablarme acerca de ti?-

-solo si tú me hablas de ti-dice y yo le sonrió.

-mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. Soy ingles. Tengo 15 años. Mi signo es Aries. Vine a vivir a Japón junto a mis padres hace aproximadamente 2 años-

-¿Eres de Inglaterra?-pregunta asombrada.

-Si-

-Vaya, no lo sabia-dice sorprendida.

-¿Vives solamente con tus padres?-

-no. Una muy querida prima se vino a vivir con nosotros el año pasado-

-Ya veo-

-Bueno, ahora háblame de ti-

-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto. Soy japonesa. Tengo 14 años. Mi signo es Aries. Vivo en Japón desde que tengo memoria. Y tengo un hermano mayor-

-¿Entonces tienes un hermano mayor?-le pregunto, mientras nos sentamos cerca de un árbol de cerezo del lugar.

-Si, se llama Touya, y es insoportable-yo río ante su afirmación.

-seria raro que me digieras lo contrario-

-¿hoe?-expresa bastante confundida y yo vuelvo a reír.

-Quiero decir que los hermanos mayores siempre son insoportables-

-no creo que todos sean tan insoportables como el mío-

-jajaja, ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Touya es todo un caso, es el hermano más sobre protector que existe-

-¿sobre protector?-pregunto confundido.

-si-afirma-cuando vivíamos en Tomoeda, siempre se las ingeniaba para tenerme vigilada, sobre todo cuando algún chico andaba cerca de mí-dice con tono de fastidio y rompo en carcajadas. Ella me mira feo.

-no lo digo para que te burles Eriol-dice molesta.

-lo siento, pero es que se me hace muy gracioso. Supongo que era difícil que un chico estuviera cerca de ti cuando el estaba presente-

-si, no te imaginas cuanto. Yo podía invitar a mis amigas a la casa, pero si se me ocurría invitar a algún compañero, aunque sea para trabajar, el siempre terminaba asustando al pobre chico-

-ya veo. Aunque no creo que lo haga por fastidiarte-

-nada mas lo dices porque no lo conoces. Además ¿Por qué otro motivo lo haría?-

-me parece que es una forma de protegerte-

-¿protegerme?-

-si. Él simplemente trata de cuidarte de esa forma. Supongo que no quiere que algún chico llegue a lastimarte-

-puede que tengas razón. Pero ¿no crees que es una forma demasiado exagerada?-

-Tal vez. Pero piensa que lo hace porque te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti-

-Yo no soy ninguna tonta. Puedo cuidarme sola-dice ella a la defensiva.

-Claro que no eres tonta, princesa-le digo y ella se sonroja, quizás por el calificativo-y estoy seguro de que puedes cuidarte sola. Pero a veces nosotros mismos no nos damos cuenta de algunas cosas y es necesario que tus amigos, o en este caso, tus familiares estén ahí para ayudarte. Tu hermano solo intenta protegerte-

Ella se cruza de brazos-pero, me protege demasiado-

-cuando uno aprecia verdaderamente a alguien. Lo cuida hasta de lo inexistente-

-como digas. Aunque no estoy del todo convencida-

-piensa en que tienes mucha suerte. Hay personas que no tienen la fortuna de tener alguien que se preocupe por ellas, y tú tienes alguien que cuide de ti doblemente-digo sonriente y ella me devuelve el gesto.

-Me alegra mucho tenerte como amigo-dice ella dulcemente.

Yo simplemente la abrazo agradecido-a mi también me alegra tener a una amiga tan hermosa-dicho esto ultimo siento como alguien me mira fijamente. Des hago el abrazo, y me doy cuenta que Daidouji camina rápidamente hacia a nosotros y trae a Shaoran de la mano. Frunzo el ceño. ¿Qué se traen esos dos?

-Sakura, es hora de irnos-le dice amablemente a mi amiga.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Sakura.**

Después de haber hablado con Eriol. Veo repentinamente a mi amiga en frente de mí.

-Sakura, es hora de irnos-me dice amablemente. Y yo simplemente me dedico a asentir.

Tal parece que ya no esta tan molesta. Vuelvo a ver hacia un lado y me doy cuenta de que Li viene con ella. Al mirar hacia él, nuestras miradas vuelven a cruzarse, como la primera vez que nos vimos, y sentí un escalofrió, su mirada era tan penetrante y sus ojos, por los dioses, eran tan, pero tan… no se como explicarlo. Lo único que puedo decir es me hacen sentir algo inexplicable, es una sensación muy bonita.

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana-me dice Eriol sonriente.

-Hasta mañana- respondo alegremente. Y me levanto para irme con mi prima.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

** Shaoran.**

Siento como soy jalado por Daidouji rápidamente, al parecer tiene mucha prisa. Al llegar junto a Eriol y Kinomoto, escucho como la oji-azul dice:

-Sakura, es hora de irnos- vuelvo a ver hacia la aludida, y entonces nuestras miradas se encuentran. Me doy cuenta de lo hermosos que son sus ojos. De color verde como las esmeraldas. Siento una sensación extraña en mi interior. ¿Qué me sucede?

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana Eriol-escucho a su dulce voz decirle a mi amigo.

-Hasta mañana-responde él alegremente. Y se levanta de su lugar para irse con su amiga.

-Adiós-me dice. Yo solo me despido con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hasta luego muchachos-se despide Daidouji dedicándome una sonrisa. Después de despedirse ambas primas se van del lugar, dejándonos solos.

-Soy yo, o tu y Daidouji se simpatizan-me pregunta serio.

-es una chica agradable-digo simplemente.

-no digo lo contrario. Es solo que tú nunca te haz llevado bien con las chicas-

-Tú tampoco te llevan muy bien con las chicas, al menos que desees una cita-

-Ella es diferente-

-¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro?-pregunto y él me mira fijamente, tratando de leer mis pensamientos.

-¿Por qué te importa?-

-¿Cómo?-

-¿Por qué te importa tanto Shaoran? Desde que somos amigos, a ti nunca te han importado mis salidas con diferentes chicas. ¿Por qué te importa ahora?-pregunta curioso y no obtiene respuesta de mi parte. Yo tampoco lo se ¿Por qué me importa? Tiene que ser por lo dicho por Daidouji, si eso es, ¿verdad?

-no es que me importe. No me importa. Es solo que a Daidouji le preocupa su prima y bueno, quiero asegurarme de que tú no la lastimes-

-sabes perfectamente que no soy como los demás hombres. Nunca lastimaría a una mujer-

-entonces todo esta bien-

-pero eso quiere decir que si haz estado hablando con ella. ¿En serio te agrada?-pregunta asombrado.

-ya te dije que me parece una chica agradable-

-¿solamente eso?-vuelve a preguntar burlonamente.

-Ya deja de fastidiarme-

-solo preguntaba-dice con tono inocente. Y ambos nos dirigimos hacia las afueras del colegio. Cada uno para nuestras casas. Que para mi suerte quedan cerca. Y eso amigos míos, es una tortura enorme.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Sakura.**

Al salir del colegio, ambas nos dirigimos hacia mi casa. Donde nos encontramos con nuestras madres, que platican muy alegremente. Estuvimos almorzando junto a ellas, y asi se nos pasó la tarde y junto con ella también la cena. Luego mi prima y mi tía se marcharon a su hogar. Dejándonos a mi madre y a mí solas.

-hoy llamo tu hermano, hija-

-¿para que llamaba?-

-quería saber si tenias libre el sábado-

-¿yo?-pregunte confundida. ¿Para que querría Touya saber eso?

-si-dice ella amablemente-quiere que lo acompañes a Yukito y a él a almorzar este sábado.

-¿Touya me estaba invitando a almorzar?-pregunto asombrada.

-eso parece. Seria bueno que fueres. Creo que quiere pasar más tiempo contigo-

-¿tú crees?-

-¡Claro!-

-¿Por qué Touya querría pasar más tiempo conmigo?-

-porque eres su hermanita. Y quiere aprovechar el tiempo antes de que crezcas-

-¿hoe?-no comprendo nada.

-nada linda-dice esto ultimo, y luego escucho como suena el teléfono. Me dirijo a contestarlo.

-Buenas noches-

-_Muy buenas noches mi pequeña cerezo-_dice mi padre al otro lado de la línea. Yo sonrío inconscientemente.

-¡Papá!, que alegría que me hables-

_-Hablaba para preguntarte sobre tu primer día de clases-_me dice. Y yo me dirijo hacia mi habitación, para poder hablar con él más tranquilamente.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-

-_¿Cómo que muy bien? ¿Acaso no piensas contarme detalles?_-yo río ante su fingido tono de molestia.

-Bueno, emm, hice un nuevo amigo-

-_Lo ves, sabía que encontrarías muy buenos amigos en ese lugar. Pero dime ¿Cómo es el chico?-_

-se llama Eriol Hiragizawa. Es un joven muy simpático y amable-

-_ya veo. Conociste a otras personas interesantes además de tu amigo Hiragizawa_-

-¿personas interesantes?-pregunto confundida.

-_si. Alguien que te haya llamado la atención a pesar de que no hallas tratado mucho con esa persona-_

-un compañero de salón. Se llama Li Shaoran-le respondo, recordándolo. La verdad es que me había llamado mucho la atención, aunque no puede conocerlo mucho. Pero tengo muy presente sus bellos ojos y su mirada.

_-¿Li?-_pregunta mi padre algo ¿sorprendido?

-Si-

-_no cabe duda que este mundo es bastante pequeño. Aunque puede que me equivoque_-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-_espero que puedas conocer mejor a tu compañero pequeña. Tal vez puedan volverse buenos amigos_-dice sin contestar a mi pregunta.

-no lo creo-

_-¿Por qué no?-_

-es un chico demasiado serio y reservado-

-_sabes perfectamente que nunca hay que dejarse llevar por las apariencias_-

-lo se-

-_puede que sea un chico muy agradable y tú no te des la oportunidad de conocerlo_-

-Ok, papá. No me dejare llevar por las apariencias-

-_así se habla mi cerezo. Bueno, me despido. No quiero desvelarte. Tienes que acostarte muy temprano para madrugar mañana-_

-Buenas noches padre. Descansa bien-

-_Sueña con los angelitos, Sakura_-dice y escucho como se corta la comunicación.

Posteriormente me dedico a prepararme para dormir. Después de darle las buenas noches a mi madre y poner el despertador, me acuesto sobre la cama, y me duermo profundamente.

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

_Estoy en una habitación blanca, un poco pequeña. Puedo ver una luz cerca de mí. Me doy cuenta que es el famoso ángel de mis sueños. Se encuentra frente a mí, viéndome fijamente. Ahora ya puedo verlo más claramente. Tiene el cabello largo, amarrado en una coleta al final. Posee unas hermosas alas. _

_-Por lo que veo estas mejor-me dice serio, como siempre._

_Yo me dejo caer en el blanco suelo de la habitación. Él se sienta junto a mí._

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy mejor?-_

_-te diste la oportunidad de conocer a un amigo. Eso me hace ver que estas mejor-_

_-solo aparentemente-_

_-tengo muy claro de que en el fondo sigues muy afectada. Pero, es bueno que te des una oportunidad. Es bueno que les des una oportunidad a los demás para ayudarte-_

_-nadie puede ayudarme-_

_-solamente porque no deseas ser ayudada-dice mirándome-como ayudar a alguien que no desea que la ayuden-_

_-puede que tengas razón. Pero ¿Cómo ayudar a solucionar algo que no tiene solución?-_

_-Los problemas existen para que el ser humano los solucione-_

_-y si no lo soluciona de la manera correcta?-_

_-he ahí la gracia de vivir-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-si la vida fuera tan fácil, si todo lo que quisiéramos lo pudiéramos obtener con solo pedirlo; la vida seria monótona y muy aburrida. Los problemas son dificultades que se ponen en nuestro camino. Esas dificultades hacen de la vida un reto. Y ese reto hace la vida interesante-dice, como contando una gran enseñanza-En otras palabras, la vida es interesante, porque hay retos que resolver-_

_-si, pero ¿Qué pasaría si no resuelves esos retos de la manera correcta?-_

_-si no resuelves esos retos de la manera correcta, cometerías un error, y de los errores se aprende, sino se aprende de esos, la vida nos llevará a cometerlos de nuevo-_

_-pero, y si esos errores te dejan marcado de por vida. ¿Qué pasaría si esos errores te afectan más de lo que piensas?-_

-_Una vez aprendida la lección los errores han llenado su objetivo y lo mejor es olvidarlos, para que recordarlos. Haz aprendido de ellos, y lo mejor será seguir adelante, encontrar otros retos y solucionarlos de la mejor manera. Puede que esta vez ya no comentas el error de antes y salgas triunfante-_

_-¿y si vuelvo a cometer otro error?-_

_-piensa que nadie es perfecto. Y que si sigues intentando y luchas por solucionar tus problemas, las cosas serán mejor, y un nuevo amanecer estará esperando por ti-_

_-Tal vez tienes razón-_

_-totalmente-_

_-Haz hecho un buen amigo el día de hoy-dice cambiando de tema._

_-¿te refieres a Eriol?-_

_-parece ser un buen chico-_

_-no es lo que Tomoyo piensa-_

_-puede que tu amiga se equivoque. Puede que ella este confundida y por eso piense así sobre ese muchacho-_

_-¿Por qué lo verá de esa forma? ¿Por qué no le agrada?-_

_-¿Por qué te agrada a ti?-pregunta sin contestarme._

_-porque es una buena persona, es un chico muy dulce y gentil. Es todo un caballero, y se preocupa por sus amigos-_

_-demuéstraselo-_

_-¿ah?-_

_-demuéstrale a tu amiga, quien es ese joven en realidad-dice pausadamente, para que yo lo entienda._

_-estoy segura de que si ella lo conociera realmente, le agradaría. Hasta me da la impresión de que ellos se parecen mucho-_

_-pues entonces, no se diga más. Haz que se conozcan realmente. Puede que los cuatro lleguen a ser muy buenos amigos-_

_-¿los cuatro?-pregunto confundida. Y él empieza a desaparecer._

_-Espera, no te vayas, contéstame-_

_-todo a su tiempo-diciendo esto ultimo desparece totalmente._

_¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo esto?_

SxSxSxSxSxSxSxS

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos aquellos que siguen leyendo mi historia. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Eriol y Sakura se están llevando muy bien, aunque al parecer a nuestra querida Tomoyo sigue molestándole ¿Por qué será?

Shaoran ha encontrado una nueva amiga, y la peli-negro también ha encontrado un buen amigo.

Tal parece que Sakura esta mejor, tal vez no del todo, pero se ha dado la oportunidad de conocer a personas nuevas y eso es un gran avance para ella. Aunque todavía necesita hablar con su hermano sobre todo esto, ojala que él pueda ayudarla.

Por lo visto Touya ha "invitado" a almorzar a su hermanita, esperamos que lo haga; y que puedan hablar con confianza.

¡Adoro a Yue! Él esta ayudando mucho a nuestra querida Sakura. Solo hace falta que ella lo escuche y vea de que su ángel tiene toda la razón. ¡Viva Yue! Y espero que lo dicho por Yue también pueda ayudarlos a ustedes. Se que a veces uno se topa con diferentes dificultades en el camino, pero eso hace que luchemos por afrontarlas y salgamos adelante.

Espero que les halla gustado mucho el capitulo.

Porfis queridos lectores, déjenle comentarios a esta autora. Recuerden que los reviews son la energía de las escritoras.

Les agradezco sobre todo a:

-sakura Li Cullen Hale.

-moonlight-Li: Espero que este capitulo lo sientas más largo.

-Lapislazuli Stern.

-lfanycka: gracias x seguir leyendo. Espero que este capi te guste.

-ana: gracias x tu comentario. Me alegra mucho que te halla gustado el capitulo y sobre todo la aparición de nuestro adorado Shaoran. Y bueno, Eriol y Tomoyo aún no se agradan ¿Por qué será? Sakura al parecer ya esta mejor, ojala que se de cuenta de que puede ayudar a sus padres, y trate de ayudarlos. Y sobre todo deseamos que la oji-verde pueda encontrar a esa persona especial.

-Sakurita_li: Me alegra que el capi halla sido de tu agrado. Bueno, por el momento la relación entre Eriol y Tomoyo no es muy buena, pero ¿Por qué será? Tal vez cada uno tiene diferentes razones (te dejare con la duda), o puede que tus conclusiones sean ciertas, ¿Quién sabe? Sinceramente hasta yo me sorprendo con los cambios repentinos que da la historia. ¿Shaoran sentirá algo por Sakura? Umm, no lo se. Tal vez muy pronto lo averigüemos.

-Kissa Ragod: Me alegra mucho haber podido leer tu comentario nuevamente!! Lamento si mi fic es un vicio, pero en verdad me alegra que te este gustando. Espero que te sirva como tiempo de relax después de un día agitado =D. tienes mucha razón, Nadeshiko ha encontrado a una buena amiga; y que mejor que un buen amigo para ayudarte a sanar las heridas. Que bueno que entiendas la preocupación de Tomoyo, peor al parecer nuestro querido Ingles no dejara que ningún tonto se le acerque a su nueva amiga. La peli-negro a cambiado mucho, pero hay que entender que no lo hace porque quiere, si no que no le queda de otra en un colegio como ese. Sakura en el fondo sigue siendo la misma, y si, al parecer le agrado Shaoran (más de lo que ella se imagina) y por supuesto que a Shao también le agrado ella (hasta se sonrojo) ¿Por qué habrá sido?. Sakura fue muy observadora con Eriol y su prima; ni ellos mismos se dan cuenta del porque de su desagrado, pero como tu dices; cuando se trata de nosotros mismos somos muy despistados. A pesar de que Sakura no esta tan mal como al principio, es difícil olvidar todo lo que esta pasando la pobre, pero confiamos en que alguien especial estará para ayudarla, y también Yue =). Debo decirte que eres bastante observadora no se te pasa ningún detalle eh? Pero si, el apellido de la amiga de Nadeshiko es Li. Si son familiares pues, ya lo veremos en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que sigas leyendo.

¡Gracias a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme comentarios!

Dudas, interrogantes, reclamos y todo lo demás no duden en decirlos.

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	9. Chapter 8

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 8.**

**Octavo Cambio.**

**Shaoran.**

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li. Tengo 15 años de edad. Vivía en China con mis padres y hermanas, pero hace dos años me vine a vivir a Japón. Actualmente resido en Tokio, junto a mis tíos y primas. Se preguntaran porque, y bueno, la relación que llevo con mis padres no es muy buena que digamos, son buenas personas, pero no nos entendemos mucho. No puedo quejarme mucho de ellos, siempre me han dado todo, pero no lo más importante. Mis padres son los dueños de una de las empresas más famosas de China y del mundo, y no es que quiera llevármela de niño rico, pero mi familia posee bastante dinero. Mis padres se la pasaban fastidiándome, criticaban todo lo que hacia, según ellos por mi bien, para ser un digno heredero, se molestaban si cometía algún mínimo error. Ellos desean que yo trabaje en la empresa y al terminar todos mis estudios obtener el mando de esta. Me dirán que es una gran oportunidad, que tengo mucha suerte, pero no es algo que a mi me agrade. No quiero ser un empresario ni nada por el estilo. Siempre soñé con ser un arquitecto, pero mis padres nunca aprobaron esa idea. Así que, para no estar bajo su control, me vine a vivir junto a mis tíos. Mis padres al principio se molestaron, pero mis tíos hablaron con ellos y lograron convencerlos de que me quedara con ellos, al final lo aceptaron, con la condición de que al terminar la preparatoria, tengo que volver a China para hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades.

Me llevo muy bien con mis tíos así que nunca me molesto vivir con ellos. Me tratan como si fuera su propio hijo, y me alegra mucho estar con ellos.

Cuando me vine a vivir a este país, me inscribe en el Colegio Tokio Real, es una prestigiosa escuela, y bueno, mis padres no permitirían que su único hijo varón estudiara en cualquier escuela. Estudio aquí junto a mis primas.

Para serles sinceros, este tipo de colegios no me agradan mucho, a este lugar solo vienen personas frívolas, que lo único que les importa es el dinero; pero como dicen, nunca puedes clasificar a todos por uno, así que aquí también pude encontrar muy buenos amigos. En este lugar conocí a mi mejor amigo Eriol. Es un chico bastante raro, demasiado diría yo, tiene una peculiar forma de ser y actuar, y aunque no le importe mucho los demás, cuando encuentra amistad con alguien es una gran persona, siempre esta ahí para ayudar (a su manera), pero trata de dar lo mejor par sus amigos. Hiragizawa es del tipo de chicos que se dejan llevar por un par de piernas bien formadas, pero a diferencia de los demás, y aunque salga con muchas chicas, nunca les da falsas ilusiones, ni las trata como basura.

También conocí a mi buen amigo Takashi Yamazaki, es un chico alto (un poco más bajo que yo). De cabello grisáceo y ojos negros. Tiene la extraña manía de decir mentiras y lo peor es que yo siempre me las creo. Él, Eriol y yo somos buenos amigos. Aunque normalmente solo estamos Eriol y yo. Yamazaki pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo con su novia Chiharu Minara.

Bueno, eso es lo único que puedo decir acerca de mí. Y en cuanto a mi forma de ser, pues, no estoy muy seguro, creo que es muy difícil describirme a mí mismo. Me considero una persona seria y bastante reservada. No tengo muchos amigos, no soy del tipo de personas que hacen amistad fácilmente. Y no soy del tipo mujeriego. Eriol suele molestarme porque yo no se como tratar con una mujer, y no es porque no pueda, o porque no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ellas; lastimosamente hay varias niñas atolondradas siguiéndome, pero que se le puede hacer. La verdad no me interesa mucho tener una relación en este momento. Solo tengo 15 años, ¿Quién puede enamorarse verdaderamente a esta edad? Eso no quiere decir que no crea en el amor, simplemente, no creo que los adolescentes con sus hormonas alborotadas puedan enamorarse realmente. Otra cosa seria un adulto, que ya es una persona madura y sabe verdaderamente lo que quiere.

**sxsxs**

Estoy alistándome para la escuela. El día de ayer había sido bastante extraño, demasiado fuera de lo común. Primero, Eriol se intereso verdaderamente en una chica, después yo conocí a la nueva chica y creo que me estoy haciendome amigo de la prima de esta. Después mi amigo y yo tuvimos una extraña conversación. Un día bastante raro a mi parecer.

-Xiao Lang-escucho como me llama, mi querida prima, con esa voz tan característica de ella.

-¿si?-le pregunto desde mi habitación.

-Apresúrate-me grita.

-Dame cinco minutos-

-Rayos! Xiao, pareces mujer!-sip, esa es Meiling, siempre tan cariñosa. Meiling es una chica muy alegre y jovial. Tiene mucho carisma. Es una persona bastante entusiasta. Es una chica alta. Su cabello negro y liso lo porta hasta la cintura, normalmente lo lleva amarrado en una coleta. Tiene unos hermosos ojos de color rubí. Es un poco molesta, pero es una gran amiga.

-Ya estoy-le digo. Saliendo de mi habitación y bajando las escaleras que me llevan hacia la sala. Donde se encuentra ella.

-Que bien. Hay que irnos-dice tomando su mochila y marchándose del lugar.

-Espera Mei. Tu primo aún no ha desayunado-dice mi adorada tía desde la cocina. Yo sonrío triunfante.

-Pero mamá!-

-Nada de peros. No le tomara mucho tiempo. Deja que coma-

-Ash, esta bien. Pero apresúrate. Porque no tengo tu tiempo-

-Puedes irte si deseas, no es necesario que me esperes-le digo serio. Ven que es molesta.

-Para tu suerte no me agrada irme sola. Así que te doy 5 minutos-dice y se sienta sobre uno de los sofás de la salita. Yo me dirijo hacia la cocina, a atragantarme con el desayuno.

-Gracias tía-le digo, al ver mi plato ya servido en el desayunador de la cocina.

-No tienes porque-me dice. Y yo me dedico a comer rápidamente. No quiero que Meiling se enoje, créanme, mi prima enojada es cosa seria.

-¡Shao!-grita alguien. Y siento como cae un peso encima de mí, si no hubiera tenido cuidado nos hubiéramos caído con todo y silla.

-¡Xitlali! ¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?-le digo molesto.

-No las suficientes primito-me dice aún sin soltarme. Mi tía solo nos mira sonriente.

Xitlali es mi primita, tiene 10 años de edad. Se parece un poco a Meiling, tanto en su forma de ser, como físicamente. Es una lindura (aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de ella). Es de estatura media. Cabello largo y ondulado. Tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, que me recuerdan a… ¿Qué rayos estoy pensando?

-¿Por qué te pones rojo primito?-me pregunta curiosa.

-tengo que irme-digo sin contestar a su pregunta. Me levanto del lugar y me despido de ambas.

-Hasta la tarde-dicho esto ultimo. Salgo de ahí para encontrarme con Mei y dirigirnos hacia la escuela.

-Cuídense mucho-nos dice mi tía despidiéndonos.

-Adiós Ma. Bye Lagartija-dice Meiling a madre e hija. Lo que ocasiona un puchero por parte de la segunda.

-no soy una lagartija-dice mi primita molesta. Yo río interiormente. Desde que vivo con mis tíos, me toca ver diferentes peleas de hermanas. Es bastante gracioso.

-¿Shaoran?-

-Dime-

-La saludas de mi parte-dice y yo la veo extraño. ¿A quien se refiere?

**sxsxs**

Acabo de entrar a mi salón de clases. Todavía faltan 10 minutos para que inicien las clases. La casa de mis tíos queda algo cerca de la institución, así que mi prima y yo, casi siempre, nos venimos caminando. Ella estudia el mismo grado que yo, pero tocamos en salones diferentes.

-Buenos Días Li-dice Daidouji sorprendiéndome. No la había visto.

-Buenos Días-le respondo. Sentándome en mi respectivo puesto. Ella sonríe como siempre. ¿Les había dicho que se parece a Eriol?

-Hola chicos-escucho decir a mi amigo desde la entrada del salón.

-Muy buenos días-dice Daidouji, en un tono diferente.

-Que malo eres Xiao-ya estando en frente de mí-¿no piensas saludarme?-pregunta sentándose en su puesto, y yo sigo sin responderle. No se como es que logro soportarlo.

-Caray amigo!, enserio que a ti no te enseñaron modales-sigue fastidiándome, pero no lo lograra. De reojo puedo ver como la oji-azul se aguanta una carcajada. Lo único que me faltaba, otra amiga igual a Eriol. Pobre de mí.

-Deja de fastidiar Eriol-

-es que eres un grosero Shaoran. Yo saludo y tú ni siquiera volteas a verme. Ves. Estoy hablando contigo y tú como si no te importara-dice en un fingido tono triste.

-no me importa-

-Oh hermano. Rompes mi pobre corazón-

-¡Cierra la boca!-le digo ya exasperado.

-¡que carácter! Definitivamente no me equivoco al decir que eres un ogro-yo me limito a rodar los ojos, pidiendo paciencia a los cielos, espero que me la concedan, porque realmente la necesito. Tomoyo ríe por las ocurrencias de mi amigo.

-Pobre Li-dice ella sin dejar de reír.

-¿pobre? ¿Por qué?-pregunta Eriol.

-Si. Se ve que no te soporta. Pero esta haciendo el esfuerzo por controlarse-

-Lo dices como si yo fuera demasiado exasperante-

-No digo eso. Lo que pasa que se nota que él, no es del tipo que bromea-

-¿Insinúas que soy un payaso?-pregunta, fingiendo estar ofendido.

-Ella no insinúo nada. Tú solito lo aceptaste-

-Eres un grosero Xiao. Hieres mis sentimientos-

-¿Cuáles sentimientos?-

-Mis sentimientos hacia ti-dice y Daidouji rompe a carcajadas.

-Daidouji, por favor, no celebres sus burradas-

-No te pongas celoso amigo-

-¿Por qué estaría celoso?-

-porque ella se ríe de mis burradas y no de las tuyas-

-Ya basta chicos. No me hagan reír más-dice tocando su estomago y tratando de contener la risa.

-Falta poco para que inicien las clases. ¿Dónde esta tu prima?-le pregunto a la peli-negro. Siento por una decima de segundo que ella me ve un poco sorprendida.

-No te preocupes Li. Ella siempre viene tarde-

-si Shaoran. No tienes porque preocuparte-

-No estoy preocupado-digo.

-Como digas-dice Eriol demasiado sonriente.

**sxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Al parecer Li andaba bastante pensativo. Entró al salón y no se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Ambos nos saludamos. Y luego llego su amigo Hiragizawa. Estuvieron "peleando" por un largo rato. A mi me parece muy gracioso las peleas de ese par, se ve que son muy buenos amigos; se puede notar que a pesar de que Li no soporte las bromas de Eriol, ambos se aprecian mucho.

-Falta poco para que inicien las clases. ¿Dónde esta tu prima?-me sorprende un poco su repentino cambio de tema, y sobre todo porque me pregunta por Sakura. Al parecer no le hez tan indiferente, porque si no ¿Por qué se preocuparía por ella?

-No te preocupes Li. Ella siempre viene tarde-le respondo.

-si Shaoran. No tienes porque preocuparte-al parecer Hiragizawa pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-No estoy preocupado-

-Como digas-

Tengo el presentimiento de que este año será muy interesante, sobre todo para mi querida amiga.

**sxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Como siempre se me había hecho tarde para ir a la escuela. Creo que es algo que ya no puedo cambiar. Pero es que últimamente he estado teniendo esos sueños extraños. Que para serles sincera, no me molesten. Ese hermoso ángel, el cual no se si es producto de mi imaginación, se ha vuelto como un amigo para mí. Siempre me aconseja, y tengo que aceptar que sus consejos son muy buenos. Siento que trata de hacer que vea las cosas de una manera diferente. Pero no es tan fácil como el dice. Es bastante difícil.

Pero algo que si estoy decidida a hacer, es lo de mi amigo Eriol. Mi ángel (si, ahora es mi ángel), me dijo que le mostrara a Tomoyo como es mi nuevo amigo realmente, y eso es lo que hare.

Después de haber meditado, y haberme alistado para asistir a la escuela. Me despido de mi madre y me dirijo hacia las afueras del departamento.

Camino muy rápidamente, porque ya se me hizo tarde; estoy evitando correr para no tener los mismos incidentes del día de ayer. Porque chocar con dos personas seguidas no es nada normal.

Llego al CTR y me dirijo hacia mi salón de clases. Escucho como suena la campana y me siento aliviada al estar ya al frente de mi salón. Abro la puerta y me introduzco en este saludando a los ahí presente.

**sxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Los tres nos sobresaltamos por el sonido de la campana. Vemos como Sakura entra al salón rápidamente, al parecer estaba bastante aliviada de haber llegado a tiempo.

-Ya vino por quien llorabas, amigo-le digo a Xiao con voz suave. Daidouji ríe suavemente. Por lo visto anda alegre el día de hoy, ya que hasta ahora no me ha dirigido ninguna mala mirada, y hasta se ha reído de mis tonterías. Me gustaría llevarme con ella, sobre todo siendo la prima de mi nueva amiga.

-Eriol, Cállate-me dice molesto

-Buenos días a todos-dice la hermosa voz de Sakura.

-Buenos días-respondemos todos, y con todos me refiero también a Shaoran.

Ella se sienta en su pupitre. Nuestros demás compañeros entran, seguidos de la profesora Mitsuki, para empezar otro nuevo día escolar.

**sxsxs**

La campana del colegio sonó dando por finalizadas las primeras horas de clases. Estábamos en el receso. Me doy cuenta como varios de mis compañeros salen de clases.

-Hasta luego, Eriol-me dice una compañera coquetamente, yo sonrío como respuesta. Siento las miradas de Sakura y Daidouji sobre mí.

-Emm, bueno, ¿Qué les parece si salimos a los jardines?-digo un poco nervioso. No quería que Sakura malinterpretara lo de la chica, y temía por desagradarle más a la oji-azul.

-Esta Bien-contesta la castaña-al menos que alguno de ustedes tenga hambre y desee ir a la cafetería-

-paso-respondemos los demás.

-Bueno, entonces a los jardines-dice entusiasta. Y jala de mi brazo para que la siga. Los cuatro salimos del salón rumbo a los jardines de la institución. Sakura y yo adelante, seguidos de mi amigo y Daidouji.

**sxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Ya en los jardines estuvimos charlando por largo rato. Teníamos mucho que decir. Casi no nos conocíamos. Ahora ya no me importaba mucho que me preguntaran sobre mis padres (mientras no tenga que tocar el tema del divorcio), pero tengo que aprender a resignar, no puedo hacer nada para evitar que suceda; y de nada me sirve preocupar a los demás por mi incomodidad.

En este momento estamos sentados sobre el césped. Tomoyo y yo quedamos frente a ambos chicos. Hablamos sobre nosotros mismos, para conocernos mejor. Ahora es el turno de Tomoyo, ella es la primera.

-Mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji. Tengo 14 años. Mi color favorito es el celeste. Me gustan mucho las malteadas-

-Tus padres son los dueños de una empresa de juguetes ¿Verdad?-pregunta Li.

-No sabia que tus padres tuvieran una empresa de juguetes- le dice Eriol bastante asombrado a mi prima.

-Suponía que estudiando en un lugar como este, lo primero que debes saber es algo como eso, lo más importante ¿verdad?-

-¡Oye!-creo que mi amigo se siente ofendido-No todos son como tu piensas, Daidouji-

-¿Tú crees?-dice ella cruzándose de brazos-¿me dirás acaso que no lo sabias?-

-No lo sabía-

-Si claro, Hiragizawa-menciona sarcásticamente.

-No me conoces en lo absoluto ¿Cómo puedes pensar de esa manera acerca de mí?-

-No es necesario que llegue a conocerte profundamente, simplemente es tu forma de ser la que me lleva a hacer un juicio como ese-

-¿Mi forma de ser?-

-Si. Tú sabes. Un mujeriego, al que solo le importa la posición económica de sus conquistas- le dice mi prima con sorna.

-Pues por lo menos no soy una niña mimada como tú-le responde él ya bastante molesto.

-Eso es lo que piensas. ¿Qué soy una niña mimada?-

-Si. Y también engreída-mi prima lo ve furiosa.

Li y yo nos miramos preocupado. Al parecer están bastante molestos. Y yo que quería que se llevaran mejor, esto va estar bastante difícil; pero no soy de las que se rinden fácilmente. Así que sea como sea, hare que ese para se convierta en muy buenos amigos, o algo más.

-No me conoces nada-

-Tú tampoco me conoces a mí-

-Pueden callarse los dos-ya me tenían harta-Ninguno de ustedes se conocen lo suficiente para hablarse de esa manera. Así que se callan, y si de verdad desean hablar que sea para decir algo bueno-digo yo, ya exasperada. Los aludidos se asombran ante el tono usado de mi parte.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kinomoto. Si no van a decir nada bueno. Mejor cierren la boca-

-Lo sentimos-dicen al unísono.

-Bueno. Ahora lo mejor sería…-

-Que se pidieran una disculpa-dice Li sin dejarme terminar-No en bueno que se hablen de esa manera. Tratamos de ser amigos. No es bueno que los amigos se traten de esa manera-

-Pero…-hablan los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada de peros…-les dice Li.

-O se disculpan, o no volvemos a hablar con ustedes-digo yo decidida. Y el castaño asiente, estando de acuerdo conmigo.

-Lo siento-dicen ambos.

-Mucho mejor-dice Li.

-Pero ya que ellos no pueden hablar sin ofenderse. Nos toca hablar a nosotros Li-le digo yo.

-¿quieres que yo empiece?-

-No. Mejor empiezo yo-me responde él, amablemente.

**sxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Esos dos ya me tenían exasperado con tanta pelea de su parte. Me doy cuenta perfectamente, a pesar de que digan que soy un distraído, que ellos no se llevan nada bien. Ni siquiera han tratado de conocerse. Y siéndoles sincero, no entiendo porque, ahora que estamos todos juntos me doy cuenta de que mis suposiciones son verdaderas, ellos tienen cierto parecido que me intimida. Imagínense dos como Eriol en el mismo planeta, y cerca de mí; a duras penas logro lidiar con mi amigo, y con otra igual a él. Definitivamente tengo a la mala suerte de mi lado.

Después de que Kinomoto y yo habíamos calmado a ese par, ya no los dejaríamos hablar; no quería que se pusieran a decir sus "verdades" y a nosotros nos tocara ser los árbitros.

-Pero ya que ellos no pueden hablar sin ofenderse. Nos toca hablar a nosotros Li-me dice la oji-verde.

-¿quieres que yo empiece?-

-No. Mejor empiezo yo-le respondo amablemente. No me gusto hablar sobre mí. Pero ya que. Además no tengo porque decir cosas personales.

-Sorprendente Shaoran-

-Cállate Eriol-

-¡Hey! Pero si no estoy diciendo nada malo-

-Cállate y déjame hablar-

-Ok. Ya no hablo pues-dice el con tono de niño arrepentido.

-Bueno. ¿Por donde empiezo?-

-Por el principio-me responde el muy tonto y yo le lanzo una fea mirada; él se limita a sonreír. Trato de ignorarlo.

-Mi nombre es Li Shaoran. Tengo 15 años. Mi color preferido es el verde. Adoro los chocolates. Me gusta el futbol. Vivía en China con mis padres y hermanas, y hace dos años me vine a vivir a Japón junto a mis tíos y primas-

-¿Eres chino?- me dice Daidouji, más como una afirmación que como pregunta.

-Si-

-Wow-dice Kinomoto bastante asombrada-¿te gusta vivir con tus tíos?-

-Si. Son como padres para mí-

-¿no extrañas a tu familia de China?-vuelve a preguntar. Y yo no se que responderle-Lo siento. No quería ser impertinente-

-No. No te preocupes-le digo viendo su cara avergonzada-Claro que extraño a mis padres y hermanas. Pero me gusta mucho vivir junto con mis tíos-le digo sinceramente. Y es cierto. Por más que la relación que llevo con mis padres no sea nada buena, yo les extrañaba, al igual que a mis hermanas. Pero vivir con mis tíos y primas, no me molestaba en lo absoluto. Me sentía mejor estando aquí con ellos.

-Ya veo-

-No sabia que tuvieras hermanas-dice Daidouji-¿Cuántas hermanas tienes, Li?-

-Cuatro-

-¡Cuatro!-repite Kinomoto asombrada. Eriol estalla a carcajadas.

-Si-le digo yo, un poco incomodo ante su muy mal disimilado asombro.

-Tienes mucha suerte Li-me dice, y yo no le comprendo-Yo solo tengo un hermano mayor, y aunque sea la persona más molesta del universo, le quiero mucho-

-Yo no tengo hermanos-dice simplemente la oji-azul-

-Pues te entiendo Kinomoto. Yo tengo 4 hermanas con las que lidiar, y son una terrible molestia-

-¿Tienen tu edad?-me pregunta Daidouji.

-No. Todas son mayores que yo. Hay unas que ya están casadas y con hijos-

-entonces ¿eres tío?-me pregunta Kinomoto bastante emocionada.

-Si-

-Que envidia-vuelve a decirme, confundiéndome.

-¿Envidia?-ella asiente-¿Por qué?-

-Yo siempre he querido tener sobrinos. Pero Touya siempre se molesta conmigo cuando se lo digo-

-¿Cuántos años tiene tu hermano?-le pregunta Eriol, el cual, ya había durado bastante tiempo callado.

-21-

-Tiene la misma edad que mi prima-

-¿Tienes una prima?-pregunta Daidouji. Ya bajando la guardia con mi amigo, y tratando de hacer conversación.

-Si-

-Y se parece mucho a él-

-¿físicamente?-me pregunta la castaña.

-No. Me refiero a su forma de ser-

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo es?-

-Se la pasa molestándote todo el tiempo. No hay nada ni nadie que se le escape de la vista. Es una bromista de primera. Y tiene una forma de pensar bastante extraña, más extraña que la de Eriol-

-¿enserio?-

-No le hagan caso a Xiao. Es un exagerado-

-Exagerado ¿yo?-

-Si-

-Algún día conocerán a la prima de Eriol y se darán cuenta de que no miento-les digo a las chicas. Ambas ríen.

-Que malo eres Xiao-

-¿Por qué siempre le dices así, Eriol?-le pregunta la oji-verde.

-¿Cómo?-habla Eriol, no entendiéndole la pregunta.

-Xiao-

-Técnicamente así se llama-le dice. Y Kinomoto ladea la cabeza confundida. Yo río internamente ante su gesto infantil.

-¿Xiao?-dice Daidouji.

-Sip. Se llama Xiao Lang Li. Pero en Japón se pronuncia diferente-

-Shaoran Li-vuelve a decir la peli-negro-Interesante-dice y noto como ambos se miran (Eriol y Daidouji) ¿Qué se traen esos dos?

-Ahora te toca a Ti-le digo a Kinomoto.

-Oh si. Me llamo Kinomoto Sakura. Tengo 14 años. Siempre he vivido en Japón. Mi color preferido es el morado. Me encanta el helado. Y como había mencionado antes, tengo un molesto hermano mayor-

-Yo no entiendo porque se quejan tanto de sus hermanos-dice Daidouji.

-Tú lo dices, porque no tienes cuatro molestas hermanas, que te estén fastidiando todo el tiempo-

-Es cierto-habla la castaña apoyándome.

Eriol, habla integrándose al tema-Yo creo que deberían considerarse personas afortunadas-

-¿Por qué?-preguntamos Kinomoto y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Es cierto que los hermanos pueden ser molestos a veces. Pero…-dice mirando hacia arriba la peli-negro.

-Cuando más los necesitan siempre están ahí para ayudarte-termina diciendo Eriol.

-¡Correcto! Puede que se la pasen fastidiándote; pero admitan que es divertido-

-¿Qué puedes encontrar de divertido cuando alguien te molesta?-les pregunto.

-Si, Tomoyo ¿Qué?-

-Te diviertes. Yo siempre he sido hija única, no he tenido la oportunidad de tener hermanos. Cuando mis padres no están me quedo yo sola, no hay nadie que me haga compañía-

-¿Qué hay de tu prima y tus amigos?-

-Sakura es muy importante para mí, al igual que mis amigos. Pero no es lo mismo, Li-

-No, no es lo mismo. Tus hermanas son tu familia, a pesar de todas las cosas que te hagan, de todas la vergüenzas que te hacen pasar, ellas siempre estarán ahí para ti, porque son tus hermanas; porque a pesar que a veces entre hermanos no puedan demostrarse lo mucho que se quieren, puedes estar más que seguro que tus hermanas te aprecian-habla muy sabio el oji-azul- Si en algún momento (Dios no lo quiera así) tus padres llegan a faltar, tienes a tus hermanos, que estarán siempre ahí para brindarte apoyo-

-Si. Tienes razón-le dice Sakura.

-Sakura, Touya puede molestarte mucho a veces- Kinomoto la mira fijamente alzando una ceja-Ok, siempre te molesta; pero sabes que es una forma de demostrarte lo mucho que te adora-

-Extraña forma de hacerlo-

-Te lo demuestra a su manera. Pero sabes que es cierto-

-Esta bien. Comprendo-

-Si, yo también-les digo.

-Bueno chicas y Shaoran-dice Eriol levantándose-Tengo un asunto pendiente, así que los veo hasta la clase-

-¿Adonde vas?-

-No te pongas triste Xiao, nos veremos dentro de unos minutos-las chicas sonríen ante lo dicho por mi amigo. Lo que me sucede por andar de preguntón.

Eriol camina hacia el lado opuesto de donde nos encontramos, hasta que se pierde de nuestra vista. Nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que Daidouji se levanta diciendo:

-Iré a comprar algo a la cafetería-

-Te acompañamos-le digo.

-No gracias. Voy yo sola. ¿Desean que les traiga algo?-

-No gracias-

-Yo quiero una barra de dulces, Tomo-chan-

-Ok. Ya regreso-dicho esto ultimo. Se va del lugar.

Nos quedamos en un molesto silencio. No sabia que hablar con ella, o mejor dicho no se que hablar con cualquier chica; no soy bueno en esto. Esa es la gran diferencia entre Eriol y yo.

Kinomoto suspira, para luego decirme-Eso estuvo cerca, verdad-

-¿el que?-

-Me refiero a Eriol y Tomoyo, cuando se estaban peleando, fue bastante incomodo-

-Si. Aunque te confieso que es demasiado raro. Eriol no es del tipo de personas que buscan pelea, menos tratándose de una chica a la que casi no conoce-

-Tienes razón. Tampoco mi prima es así. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo extraño pasa con esos dos-dice, dejándome pensativo. Ella esta en lo correcto. Ambos se comportan diferentes.

-¿Li?-

-¿Dime?-

-Tu que haz estado aquí hace dos años, al igual que ellos. ¿Sabes porque se tratan así?-

-No lo se. Nunca se han hablado más de lo necesario. Yo he cruzado unas cuantas palabras con tu prima antes. Pero Eriol no pasa del "buenos días"-

-Ya veo. Pero a pesar de no conocerse. Tomoyo tiene una pésima imagen de tu amigo-

-Si. De eso pude darme cuenta perfectamente-

-¿Por qué será?-

-Bueno, Eriol no es ningún santo. Es cierto de que sale con varias chicas, le gusta divertirse. Pero no es del tipo de patanes que Daidouji piensa-mirándola a los ojos-¿Qué te ha dicho ella exactamente?-

-que Eriol no es lo que aparente. Que es un mujeriego, que solo utiliza a las mujeres-

-cosa que puedo asegurarte no es cierta. Y no lo defiendo solo por ser mi amigo, lo defiendo porque lo conozco, y él no es así. Odia ver a las mujeres llorando, así que no las lastima-

-Para mí, que es por otro motivo por el cual no se soportan-

-¿Por qué crees que sea?-

-No lo se, Li. Puede que yo no sea la persona más observadora del mundo-mirando hacia los lados, para ver si no se acerca nadie-Pero para mi, que ese par se trae algo-

-¿a que te refieres?-digo yo, no captando del todo su idea.

-no estoy muy segura, pero, a mi se me hace que no se son indiferentes-

-¿insinúas que se gustan?-pregunto yo asombrado. Puede que ella tenga razón, pero eso seria aún más raro. Eriol suele salir con varias chicas, pero solo porque le parecen lindas, y porque ellas se interesan en él; pero mi amigo jamás se ha interesado verdaderamente en una chica, y para que se gusten debe de haber cierto interés.

-Bueno, no tanto de que se gusten, por que no se conocen, pero tienes que admitir que si hay interés por ambas partes-yo pienso antes de contestar. ¿Acaso ella tendrá razón? ¿Eriol puede estar interesado en Daidouji? Aunque eso explicaría porque nunca ha hablado con ella. Él es un chico bastante popular y se lleva con todos los de la clase, menos Daidouji.

-Sabes, puede que tengas razón-digo y ella da un gritito emocionada. Esta chica si es rara.

-¡eso es genial!-dice viéndome alegremente, con sus hermosos ojos verdes… Caray ¿Qué estoy pensando?-Tenemos que ayudarlos-

-¿ayudarlos?-

-si. Tal vez si logramos que se conozcan mejor, ellos puedan llegar a tener algo-

-Si ellos quieren tener algo, que se las arreglen por si solos-

-¡Vamos Li! No seas malo. Eriol es un buen chico y me agrada para mi prima. ¿No te agrada mi prima para tu amigo?-

-No es eso. Daidouji me parece una chica muy agradable-le digo sinceramente.

-¿Entonces?-

-Es solo que…-ella me mira expectante- Bueno, ¿crees que sea lo correcto?-

-¿Por qué no lo seria?-

-nos estaríamos metiendo en su vida. Los estaríamos emparejando sin saber lo que ellos sienten realmente-

-No seas exagerado-dice mostrándome su hermosa sonrisa-Nosotros solo les daremos una mano en el proceso; será cosa de ellos el resultado final-

-…-

-Dale Li, ¿Me ayudaras?-dice viéndome con ojos de cachorrito-di que si, por favor-

Suspiro resignado, y es que ¿Quién puede decir que no con esa carita?-Ok-

Ella grita contenta y me abraza diciendo-Gracias-yo me quedo de piedra. No es que me moleste, al contrario me agrada sentirla cerca ¿Qué rayos sucede conmigo?

Siento como ella se aleja, al parecer apenada-Lo siento-me dice con un sutil tono rosa en sus mejillas.

-No hay problema-tratando de cambiar de tema-Entonces trato hecho ¿verdad?-digo dándole la mano, para sellar nuestro acuerdo. Ella toma mi mano y me dice:

-Trato hecho-se levanta des haciendo el agarre-Tenemos un duro trabajo por delante-

-Dependerá de nuestros amigos lo difícil que sea-

-Esperamos que no sea tan difícil-dicho eso, suena la campana y ambos nos dirigimos hacia nuestros salones.

**sxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Me había agradado mucho hablar con Li. Aunque abrazarlo tan impulsivamente me dio mucha vergüenza, aunque al parecer a él no le había molestado.

Después de eso nos dirigimos a nuestros salones de clase. Mi prima y Eriol ya se encontraban ahí. Tomoyo me dio mi barrita de caramelos y la clase inicio. Durante las siguientes clases me la pase pensando en la plática que tuve con Li. En verdad me gustaría mucho ver a mi nuevo amigo y a mi prima juntos, harían una muy linda pareja, además también tienen muchas cosas en común de las cuales ellos no se han dado cuenta. Ojala nosotros podamos ayudar en algo a ese par.

Me di cuenta que es un buen chico, y no es tan serio como pensaba. Es una persona muy agradable, espero llegarlo a conocer más a fondo con el tiempo.

Luego de varias horas las clases finalizaron. Los cuatro nos dirigimos a la salida. Me di cuenta de varias que se despedían de Eriol y Li muy amablemente y nos miraban feo a mi prima y a mí. El primero les brindaba una sonrisa y el castaño simplemente las ignoraba. Me da mucha gracia, son los mejores amigos, pero sus diferencias son bastante notables.

-bueno chicas. Hoy tenemos mucha tarea-es cierto T_T-pero que les parece si vamos el viernes al cine, los cuatro-

-A mi me parece bien-digo lanzándole una mirada confidencial a Li. Esa es una perfecta oportunidad para nosotros.

-Yo me apunto-dice Li, cruzando sus brazos en la parte de atrás de su cuello, se ve bastante relajado.

-¿Qué dices Tomoyo?-mirando hacia mi amiga-¿Vienes?-

-No lo se Sakura. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Tomo-chan, no seas mala, ven con nosotros-

-Sakura…-dice ella en tono de advertencia.

-si vienes, te prometo que me probaré los trajes que desees-le digo. Sabía que me estaba metiendo en un gran lio, pero lo hago por ella.

-¿Estas segura?- me dice.

-sip-

-Esta bien. Pero luego no quiero quejas-dice apuntándome con el dedo. Yo sonrío triunfante. Esto se pone divertido.

Ambas nos despedimos de los chicos y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Se preguntaran porque a mi casa, y bueno, a mi no me gusta estar sola en ese apartamento, y entre las dos podemos ayudarnos con las tareas. Una semana iremos a mi casa y la otra a la de Tomoyo. Ese había sido nuestro trato. Mi madre no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa por su trabajo y Touya esta bastante ocupado con sus estudios y trabajando al mismo tiempo.

**sxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

Me encontraba en mi trabajo. Trabajando en varios diseños junto a mi amiga Mitsuko.

-Nadeshiko-le escucho decir.

-Dime-

-Tenemos un gran problema-dice preocupada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Recuerdas la pasarela juvenil de la que te hable-

-si-le digo sin entender el problema-la de la próxima semana-

-¡Exacto!-

-¿Cuál es el problema? Ya tenemos los vestuarios listos. Solo faltan algunos retoques y las pruebas de vestuario. Pero nos queda toda la semana ¿Qué eso lo que te preocupa?-

-es que, acaban de llamar dos de nuestras modelos para cancelar-

-¿cancelar?-

-si, no pueden venir ese día. Y solo queda esta semana para preparar todo ¿Dónde conseguiremos tres modelos en estos días?-

-Tranquilízate. No es para tanto-

-¡Tranquilizarme! ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?-me dice histérica. Últimamente ha estado bastante nerviosa. Siempre se pone así cuando de una pasarela se trate, y es porque es muy exigente consigo misma y les gusta que todo salga perfecto. Pero por hoy esta más nerviosa porque es su primera pasarela juvenil. Normalmente ha hecho diseños para personas adultas, de los 20 años en adelante. Pero quiso intentar con algo nuevo y eso es lo que estamos haciendo.

-Mira. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu hija?-

-¿el que?-

-Que si dese modelar para la próxima semana-

-¿tú crees?-

-Tienes catorce-ella asiente-Entonces-

-No lose-

-estamos trabajando con jóvenes de 14, 15, 16 y 17 años. Si faltan dos modelos, deberías de decirle a tu hija-

-¡Tienes razón!-me abraza fuertemente-pero me faltan una -

-podemos conseguirla en otro lado-

-Porque no le dices a Sakura, Nadeshiko-

-Dudo que ella quiera. Anda molesta conmigo aún-

-si, pero seria una forma de que pasaran más tiempo con ella, ya que este trabajo no te lo permite. Tal vez puedas acercarte más a ella y hablar sobre lo que sucede. ¡Vamos! , tienes una hija muy hermosa. No estamos intentando con modelos profesionales y no es un desfile von bikini. Así que inténtalo- tiene razón, seria una gran oportunidad para acercarme a mi hija, y hablar con ella claramente.

-Esta bien-le digo no muy convencida.

**sxsxs**

Había llegado a mi casa hace una hora. Y aún no me decidía en decirle a Sakura. Mi pequeña se encuentra viendo televisión en la sala. Y yo estoy preparando la cena para ambas. Sonomi se había ido con mi sobrina antes de que yo llegara.

-Mamá-dice sacándome de mis pensamientos e ingresando a la cocina.

-¿si?-

-¿Puedo salir el viernes al cine?-

-¡Claro!-le digo quedando frente a ella-¿con quienes iras?-

-Con Tomoyo y unos amigos-yo sonrío.

-¿Entonces ya hiciste buenos amigos?-

-Si-me dice indiferente-Algo bueno tenia que tener Tokio-

-Hija…-le digo en tono de advertencia.

-Lo se, Lo se. Esto es lo correcto. Pero sigo pensando que podrían haber encontrado otro solución en la que yo no saliera afectada-dice refiriéndose al problema de su padre y mío.

-Si, tú no tienes la culpa de nada. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de eso?-

-no. No aún-dice tristemente-no estoy lista para escuchar excusas-

-Como quieras. Pero algún día tendremos que hacerlo. Cambiando de tema-digo empezando a servir la cena para ambas-tengo una propuesta para ti-

-Dime-

-Más que una propuesta es un favor que necesito pedirte-

**sxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Me había incomodado hablar sobre nuestro "problemita familiar", asi que le dije que no estaba lista aún, y ella comprendió. Se que tendremos que hablar sobre eso algún dia, pero no quiero hacerlo en este momento; no ahora que me siento mejor.

Me sorprendió mucho lo que me dijo luego:

-Como quieras. Pero algún día tendremos que hacerlo. Cambiando de tema-dijo empezando a servir la cena para ambas-tengo una propuesta para ti-

Me siento en una de las sillas del comedor frente a mi madre.

-Dime-empiezo a comer.

-Más que una propuesta es un favor que necesito pedirte-

-¿Qué favor?-le digo dejando mis cubiertos a un lado, para ponerle atención.

-Te comente que he estado haciendo diseños junto a mi amiga para una pasarela-me dice y yo asiento. Ella había hablado de eso conmigo, bastante emocionada por su nuevo trabajo.

-Bueno, también te dije que era una pasarela juvenil-yo vuelvo ha asentir-hemos tenido un pequeño percance-

-si necesitas ayuda en algo solo dímelo, no soy muy buena en esas cosas, pero te ayudare en lo que pueda-le digo sinceramente. Por más molesta que yo pudiera estar, era mi madre y su trabajo era muy importante para ella, me preocupaba que las cosas salieran mal, y si podía ayudarla la ayudaría.-

-Sakura-me dice seria, yo tomo un trago de leche que ella me había servido-Necesito que seas una de nuestras modelos-ante lo dicho por mi madre, el trago de leche que había tratado de tomar había salido disparado de mi boca.

-¡¿Qué?!-prácticamente grite-Dime que escuche mal-le digo viéndola a los ojos y ante su negativa, siento como la sangre se va de mi rostro.

Yo, modelo, ni soñando.

**Sxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

Saludos a todos!!!!

Aquí les dejo otro capitulo, espero que les guste. Ando con prisa así que no comentare mucho.

Eriol y Tomoyo no se llevan muy bien que digamos ¿Por qué será? ¿Podrán nuestros castaños ayudarlos?

Al parecer Li a encontrado dos buenas amigas. Es una ternura ese chico ¿verdad?

Uuuuu… ¿Qué hara nuestra querida Sakura? ¿Ayudara a su madre?

Todo eso y mucho más lo sabremos en los siguientes capítulos.

Muchisimas Gracias a todos aquellas que se toman un tiempo para leer mi historia y dejar sus lindos comentaios.

Les agradezco sobre todo a:

- Clyo-Potter.

- Lapislazuli Stern.

- moonlight-Li.

- Sakurita_li: muchas gracias x tu comentario. Al parecer los 4 "amigos" están sintiendo cosas. Y si, es nuestro querido Yue quien habla con Sakura.

- Mary-T06.

- LiL EmO.

- Aymivr3.

- Kissa Ragod: Muchas gracias x leer mi historia y por tomarte la molestia de dejarme reviews, los cuales siempre me alientan mucho. Lamento no poder contestarte como siempre pero ando con prisa. Las parejitas están un poco confundidas en este momento, luego veremos que pasa en los demás capítulos. Me alegra mucho que te gusten los sueños de Sakura. Esperamos que los castaños puedan ayudar a que Eriol y Tomoyo se lleven mejor. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

¡Dejen reviews!

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	10. Chapter 9

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 9.**

**Noveno Cambio.**

**Sakura**

Ash!!, como odio esto; no sé cómo es que estoy en este lugar, o bueno, quizás si se, pero que conste que estoy contra mi voluntad. Y todo por mi culpa, por dejarme convencer por esa cara de cachorrito en problemas que puso mi madre. Se preguntaran donde estoy y bien, se los diré, me encuentro nada más y nada menos que en la boutique de la amiga de mi madre, ¿Qué hago aquí? Supongo que ya se lo han de imaginar, estoy probándome el vestuario para la tal pasarela juvenil ¿Cómo es que estoy aquí? Ni yo misma puedo asimilarlo.

Verán, después de que mi madre me pidiera "ese favor", yo estaba dispuesta a darle un No rotundo, pero, mi "adorada madre" no se da por vencida tan fácilmente, y ¿Qué creen que hizo? Hizo todo un teatro con tal de convencerme, yo no quería aceptar eso, estaba dispuesta a ayudarla a encontrar una modelo, que no fuera yo, pero ella no acepto y después de hacerse la víctima y toda la cosa, logro convencerme, ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan sensible? Es que todavía no puedo entender cómo es que acabe aquí.

_Flash Back_

_-Sakura-me dice seria, yo tomo un trago de leche que ella me había servido-Necesito que seas una de nuestras modelos-ante lo dicho por mi madre, el trago de leche que había tratado de tomar había salido disparado de mi boca._

_-¡¿Qué?!-prácticamente grite-Dime que escuche mal-le digo viéndola a los ojos y ante su negativa, siento como la sangre se va de mi rostro._

_Yo, modelo, ni soñando._

_-Escuchaste perfectamente-sonriéndome- Lastimosamente dos de nuestras modelos cancelaron, y ya que la hija de mi amiga puede cubrir un lugar, nos falta otra persona, y serás tú-_

_-Ay no-me levanto de mi lugar asustada-No, no y no-_

_-Vamos hija-dice- eres una chica muy hermosa, tiene la estatura y porte perfecto para ser una modelo-_

_-No madre. Yo no soy modelo. Nunca seré modelo. No lo hare-_

_-pero hija-levantándose y acercándose a mi-eres una preciosura. Cualquier chica envidiaría tener esta oportunidad, no puedes decir que no-_

_-Claro que puedo. Y eso es exactamente lo que hago-_

_-Sakura, necesito una joven hermosa que modele. Es la primera pasarela juvenil de la cual yo soy participe, no puedes negarme tu ayuda-exclama viéndome con ojos de cachorrito._

_-Y te ayudare-digo tratando de encontrar una forma para escaparme de esto-buscare alguna chica que desee modelar-_

_-Pero hija. ¿Dónde encontraras una modelo para mañana?-_

_-¡Mañana!-grito histérica._

_-Si mañana es la prueba de vestuario, y no puede ser cualquier persona. Por eso te lo pido a ti pequeña-dice tomándome ambas manos-No puedes decirle que no a tu madre, la persona que te ha regalado la vida-_

_-Mamá…-detesto que se ponga en plan de víctima. La única víctima aquí soy yo, a mi me están obligando a hacer algo que no quiero._

_-Oh pobre de mí!-dice dramáticamente poniendo su delicada mano sobre su frente como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse-Mi única hija se niega ayudarme, ¿Qué será de mi carrera? Es la primera pasarela que hare y todo está perdido-_

_-Madre…-no no lo lograría, no puede obligarme, no podría convencerme._

_-Mi carrera acabara. ¿Qué será de mí? ¿Quién podrá ayudarme?-dice mirándome significativamente._

_Suspiro derrotada ¿Por qué mi madre tiene que ser tan dramática? En ese sentido se parece mucho a Tomoyo._

_-Esta bien-digo. Ella me mira-Lo hare-_

_-¿Hablas en serio?-me dice con ojos soñadores-_

_-¿esto es muy importante para ti?-ella asiente-No puedo negarme entonces-dicho esto último siento como mi madre me abraza fuertemente, al estilo Tomoyo._

_-Gracias Sakura-aún abrazándome-Ya veras que no te arrepentirás-_

_Fin del flash back._

Bueno, mi madre había logrado convencerme. Y aquí me encuentro, probándome el vestuario. Era miércoles por la tarde. Mi madre había pasado por mí al colegio. El día de hoy había sido bastante agotador. Gracias a los dioses no me habían dejado demasiada tarea, pero las clases estuvieron pesadas, sobre todo matemáticas, pero supongo que es porque estoy en un grado de estudio más fuerte. Con los chicos nos pusimos de acuerdo con respecto a la salida del viernes, finalmente los cuatro iremos, aunque yo tendré que pagar un precio muy caro por convencer a mi prima (solo espero que no se aproveche demasiado).

-Sakura-escucho como me llaman desde afuera, y es que estoy dentro de un vestuario-Sal querida, queremos verte-dice alegremente la amiga de mi madre. La cual he de decirles que me pareció una persona muy simpática.

-Un segundo-les digo terminando de ponerme el vestido. Para luego salir y quedar frente a ambas mujeres.

-Te ves divina-dice mi madre halándome hacia un espejo del lugar- Mira, eres toda una princesa-

-Ese color combina perfecto con tus ojos-habla la señora Mitsuko.

-¿usted cree?-pregunto viéndome al espejo

-Claro. Es un precioso vestido color verde esmeralda. Perfecto para ti-dice con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y de repente su expresión cambia de alegre a pensativa- Me pregunto donde se habrá metido esa jovencita-

-¿Qué jovencita?-le pregunto con curiosidad, a lo que mi madre me responde:

-Oh hija. Recuerdas que te mencione que faltaban dos modelos-yo asiento-Pues la hija de Mitsuko cubrirá a una de ellas y la otra eres tu-

-Ya veo-

- Tendré que llamarla. Espero que no se le haya olvidado-dice saliendo de los vestidores y dirigiéndose a su oficina.

Les cuento que esta "boutique" es bastante linda, no es demasiado grande ni demasiado pequeña. Es un lugar espacioso. Es como una casa, con tres habitaciones; las cuales han arreglado de tal manera que una quedara como una oficina, la otra como los vestidores y la ultima como el taller de trabajo; lo demás es para atención al cliente y todo eso. Es un lugar muy hermoso.

-Mi pequeña Sakura-dice mi madre en tono soñador- Así pareces toda una quinceañera-haciéndome sonrojar.

-No es para tanto-

-Eres una hermosa princesa-dice mirándome a través del espejo- estoy segura de que te robaras los corazones de los chicos en el desfile.

-Madre!-digo sofocada y ella ríe.

-No te pongas así. Yo solo digo la verdad. Te estas convirtiendo en una hermosa joven, Sakura, y no puedes negar que dejas a los chico sin aliento-dice haciendo que me sonroje más (como si fuera posible)

-Como dices esas cosas-digo viendo mi sonrojado rostro por el espejo, y siento como mi madre toma mi cara entre sus delicadas y finas manos acercando su rostro al mío.

-porque es la verdad pequeña-diciendo esto último sale del lugar cruzándose con su amiga.

-No me canso de decir lo hermosa que te vez con ese vestido-dice la señora Mitsuko estando frente a mi- aunque eres una chica preciosa, todo te queda hermoso-

-Gracias-

-Mi hija no tarda en llegar. Espero que se lleven bien-

-¿Qué edad tiene su hija?-

-Tiene catorce. Tu edad-dice sonriéndome- ella es mi hija mayor-

-Eso quiere decir que tiene dos hijas-pregunto un poco confundida-

-Sí. La pequeña tiene 10 años-

-Imagino que son unas chicas encantadoras-hablo sinceramente. Teniendo una madre tan hermosa imagino que las hijas son igual.

-Claro-afirma-Bueno Sakura, hay que hacerle algunos retoques a ese vestido. También tenemos que probar los accesorios, peinado y maquillaje. Todo tiene que salir perfecto-dice entusiasta. Yo simplemente sonrío.

-Ven-dice llevándome a otro lado- Vamos al taller, para que tu madre te haga los últimos retoques-

-¿Dónde están las otras modelos?-pregunto recordando que soy la única que esta aquí. Se supone que es una pasarela deberían haber más personas.

-Ellas vinieron a las pruebas en la mañana-llegamos al taller donde se encuentra mi madre arreglando varios vestido. Este lugar esta lleno de muchas telas y diferentes diseños. Tomoyo se volvería loca aquí. Hablando de mi amiga no le he mencionado nada al respecto, espero poder hablar con ella mañana.

-Pequeña, acércate-llama mi madre-necesito arreglar unas cosas de ese vestido-

-Esta bien-le digo acercándome y ella empieza con su trabajo.

-No te muevas-dice arreglando no se que cosas.

-Lo siento-escucho como suena una campanita.

-¡ya llego!-grita la señora Mitsuko, saliendo del lugar.

sxsxsxsxs

**Meiling**

No puedo creer lo que tengo que hacer. Me encuentro caminando hacia el lugar de trabajo de mi madre ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque necesita mi ayuda; y yo como la hija mayor tenía que brindarle todo mi apoyo y bueno aquí estoy, lista para una prueba de vestuario. Saben, no me molesta mucho, sinceramente no me molesta del todo tener que ayudar a mi madre, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de cosas, nunca he hecho algo así ¿Qué hare? Bueno, tengo que modelar para una de las pasarelas de mi madre; es la primera vez que lo hare, ni modo no me queda de otra. Y lo más gracioso de esto es que no me preguntaron si deseaba hacerlo, mi madre ni siquiera se molesto en preguntarme simplemente me dijo lo que tenía que hacer.

_Flash back_

_Estoy viendo televisión tranquilamente en mi habitación, mi hermana y mi primo están jugando video juegos en la sala, así que no hay nadie que me moleste._

_-Meiling -escucho llamar a mi madre fuera de mi habitación._

_-¿Si?-le digo y ella entra._

_-Te necesito mañana en mi trabajo-_

_-¿Cómo?-no comprendo nada. _

_-La semana pasada te mencione de mi pasarela juvenil-_

_-Oh si-le digo recordando-Estabas muy emocionada-_

_-Sí; pero tengo un problema-_

_-¿Es algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?-pregunto; ella sonríe de una manera que me causa miedo, no sé porque pero me arrepiento de haber preguntado._

_-Participaras en la pasarela juvenil como modelo-diciendo esto último sale de mi habitación rápidamente._

_-¡¿Qué?!-pregunto fuerte, pero se que ella no responderá-Oh madre, en que me has metido-_

_Fin del flash back._

Y bueno, aquí me tienen, entrando a la "boutique" de mi madre y preparándome para lo que venga.

Al entrar al lugar suena una campanita, se puede decir que la puerta tenía ese efecto. Escucho como alguien grita desde lo lejos.

-¡ya llego!-esa es la inconfundible voz de mi madre llegando hasta donde estoy.

-Hija, ya habías tardado-dice tomándome del brazo y llevándome hacia el taller de trabajo ¿Cómo se que es el taller? Bueno, ya he venido unas cuantas veces a este lugar.

Al entrar en esa habitación me percato de la presencia de otras dos personas.

-Te presento a Nadeshiko-dice y yo saludo educadamente a la señora. Es una mujer muy hermosa. Es una muy buena amiga de mi madre, mi madre siempre habla de ella.

-Mucho gusto-dice ella sonriéndome amablemente y yo sonrío por igual.

-Lo mismo digo-vuelvo a ver hacia la otra persona que todavía era desconocida para mí. Es una chica de mi edad. Es muy bonita. Alta, cabello castaño y unos hermosos ojos verdes iguales a los de la señora; se me hacen muy parecidas, supongo que debe ser su hija.

-y ella es Sakura-vuelve a hablar mi madre señalando a la aludida-ella es la hija de Nadeshiko y como te darás cuenta también en una de las modelos-dice señalando el vestido que la chica lleva puesto. Muy hermoso si me permiten decir.

-Soy Meiling Li-le digo dándole mi mano a manera de saludo, ella abre los ojos mostrándome su sorpresa, no por el saludo si no que otro motivo desconocido para mi-Un gusto-

-Lo mismo digo, Li-dice tomando mi mano y sonriendo; aún puedo detectar esa sorpresa en su rostro.

-Mira querida-dice mi madre bastante emocionada, como siempre, señalándome un vestido muy hermoso de color morado.

-es hermoso-

-Este es el tuyo-dice dándomelo-ahora quiero que vayas al vestuario y te lo pruebes. Quiero que sea rápido porque luego tenemos que arreglarle un par de cosas y buscarte los complementos adecuados-yo sonrío y me dirijo al vestidor rápidamente.

sxsxsxs

Después de haberme medido el vestido (el cual me quedo lindísimo y no lo digo por presumir) mi madre y su amiga estuvieron arreglando los demás detalles.

Los vestidos habían quedado perfectos para nosotras; y en este momento ambas nos encontrábamos eligiendo los accesorios. No me había costado mucho llevarme con Sakura es una chica muy amistosa, me agrada mucho.

-Sakura-digo captando su atención y señalando un hermoso collar de color plata con unas pequeñas piedras verde esmeralda, perfecto para su vestido-mira, este es perfecto para ti-

-¿tú crees?-

-sip-ella sonríe ante mi respuesta-mi madre dijo que tendrás que usar unos zapatos plateados, así que este collar es perfecto para ti-

-si tú lo dices-

Estuvimos un largo rato buscando las cosas necesarias mientras que nuestras madres hacían su trabajo.

-Dime Sakura ¿Cuántos años tienes?-le pregunto tratando de conocer más de ella. Me llamaba mucho la atención, no sé porque pero me parecía una chica diferente a las demás; cualquiera se volvería loca estando en este lugar y saber que estará modelando en unos pocos días, pero ella actúa normal. Se ve que es una chica un poco tímida, ingenua e inocente; demasiado diferente a las chicas de ahora en día; no sé porque pero me recuerda a cierto castaño que yo conozco.

-Tengo catorce años-

-Según se tu madre vino a Tokio hace poco, eso quiere decir que tu eres nueva en esta ciudad ¿verdad?-

-si-dice siguiéndome la plática-no tengo ni un mes de vivir aquí-

-Entiendo-sentándome en una de las silla-¿Dónde estás estudiando?-

-En el Tokio Real-yo me sorprendo ante su respuesta.

-¿hablas en serio?-ella asiente-¿Qué grado estudias?-

-Tercero de secundaria-yo rio fuertemente y ella me ve sorprendida.

-Lo siento.-le digo tratando de calmarme-es solo que estoy sorprendida-

-¿sorprendida?-dice ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado-¿Por qué?-sonrío ante su gesto infantil.

-Espero que podamos ser buenas amigas-le digo cambiando de tema drásticamente-¿vendrás el viernes?-

-yo creo que si-me dice resignada-no puedo escaparme de esto-

-¿no querías estar aquí?-

-no es que no quiera; es solo que esto no es lo mío-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa-eres una chica muy linda-le digo sinceramente y noto como se sonroja. Lo ven, les dije que era diferente.

-no me gusta esto del modelaje-

-¿entonces?-

-Mi madre me dijo que necesitaba ayuda y me convenció para que hiciera esto. Y aquí estoy-

-por lo menos a ti te lo propusieron, a diferencia mía, que simplemente me lo impuso-ella rio ante mi tono de voz.

-¿tú tampoco querías venir?-

-no es que no quisiera; es solo que esto no es lo mío-digo repitiendo lo que ella me había dicho hace unos momentos.

-Ya veo-

Y así se pasaron las horas hablando de cosas triviales, hasta que cada una de nosotras se fue a sus respectivos hogares.

sxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Había llegado a mi casa hace algunas horas, ya que mi madre y yo venias agotadas, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Aunque no lo crean este día había sido bastante agitado para mí. Pero se podría decir que hice una buena amiga. Meiling es una chica muy simpática, se parece mucho a su madre, y tiene el apellido Li ¿acaso serán familiares? No creo, aunque quien sabe. Me había agradado mucho platicar con ella y tengo que admitir que también me gusto pasar tiempo con mi madre, como los viejos tiempos, extrañaba eso, pero había algo que faltaba y ese era mi padre.

Me da mucha tristeza recordar que ya no somos una familia, que estamos separados. Es muy duro asimilar este tipo de cosas; se que tengo que aprender a enfrentarlo, mi querido ángel siempre me dice eso; que tengo que dejar eso atrás y seguir adelante, pero no es tan fácil. Mis padres, las personas que más amo en este mundo, es difícil verlos separados, sobre todo porque había estado acostumbrada a verlos siempre juntos, como el matrimonio perfecto. Algo si aprendí, y es que en este mundo no existe la perfección, buscar la perfección es buscar lo inexistente, tal vez mi familia era demasiado buena para ser cierta; el problema ahora es aceptarlo ¿Cómo hacerlo? ¿Cómo aceptar que las cosas son diferentes?

Con estos pensamientos me quedo profundamente dormida.

sxsxsxs

_Me encuentro en la misma habitación blanca. Últimamente mis sueños se dan en este lugar. Veo a mi ángel parado a unos pasos de mí, mirando fijamente, con sus hermosos ojos. Ahora es más visible para mí. Puedo apreciar mejor sus alas junto con su cabello blanco grisáceo._

_-todo será más fácil si lo logras-me dice con su voz serena._

_-¿a qué te refieres?-_

_-si eres capaz de aceptar tus problemas será más fácil solucionarlos-_

_-¿Cómo aceptar todo eso?-_

_-se que las cosas son difíciles para ti-me dice mirándome seriamente-se que todos estos cambios repentinos te afectan-_

_-no me importan mucho los cambios. El problema es que todo lo que sucede es malo-_

_-no hay mal que por bien no venga-_

_-esto no me ha traído nada bueno-_

_-¿no?-_

_-claro que no-digo desahogándome-primero mi padre se alejo de la familia, luego mis padres se separan, después tuve que elegir entre ambos, me vine a vivir a Tokio y deje todo en Tomoeda, mi hogar, mis amigos ¿Qué puede tener eso de bueno?-_

_-has podido estar con tu prima nuevamente-dice y yo analizo un poco todo-has encontrado buenos amigos, estas más cerca de tu hermano, ¿acaso eso no es bueno?-_

_-¿y mi padre?-_

_-no se puede tener todo en esta vida-dice serio-es cierto que te pasaron muchas cosas, las cuales pueden afectar a cualquiera, pero no veas solo lo malo, mira también todas las cosas buenas que te han pasado-yo lo miro y él sigue hablando._

_-el problema de los seres humanos, es que se quejan de todo lo malo que les pasa, se les va la vida en quejas; cosa que no es correcta, en vez de quejarse deberían de encontrar una forma de solucionar la situación. Otra cosa es que se concentran tanto en lo malo que no saben apreciar las cosas buenas, quieren que todo lo que les suceda sea bueno-_

_-todo el mundo quiere lo mejor-le digo sin entender-nadie quiere que le sucedan cosas malas-_

_-si todo en esta vida fuera felicidad, no pudieras apreciar los buenos momentos-dice sorprendiéndome-gracias a esos momentos de angustia, tristeza y enojo podemos apreciar lo momentos felices-_

_-no te comprendo-_

_-Veras. Necesitamos sentir las cosas malas para apreciar las buenas. Si solo tuviéramos felicidad en esta vida, si todo fuera fácil, no podríamos saber el valor de las cosas buenas o de los momentos felices-_

_-quieres decir que valoramos la felicidad porque conocemos la tristeza-digo confundida._

_-exacto-dice acercándose-tienes que entender eso. Tienes que ver más allá de lo que ves ahora. Debes de encontrar las cosas buenas. No te enfoques solo en las cosas malas que te suceden, sino que también mira todo lo bueno que tienes-_

_-¿Cómo?-_

_-solo mira a tu alrededor, Sakura-dice acercándose un poco más a mí, dejándome a preciar mejor su serio rostro-simplemente date cuenta que a pesar de que los problemas hagan oscuro tu día, siempre hay una pequeña luz en algún lugar que espera porque tú la encuentres y sepas apreciarla-diciendo esto último desaparece._

_Y me quedo sola, pensando en lo anterior. Sonrío mecánicamente. Él tiene razón no puedo ser tan ciega._

sxsxsxs

**Fujitaka.**

Tengo que viajar a China dentro de unos pocos días, tengo una investigación que realizar en ese lugar, junto con otro grupo de compañeros de trabajo.

Sonrío interiormente, recordando que Nadeshiko tenía razón, solo paso en el trabajo, ya no le dedico tiempo a mi familia; acabo de separarme de mi esposa e hija y ni siquiera he ido a visitarlas. Mi pequeña cerezo, en verdad lamento todo este daño que le estoy causando; solo espero que esto no le afecte más de lo debido, espero realmente que mi linda niña pueda afrontar con todos estos problemas, que no son culpa de ella, si no de sus padres. Pero así somos los adultos, cometemos errores tras errores, sin darnos cuenta de que no solo nos afectamos nosotros, si no que dañamos a los demás. Esto amigos míos es un ejemplo.

Los divorcios, además de afectar a la pareja, lastiman a los hijos. Nunca en mi vida pensé que llegaría a divorciarme; a pesar de todos los problemas que he tenido con Nadeshiko (por su familia) pudimos solucionar eso, pudimos enfrentar esa prueba, nos amábamos y no nos importo nada más que el amor que nos teníamos. Después de eso vivimos muchos años felices, tuvimos dos maravillosos hijas; llego la hora de enfrentar otra prueba y fallamos, no pudimos salir victoriosos. Quizás era lo mejor, lo correcto, era nuestro destino; aunque admito que fui demasiado cobarde y no puede luchar por ella. Solo espero que el tiempo pueda sanar las heridas y que mi cerezo vuelva hacer la misma que todos conocemos.

Tal vez me estoy dando por vencido muy fácilmente, algunos me dirán que todavía puedo hacer algo, no he firmado ningún papel por el momento, pero los trámites para nuestro divorcio se están llevando a cabo, lo que tenga que pasar pasara. Ojala que mis hijos puedan entender, sobre todo Touya, que a pesar de ser el mayor, esto también le afecto y está decepcionado de mi. Pude percibir eso cuando vino a visitarme hace un par de días, su comportamiento para con migo ya no era el mismo, su mirada era diferente, espero que mi hijo pueda comprender algún día. Aunque creo que sería mucho pedir, si es algo que ni siquiera yo puedo asimilar.

Espero que con este viaje a China, las cosas no se pongan peor, tengo que hablar con Sakura, espero no se moleste y pueda entender que este viaje es muy importante para mí. También en ese lugar espero encontrarme con unos viejos amigos; distraerme de toda esta situación será lo mejor.

sxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Mi primera semana de clases se había ido volando. Era viernes por la tarde. El día de la salida con mis amigos había llegado. Este día salíamos temprano del colegio. Había venido a almorzar a mi casa junto a Tomoyo. Quedamos con los chicos de reunirnos en la entrada del colegio a las 3 de la tarde para ir a ver la película. Estoy muy emocionada. Li y yo habíamos hecho planes para juntar a Eriol y a mi prima, solo espero que todo salga bien.

En este momento nos estamos alistando para salir. Como siempre Tomoyo esta "aconsejándome" sobre lo que debo usar.

-Mira Sakurita-señalándome una hermosa falda de mezclilla.

-Tomoyo, sabes perfectamente que no me gustan las faldas-

-Si no te gustara, no la tuvieras en tu closet-

-La tengo ahí porque tú me obligaste a comprarla-le digo, recordando que la vez que habíamos ido de compras ella me había obligado a probarme esa falda y a comprarla. Por cierto, es la única que tengo ya que no me gusta usar ese tipo de ropa.

-Entonces usa esto-dice señalándome un short de jeans corto, de los que solo uso estando en casa.

-Estás loca-digo exasperada-¿Cómo voy a usar eso?-

-a mi me parece muy lindo-

-no es adecuado para salir-

Ella pone un rostro pensativo para decir-tienes razón. No vaya se que algún chico lindo quiera sobrepasarse contigo-

-¿ah?-

-si-dice imaginando no se qué cosa-el pobre chico no tendría la culpa de sentirse tentado a secuestrarte y llevarte hasta su a casa, luego a su habitación y…-

Siento como la sangre sube a mis mejillas rápidamente, y no dejo que ella continúe -¡Tomoyo! ¿Cómo dices esas cosas?-

Ella rompe a carcajadas –Ay Sakurita, es tan fácil hacerte sonrojar-

-hay que apurarnos-digo cambiando de tema-no hay que hacer esperar a los chicos-

-Ok-va al armario y saca un bonito pantalón blanco con una camisa rosa de tirantes holgada- ¿Qué te parece esto?-

-Mucho mejor-tomando las prendas y entrando en el baño de mi habitación para vestirme-Gracias Tomo-chan-

-Mientras tú te alistas yo me vestiré aquí-

-Como digas-le digo desde adentro.

Al salir, ella ya estaba lista. Portaba una linda falda de color negra, arriba de la rodilla y una camisa blanca manga larga, junto con unas zapatillas converse blancas y unos accesorios que le hacían juego. Se veía muy bien, como siempre.

-Te ves divina-me dice dándome un par de aretes y pulsera blancos.

-Gracias-me pongo unas sandalias rosadas-Tu te vez muy bien-

-Ya estamos listas-

-Falta poco para las tres-le digo viendo un reloj de mi habitación.

-Debemos irnos ya. No hay que hacer esperar a los chicos-

-si-digo emocionada-vamos-

Ambas salimos de mi casa en dirección a la escuela. Espero realmente que Tomoyo y Eriol puedan llevarse mejor, Li y yo haremos todo lo posible. Ojala que no sea tan difícil, tal vez no, ya que estos últimos dos días no se han dicho nada malo, pero tampoco hablan mucho. Solo espero que sea lo que sea que pase, sea lo mejor.

sxsxsxs

**Shaoran.**

Estaba en la entrada del CTR junto a mi amigo, esperando a las chicas. Habías quedado de esperarlas en este lugar. Con Kinomoto nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en juntar a nuestros amigos ¿Cómo me convenció? La verdad no lo se, esa linda carita con sus hermosos ojos, pueden convencer a cualquiera. Sacudo mi cabeza intentando desaparecer esos pensamientos. No entiendo que me pasa, últimamente ando más extraño de lo normal.

Pensándolo bien esta es la primera vez que salgo con una chica (que no sea de mi familia). Es extraño. Nunca me he llevado bien con las mujeres, pero ellas eran diferentes, Kinomoto era distinta, por una extraña razón ella me llama un poco la atención; no me molesta pasar tiempo con ella, tampoco con Daidouji. Tal vez Eriol tenía razón, este año será diferente.

-¿En piensas Xiao?-pregunta la voz de Eriol sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Nada importante-

-últimamente andas muy pensativo-me dice mirándome a los ojos-¿algo en especial?-vuelve a preguntar, yo no le contesto y evito su mirada.

-Ya veo-dice-entonces no es algo, es alguien-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-pregunto a la defensiva. ¿Por qué siento que el puede leer mis pensamientos?

-Soy tu amigo, te conozco-vuelve a ver hacia otro lado-y eres como un libro abierto para mi-

-¿un libro abierto?-

-lo que quiero decir es que puedo ver a través de ti, aunque tu no lo quieras, esa en una de tus cualidades-lo mira seriamente, y ya no puedo preguntarle más porque veo que las chicas se acercan a nosotros.

-Veo que no demoraron mucho-les digo mientras Eriol saluda a ambas.

-¿Querías que nos tardáramos?-me pregunta Daidouji.

-No es eso-

-¿entonces?-vuelve a preguntar.

-es que normalmente las mujeres suelen llegar tarde-ella ríe.

-si tienes razón. Así es Sakura-

-¡Oye!-le reclama ella.

-Bueno gente. ¿Nos vamos?-les propone el oji-azul.

-Vamos-decimos todos al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro nos dirigimos a uno de los centros comerciales que quedan cerca. Íbamos a ir a un cine exactamente, pero Eriol dijo que era más divertido si íbamos a otro lado.

sxsxsxs

Kinomoto y yo estábamos haciendo una pequeña fila para comprar los boletos, mientras Daidouji y Eriol compraban palomitas y gaseosa.

-¿de qué crees que hablan?-me pregunta viendo al par a lo lejos platicando.

-no lose-

-espero que no estén peleando-

-no creo-le digo mientras pago los boletos y salimos de la fila-tal vez estén hablando del gran amor que sienten el uno por el otro-digo con burla.

-Muy gracioso, Li-yo la miro.

-Todo es posible-

-yo no digo que no sea posible-dice sonriendo-pero se están conociendo, es imposible que estén enamorados-

-¿no crees en el amor a primera vista?-

-sinceramente no-ambos caminamos hasta donde están nuestros amigos.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso. Era raro que una chica no creyera en eso, normalmente ellas creen en los cuentos de hada y todas esas cursilerías.

-simplemente porque no puedes enamorarte de alguien a quien no conoces-

-¿estás segura?-

-Claro. Si te dejaras llevar por la primera vista te enamorarías solamente por su apariencia. Creo que para enamorarte de alguien debes conocerlo-

-conocerlo y enamorarte de quien es realmente-digo dudoso.

-¡exacto!-

-es una buena teoría-digo estando frente a nuestros amigos.

-¿Qué es una buena teoría?-pregunta Eriol curioso.

-nada que te importe-

-¿Por qué eres tan grosero con migo?-dice haciéndose la victima (como siempre)

-¡Cállate!-

-Mejor entramos a la sala antes de que empiece la película-dice Kinomoto. Los cuatro damos los boletos y entramos en la sala correspondiente.

sxsxsxs

**Tomoyo.**

Nos divertimos mucho durante la película, la película estuvo bonita, Hiragizawa se la paso molestando a Li y no nos aburrimos para nada. Tal vez, solo tal vez sea posible llevarme con ese chico.

-Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto-exclama la oji-verde.

Ya habíamos salido del cine y nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial.

-si-habla Li-a pesar de que algo me estuvo molestando, todo salió bien-

-¿Qué puedo estar molestando a mi amigo?-pregunta Hiragizawa con voz inocente.

El castaño rueda los ojos exasperado-¿Tu qué crees?-

-Eres un amargado Xiao-Li suelta un bufido y yo sonrío ante el comportamiento de ambos. ¡Hasta parecen hermanitos!

-Ya déjense de cosas-dice Sakura halando a Li hacia una heladería-Mejor vamos a comprar un helado-Li no responde y simplemente la sigue. Ambos entran a la heladería, Hiragizawa y yo quedamos fuera.

Veo como el oji-azul frunce el seño-¿Qué tramaran esos dos?-

-¿Cómo?-pregunto sin entender. ¿Desde cuanto me cuesta captar las cosas?

-No los notas un poco extraños-

-Ahora que lo dices, creo que si-recordando el extraño comportamiento de los castaños el día de hoy.

Quedamos en silencio durante varios segundos hasta que Hiragizawa dice:

-No nos quedemos aquí-caminando hacia la heladería-Vamos a comer un helado-dicho esto yo le sigo.

sxsxsxs

**Sakura.**

Li y yo habíamos entrado a la heladería dejando a nuestros amigos solos. Nos sentamos en unas de las mesas del lugar.

-¿crees que nuestro plan se esté realizando?-

-No lo creo-dice-Eriol se la paso molestándome todo el tiempo. No han hablado mucho-

-¿estás segura de que esto resultara?-me pregunta.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Me parece que ninguno de los dos quiere llevarse bien-

-y eso es extraño. Mi amiga en una buena persona con todo el mundo-

-Igual que Eriol, sobre todo cuanto de chicas se trata-yo sonrío ante lo dicho por Li.

-Lo vez-digo pensativa-Eso quiere decir que hay algo entre esos dos para que se comporten así-

-¿Qué puede haber? ¿Odio?-

-no me refiero a eso, Li-

-Luego lo averiguamos-me dice con voz suave-¿Por qué tardaron tanto chicos?-pregunta a ambos peli-negro al entrar.

-¿Ya ordenaron algo?-dice mi amiga sin contestar la pregunta-

-Aun no Tomoyo-levantándome para ir a comprar los helados-Díganme ¿Qué sabor desean?-

-Yo te acompaño-dice Li levantándose de su lugar.

-Esta bien. Entonces chicos ¿Qué desean?- Eriol nos mira fijamente, como tratando de averiguar algo.

-¿y bien?-vuelvo a preguntar ante el silencio de ambos.

-emm. Yo quiero uno de fresa-

-yo uno de limón, por favor-

-Ok-dice Li-Enseguida regresamos-ambos nos dirigimos a comprar los helados.

sxsxsxs

**Eriol.**

Esto sí que es extraño, Shaoran prácticamente ha pasado toda la tarde pegado a Sakura ¿Por qué será? ¿Acaso…? No, no lo creo; acaban de conocerse no pueden llevar algo serio. Pero entonces ¿Qué tramaran? Es como si trataran de…

-eso sí fue raro-dice Daidouji interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto confundido.

-Ahora si estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo-sigue hablando-Esos dos se comportan realmente extraño-

-de eso se estoy seguro. Pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué será?-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-¿Crees que…?-digo pensando en los castaños.

-No, imposible-niega-Acaban de conocerse-me sorprende un poco su respuesta, ni siquiera había terminado la pregunta y ella ya me había contestado.

-sí, eso mismo pensé- ya no dijimos más porque Li y Sakura llegaron con los helados.

Degustamos de los helados y estuvimos hablando por largo rato. Ya no sentía esa tención entre Daidouji y yo, había un ambiente más calmado; no puedo decir que éramos los mejores amigos, pero un avance es un avance.

-Tengo que irme chicos-escucho decir a mi amiga-Mi madre me pidió que le ayudara con unas cosas-

-Si claro-dice Shaoran-Yo también tengo que llegar temprano a casa.

Daidouji y yo nos miramos, al parecer ambos pensábamos lo mismo, ellos querían dejarnos a solas otra vez.

-Nosotros vamos con ustedes-decimos al unísono.

sxsxsxs

_Al día siguiente._

**Sakura.**

Me había divertido mucho el día de ayer. Además de salir con mis amigos, fui al trabajo de mi madre a realizar un pequeño ensayo con todas las demás modelos. Quedamos de acuerdo en ir el lunes otra vez, ya que la pasarela se realizara el día miércoles por la tarde. Estoy un poco nerviosa.

En este momento me encuentro en la casa de mi hermano. Estoy esperándolo en la salita de estar mientras él se alista, se había quedado dormido y le se le había hecho tarde. El día de hoy me había invitado a almorzar con él. Cosa que me parece extraña, pero mi madre me dijo que era porque mi hermano me extrañaba y quería pasar más tiempo conmigo, aunque no lo creo. Touya no es de ese tipo de hermanos. Pero entonces ¿Por qué me habrá invitado?

-Monstro-dice saliendo de su habitación-¿Qué te parece si almorzamos?-

-está bien-el entra al pequeño comedor de su apartamento y yo le sigo.

-¿Qué almorzamos?-le pregunto. Tengo mucha hambre ya que no desayune el día de hoy.

-Mande a pedir pizza-dice simplemente, yo suspiro resignada ante su respuesta.

-¿Qué?-dice mirándome. Yo me siento.

-Nada hermano. Mejor comamos-el me sirve dos pedazos de pizza en mi plato y se sirve a él por igual. Se sienta frente a mí.

-Ten cuidada Monstro-

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero que te comas el plato "accidentalmente"-dice molestándome como siempre. Y calla al sentir un golpe de mi parte en su pierna. Yo sonrío victoriosa.

-¿Dónde está Yukito?-

-¿Yukito?-

-si-le digo comenzando con un trozo de pizza, mientras el sirve las bebidas-pensé que almorzaría con nosotros-el no contesta-¿vendrá un poco tarde?-

-Yukito no vendrá-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida y un poco decepcionada. Yo quería ver a Yukito.

-porque-contesta mirándome seriamente-necesito hablar contigo-

-¿hablar?-

-si-

-¿sobre qué?-le digo terminando con mi segundo pedazo de pizza. Tengo mucha hambre.

-sobre ti-

-¿sobre mi?-

-sobre nuestros padres-habla terminando con su comida y tomando otro pedazo de pizza-sobre nosotros-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto temerosa, imaginándome el rumbo de la conversación.

-Eres mi pequeño monstro-dice aún serio-Me preocupa como estes tomando las cosas-

-Touya…-

-No. Sé que no quieres hablar acerca de esto. Sé que te duele lo que sucede. Pero tienes que hablar con alguien Sakura-dice llamándome por mi nombre, cosa que me sorprende-puedes hablar con migo, soy tu hermano-

-podemos hablar sobre otra cosa-

-No. Sé que esto es difícil y tienes que aceptarlo. No puedes intentar ignorar las cosas y encerrarte en ti misma-

-no estoy ignorando nada-

-Claro que lo haces. No quieres tocar el tema. No quieres hablar sobre eso. Y te duele que te mencionen a nuestro padre sabiendo que no está contigo-

-Touya, por favor…-le digo, intentando detener esta conversación. Me duele todo lo que está sucediendo.

-No-dice decidido y mirándome fijamente-No te iras de aquí hasta que hablemos-

Yo trago en seco. Al parecer esto iba enserio.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz Navidad a Todos! Espero que la pasen muy bien y que pasen un lindo día junto a su familia y amigos. Qué está navidad le lleve dicha a cada uno de ustedes y que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad. Sigan el consejo de Yue y no se dejen llevar por las cosas malas. Si algo malo les ha sucedido, si hay algún problema que les este afectando, resuélvanlo y dense cuenta de que hay cosas más importantes que hacer en vez de estar molesto por un problema. Que la Paz y el Amor estén con ustedes en estas fiestas.

Aprovechemos esta navidad para perdonar a todos aquellos que nos han causado algún daño; dejen los rencores a un lado y reconcíliense con los que más quieren.

Aparte de los saludos navideños, pasaba por aquí para dejarles este nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

¿Qué les pareció? Al parecer Sakura tiene más cosas que hacer. Nuestra querida oji-verde quiere ayudar a sus amigos, esperamos que pueda lograrlo. Ojala que su deseo se cumpla y pueda ver a Eriol y Tomoyo juntos.

Por lo visto Sakura tendrá que modelar, pero algo bueno salió de esto ¿verdad? Ya que pudo conocer a Meiling; ojala que ella también pueda ayudar a Sakura.

¿Fujitaka viajara a China? ¿Podrá Touya hablar con su hermana? ¿Tomoyo y Eriol se habrán dado cuenta de las intenciones de sus amigos? Todo eso y mucho más lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, espero que sigan esta historia. Por favor ayuden a llegar a los 100 reviews como regalo de navidad, no sean malos y comenten; ese es el mejor regalo que le pueden dar a una escritora.

Gracias especialmente a:

-Clyo-Potter.

-Sakurita_li: Gracias por tu comentario!!! Espero que este capítulo t haya gustado.

-moonlight-Li.

-Mary-T06.

-mimi-serenety.

-ana: me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo esta historia. Tienes mucha razón, los castaños no son despistados cuando se trata de sus amigos, pero si cuando se trata de ellos.

-Kissa Ragod: Hola!! No tienes idea de cuánto me alegra ver tus comentarios. Me alegra mucho que te tomes tu tiempo para leerlos. Qué bueno que t guste el capi, Shaoran tuvo su momento y conocimos un poco acerca de él. Ambas estamos de acuerdo con la opinión de Shaoran ¿Quién puede enamorarse a esa edad? Aunque como tu dices siempre hay casos especiales. Meiling apareció, y por lo visto ella y Sakura se convertirán en muy buenas amigas. Fue la pequeña Xitlaly quien le dijo eso a Shaoran, a pesar de su corta edad es una chica muy observadora. Yue esta ayudando mucho a la oji-verde, ojala que ella sepa aceptar sus consejos como es debido. Tomoyo y Eriol se molestan por todo, ojala que la forma de ser de Eriol no ayude a que Tomoyo sea más desconfiada con él. Nuestros queridos castastaños están haciendo lo posible por ayudar a sus amigos, esparamos que lo logre; y ojala pronto podamos conocer a la prima de Eriol. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado y que responda algunas de tus interrogantes.

¡No olviden dejar sus comentarios! Y nuevamente ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**Sakura x Shaoran.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 10.**

**Decimo cambio.**

**Touya.**

Pude notar su nerviosismo y su molestia por mi insistencia, pero teníamos que hablar.

-No-dije decidido y mirándola fijamente-No te iras de aquí hasta que hablemos-

Ella trago en seco. Esto va enserio.

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos a la sala para poder hablar más cómodamente?-le digo, más que una propuesta había sonado como una orden, mientras me levanto de la mesa seguido de ella.

Ambos estando en la sala, uno frente al otro, estamos en un profundo silencio, hasta que ella lo rompe diciendo:

-¿Por qué?-le miro confundido, no entiendo su pregunta.

-¿Por qué, qué?-

-¿Por qué quieres hablar sobre esto?-

-¿Por qué no lo haría?-

-¡Vamos Touya!-dice con tono exasperado-De que sirve que hablemos sobre algo que no tiene solución-

-¿Te refieres al divorcio?-

-¡Claro! ¿No es de eso de lo que quieres hablar?-

-No exactamente. Sé muy bien que no podemos hacer nada con respecto a eso. Pero puedo ayudarte a ti-

-¿a Mí?-expresa ella confundida-¿En que podrías ayudarme? Yo no tengo ningún problema-yo suspiro ante su comportamiento defensivo, tenía que ayudar a mi hermana.

-Si lo tienes-

-No, no lo tengo-

-Si lo tienes-

-No, no lo tengo-

-¡Basta Monstro! No te invite aquí para discutir como niños pequeños. Quiero hablar contigo-

-no tengo nada que hablar contigo, hermano-

-Mira. Sé que él problema de nuestros padres te está afectando. Sé que te molesta todo esto que está sucediendo. Entiendo perfectamente que todos estos cambios por los cuales estas pasando te están afectando mucho-

-¿Tu que puedes saber?-

-Eres mi hermana, me preocupa la forma en que estas tomando las cosas. Quiero ayudarte-

-No entiendes nada, Touya-dice molesta y triste a la vez- Nadie puede ayudarme-

-Comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes-le digo en forma de consuelo-

-¿Comprender?-levantándose del sofá- ¿Cómo puedes tu comprenderme?-yo no digo nada esperando que ella hable y pueda desahogarse-Tú no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo me duele todo lo que está pasando-

-Sakura…-

-No-dice alzando un poco la voz-no sabes nada. No tienes la menor idea-

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?-

-Yo fui la que tuve que elegir entre mis padres. Tú no tuviste que elegir a "quien querías más" para decidir con quién vivir-lagrimas luchaban por salir de sus ojos- No fuiste tú, quien a sus 14 años de edad tuvo que ver la separación de sus padres. No fuiste tú, a quien le fueron arrebatados todos sus sueños acerca de la familia y matrimonio perfecto-

Frunzo el seño-¿eso es lo que crees?-mirándola fijamente-¿piensas que esto no me afecta a mí?-

-no tanto como a mí-

-Estas muy equivocada-le digo un poco molesto-Son mis padres también. Soy 7 años mayor que tú, y he convivido con ellos mucho más tiempo que tú. ¿Crees que no me afecta? Me duele Sakura, no tienes idea de cuánto me duele a mi también. Si, puede que sea mayor, puede que no haya tenido que decidir entre ambos; pero ver que aquellas personas que había visto juntas durante tantos años, ver que aquel par de enamorados se separe después de tanto tiempo juntos es difícil. Así que no creas que eres la única víctima aquí, porque a mí también me afecta-

Ella me mira un poco apena mientras vuelve a tomar asiento, yo continuo.

-Sé que esto es muy difícil. Es muy difícil para ti porque eres más joven y tuviste que dejar a tus amigos en Tomoeda y venir a Tokio, entiendo perfectamente, pero no es razón para que te comportes de esa forma-

-¿de qué forma?-

-Nuestros padres te están dañando, lo sé. Entiendo que lo que más quisieras en este mundo es que todo esto sea una pesadilla. Quieres volver a tener la familia de antes, quieres estar junto a nuestros padres nuevamente, pero no se puede. Y no por eso tienes que ser diferente-

Ella coloca sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de detener su llanto, pero no puede.

-Mi pequeña hermanita-digo acercándome a ella y abrazando-no tienes porque hacerte la dura, puedes desahogarte. Soy tu hermano y siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

-Mi pequeña hermanita-escucho que me dice acercándose a mí y abrazándome. Gesto que me conmovió bastante, Touya nunca se comportaba de esa manera conmigo y estaba tratando de ayudarme- no tienes porque hacerte la dura, puedes desahogarte. Soy tu hermano y siempre estaré ahí para ti cuando me necesites-dicho esto y no pude intentar detener mi llanto. Llore, llore como hace tiempo no lo hacía. Mi amado hermano estaba ayudándome; tal vez Yue tenga razón, y tengo que dejar de hacerme la fuerte y aceptar ayuda de los demás.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto llorando-¿Por qué esto me está pasando?-

Sentía el firme abrazo de mi hermano y su mano sobre mi brazo moviéndolo suavemente tratando de consolarme.

-No lo sé-dice suavemente.

-No es justo. Quiero a mi familia. Extraño a mi familia. Quiero que mis padres estén juntos de nuevo-

-Yo también-dice en un susurro, que si no fuera por el silencio de la habitación no hubiera escuchado.

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto? ¿Por qué nuestros padres hacen eso?-mirándolo al rostro.

-ellos tienes sus razones. Hay que tratar de entenderlos-dice mientras limpia las lágrimas de mi rostro con delicadeza.

-Ellos estaban enamorados. Se amaban. ¿Cómo puede que dejaran de quererse de un día para otro?-

-Nuestra madre lo dijo claramente. No fue de un día para otro. Con el paso del los años las cosas fueron cambiando-

-¿Hasta qué punto pudieron haber cambiado las cosas, para que ellos dejaran de amarse?-

-No sé. No tengo idea. Supongo que el hecho de que mi padre estuviera fuera de casa por mucho tiempo-

-Pero eso es imposible Touya. El amor de ellos era inmenso ¿Cómo puedo acabarse de esa forma?-

El se pone de pie y mueve su cabello confundido. Sonrío interiormente, Touya siempre hacia eso como gesto de confusión.

-No me preguntes cosas que no se-dice mirándome de frente-Estoy en las mismas que tú-

-¿se divorciaran?-el asiente-¿no podemos hacer nada para evitarlo?-

-¿Qué podríamos hacer? Es decisión de ellos, no podemos intervenir. Hay que tratar de entenderlos-

-¿Cómo puedo entender algo así? Touya, desde pequeña siempre soñé con el matrimonio perfecto que mis padres tenían-le digo sinceramente-Siempre soñé que así como mi madre yo pudiera encontrar a esa persona especial, y tener la familia que nosotros teníamos-veo como frunce el ceño ante mi comentario.

-No estarás pensando en casarte a los 16 años ¿verdad?-yo me sonrojo ante lo dicho por mi hermano.

-¡¿Qué cosas dices?! Claro que no-el suspira aliviado-A lo que me refiero es que para mí el matrimonio es algo sagrado. Si te casas es porque quieres estar con esa persona para siempre ¿Por qué romper ese lazo?-

-Tal vez porque ya no se entienden como antes, o porque ya no se aman como en un principio. Las cosas cambian-

-El divorcio debería estar prohibido-él me mira sonriente y vuelve a sentarse junto a mí.

-Eso también sería muy injusto. Si ya no amas a esa persona ¿para qué seguir con ella?-

-¿para qué casarse si no se amaban lo suficiente?-

-Velo de otra manera. Si estaban enamorados en un principio y al casarse y después de pasar los años cambian. Ninguno de los dos se entendería entonces. Y si cada uno tiene la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas ¿Por qué seguir con un matrimonio sin amor?-

-Puede que tengas razón-entonces algo hace clic dentro de mi cabeza-¿Crees que nuestros padres…-

-No lo dije por eso, Monstro-dice revolviendo mi cabello con su mano-Nuestros padres no tienen a nadie más en su vida-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-le digo preocupada.

-Lo que tenga que pasar pasara-dice serio y yo le miro confundida.

-pero…-

-Deja de atormentante tanto con los problemas de los adultos-yo le miro-Son cosas de ellos, son sus problemas, deja que ellos los resuelvan, no te hagas problemas con eso-

-es que también me afecta a mí-

-te afecta porque quieres-dice mirándome con ternura-sé que ellos hicieron que dejaras de creer en muchas cosas, sé que esa idea del matrimonio y la familia ya no es como antes-

-es difícil-

-No dejes de soñar. No dejes que esos problemas destruyan todo en lo que siempre has creído. No dejes que todos estos cambios te obliguen a dejar a un lado tus sueños-

-Es que me di cuenta de que la "realidad" en la que yo vivía, era diferente a la realidad de los demás-

-Se que todo eso para ti ya no existe. Pero trata de entender que ellos son ellos, y tú eres tú-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-El hecho de que ellos hayan destruido lo que querían. El hecho de que ellos hayan cometido mucho errores no quiere decir que tu también-yo le miro confundida-Tú no eres ellos Sakura, cada persona es diferente, no hagas de sus errores los tuyos, no cambies por algo que tu no hiciste-

Él toma mi rostro sorprendiéndome- No dejes de ser mi pequeña Monstro-dice dulcemente-no dejes de ser la chica la chica amable, dulce, gentil, despistada, ingenua y soñadora que yo conozco-

-Touya-le digo sorprendida ante lo dicho por él.

-La vida es dura, pero nosotros lo somos aún más. Todo pasa por alguna razón. Deja que los adultos hagan cosas de adultos, no te metas en esos problemas. Todos en esta vida cometen errores; aunque a diferencia de un niño, los adultos se llenan de rencores y no aprenden a perdonar, es por eso hacen que todo se complique-

-¿Por qué los adultos son tan complicados?-

-tal vez porque olvidaron lo que es ser un niño. Eres una niña, no te conviertas en una adulta, no es el momento-

-Tú eres un adulto Touya-el ríe ante mi tono y quita su mano de mi rostro.

-Estoy envejeciendo-dice en tono burlón.

-Prométeme que no te convertirás en ese tipo de adultos que complican todo-

-Prometo que intentare no hacerlo-dice levantando su mano derecha en forma de juramento.

-Ok-le digo y lo abrazo fuertemente.

**Sxsxsxs**

_Tres días después._

El fin de semana se había ido volando. Es martes por la mañana. Me encuentro en mis primeras horas de clases recibiendo mi materia favorita, y es que no hay mejor forma de empezar el día que con matemáticas (noten mi sarcasmo).

Pude ver como la profesora explica unos ejercicios en la pizarra, los cuales no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacer y como siempre la despistada Kinomoto no pone ni la más mínima atención en clases y se pierde en sus pensamientos.

Me agrado mucho hablar con mi hermano, ahora creo que me siento mucho mejor, aunque sé que todavía me falta mucho para dejar ese problema atrás, pero un avance es un avance. Me sorprendió mucho que mi hermano quisiera hablar con migo sobre eso, es decir, Touya nunca hable de cosas tan serias conmigo. Pero me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado por mi comportamiento, mi hermano puede ser muy dulce a veces.

El día de ayer, junto con Li, pudimos lograr que nuestros amigos hablaran más tranquilamente sin pelearse; supongo que lo de la ida al cine no fue mala idea después de todo. Sigo pensando que ellos se gustan, aunque sea un poco, pero creo estar segura de que así es. En verdad espero que Li y yo podamos unirlos.

Ayer también tuve el ensayo final con las modelos para la pasarela. Estoy súper nerviosa, tengo miedo de hacer el ridículo, pero ni modo, todo es mi culpa, yo fui la que me deje convencer por mi madre. Aunque en parte me alegra mucho haber ido, hice una gran amiga. Meiling es una chica muy simpática, se parece un poco a mi prima en su forma de ser. Y adivinen que. Mi padre ira al desfile también, ayer puede hablar con él y se lo comente y me dijo que iría, estoy emocionada por eso, podre verlo después de un largo tiempo (tal vez no tan largo, pero yo así lo siento); además me dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar con migo; espero que no sea nada malo, yo no soporto otra mala noticia.

Ups, y ahora que lo recuerdo, la pasarela es el día de mañana y yo no le he dicho nada a Tomoyo; si ella llega a enterarse va a asesinarme, me cortara la cabeza y partirá mi cuerpo en trocitos y luego lo quemara todo para tirar mis cenizas en una montaña (dirán que soy exagerada, pero mi querida amiga tiene unas ideas bastante peculiares). Ojala que ella no se entere, aunque lo dudo, Tomoyo siempre, de alguna manera, descubre todo absolutamente todo, nada se escapa de su vista; para serles sincera creo que ya se tardo en darse cuenta, últimamente anda algo despistada ¿Qué le pasara?

-Sakura…-escucho decir a alguien en un susurro.

-¿Kinomoto?-dice una voz despertándome de mis pensamientos.

Luego de eso me doy cuenta de que mis demás compañeros ya no estaban en el salón y solo nos encontrábamos Tomoyo, Eriol, Li y yo.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunto confundida y veo como los peli-negro sonríen.

-Las clases terminaron-

-¿enserio?-si que soy despistada ¿Cuánto tiempo me pude haber perdido en mis pensamientos? Creo que Meiling tiene razón cuando me dice que siempre ando en la luna. A pesar de que no he convivido mucho días con ella, ya se dio cuenta de mi extraña forma de ser.

Escucho la risa de Eriol-Bueno, que les parece si salimos nosotros también-dicho esto los cuatro salimos del salón para dirigirnos hacia los jardines de la institución.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Ya en los jardines, los cuatro estamos platicando, estamos debajo de un árbol de cerezo, este prácticamente se había convertido en nuestro lugar ya que siempre veníamos aquí en los recesos. Siéndoles sincero todavía siento extraño que ahora seamos cuatro, normalmente siempre andábamos Eriol y yo, pero la compañía de ambas primas no me molestaba, es solo que me resulta un poco diferente. Tal vez mi amigo tenía razón cuando dijo que este año las cosas cambiarían. Ahora solo me pregunto ¿Qué tanto podrán cambiar las cosas?

-si-habla Daidouji entre risas-Sakura siempre es así de distraída-

-¡eso no es cierto!-dice Kinomoto a la defensiva.

-Tienes que admitir que es así. No puedes negarlo. Fíjate por ejemplo ahora, ni cuenta te habías dado en que las clases habían terminado y eso que nosotros éramos los únicos que estábamos en el salón.

Ella hace un puchero, el cual la hace ver súper tierna, parecía una niña que acababan de regañar; que gracioso.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Shaoran?-Eriol me mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y yo me sonrojo, ¿será que sonreí inconscientemente?

-¿ah?-

-Mira el lado bueno, princesa-dice Eriol a Kinomoto, ella se sonroja por el "sobrenombre" que desde el día de ayer mi amigo le decía-No eres la única despistada aquí-mirándome significativamente.

-jajaja. No cabe duda que ustedes tienen mucho en común-la oji-verde y yo la miramos confundidos. Esa chica sí que es extraña.

-Daidouji. Por favor. No le sigas el juego a Eriol-

-No te pongas celoso, Xiao. Yo se que la señorita aquí presente-señalando a la peli-negro-Pude entender más que tu mi sentido del humor, pero tú más que nadie sabes que mi corazón te pertenece solo a ti-yo lo miro feo.

-¡Deja de hablar como maricon, Eriol!-expreso yo molesto-Ve y dile eso a una niña, no a mí-

-Oh Shaoran. ¿Por qué me lastimas de esa manera? Yo sé que mi amor hacia ti es correspondido, no trates de mentirme-

-¡Cállate!-digo sonrojado y las chicas ríen divertidas-No digas más tonterías-

-No trates de ocultarlo-dice acercándose y yo retrocedo.

-¡Aléjate! No te atrevas a acercarte-

-Hiragizawa. Deja ya de molestar al pobre de Li-dice Daidouji, mi salvadora, tratando de calmar su risa. La oji-verde observa la escena divertida.

-que malo eres Li-dice ella en tono burlón-¿Por qué no aceptas los sentimientos de tu amigo?-pregunta con aparente tono inocente.

-Agradezco tu ayuda-digo sarcásticamente y ella sonríe.

-¡Shaoran!-esa voz… ahí no , lo único que me faltaba. Siento como alguien se cuelga de mi cuello fuertemente.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

-¡Shaoran!-escuchamos como alguien grita y se cuelga fuertemente del cuello de Li.

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-

-Calma lobito-Eriol ríe fuertemente ante lo dicho por la chica-Esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novia-

-¿novia?-preguntamos mi prima y yo al unísono. Veo el cambio de expresión en Sakura, al parecer estaba molesta ¿acaso…?

-Deja de decir tonterías, Meiling-habla Li exasperado.

-¿Meiling?-pregunta Sakura confundida y la aludida la mira con sorpresa.

-¡Sakura!-dice soltando a Li y acercándose a mi prima-Pensé que nunca te encontraría-la abraza fuerte. Esto es extraño ¿Quién es ella? ¿Sakura la conoce? ¿Desde cuándo yo soy la ultima en enterarme de las cosas?

-¿Se conocen?-preguntan los chicos y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¡Claro!-dice alegre la chica-Somos amigas, ¿verdad Sakura?-ella asiente confundida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues déjame decirte, mi despistada amiga, que yo estudio aquí-

-Hablas enserio-

-No ves que portamos el mismo uniforme-Sakura mira su vestimenta-ves que tengo razón cuando te digo que vives en la luna-

Sakura se sonroja. Y los demás miramos a ambas confundidos.

Li pregunta-¿desde cuándo se conocen?-

-Desde la semana pasada-

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunto yo aún confundida.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

-¿Cómo se conocieron?-pregunta Tomoyo confundida. Yo trago en seco.

-Emm, bueno, eso no importa-le digo a mi prima nerviosa des haciéndome del agarre de Meiling la cual me mira extraño al igual que los demás-lo que sí es extraño, es que no sabía que Li tenia novia-mi querida amiga me mira fijamente ¿acaso tengo algo en mi cara?

-Yo no tengo novia-dice Li serio, como siempre.

-¿no?-

-Shaoran es mi primo. ¿No te diste cuenta?-

-¿Cómo iba yo a saberlo?-

-por los apellidos, Sakura-dice Meiling con paciencia-

-¡Es cierto! Tú también eres Li. No lo recordaba-ante lo dicho por mí, veo como los demás me ven con una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué?-digo yo defendiéndome-No tengo la culpa de ser tan olvidadiza-

-Oh, es cierto Shaoran-dice Meiling cambiando de tema-Te buscaba para decirte que tienes que ir mañana a verme-

-¿a verte?-

-Sip. Mañana es la pasarela de mi madre y yo estaré ahí. Así que como eres mi primito, tú también tienes que ir-

-¿Qué hare yo en ese lugar?-

-Iras a apoyar a tu adorada prima-dice ella apuntándolo con el dedo-Es tu deber-

El ambarino rueda los ojos-Esta bien-

-Ustedes también pueden ir-les dice a Tomoyo y Eriol- Aunque supongo que Sakura ya los invito antes ¿verdad?-

Ambos vuelven a verme. Y Tomoyo me mira fijamente, tratando de leer mis pensamientos. Upsi, creo que me he metido en grandes problemas.

-No. Sakura no nos ha dicho nada. ¿Hay algo que se te haya olvidado decirme, querida prima?-

-Emm, bueno, yo…-ella no me quita la mirada y me pone sumamente nerviosa, este es mi fin.

-Sakura-dice la chica Li impaciente-Solo diles que modelaras y ya-

-¡¿Qué?!-dice Tomoyo incrédula-¡¿Cómo?!-

-¿Cuándo?-pregunta el oji-azul.

-¿Dónde?-Habla Li asombrado.

Yo suspiro fuertemente, ahora dudo que pueda desfilar mañana.

-Sakura y yo modelaremos en la primera pasarela juvenil de mi madre mañana, en el lugar de trabajo de mi madre, ¿Por qué siento que no me prestas atención cuando hablo, Shaoran?-

-Oh, Sakura. Estas en problemas- dice Tomoyo molesta-Pensabas modelar sin decírmelo-

-Tomoyo, veras, yo…-

-Pensé que eras mi amiga, hermana, comadre, ¿Cómo puedes ocultarme algo así? ¿Qué pasa con la confianza?-habla en tono melodramático, el cual me recordaba a mi madre. Todos miraban a mi amiga extrañados.

-Es que, quería darte una sorpresa…-fue lo primero que se me ocurrió en mi defensa.

-No es cierto-dice con los ojos llorosos-no pensabas decirme nada. Que mala eres. Y yo que pensaba que éramos amigas-

-Tomo-chan. No te molestes-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

-¿Cómo es posible que seas tan cruel?-dice Daidouji sentándose en una de las bancas del lugar, tapando su rostro con sus manos y llorando tan fingidamente que cualquiera se hubiera dado cuenta.

-Por favor tomo-chan. No llores- todos excepto Sakura-perdóname si-

-la vida es tan cruel con migo-dice armando todo un teatrito. Xiao mira la escena confundido, Meiling se da cuenta de que ha metido la pata al hablar, mientras yo me divierto con la situación. Daidouji no es tan buena actriz, pero me he dado cuenta de que siempre se sale con la suya. Es una chica bastante especial.

-Prometo que me pondré todas las cosas que me compraste si me perdonas-después de eso la peli-negro limpia sus fingidas lágrimas y sonríe.

-¿en serio?-

-si-

-Por eso te quiero tanto-dice abrazándola- Pero eso sí. Ya que mañana es tu primer desfile, me permitirás grabar todo el proceso ¿verdad?-

-como quieras-dice mi linda princesa, derrotada.

-jajaja. Ya que las amigas se reconciliaron, porque no nos explican mejor lo del desfile- digo yo y veo como Shaoran asiente, ya que todos estamos confundidos.

La prima de Shaoran estuvo explicándonos y contestando nuestras preguntas, mientras una emocionada Daidouji inventaba un sinfín de ideas para el día de mañana. Tal parece que eso estaría divertido.

**Sxsxsxs**

_Al día siguiente._

**Sakura.**

¿Por qué el tiempo pasara tan rápido? Estoy total y absolutamente nerviosa ¿Por qué? Creo que ustedes ya se lo imaginan. El tan esperado día había llegado, ni tan esperado para mí, pero si para mi madre y su amiga. Son las dos de la tarde y estoy en el trabajo de mi madre. Todo aquí es un complot total, bueno tal vez no tanto. Las demás modelos y yo estamos siendo arregladas por diferentes estilistas y maquillistas que hacen magia con nosotras para que quedemos espectaculares. Meiling está a mi lado bastante emocionada y Tomoyo está grabando el "proceso" como lo llama ella.

Como podrán adivinar al final de cuentas mi prima se salió con la suya y bueno vino para grabarme y brindarme apoyo (según ella). Faltan menos dos horas para el desfile. Li y Eriol también vendrán, el primero por una amenaza de muerte por parte de Meiling y el segundo porque le parecía divertida mi tortura y porque estaba ansioso por ver a chicas lindas ¡Hombres! No piensan en otra cosa.

-¡¡Awww!! Sakurita, estas quedando divina-expresa una emocionada Tomoyo sin dejar de grabar con su video cámara, mientras que la joven maquillista (cuyo nombre desconozco) se esmera en mi rostro.

-No se mueva por favor-dice ella apurada.

-Lo siento-me sonrojo avergonzada y Meiling ríe.

Un par de minutos pasaron y mis nervios se hacían más presentes.

-¡Listo!-dice la joven contenta por su trabajo- Se ve estupenda, señorita-

Tomoyo saltaba, aplaudía y gritaba, todo al mismo tiempo (no sé cómo lo logra). Yo era la quinta en estar lista, ya que unas cuatro chicas ya se encontraban vistiéndose para su deseado desfile.

-¿Puedo verme?-pregunto a la joven y ella asiente pasándome un espejo.

-¡No!-grita la oji-azul sorprendiendo a las ahí presente-Será más emocionante si te ves cuando ya estés con vestido y todo-

-pero…-

-nada de peros amiga-dice halándome hacia los vestidores donde ya estaba mi vestido-Vístete y luego podrás verte ¿Ok?-

-Como quieras-diciendo esto, dentro en uno de los vestidores y me cambio con mucho cuidado de no estropear el peinado.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Me encuentro en la casa de Shaoran, el cual, al parecer, quiere hacer una zanja en el suelo ya que no deja de moverse de un lado a otro. Yo estoy sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y sinceramente creo que él me está mareando.

-¿enserio tenemos que ir?-pregunta mi amigo.

-Ya te dije que si-digo cansado-Sabes que tu prima se molestara si no vas-

-Al diablo con eso. No me importa si se molesta-

-Qué malo eres Xiao. Es tú adorada prima y esto es muy importante para ella-dice sin dejar de moverse.

-Pero…-

-nada de peros amigo-digo serio-tú prima estaría muy molesta si le fallas-

-soy un chico, ¿Por qué querría yo ira a un desfile de modas?-

-porque eres un chico-expreso exasperado-y a los chicos nos gusta ver chicas-

-eso es una tontería-

-esa es una de las reglas masculinas ¿no lo sabías?-

-no seas ridículo, Eriol-

-Ah, sí, lo siento. Se me olvidaba que tú solo tienes ojos para una chica-él para en seco y me ve de frente. Uf, por fin dejo de moverse.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-por lo visto mi comentario le había sorprendido, yo sabía que tenía razón.

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada-él levanta una ceja mostrando así que no me creía ni una sola palabra.

-Estaba bromeando Xiao-le digo sonriendo-¿Por qué te pones tan nervioso?-él frunce el ceño.

-no estoy nervioso-

-como digas-

-no estoy nervioso-

-Ok, ya entendí. No te enojes-

Ambos guardamos silencio por largo rato y yo lo rompo diciendo:

-Será muy interesante ver a tu prima y a la hermosa Sakura modelar ¿verdad?-

-no lo sé. Ni siquiera sé porque tengo que ir-

-ya te dije que…-

-sí, sí, ya sé lo que me dijiste-

-entonces ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-arggg Eriol. Necesito paciencia para hablar contigo-

-lo que pasa es que eres un amargado que no entiende mi humor-él me mira feo-Yo solo te preguntaba si te parecía interesante-

-es solo mi prima-

-También estará la lindura de Sakura, no lo olvides-pude notar un poco de sorpresa en sus ojos, solo por unos segundos.

-¿te gusta?-

-¿ah?-creo que me sorprendió su pregunta.

-¿te gusta Kinomoto?-vuelve a preguntar serio.

-es una chica linda-

-no respondiste mi pregunta-dice un poco ¿molesto?

-no entiendo porque te pones así. Es solo una chica-le digo mintiendo y provocándolo. Para mí Sakura era más que una chica.

-¿solo una chica?-

-tú me conoces Shaoran-digo levantándome y mirándolo directo a los ojos-las chicas solo son chicas para mí ¿acaso piensas lo contrario?-

-¿Qué hay de Daidouji?-

-Sabes perfectamente que no me llevo muy bien con ella y yo tampoco soy santo de su devoción. Solamente es una conocida-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé-

Él me mira serio para luego volver su vista hacia el techo del lugar-puedo ser muy despistado a veces, pero eres mi amigo y aunque tú siempre te des cuenta de las cosas antes que yo, esta vez no es así; sé que me estas mintiendo, no solo a mí, también a ti-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Me doy cuenta que Kinomoto te importa mucho. Es diferente a las demás chicas y te llama la atención, no la vez como cualquier chica, para ti ella es mucho más que eso. También me doy cuenta de que Daidouji es para ti más de lo que dices y más de lo que quieres que sea-me sorprende mucho su declaración, primeramente porque se dio cuenta que le mentía con respecto a Sakura y segundo por lo dicho de Daidouji ¿desde cuándo mi amigo había dejado de ser distraído? ¿Desde cuándo yo me sorprendo tan fácilmente? Y ¿Por qué estoy tan confundido?

-¿te sientes bien, Shaoran? Estas diciendo tonterías-le digo sin saber que responderle.

-Yo me siento muy bien-dice seriamente alejándose un poco-la pregunta es ¿tú te sientes bien?-

-…-silencio de mi parte.

-por primera vez deje sin habla al gran Hiragizawa-dice sonriendo victorioso-Lo vez amigo, deja de tratar de leer mis pensamientos y concéntrate en tus sentimientos, porque creo que estas confundido-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Eriol se sorprendió mucho ante mi declaración, tanto que se quedo sin argumentos. Cuando él empezó a llevarse con Kinomoto pude percatarme que no era igual a las demás chicas para él, la oji-verde se estaba convirtiendo en una persona muy importante para mi amigo. Era la primera chica en la que se interesaba tanto, a veces he llegado a preguntarme si siente algo más allá de la amistad por ella; pero entonces me confunde su relación con Daidouji, hay algo que esconden esos dos que hasta yo pude darme cuenta de su extraño comportamiento cuando están juntos.

-por primera vez deje sin habla al gran Hiragizawa-digo sonriendo victorioso-Lo vez amigo, deja de tratar de leer mis pensamientos y concéntrate en tus sentimientos, porque creo que estas confundido-

-Ya es hora de irnos, chicos-dice la mi pequeña prima emocionada interrumpiendo mi conversación. Digo mía porque mi amigo había quedado mudo.

Xitlali también iría con nosotros, porque es la pasarela de su madre y porque una de las modelos era su hermana.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta confundida con su dulce voz infantil-¿Eriol? ¿Te encuentras bien?-dice sacando a mi amigo de sus profundos pensamientos.

-Emm…, sí-dice él aun confundido- Vámonos-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Fujitaka.**

Esta hermosa. Bueno, hermosa era poco a comparación de lo que yo veía. Sonrío, mi linda niña es una hermosa princesita.

-¡Papá!-exclama sorprendida al verme frente a ella. Faltaba poco para el desfile y por ser el padre me había permitido pasar a ver a mi hija.

-Mi pequeña cerezo-digo acercándome-Estas bellísima-noto un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se ve encantadora.

-Gracias-dice abrazándome con cuidado, no podía estropear el vestuario, peinado y maquillaje.

-¿nerviosa?-

-Solo un poco -dice sonriendo, pero yo fácilmente podía notar su nerviosismo-bueno, bastante. Todavía no se cómo deje que mi madre me convenciera-

-Digamos que tu madre es buena convenciendo y tú no eres tan difícil de convencer-

-Sí. Tienes razón-

-Touya no quiso venir a saludarte aún. Dijo que prefería ver tu talento en la pasarela-

-¿Touya? ¿Mi hermano esta aquí?-

-Tu madre lo invito a él también-

-¿Está sentado cerca de la pasarela?-pregunta temerosa.

-Somos familiares. La amiga de tu madre se encargo de que nos dejaran en primera fila-

-¡Hay No! Solo espero que Touya no haga algo en contra mía-

-Tu hermano sería incapaz de hacerte algo malo-Sakura alza una ceja como diciéndome "¿hablas en serio?"-Vamos hija, tu hermano no es tan malo-

-eso lo dices tú porque es tu hijo-

-deja de pensar en esas cosas. Pon tu mente en positivo y piensa en que todo saldrá bien-

-y si pasa algo malo…-

-todo está en la mente. Además Touya y yo te estaremos apoyando, al igual que Tomoyo y tus amigos-

-¿mis amigos?-

-Tu prima nos presento a unos chicos, dice que son amigos tuyos-

-¿Ellos también están aquí?-

-Y en primera fila-pude notar que estaba más nerviosa que antes-Tranquila mi niña. Recuerda que pase lo que pase…-

-todo estará bien-dice ella terminando la frase y tranquilizándose un poco.

-¡Sakura! ¿Dónde estás? Ya es hora-dice la melodiosa voz de Nadeshiko.

-Ya voy mamá. Deséame suerte papá-dice alejándose y dirigiéndose hacia donde su madre, quien le señala un camino y luego desaparece de mi vista.

-Se ve muy hermosa ¿verdad?-pregunta ella en medio de ese ambiente tenso que se había creado entre ambos-

-Como su madre-le digo intentando desvanecer el hielo-Nuestra pequeña se esta convirtiendo en una hermosa jovencita-

-cuando menos nos demos cuenta, se convertirá en una adulta y se ira de nuestro lado-

-supongo que ese será uno de los momentos más difíciles de nuestra vida-

-como cuando Touya se fue del hogar-yo sonrío. Recordando que esa vez que nuestro hijo creció y se fue de la casa, Nadeshiko había llorado sobre mi hombro por horas hasta que finalmente se quedo dormida. Touya a menudo iba a visitarnos a la casa, pero no era lo mismo. Nuestro pequeño niño había crecido y ya no nos necesitaba como antes. Eso fue bastante difícil, pero así es la vida, los hijos no pueden quedarse con nosotros siempre; tarde o temprano cada uno encontrara su camino y ese camino no es al lado de sus padres, si no que al lado de la persona indicada para ellos.

-Sakura aún es pequeña-

-El tiempo pasa rápido, Fujitaka-dice pronunciando mi nombre por primera vez en mucho tiempo-Y sé que no puedo hacer nada por evitar que eso suceda, solo nos queda desearle lo mejor y brindarle todo nuestro apoyo-

-Y esperar a que encuentre a la persona indicada para ella-

Ella ríe-Y eso será muy difícil con un hermano como "Touya Kinomoto"-

-Sabes también como yo, que él aceptará a alguien (a regañadientes) que ame a su hermana como a nadie en el mundo-

-quien se atreva a desafiar a alguien como nuestro hijo, será la persona perfecta para Sakura-

-Tienes razón-

-El desfile ya va a dar comienzo, tenemos que dirigirnos a nuestros asientos-dice caminando hacia el lugar con migo de tras.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Eriol, Daidouji , mi prima y yo estamos en los asientos de primera fila. No puedo creer que yo, Shaoran Li, este en un desfile de modas. Suspiro derrotado. Ya no hay marcha a tras, estoy sentado con los oji-azules a ambos lados, técnicamente estoy atrapado. Xitlali se encuentra junto al loco y confundido de mi amigo.

Hace unos cuantos minutos Daidouji nos había presentado al hermano y al padre de Kinomoto. Debo decirles que el primero me miro feo, a diferencia del segundo que me dedico una sonrisa gentil. El primo de Tomoyo está sentado junto a ella y el señor Fujitaka, el cual acababa de llegar, esta junto a él. Frente a nosotros se encontraba la pasarela y al otro lado de esta, se encuentran unas personas con libretas y lápices en mano. Al inicio de la pasarela se apreciaba una gran cortina roja con detalles dorados.

Las luces del lugar se apagaron. Y de esa cortina salió una joven finamente vestida, portaba en su mano un micrófono, por el cual pude imaginar que era la presentara.

-Muy buenas tardes a todos y a todas-hablando finamente-Este día tengo el placer de presentarles La Primera Pasarela Juvenil de una exitosa diseñadora, Mitsuko Li y su amiga Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Espero y sea de su agrado-dicho esto último se baja del lugar y da comienzo al desfile-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

La presentadora ya había anunciado el comienzo del desfile y yo aún no he podido controlar mis nervios ¿creo que tengo pánico escénico? Gracias a los dioses que una de las últimas al igual que Meiling que se encuentra junto a mí bastante emocionada. Un par de modelos habían pasado ya y se notaban muy contesta ¡qué envidia! Ella no tienen pánico escénico y no se desmayaron ni vomitaron, pero yo no creo tener tanta suerte.

-Calma Sakura-dice la peli-negro sonriéndome-Te ves hermosa, les encantaras-

-No es eso, es que me da mucha pena-

-No dejes que el público te intimide. Recuerda lo que nos dijeron en los ensayos, mira sobre las cabezas de las personas, no las mires a la cara. Mantén tu frente en alto y olvídate de los nervios-

-Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, tú no tienes pánico escénico y no harás nada ridículo-

-Tu tampoco. Así que deja de inventar excusas-

-no son…-

-no digas más. Piensa en que el escenario está lleno de hombres guapos y desnudos y así se te olvidaran tus nervios-

-eso me pondría más nerviosa aun-digo confundida por su "consejo"

-Ash, Sakura, por lo más sagrado-habla mi amiga impaciente-solo piensa no hay nadie a fuera, imagínate que estás sola, con tu padre o madre, algo que no te cause nervios-

-ok. Lo intentare-

-Eso es. Así me gusta. Ahora pronto será nuestro turno, dejemos de distracciones-

-sí, mi capitana-le digo bromeando un poco y ella ríe.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

El turno de mi prima de Li había llegado y mostro un hermoso vestido de color morado estilo globo con tonalidades degradadas. Se veía muy bonita. Modelo sonriente y se lucio bastante. Se notaba que Meiling era buena para ese tipo de cosas. Todos los ahí presentes aplaudieron mientras otros tomaban nota.

-Tú prima es muy buena en estas cosas-le comento a Li.

-Claro. A ella le encanta atraer la atención de los demás-yo río suave ante su comentario.

-Sakura es la siguiente-digo en un susurro, el cual estoy segura que el escucho.

Sakura modela por la pasarela un hermoso vestido strapless verde esmeralda con un encarrujado en la parte del busto y la falda en corte A hasta las rodillas que le daba libertad de movimiento con cinta negra con terminación de lazo en la parte de la cintura, se veía encantadora y estoy segura que no soy la única que piensa de esa manera. Pude observar en sus mejillas un tono rosa, el cual estoy segura que no es maquillaje, la pobre esta que se muere de la vergüenza, pero se ve muy segura.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Creo que deje de respirar en el preciso momento que Kinomoto se movió por la pasarela. Se veía preciosa. Ese vestido resaltaba el color de sus ojos y la hacía ver muy tierna. No tengo palabras para describir lo linda que se ve. En un pequeño momento sentí como nuestras miradas se cruzaron y ese simple acto logro que mi corazón latiera rápidamente ¿Qué demonios sucede con migo?

Unos cuantos minutos después, el desfile había terminado y la presentadora anuncio a las diseñadoras (mi tía y la madre de Kinomoto), las cuales saludaron respetuosamente al público y agradecieron la presencia de todos.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

¡Lo logre! Yo, Sakura Kinomoto, logre superar el pánico escénico y todo salió bien. Aunque me puse un poco nerviosa cuando sentí una mirada muy penetrante sobre mí , volví a ver disimulada mente y me encontré con la mirada de Li; por una milésima de segundo sentí que nuestras miradas se mezclaron, eso me provocó una extraña sensación, una linda sensación ¿Qué sucede con migo?

**Sxsxsxs**

Todo había terminado. Ahora estábamos dentro del taller de la señora Li. Están mis padres, mi hermano, la amiga de mi madre, una pequeña niña (que no conozco) Tomoyo y mis nuevos amigos. Éramos los únicos que quedábamos, las demás personas se habían retirado hace varios minutos.

-¡Todo salió perfecto!-expresa la señora Mitsuko emocionada.

-claro. Las chicas estuvieron estupendas-

-eso y que nuestros diseños eran los mejores, Nadeshiko-

Mi madre ríe alegre-No cabe duda que somos las mejores-

-Hay que agradecer que el vestido de Sakura era hermoso-dice Touya en un tono burlón-Porque si no ella hubiera asustado a todos los espectadores-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto molesta.

-Es que todavía no entiendo como un monstro como tú trabaja de mode…-no lo deje terminar ya que le lance una patada y él se contrajo de dolor.

-Eso es para que aprendas a no molestar a tu hermana-escucho la risa de los demás.

-Bueno. Que les parece si vamos a celebrar-propone la señora Mitsuko.

-¡Sí!-exclama Meiling emocionada-¡Vamos todos a cenar!-

-Excelente idea-dice mi madre-Vamos-

-Mmm… Nosotros ya nos vamos-dice Li, Eriol y Tomoyo asienten.

-Nosotros también-dicen mi padre y hermano.

-¿Cómo que se van? ¿No quieren cenar con nosotros?-

-No queremos causar molestias-contesta Eriol respetuosamente.

-No es ninguna molestia. Así que dejen de excusarse. Todos, absolutamente todos nosotros nos vamos, ahora mismo a cenar-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

¡Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y todas! Espero que este nuevo año sea mucho mejor que el anterior. Espero que todos sus sueños se vuelvan realidad y que puedan realizar todas sus metas. Muchísimas bendiciones para todos ustedes.

Este capi es como un regalo para este nuevo año, espero que les guste.

Touya pudo hablar con su hermana, y por lo visto eso ayudo a Sakura. Shaoran se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos de su amigo, aunque no del todo ya que sigue siendo el mismo chico despistado. Pero parece que Eriol está confundido, el gran Hiragizawa no se da cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. La castaña se puso muy nerviosa, pero al final todo salió bien, tanto así que dejo hipnotizada al pobre Li. Hubo un pequeño "reencuentro" con los padres de Sakura ¿será que el señor Kinomoto podrá hablar con su hija sobre el viaje?

Quería comentarles que de ahora en adelante tardaré un poco más en actualizar, y en verdad espero que puedan comprenderme. Este nuevo año entro en una nueva etapa de estudios. Aquí en mi país el año escolar es de enero a octubre. Me toca cambiarme de colegio y empezar en un lugar más difícil, en verdad espero que me vaya bien. Seré la chica nueva, debo de admitirles que estoy un poco nerviosa, pero tengo la esperanza de encontrar buenos amigos. Normalmente actualizo cada quince días, pero creo que de ahora en adelante estaré actualizando cada mes, ojala puedan entenderme y espero que sigan leyendo la historia. Haré todo lo posible por no demorar mucho en las actualizaciones, y por supuesto que seguiré la historia.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que les guste mi fic y espero que estos pequeños consejos (sobre todo los de Yue) les sirvan a ustedes tanto como a Sakura. Este capi ha quedado más largo que los demás, espero que lo disfruten.

Gracias por sus comentarios:

- (*).::Cote::.(*):Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia. Este es mi primer fic y me agrada mucho que te guste mis narraciones (lamento los errores de acentuación) Te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo a ti y a tu familia.

- ana: gracias x seguir esta historia. En este capítulo se dio la conversación entre los hermanos Kinomoto, la pobre Sakura no pudo escapar. Los castaños no saben disimular muy bien ya que Eriol y Tomoyo se han percatado un poco de sus intenciones. Feliz Año Nuevo.

- Sakurita_li: Feliz Pasado Cumpleaños y muy Feliz año nuevo. Me alegra que el capitulo te gustará y que te llegara como regalo de navidad y de cumpleaños. Los pobres chicos no saben disimular con su plan, pero ni modo, así son ellos. Touya pudo hablar con Sakura, y eso ayudara mucho a la oji-verde. Nadeshiko tiene un buen poder de conocimiento y la pobre Sakura no pudo decir nada, pero finalmente todo salió bien. Gracias x tu cometario.

- Clyo-Potter: Muchas bendiciones en este nuevo año.

- gabyhyatt: feliz año nuevo.

- moonlight-Li: feliz año.

- Sarita Li: gracias x tu cometario. Feliz Año Nuevo.

- Kissa Ragod: Nadeshiko es buena convenciendo, sobre todo a una chica tan sensible como Sakura. Pero Meiling sufre más ya que a ella ni se lo preguntaron, aunque por modelar ella no necesita que le pregunten. Me alegra que te gusten los consejos de Yue y ojala Sakura sepa seguirlos al pie de la letra xD. Fujitaka tiene que hablar con su hija y también tiene que hacer algo por su esposa, porque por lo visto en este capi la sigue queriendo mucho. Shaoran es tan distraído que no se da cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero se ha dado cuenta de los de su amigo, el pobre Eriol quedo completamente confundido. Sakura es una chica ingenua y despistada, pero con respecto a sus sentimientos y a su forma de pensar a veces puede ser muy madura; ella cree es ese amor especial, pero no es del tipo de chicas que se deja llevar por eso del príncipe azul ni el amor a primera vista, aunque quien sabe, tal vez la castaña logre encontrar a ese chico especial para ella. Feliz Año Nuevo.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios que siempre me brindan mucho apoyo y me ayudan a seguir la historia.

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 11.**

**Onceavo Cambio y una "pequeña" sorpresa.**

**Sakura.**

Sip, la señora Mitsuko no aceptaba ningún **no** como respuesta, y es así como todos nos encontrábamos en este momento en un hermoso restaurante de comida china (en Tokio). Ya teníamos varios minutos en este lugar y un joven mesero se había acercada a tomar nuestras ordenes.

Todo esto se me hacía muy extraño. Nos veíamos como una gran familia, celebrando algún tipo de cumpleaños o aniversario. Agradecía a los dioses que mi primer trabajo como modelo saliera bien, me puse súper nerviosa pero al final pude controlarme y dar lo mejor de mí.

Cada uno de nosotros había ordenado y estaban sumidos en diferentes conversaciones. Mi hermano habla con mi padre, mi madre con su amiga, Meiling y una pequeña niña (que no conozco) sobre el desfile, Eriol molestando a Li; y finalmente Tomoyo tan emocionada como siempre diciéndome lo hermosa que me veía durante el desfile (mi prima es extraña)

-Sakura estuviste fantástica-exclama.

-Deja de decirme esas cosas-otro sonrojo de mi parte, mi amiga siempre logra eso conmigo.

-y tu deja de ser tan modesta. No dudo que dentro de pocos días te lleguen millones de contratos para otros desfiles-habla con ojos soñadores-y yo podre ser una de tus representantes ¿no crees que sería fantástico?-

-se me vienen muchas calificativos a la mente y ninguno se asemeja a fantástico-

-fue una gran oportunidad para ti. Aun no comprendo porque no estás tan emocionada-

-Sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de cosas-

-pero eres perfecta para ese trabajo-

-¿Cuál trabajo?-pregunta mi amigo Eriol integrándose a la conversación-

-no le hagas caso a Tomoyo-

-Estoy segura en que Hiragizawa estaría de acuerdo conmigo-

-¿sobre qué?-pregunta el oji-azul mostrándose interesado en el tema, el cual ni siquiera conocía.

-le estaba comentando a Sakura que ella era perfecta modelando-

-Claro que estoy de acuerdo-

-Vez que tenía razón-dice mi "querida" prima.

-¿lo dudas, princesa?-otro sonrojo de mi parte, porque Eriol tiene que ser tan tierno conmigo.

-Recuerden que modele porque mi madre es una de las diseñadoras, simplemente fue suerte-

-Tu madre no iba a elegir a cualquier persona-

-Por eso lo digo. Ella no podía elegir a cualquier persona, y yo estaba ahí, fue solo suerte-

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo-dice el oji-azul seriamente-Eres una chica hermosa y talentosa. Por supuesto que te merecías estar en el desfile, no fue solo suerte-

-Eriol, por favor, deja de decir esas cosas, haces que me sonroje-

-solamente estoy siendo sincero-

-así que deja de decir tonterías y admite que eres perfecta para ese trabajo-yo no respondo y antes de que Tomoyo dijera algo, mi madre habla, yo respiro aliviada.

-¿Ustedes son compañeros de Sakura?-pregunta ella a Li y Eriol, ambos asienten.

-Mi hija no me había comentado que estudiaba con unos chicos tan encantadores-comenta alegre-Tampoco sabía que uno de tus compañeros era el sobrino de Mitsuko-dice dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí.

-¿y yo como iba a saberlo?-

-lo que sucede es que eres una chica muy despistada, Sakura-

-Meiling tiene mucha razón-

-Gracias por tu apoyo, Eriol-le digo sarcásticamente, él solo se limita a sonreírme.

-¿el joven Li es sobrino tuyo?-le pregunta mi padre a la madre de Meiling.

-si-contesta ella contenta-Pero que descortés soy-dice dándose cuenta de algo repentinamente-No he hecho las debidas presentaciones-

-Es cierto-habla mi madre-La verdad es que no conocemos a todos en esta mesa-

-Bueno, Yo soy Mitsuko Li y ellas son mis hijas-señalando a ambas chicas que estaban sentadas junto a ella-Xitlali y Meiling Li-señalando al castaño y al oji-azul-Ellos son mi sobrino Shaoran Li y su amigo Eriol Hiragizawa-

-Y para los que no me conocen-dice mi madre-Soy la madre de Sakura, Nadeshiko-señalando a mi padre y hermano-El padre de Sakura, Fujitaka Kinomoto, y Touya Kinomoto, hermano de Sakura-señalándome-Y la hermosa joven junto a mi hija, es Tomoyo Daidouji, mi sobrina-

-¿Daidouji?-pregunta la pequeña Li sorprendida.

-Si-responde mi amiga gentilmente.

-¿Tus padres son los dueños de las empresas de juguetes Daidouji?-vuelve a preguntar emocionada, mi prima asiente.

-Eso es genial-expresa muy contenta-Debes ser una chica muy afortunada-

-¿afortunada?-pregunta mi prima confundida.

-Claro que sí. Ya desearía yo ser la primera en tener cada nuevo modelo de juguetes. No sabes cómo te envidio-Tomoyo ríe ante las ocurrencias de la niña.

-supongo que tienes razón-dice mi prima-pero tú también deberías de considerarte una chica afortunada-

-¿tú crees?-

-por supuesto que sí-Tomoyo sonríe-Eres la hija de una famosa diseñadora, quien sabe, tal vez algún día tú puedas participar en esos desfiles-

-no lo creo. No me gustan esas cosas-los demás ahí presentes miran a la pequeña confusos, sobre todo la madre (¿Cómo podía decir ella que no le gustaba, si estaba tan emocionada como Meiling durante el desfile?)-no me miren así. Me gusta ver todo ese tipo de cosas, soy una chica, es normal que me guste-todos sonríen por el comentario-pero participar no me agrada mucho-

-eso es porque aún eres una lagartija enana-habla Meiling causando un puchero en su hermana-cuando seas una lagartija grande te gustaran esas cosas-

-Lo dudo-luego viendo hacia su madre-Mamá, dile a Meiling que deje de llamarme lagartija-

-Meiling, deja de molestar a tu hermana-

-Como digas ma-dice Meiling sacándole la lengua a su hermana, sin que su madre se dé cuenta, yo sonrío ante la escena. Me recuerda mucho a Touya y a mí cuando éramos más pequeños.

-¿Por qué los hermanos mayores son tan insoportables?-pregunta la primita de Li en tono dramático.

-eso mismo me pregunto yo-digo suavemente, pero no tanto, ya que los demás me escucharon y Touya me lanza una mala mirada.

-¿tú también eres hermana menor?-yo asiento como respuesta-Que bueno, por fin alguien que me entiende-

-te entiendo perfectamente. Mi hermano me molesta todo el tiempo-

-eres consciente de que te escucho muy bien ¿verdad Sakura?-pregunta Touya de mala gana.

-Vez. No puedo decir nada porque se molesta-

-Tú hermano se parece mucho a mi hermana-dice la pequeña asustada-solo espero que no organicen algún tipo de guerra contra las hermanas menores. Sería la llamada "Tercera Guerra Mundial" con armas nucleares y todas esas cosas, entre dos grandes potencias La Hermandad Menor y La Hermandad Mayor ¿no les parece interesante?-todos rompen a carcajadas ante semejante idea. Aunque realmente quien sabe, la sociedad de hoy en día es tan complicada, que pueden hacer de una pequeña cosa un gran problema.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

La primita de Shaoran es tan ocurrente. Pero supongo que es su forma de ver las cosas, los niños pueden inventar grandes historias a través de su pequeño punto de vista.

-Pues a mí me parece que la guerra entre los hermanos será la cuarta-

-entonces ¿Cuál será la tercera?-me pregunta Xitlali curiosa.

-Yo creo que la "Tercera Guerra Mundial" la ejecutaran los homosexuales-los demás ríen.

-Déjate de tonterías-responde el amargado de mi amigo.

-Todo eso es un misterio-dice sabiamente el señor Kinomoto-Pero no dudo en que ustedes puedan tener un poco de razón-dice nuevamente en tono burlón.

Y entonces me percate de algo que no había notado antes. Mi instinto observador me decía que algo era diferente aquí. ¿Por qué el padre de Sakura no estaba junto a su esposa? Todos hablaban, pero entre ellos mismos no había más que simples palabras ¿los padres de mi querida amiga estarán separados? ¿Tendrán algún problema? Puede que yo este imaginando cosas, pero Sakura se había puesto mal la primera vez que le pregunte por su padre. También me he dado cuenta de las miradas entre ambos; es por eso que no creo que estén en grandes problemas, ya que no se miran con odio y pueden aguantarse. Si no es eso entonces ¿Qué sucede? Solo espero que mi linda princesa pueda contarme algún día, me gustaría mucho ayudarla en lo que me fuera posible.

-Hey chicos-llama Daidouji a Shaoran y a mí.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿tienen libre el sábado?-pregunta mi princesa.

-si es para estar con chicas tan hermosas como ustedes, mi respuesta es sí y Xiao también-Shaoran frunce el ceño.

-¿desde cuándo tú respondes por mí? Yo puedo responder por mí mismo-

-Vamos Shaoran, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?-

-no, pero…-

-pero nada… ¿Qué proponen chicas?-

-Quiero llevar a Sakura a conocer Tokio-

-Es cierto. Eres nueva aquí y tus amigos no han tenido la amabilidad de enseñarte la ciudad-

-Yo creo que podríamos ir a conocer Tokio y a comprar algunas cosas, a comer y hacer todo lo que podamos-

-Yo me apunto-digo estando de acuerdo con Daidouji.

-Ya que no tengo nada que hacer, yo también-

-Li-llama Sakura a mi amigo-¿te molestaría si le preguntamos a tus primas?-

-por mí no hay problema-le responde mi amigo.

-Mei-Meiling dirige su mirada hacia Sakura-¿te gustaría salir con nosotros el sábado?-

-¿este sábado?-

-si-

-me encantaría, pero tengo cosas que hacer-

-que lastima-

-Yo que tú agradeciera. Meiling puede ser muy molesta a veces-comenta Shaoran.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-

-nada, Mei, Nada-

-Que cruel eres Xiaolang-

-¿A dónde irán?-pregunta la pequeña Li curiosa.

-No está muy claro aún, pero haremos un tipo tour-contesta Tomoyo.

-Ya veo-

-¿te gustaría venir con nosotros?-

-¿puedo?-

-Nos gustaría que vinieras-

-no sabes en que lio te estás metiendo, Sakura-habla Meiling.

-¿entonces?-

-Pues a mí me gustaría ir, pero no sé si mi madre me deje-

-no te preocupes-le digo mostrándole una sonrisa-de eso se encargara Shaoran ¿verdad amigo?-él me mira feo, pero sé que no puede decirme que no. Su primita es muy importante para él.

-¿harías eso por mí, Shao?-pregunta la pequeña con ojos de cachorrito. ¡Ja! Shaoran no puede resistirse a eso.

-oK. Yo convenceré a la tía-

-¡Gracias!-

Debo decir que estamos hablando suave para no interrumpir la plática de los adultos.

-Bueno, entonces todo está arreglado. Nos vemos el sábado a las 10 de la mañana en la Torre de Tokio-dice Tomoyo entusiasmada.

-¿a las diez?-

-¿algún problema con la hora, Hiragizawa?-

-Daidouji, por favor, es sábado, necesito dormir-

-Duermes hasta las nueve-

-Está bien-digo a regañadientes.

-entonces ¿alguien más tiene algún problema con la hora?-los demás niegan un poco cohibidos.

-chicos no me miren así. Yo solamente quiero disfrutar el día-dice sonriendo inocentemente.

-será emocionante-dice la pequeña Xitlali-mi primera salida con gente grande-nosotros reímos.

-¿nunca has salido con tu hermana?-le pregunta la oji-verde.

-sí. Pero nunca he salido con los amigos de mi primo-

-eso no es cierto-digo yo haciéndome el dramático-tú has salido con Shaoran y conmigo-

Ella me guiña el ojo diciendo-¡Exacto! Pero jamás he salido junto a las amigas de Shaoran y tú sabes lo interesante que es eso-dedicándome una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunta Sakura confundida, al igual que Shaoran. No me canso de decir que esos dos son muy parecidos en ocasiones.

-¿Entonces el sábado?-dice rápidamente cambiando de tema. Chica astuta ¿eh? Y muy inteligente.

-Sí. El sábado a las 10 de la mañana-dice la oji-azul, comprendiendo la situación. A Daidouji nada se le escapa, es una chica muy observadora.

-Igual que tú-me dice Xitlali moviendo solo sus labios y dejándome sorprendido. Ella simplemente me sonríe.

Después de eso, el mesero llega con la comida y todos nos dispusimos a cenar. Hablamos sobre el desfile y muchas cosas más.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

La cena estuvo muy divertida. Estuvimos hablando de trivialidades y nos divertimos mucho. Se nos había hecho tarde y cada uno de nosotros se había ido a sus respectivos hogares. Mis padres, mi hermano, Tomoyo y yo. Vamos en el auto de Touya, el se ofreció a ir a dejarnos a nuestra casa. Mi prima se quedaría esta noche con nosotros y mi padre iba a quedarse en el departamento de Touya.

-Tus amigos son unos chicos muy simpáticos, hija-comenta mi padre desde el asiento del copiloto. Mi hermano está manejando y en los asientos traseros estamos mi prima, mi madre y yo.

-¿te parece?-

-No lo dudes, Sakura-habla mi madre a mí lado derecho-El joven Hiragizawa es un chico encantador-

-Sí, lo sé-

-¿eso creen?-pregunta Tomoyo-a mí no me lo parece-

-¿Por qué dices eso, querida Tomoyo?-le pregunta mi madre.

-Hiragizawa es un chico muy misterioso, no es como usted piensa, tía-

Mi madre la mira curiosa para luego añadir-yo creo que es un chico muy gentil, inteligente y guapo; al igual que el joven Shaoran ¿no lo crees, hija?-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-digo un poco nerviosa. Claro que Eriol y Li son unos chicos inteligentes y gentiles; pero ¿me parecían guapos? Pienso que el oji-azul es un chico lindo, pero Li ¿me parecía guapo? Me sonrojo fuertemente con solo pensarlo ¿Por qué mi madre tiene que decir ese tipo de comentarios? En este momento se me viene a la mente unos hermosos ojos color ámbar lo que hace que me sonroje más (como si fuese posible)

-¿Por qué te sonrojas, hija?-dice mi madre de manera picara - ¿acaso te gusta alguno de tus compañeros?-

-¡Madre! Deja de decir esas cosas-escucho la risa de mi amiga, siempre tan buena conmigo.

-Dime quién de ellos se ha ganado tu corazón ¿Hiragizawa?-pregunta ansiosa sin obtener respuesta de mi parte- ¡ya sé! Es Li ¿verdad hija?-

-¡Por supuesto que no!-expreso azorada.

-Pero que preguntas las mías. Claro que es Li. Es más que obvio-vuelve hablar mi madre, mientras yo me pongo cada vez más nerviosa. A mí no me gusta Li, es solo un amigo; ni siquiera sé si es un amigo, es solo un compañero-Perfecto para ti. Alto, con buena complexión física, de lindos ojos y mirada penetrante, serio. No cabe duda que tienes muy buenos gustos, Sakura-Tomoyo sigue riendo y yo no sé dónde poner la cara

-Al monstro no puede gustarle ese mocoso-expresa Touya molesto.

-¡Li no es ningún mocoso!-digo yo a la defensiva, los ahí presentes me miran sorprendidos y yo reparo en mi comentario-¡No me gusta, Li! ¡No me gusta nadie!-

-No te apenes, hija-dice mi padre gentilmente-somos tú familia, puedes confiar en nosotros-

-y ustedes háganme caso ¡No me gusta, Li!-

-Está bien-dice mi madre-Ya entendimos-yo suspiro aliviada-Si no quieres contarnos no nos cuentes. Pero desde ahora te digo que tienes mi aprobación-

Mi alivio no había durado mucho ya que mi madre me veía sonriente; y antes de que pudiera negarle algo mi hermano hablo enojado:

-¿Cómo que tiene tu aprobación?-tratando de concentrarse en el camino-¡Madre! No entiendes que el monstro dijo que no le gusta ese sujeto-

-no te pongas tan celoso, Touya-dice mi madre tan calmada como siempre-El joven Li es un buen chico-

-¡Por los dioses madre! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces! Ese mocoso es como cualquier chico-habla Touya alterado sin causar ningún efecto en mi madre.

-lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que es perfecto para mí querida hija-

-¡no permitiré que Mi hermana ande de novia con ese tipo!-

-Hijo, cálmate-dice mi padre con voz apacible-nadie hablo de noviazgo-

-ya les dije que Li no me gusta. ¿Por qué siento que nadie presta atención a lo que digo?-

-ya llegamos-habla Touya molesto.

Mi madre y Tomoyo se despidieron, luego bajaron del auto, y cuando me dispongo a salir mi padre me llama –Sakura-

-Dime-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-está bien-le digo gentilmente-le diré a mi madre que luego la alcanzo-

-no-habla deteniéndome-mejor paso a traerte mañana al colegio y vamos a almorzar-

-mañana salgo a las 2 de la tarde-digo dándole a entender que el almuerzo lo tomaba en el colegio.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a tomar un helado-

-Ok-digo alegre de saber que pasaría un tiempo con él-entonces te veo a las 2-

-ahí estaré-

-Adiós-digo despidiéndome de ambos y dándoles un beso en la mejilla, por lo cual mi hermano suelta un gruñido. Él odia ese tipo de cosas, yo río ante su aparente molestia.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Después de haber llegado a llegado a mí casa (la tía de Shaoran tuvo la amabilidad de traerme hasta aquí) estaba algo cansado y me había preparado para dormir. Les di las buenas noches a mis padres y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Pero antes de dormir tenía que hablar con mi querido amigo. Así que me dispongo a marcar su número de celular. Después de un par de segundos escucho como contestan al otro lado de la línea.

-_¿Qué quieres?-_dice alguien de mala gana.

-¿Qué forma de saludar, amigo?-digo yo con burla-Solo llamaba para desearte muy buenas noches, amor-

-_Eriol, ya te dije que dejes de hablar como maricon_- expresa molesto.

-y tú deja de ser un amargado-escucho un bufido de su parte.

-Bueno, Xiao, llamaba para preguntarte ¿Qué te pareció el desfile?-

-_no estuvo mal_-dice simplemente.

-¡Vamos, amigo! ¿No te parecieron lindas las modelos?-

-_Eriol…-_

-¿te cuesta tanto responderme?-

-_¿te cuesta tanto dejar de molestarme?-_pregunta con fastidio.

-Que malo eres-digo-pero no vale la pena pelear contigo-

_-…-_

-Como quieras, Shaoran, déjame hablando solo-digo molesto y sonrío al recordar algo- Oh, pero que descortés soy, lamento haber interrumpido tus sueños-

_-¿de qué diablos hablas?-_

-supongo que estabas soñando con la linda Sakura y yo te he despertado, lo lamento-

-Deja de decir tonterías-

-y no te culpo. Sakura es una chica hermosa, y ahora modelando, lucía fantástica, tanto que no pudiste quitarle la mirada en toda la cena ¿verdad, Shaoran?-

_-¡No la estaba mirando!-_dice a la defensiva y yo sé perfectamente que él esta sonrojado.

-Como digas amigo-digo fastidiándolo-Te veo mañana-

_-¡Eriol!-_

-Espero que tengas dulce sueños con Sakura. Y no te sobre pases con ella-

_-¡Hiragiza…!-_no lo deje terminar y colgué. Sonrío victorioso, había logrado molestar a mí amigo. Después de todo me lo debía, él me había dejado confundido está tarde; ¿será cierto lo que dijo con respecto a Tomoyo? ¿Será qué por eso yo nunca he podido llevarme bien con ella? ¿Qué es lo que sucede conmigo realmente? Con todas estas preguntas rondando por mi mente me quedo profundamente dormido.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Cuando llegamos al "departamento", Tomoyo y yo le dimos las buenas noches a mi madre y nos preparamos para dormir.

Ya en mi habitación, ambas nos disponemos a dormir. Estamos acostadas sobre mi cama, mi prima ya había puesto el despertador para levantarnos temprano el día de mañana.

-tal parece que a tu madre le agrado mucho el joven Li-comenta ella divertida.

-ash, ni me lo recuerdes-

-no puedes negar que es un chico muy guapo-

-no sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda, querida prima-le digo con sarcasmo.

-de nada. Tú sabes que siempre estoy aquí para apoyarte-

-muy graciosa, muy graciosa-

-no seas así sakurita, acepta que Li es un chico muy, muy lindo-frunzo el ceño ante su insistencia.

-¿te parece lindo?-

-claro que sí. Desde que estudio ahí sé que es uno de los chicos más codiciados por nuestras compañeras-

-¿te gusta?-

-¿Quién?-

-Li, ¿te gusta él?-

-Me parece un chico guapo-

-no contestaste mi pregunta-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-quiero que me digas si te gusta Li-

-¿Qué sucede contigo, amiga? ¿Estás molesta?-pregunta ella con un extraño tono de voz.

-¿molesta? ¿Por qué tendría que estar molesta?-pregunto confundida.

-solo olvídalo ¿sí?-dice cerrando los ojos-no quiero pelear por una tontería.

Ella tenía razón, no podía alterarme por algo como eso; pero en verdad me interesaba saber si Li le gustaba ¿Por qué tenía tanta urgencia en saberlo? No lose, sinceramente, no lo sé.

-él no me gusta-dice Tomoyo repentinamente.

-¿Cómo?-

-era eso lo que quería saber. Li no me gusta-

-¿no? ¿Estás segura?-

-totalmente. Admito que me parece un joven muy apuesto y lo aprecio, pero solo como amigo y compañero-

-me alegra saberlo-digo sin pensar.

-¿enserio?-pregunta curiosa-¿Por qué?-

-realmente, Tomoyo, no lo sé-digo y escuchó como ella ríe- ¿qué es tan gracioso?-

-es que… me parece que estas confundida-

-confundida ¿yo?-ella asiente-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-algún día lo sabrás-

-odio cuando me dejas con la duda-digo haciendo un puchero.

-lo que sucede es que tú eres muy despistada-suspiro derrotada.

-ya que estamos hablando sobre chicos guapos-digo cambiando de tema y sentándome en la cama-¿Qué piensas de Eriol?-

Ella se sienta rápidamente mirándome sorprendida-¿te gusta Eriol?-

-shss, no hables tan fuerte-digo poniendo un dedo sobre mis labios indicándole silencio-no lo digo por eso-luego me percate de algo-¿Eriol? ¿Lo llamaste por su nombre?-

-cla-claro que no-dice nerviosa.

Yo sonrío de manera maliciosa y la golpeo suavemente con el codo-hay tomo-chan, que escondidito te lo tenias, te gusta mi amigo Eriol ¿verdad?-ella se sonroja.

-Claro que no. Sabes perfectamente que ese niño no me cae muy bien-

-Eriol es todo menos un niño-le digo sonriente-es un joven muy apuesto y encantador, no comprendo porque no te agrada-

-no me agrada porque soy más observadora que tú y lo conozco más tiempo que tú, sé más de él de lo que tú sabes-

-te equivocas Tomoyo-digo seria-Tú conoces la apariencia de Eriol Hiragizawa, y no sabes quién es el realmente. Ya te lo había dicho antes, Eriol no es como tú piensas, él es un buen chico. Lo que sucede es que hay algo en tu cabeza que hace que pienses todo lo contrario-

Ella no contesta y yo sigo hablando-Eres mi mejor amiga, yo soy muy distraída como para darme cuenta de muchas cosas-le digo gentilmente-pero sé que algo te pasa con Eriol-

-¿qué puede pasarme?-

-no lo sé, Tomoyo, no lo sé. Solo espero que algún día tengas la confianza de decirme que es lo que sucede. Tú eres una chica muy amable, desde que te conozco, eres muy buena con todo el mundo; pero por una razón, desconocida para mí, Eriol no es de tu total agrado y estoy segura de que si te dieras una oportunidad para conocerlo, te llegarías a llevar muy bien con él-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

-no lo sé, Tomoyo, no lo sé. Solo espero que algún día tengas la confianza de decirme que es lo que sucede. Tú eres una chica muy amable, desde que te conozco, eres muy buena con todo el mundo; pero por una razón, desconocida para mí, Eriol no es de tu total agrado y estoy segura de que si te dieras una oportunidad para conocerlo, te llegarías a llevar muy bien con él- Tal vez Sakura tenía razón, y debería tratar de llevarme bien con él, después de todo no me ha hecho nada malo.

-¿tú crees?-

-sabes, él y tú tienen mucho en común-

-¿enserio?-

-Sip-dice ella alegremente-Eriol es un chico muy observador y le gusta molestar a su amigo; pero a pesar de eso siempre está ahí para ayudarlo. Tiene una forma tan peculiar de ser, que al verlo me recuerda a ti-

-eres una exagerada-

-Prométeme que tratarás de llevarte mejor con él-

-Sakura… yo…-digo sin saber si aceptar.

-no pierdes nada con intentarlo, amiga-dice sonriéndome y convenciéndome.

-Ok, lo intentaré-dicho esto siento que ella me abraza fuertemente.

-¡Eso es fantástico! ¡Me alegra mucho!-ambas reímos por un rato.

Acto seguido ambas nos colocamos nuestra cabeza sobre la almohada hasta quedar profundamente dormidas.

**Sxsxsxs**

_Al día siguiente._

**Eriol.**

El día de hoy había sido bastante pesado. Hicimos bastantes trabajos de química y física y finalmente terminamos con dos largas horas de matemática.

Es la hora de la salida. Mi amigo y yo estamos esperando que a las chicas vengan a recogerlas sus padres (somos unos caballeros). Ellas siempre se iban juntas, pero hoy Sakura saldría con su padre, y a Daidouji vendría a recogerla su madre.

-al parecer le gustas a Tekeda-comenta la oji-azul contenta provocando un sonrojo en la castaña.

-¡Tomoyo!-dice ella apurada-deja de decir esas cosas-

-¿Tekeda?-pregunto yo confundido y un poco molesto ¿acaso me perdí de algo?

-Tú sabes-me dice Daidouji sonriente-el chico guapo, alto, rubio, hermosos ojos como el color de la miel, buen cuerpo…-ella interrumpe su larga lista al observar la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran y en el mío.

-¿bromeas?-preguntamos al unísono.

-eso es lo malo de los chicos-dice ella- nunca aceptan que otros hombres son guapos, mucho menos si son mejores que ustedes-

Xiaolang la mira extraño-¿Insinúas que Tekeda es mejor que nosotros?-

-vamos Li, admite que es guapo-dice ella divertida ante el tono de mi amigo-no lo crees así Sakura-dice integrando a la conversación a mi linda princesa.

-¿Por qué me preguntas a mí?-dice la oji-verde nerviosa.

-porque el joven Tekeda fue muy amable contigo. Y quien no, si eres una chica muy linda-la castaña se sonroja a más no poder.

-¡Tomoyo!-

-Ok, Ok-dice la peli-negro sonriente-ya no digo nada-

-¿te has encontrado con Tekeda?-le pregunto a mi amiga.

-si-dice ella sonrojada-fue en la mañana, antes de entrar a clases, ustedes no habían venido todavía-dice mirándonos a Xiao y a mí-y él se acerco a saludarme; y estuvo hablando con nosotras-

-sin quitarte la vista de encima, amiga-dice la oji-azul en tono pícaro.

-¿hablaste mucho con él? ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te invito a salir?-digo yo un poco ¿molesto?

-Cálmate Eriol-dice ella sonriéndome-solo hablamos, no paso nada. ¿Por qué te molesta tanto?-

Yo le miro, sin saber que responderle –es solo que…-ella me mira curiosa-él no es una buena persona-

-¿eso crees?-

-él no es un buen chico, princesa-le digo yo sonriéndole y ella vuelve a sonrojarse, se ve tan tierna.

-Eriol tiene razón-habla Shaoran-Ese chico no es bueno-

-Pues a mí me pareció un joven muy agradable-dice ella, tan ingenua como siempre; cosa que molesto un poco a mi amigo.

-pero no lo es-digo decidido-tú sabes cómo es Tekeda realmente ¿verdad Daidouji?-ella me ve sorprendida por un momento, para luego sonreírme, cosa que me confundió bastante ¿desde cuándo su sonrisa me parece hermosa?

-no lo conozco muy bien-dice ella sin dejar de sonreír-además, recuerda que las apariencias engañan. Puede que no sea lo que nosotros pensamos, hay que aprender a darles una oportunidad a las personas-comenta más para ella que para mí.

La miro serio-solo digo que tengan cuidado-

-Está bien-dice Sakura amablemente.

-y cualquier problema…-dice Shaoran y Sakura lo interrumpe terminando-…les decimos a ustedes para que le den su merecido-dicho esto último los cuatro reímos.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Me encontraba junto a mi padre en una heladería. Estamos aquí desde hace una hora. Tengo un mal presentimiento de esta conversación. El dijo que tenía algo importante que decirme, pero hasta el momento solo hemos hablado de trivialidades.

-me alegra que hayas encontrado buenos amigos-dice tan amable como siempre.

-si-digo sonriéndole-Eriol y Li son unos chicos muy agradables-

-qué bueno que hayas logrado llevarte bien con el joven Li-

-si lo dices por lo que mi madres estaba comentando…-digo nerviosa recordando, el sutil comentario de mi madre. Mí querida madre y sus ideas.

El sonríe-no lo digo por eso. Es solo que tú me dijiste al principio que él era un chico muy serio y reservado, y tal parece que ahora has logrado llevarte mejor con él-

-Sí. Li sigue siendo el mismo, pero me he dado cuenta de que es un buen amigo-

-y también es un chico guapo ¿verdad?-

-¡Papá!-le digo avergonzada y él ríe.

-Como quieras. Yo solo quería ser un padre moderno que comprende y apoya a su hija-

-eres igual que mamá-digo yo-normalmente los padres son celosos con sus hijas, pero tú eres diferente ¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa.

-Mi pequeña cerezo, no tengo porque ponerme celoso ¿o sí?-pregunta él alegre-Además para que causarte más problemas, creo que es suficiente con los celos de tu hermano-

-ni que lo digas-

-aunque tengo que admitir que en ocasiones me puedo poner celoso-dice sorprendiéndome-pero yo no puedo hacer nada. Estás creciendo y entiendo perfectamente que algún día un chico te llevará de mi lado-

-solo tengo 14 años-exclamo avergonzada y extrañada por el rumbo de la conversación.

-el tiempo pasa rápido, pequeña. No serás joven siempre y aunque es difícil de aceptar, sé que en el momento correcto tú encontraras tú propio camino, lejos de tus padres-

-papá…-

-no estarás con tus padres siempre, querida-dice mi padre con ternura-solo nos queda guiarte mientras eres joven, esperar que nuestros consejos te sirvan siempre y apoyarte en todo lo que podamos-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-en otro momento profundizaremos ese tema-dice él cambiando de expresión-ahora necesito decirte algo importante-

-¿es sobre lo que querías hablar, conmigo?-pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

-si-

-te escucho-digo decidida, esperando que me dé la "noticia".

-tengo una propuesta de trabajo-dice él seriamente-es sobre una investigación muy importante-

-¿enserio?-pregunto emocionada. Mi padre adora su trabajo, y aunque eso haya causado problemas en la familia, sé que es muy importante para él, así que también me alegra a mí- y…¿Dónde será?-

-en China-

-¿china?-creo que escuche mal.

-si-

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

-aún no estoy seguro-mi padre me mira preocupado-tal vez dos o tres meses-

-¿Cuándo te vas?-pregunto temerosa.

-el lunes de la próxima semana-

-¡tan pronto!-él asiente-ya veo-

-sé que es algo muy repentino, pero está oportunidad es muy importante para mí-y sin saber muy bien la razón, esas palabras me molestaron.

-mucha más que tu familia-le digo un poco herida y molesta, algo extraño en mí.

-no quise decir eso-expresa mi padre sorprendido por mí comentario.

-bueno, de todas formas no hay de qué preocuparse-el me mira sorprendido ante mi actitud, y yo también me sorprendo, es como si alguien estuviera hablando por mí, alguien herido y decepcionado-los tramites del divorcio se están llevando a cabo. Pronto serás un hombre libre-digo sin pensar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Fujitaka.**

Estaba atónito. Es mi pequeña cerezo la que habla de esa manera. Me ha dejado totalmente sorprendido.

-bueno, de todas formas no hay de qué preocuparse-le miro sorprendido ante su actitud, se escuchaba herida y decepcionada -los tramites del divorcio se están llevando a cabo. Pronto serás un hombre libre-dice dolida.

-Sakura… yo…-

Ella sonríe sarcástica-Después de todo. Nosotros ya no somos una familia. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras-

Sus palabras me confunden cada vez más, sé perfectamente que todo esto está afectando a mí pequeña, pero jamás pensé que lo tomaría de esta forma. Lo mejor será que no me vaya a China.

-No tienes porque ponerte así, hija-digo tratando de calmar la situación-si lo que quieres que es no me vaya…me quedaré y…-

-¡no!-dice elevando un poco la voz-¡vete! No me importa, no me interesa-su tono de voz llama la atención de los ahí presentes. Lo bueno era que solo había pocas personas.

-¡Sakura! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas de esta manera? Pensé que entenderías-

-pues pensaste mal, padre-dice mirándome, puede detectar en su mirada un poco de rencor, rencor hacia mí; y eso me duele-¿Qué diablos quieres que comprenda?-sus ojos se ponen cristalinos-Mi familia está rota. ¿Acaso pensabas que me alegraba esta situación? estas muy equivocado-

-nosotros seguimos siendo una familia, nunca pienses lo contrario-

-Mi vida ha dado un giro de 360 grados ¿Por qué no comprenden eso? Y todo paso tan rápidamente. Después de aquella discusión que tuviste con mi madre…-

-¿discusión?-le pregunto sin dejarla terminar-tú…-

-sí. Yo los escuche ese día. Después tú te fuiste y, bueno, tú sabes que sucedió luego-

-oh pequeña-le digo tristemente. Yo no estaba enterado que ella se había dado cuenta de esa forma-lamento mucho que nos escucharas, no era nuestra intención lastimarte de ese modo. Pero por favor, entiende, lo del divorcio ya no tiene vuelta atrás, se hará y lo que más deseo es que no dejes que te afecta de esta manera-

-y entiende que a mí me duele-dice ya un poco más calmada- me duele, y mucho-

-lo sé, mi niña-digo tomándole las manos sobre la mesa-sé que lo del divorcio te duele mucho, pero el hecho de que el matrimonio de tu madre y mío se acaba, no quiere decir que nuestra familia este rota. Nosotros siempre seguiremos siendo una familia. Yo siempre estaré con ustedes-

-pero no es lo mismo-dice ella no muy convencida y yo le sonrío.

-a veces los cambios no son tan malos. Recuerda que no hay mal que por bien no venga- ella me ve un poco sorprendida por mis últimas palabras.

-¿la amas? ¿Amas a mi madre?-pregunta cambiándome de tema.

-nunca podría dejar de amarla-contesto sinceramente.

Ella sonríe-entonces, ¿Por qué estás de acuerdo con el divorcio?-

-no es que esté de acuerdo. Pero tú madre así lo desea, y si eso la hace feliz…-

-sé que mi madre te pidió el divorcio. Pero lo que no comprendo es ¿Cómo aceptaste tan rápidamente? No hiciste nada. No luchaste por ella. Si la amas tanto ¿Por qué no se lo dices?-cada vez me sorprende más. Mi niña hablaba de una manera muy madura, y puede que tuviera razón, pero no todo es tan fácil.

-cometí un gran error. Puse a mi trabajo antes que a ustedes y eso es algo que tú madre no pudo tolerar. No la culpo-

-pero todo el mundo tiene derecho a otra oportunidad. Estoy segura que ella te la daría si tú lo intentas-

-no es tan fácil como tú lo vez-

-tampoco es tan difícil como tú piensas-dice sonriéndome-Cuando amas a alguien, haces todo lo humanamente posible porque esa persona este feliz ¿qué te hace pensar que a mi madre le alegra el divorcio? Ella también está dolida. Puedo darme cuenta. Tal vez ella solo esperaba que lucharas por ella, cosa que no hiciste-

-¿desde cuándo eres tan madura? ¡Por los dioses! Solo tienes 14 años, y estás aconsejando a tú viejo padre-expreso confundido y ella sigue con su hermosa sonrisa.

-los adultos hacen las cosas muy complicadas. Comenten errores y piensan que es el fin del mundo. De los errores se aprende, padre. Pero eso no quiere decir que arruinaras todo lo que tienes. Hiciste algo tonto, pero puedes remediarlo-

-¿tú crees?-no podía entender cómo mi pequeña hija estaba actuando de esa manera. Es mi niña. Mi pequeña, afectada por las tonterías de sus padres y quiere remediarlo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, ella tenga razón. Los adultos somos unos tontos.

-¡Lucha por ella! Demuéstrale que sigues siendo el mismo hombre del que ella se enamoro. Ve a tú viaje, piensa las cosas, y cuando regreses quiero ver a un hombre decidió luchar por la mujer que ama-

-creo que estás viendo muchas novelas últimamente-expreso burlón-¿entonces estás de acuerdo con que me vaya?-

-solo si prometes regresar pronto-

Levanto mi mano derecha a manera de promesa-lo prometo-dicho esto último me levanto de mi asiento y la abrazo agradecido. No sé si las cosas sucedan como ella dice, no sé si Nadeshiko estará dispuesta a perdonarme. Pero no lo sabré si no lo intento.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Pasar un tiempo con mi padre me alegro mucho. Pude hablar con él sobre cómo me sentía y también me di cuenta de que sus sentimientos por mí madre siguen siendo los mismos. Ojala que él siga mi consejo y arregle las cosas con mamá. Me da un poco de tristeza porque no lo veré en unos meses, pero sé que ese viaje también le dará tiempo para pensar las cosas, tal vez los problemas se solucionen después de eso.

Me encontraba en mi habitación, no podía dormir, tenía muchas cosas en mente. Necesitaba hablar con mi madre, tenía que hablar con ella. Salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la de ella. Pero antes de entrar a esta, escucho la voz de mi madre. Al parecer hablaba por teléfono con alguien. Acerque mi oído a la puerta dispuesta a escuchar, no es que sea mi incumbencia pero ¿con quién habla mi madre a altas horas de la noche?

-no-le escucho decir-no pienso volver con Fujitaka-abro los ojos sorprendida ¿con quién diablos habla? Tomé rápidamente (con mucho cuidado) el teléfono que se encontraba en la sala por medio del cuál podía escuchar su conversación.

-_me alegra_-dice una voz desconocida para mí al otro lado de la línea-_que bueno que hayas pensado mejor las cosas-_

-gracias por el departamento-escucho decir a mi madre-en aquel momento no tenía como costear algo como esto. Pero estoy ganando muy bien ahora, así puedo pagarte-frunzo el ceño. Sabía perfectamente que ella no podía pagar un apartamento como este.

-_no te preocupes_-dice una animada voz-_tómalo como un regalo de mi parte_-

-no es necesario…-

-_claro que sí_-dice sin dejarla terminar-_es como un premio por alejarte de ese hombre. Era un pobre, no era adecuado para ti-_como se atreve a hablar de mi padre así.

-no lo digas de esa manera-dice mi madre molesta.

-_no te molestes, querida_-ash pero quien se creía para hablarle así a mi madre.

-…-

-_está bien. Ya no diré nada de tu ex esposo_ –

-recuerda que todavía no me he divorciado-

_-pero los tramites se están llevando acabado_-comenta esa voz, que cada vez se me hacía más insoportable-_Y no hables como si yo te hubiera obligado. Recuerda que tú sola lo decidiste_-

-lo sé. Pero no me gusta que te expreses de esa forma- a mí tampoco.

-_ya es noche. Dulce sueños_-dice alegre-_y no te preocupes por el departamento. Después de todo. Eso y mucho más iba hacer tuyo si dejabas a tú "esposo"-_dicho esto último la comunicación de desconecto y me dirigí asombrada hacia mi habitación. Con una gran pregunta en mi mente ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

Holas!!!!!

Bueno, este capi ha llegado algo tarde, pero espero puedan comprenderme, no he tenido mucho tiempo últimamente. De ahora en adelante estaré actualizando cada 3 o 4 semanas.

Me divertí mucho haciendo este capi, estaba sin inspiración y de repente ya tenía mil ideas en la cabeza. Nadeshiko es una madre muy moderna, pobre Sakura, siempre le toca pasar apuros con ella. Y nuestros guapos jóvenes, parece que ambos están muy confundidos, eso resulta muy gracioso, sobre todo por Eriol. ¿Recuerdan al joven Tekeda? Pobre chico, si sigue molestando a la castaña, Eriol y Shaoran le darán su merecido. La pequeña Kinomoto tuvo sentimientos encontrados, pudo hablar claramente con su padre, y todo termino bien con ellos. Nadeshiko nos sorprendió mucho ¿Quién será el hombre con quien estaba hablando? ¿afectará esto con la familia Kinomoto?

UUU!!!!!!!!! Muchísimas dudas.

Estoy muy feliz porque alcance los 100 reviews!! Muchas Gracias a todos y todas!!!!!

Agradezco mucho a los que siguen leyendo está historia, y a los que me motivan con sus lindos comentarios. Gracias por todo!!!!!

Agradecimientos a:

- Clyo-Potter.

- moonlight-Li.

- ana: Gracias x tu comentario!! Nuestros queridos protagonistas andan confundidos, esperamos que pronto puedan entender sus sentimientos. Gracias x tu apoyo, que Dios te escuche y ojala que las cosas me salgan bien.

- Sakurita_li: Te agradezco mucho tu apoyo!! Espero que las cosas no sean tan difíciles. Y con respecto al capi, Touya fue un excelente hermano, Sakura tiene mucha suerte, por tener a personas que la apoyen. Tomoyo puedo convencer a su prima siempre, y no necesita hacer mucho esfuerzo. Shaoran quedo boquiabierto, jeje, pobre, y Eriol pudo notarlo perfectamente. Espero que este capi te guste!!!

- (*).::Cote::.(*): Lamento lo de la intoxicación. Shaoran puede llegar a ser un poco observador, sobre todo porque Eriol es su amigo y lo conoce. La mirada entre ambos castaños fue mágica, aunque ellos no puedan entenderlo en este momento. Tomoyo piensa rápido, más cuando se trata de su querida prima. A Sakura le ayudo mucho la plática con su hermano. Y lamento mucho demorar más tiempo en las actualizaciones, pero ya no me queda mucho tiempo. Agradezco tú apoyo. Y espero que este cambio traiga cosas buenas.

- mimi-serenety.

- Aymivr3.

-Astrizk.

¡Por favor!¡Dejen sus lindos comentarios!!

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	13. Chapter 12

******_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 12.**

**Doceavo Cambio.**

**Sakura.**

Escuchar aquello fue horrible. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso. Estoy en clase de historia y no tengo la menor idea de lo que el profesor está explicando. Por más que lo intento no puedo concentrarme, no puedo pensar en otra cosa. Y todo por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, yo solo quería hablar con mi madre, como iba imaginarme yo que estaría hablando con un hombre desconocido para mí sobre el divorcio y mi padre. Y la gran incógnita ¿quién era ese sujeto? Será que mi madre estaba saliendo con alguien o será que ese hombre era algún pretendiente. ¿Por qué le había dado el departamento? Ah! Ya lo recuerdo El departamento _es como un premio por alejarte de ese hombre. Era un pobre, no era adecuado para ti _¿quién se creía para hablar así de mi padre?

Lo peor de todo es que mi madre dijo que no regresaría con mi padre ¿Por qué? Es cierto que cometió un error, pero no fue tan grave. Es decir, no le fue infiel ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente el hombre se recargo un poco con el trabajo, pero no es para tanto. Y yo que le dije a mi padre que luchará por ella. Tontos adultos. En estos momentos me gustaría hablar con mi querido ángel. No he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con él. No sé si él será un producto de mi imaginación o de mis extraños sueños, pero me hace bien hablar con ese ser. Al principio no le hacía mucho caso, pero con el paso del tiempo me he dado cuenta de que sus consejos son muy buenos y que tiene la razón.

La campana del Colegio suena dando inicio al receso. A duras penas había copiado las clases. Tomoyo me sacaba de mis pensamientos de vez en cuando para copiar lo dictado por los profesores. Estaba muy distraída y mi querida amiga se había dado cuenta. Ella siempre tan perspicaz. Sonrío por una milésima de segundo recordando la última plática que tuvimos, ella prometió intentar llevarse mejor con Eriol, solo espero que cumpla su promesa.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Sakura y yo nos encontrábamos en los jardines del Colegio, debajo de un árbol de cerezo, siempre veníamos a este lugar. La cafetería está llena así que nadie quiso ir a comprar, y como todos teníamos hambre, decidimos que dos de nosotros irían a traer los refrigerios, y tras un juego de piedra, papel o tijera, los afortunados fueron Daidouji y Shaoran. Que se encuentran camino a la cafetería. Pobres, demorarán mucho, ese lugar estaba que rebalsaba de lleno.

Ambos estamos sentados bajo el árbol. Veo de reojo a mi acompañante, el día de hoy andaba distraída (sí, más de lo normal) La notaba diferente, estaba triste, lo que me recuerda a los primeros días que estuve con ella, se veía desanimada, pero con el paso de los días eso había cambiado, se le notaba más contenta. Exceptuando hoy ¿Qué le pasa? Hasta Shaoran se había dado cuenta que algo andaba mal con la oji-verde. Mi amigo se notaba preocupado.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto despertándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿ah?-yo sonrío ante su falta de atención.

-¿te encuentras bien?-le repito.

Ella intenta sonreír, pero más que sonrisa parecía una rara mueca ¿Qué le pasa a mi princesita?-¡Claro!-habla con fingido animo.

-no tienes porque mentirme. ¿Somos amigos verdad?-ella asiente-puedes confiar en mí. Puede que no tenga solución a tus problemas, pero prometo apoyarte y ayudarte en lo que me sea posible-

-Eriol…-dice un poco confundida.

-se que no somos viejos conocidos, tampoco soy tu amiga Daidouji, sé que a ella le cuentas todo-digo sinceramente y ella solo se limita a prestarme atención-y no tenemos años de conocernos. Pero somos buenos amigos, eras la única chica con la que me llevo de esta manera, me preocupo por ti, y me preocupa verte así. Quiero que sepas que puedes contar con migo, puedes confiar en mí. A veces es bueno hablar con alguien sobre tus problemas-ella se sorprende por mis palabras y vuelve su vista hacia arriba.

-es difícil hablar sobre esto-

-pero no imposible-digo sonriente y vuelvo la vista hacia arriba, imitándola.

-es una larga historia-dice tratando de escapar.

-La fila de la cafetería es inmensa. Ellos demorarán mucho. Tenemos tiempo-

-¿enserio quieres escuchar mis problemas?-pregunta no muy convencida-no quiero molestarte con eso-

-no me molesta. Al contrario, me alegraría que confiaras en mí-

-mis padres van a divorciarse-dice tristemente-es por eso que me mude aquí, junto a mi madre-me sorprendió, aunque no del todo, yo me había dado cuenta de que algo así pasaba con su familia, sobre todo el día de la cena.

-¿tú padre no vive contigo?-

-ya no. Solo vivo junto a mi madre-

-¿y tú hermano?-

-él se independizo hace algunos años-

-ya veo-

-Antes de venir a estudiar aquí estaba más afectada. Todo cambio tan repentinamente que me costó mucho asimilar las cosas-

-comprendo-

-Eran mis padres Eriol-dice de manera triste, vuelvo mi mirada hacía a ella y pude notar sus ojos cristalinos, ella no apartaba la vista de arriba-Las personas que más amaba en este mundo. Y de un día a otro las cosas cambiaron. Mi padre no pasaba mucho tiempo en la casa. Era raro que lo viéramos. Dos largos años pasamos con esa situación-yo presto atención a cada una de sus palabras-Un día todo exploto. Mi madre estaba cansada del comportamiento de mi padre y le pidió el divorcio-

-las tontería que hacen los adultos. Luego dicen que los adolescentes somos complicados-noto una pequeña sonrisa de su parte.

-Después vinimos a Tokio. Lejos de mi padre. Lejos de mí querida Tomoeda. Lejos de mis amigos y mi escuela. A este nuevo Colegio. Pensé que las cosas serían muy difíciles. No quería hacer amigos, no quería conocer a nadie, no quería tratar con nadie. Estaba lastimada-

-me imagino-digo alentándola a continuar.

-Pero aquí estaba Tomoyo. Y también encontré muy buenos amigos, tú y Li. También estaba mi hermano y su amigo. A pesar de todas las cosas, siempre hubo personas que me brindaron su apoyo-

-y te lo seguirán brindando siempre-ella me mira y yo le sonrío.

-Y me di cuenta que no tenía porque pensar que todo era malo. Muchas cosas buenas me habían pasado. Me sentía mejor, no estaba del todo recuperada, pero todo estaba mejor-volviendo su vista hacia el cielo-Hasta ayer-

-¿Cuándo saliste con tú padre? ¿Acaso te dijo algo malo?-pregunto preocupado ante su cambio de tono.

-Por cuestiones de trabajo él tiene que ir a China. Me moleste un poco. Y le dije un par de cosas. Hablamos sobre el divorcio y me di cuenta de que él aún amaba a mi madre-no me sorprende. El día de la cena me había dado cuenta de las miradas de los señores Kinomoto. Se notaban heridos con ellos mismos, pero también se veía un gran cariño de su parte-Le dije que luchara por ella. Sé que cometió un error, pero no es tan grave, tiene solución-

-¡Claro que la tiene!-digo dándole ánimos-Fue un pequeño error, un mal entendido. Pueden resolverlo. Pueden intentarlo-

-Eso le dije a mi padre y él me dijo que lo haría cuando viniera de su viaje-

-eso es perfecto-expreso contento por ella-pero, entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?-

-Cuando llegue a mi casa, después de la plática con mi padre. Estaba un poco confundida por todo, no sabía si fuera a resultar como pensaba, así que decidí ir hablar con mi madre y…-ella no continuo ya que su voz se cortó.

-¿y?-pregunto curioso.

-escuche a mi madre hablando por teléfono, con un hombre… ella le dijo a ese señor que no volvería con mi padre-

-¿estás segura?-ella asiente con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Cómo sabes que era un hombre? Tal vez mal interpretaste lo que ella dijo-

-desearía equivocarme. Pero estoy en lo correcto. Escuché perfectamente lo que dijo-dice con la voz quebrada-lo que me duele más es que mi padre iba a buscar el perdón de ella, él la sigue amando, y se le romperá el corazón cuando se dé cuenta de que ella está con otro hombre-Sakura solloza y yo paso un brazo sobre sus hombros atrayéndola hacia mí, intentando consolarla.

Ella coloca su cabeza sobre mi hombro dejándose abrazar-no quiero que mis padres se separen. Quiero a mi familia. Necesito a mi familia-

-no te des por vencida-

-¿Qué puedo hacer?-

-Debes hablar con tú madre-

-pero ella…-

-no sabes con quien estaba hablando realmente. Y en el caso de que estuviera saliendo con otra persona no dice que ya no ame a tu padre. Puede que siga enamorada de él-

-pero ella le pidió el divorcio-expresa tristemente.

-Los adultos son complicados. Ella se sintió mal porque tu padre se había alejado de la familia, y tomo una decisión apresurada. Pero no se han divorciado aún. Las cosas pueden arreglarse. Por lo que me dices ellos se quieren aún. No todo está perdido princesa-

-pero mi madre… ellos…-

-no les vendría nada mal una ayudadita-digo mirándola a los ojos y limpiando sus lagrimas-Nuestros padres siempre están ahí para aconsejarnos y guiarnos en nuestro camino. Pero ellos no siempre tienen la razón, a veces pueden equivocarse (aunque no lo admitan) Y nosotros como buenos hijos, podemos ayudarlos. Nosotros también podemos aconsejarlos. Nosotros aprendemos de ellos, pero ellos también pueden aprender de nosotros ¿entiendes?-

-quieres decir que yo puedo juntarlos nuevamente-dice sorprendida-¿puedo ayudarlos?-

Yo le guiño un ojo-¡Claro que puedes!-ella me abraza fuertemente agradecida.

-Gracias-ambos des hacemos el abrazo-Gracias por escucharme-

-no hay de que-le digo-Prefiero ver esa hermosa sonrisa en tu rostro. No me gusta verte triste-digo dedicándole una sonrisa sincera-Y recuerda que puedes contar con migo siempre-

Puedo notar que ella iba a decirme algo, pero nuestra conversación fue interrumpida por nuestros amigos.

-la próxima irán ustedes-dice Daidouji señalándonos y sentándose al lado de mi princesa.

Yo río ante su tono-Ustedes perdieron, fue cosa del destino-

-Aja-dice mi amigo no muy convencido, dándonos a Sakura y a mí nuestro pedido, ambos le agradecemos.

-¿tan larga estaba la fila?-pregunta mi pequeña con voz inocente y alegre. Observo de reojo a mi amigo y noto que la mira fijamente. Al parecer él se había dado cuenta de que Sakura estaba mejor.

-dejen de hablar sobre eso y comamos-expresa la oji-azul.

Los cuatro nos disponemos a comer.

-¿sigue en pie lo de mañana?-pregunta Sakura.

-¿qué pasa mañana?-

-Hablas de la salida que planeamos –dice Daidouji.

-sip-

-Claro-respondo.

-¿Cómo hacemos para llegar?-pregunta Shaoran.

-MI hermano nos llevará a Tomoyo y a mí-

-a las 10 de la mañana-dice ella.

-¿en serio tiene que ser tan temprano?-Daidouji me mira feo-Esta bien, a las diez-digo rendido.

-¿quieren que los llevemos?-pregunta amablemente la oji-verde.

-no, gracias. A tú hermano no le agradaría mucho la idea-hablo yo recordando las miradas que nos lanzaba el hermano de Sakura. Sobre todo a Shaoran.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No te preocupes, Kinomoto-dice el ambarino-Eriol, mi prima y yo llegaremos juntos-

-Pero los quiero puntuales-dice Daidouji apuntándonos con el dedo.

-Ahí estaremos-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Las clases habían acabado. Nos encontrábamos fuera de la institución. Tomoyo hablaba con su madre por teléfono. Estábamos esperando que terminara su llamada para dirigirnos cada uno a nuestras casas.

Mi amiga corto la llamada diciéndome-Sakura, lo siento. Mi madre viene por mí ahora. No podre acompañarte a tú casa-

-no te preocupes Tomo-chan-le digo sonriente-el departamento no queda lejos. Puedo ir yo sola-

-¿estás segura?-

-si-

-mi princesa no puede irse sola a casa-dice Eriol obteniendo la atención de nosotros-es peligroso que una joven tan linda ande sola en esta ciudad-

-el departamento de mi madre queda cerca de aquí. No iré al otro lado del mundo, Eriol-digo divertida ante su comentario.

-Yo no estaré tranquilo si te vas sola-

-Hiragizawa tiene razón. Lo mejor será que mi madre te pase dejando a tu casa-

-no es necesario. Desviarías a tú madre del camino. Puedo irme yo sola, no hay problema-

-Me encantaría acompañarte, pero le prometí a mi prima que pasaría a recogerla a su trabajo primero-dice él sonriendo de manera maliciosa-así que Xiao te acompañara-

-¿Cómo?-pregunta Li confundido.

-No puedes dejar a una joven sola. Puede ser peligroso. Además tú no tienes que llegar temprano a tú casa el día de hoy-

-Está bien. Te acompañare a tú casa-dice viéndome de reojo.

-no es ne-ce-sa-necesario-digo nerviosa.

-lo mejor será que te acompañe-dice decidido.

-pero…-

-nada de peros Sakura. Me sentiré más tranquila si el joven Li te acompaña-

-¿estás seguro?-le pregunto.

-no tengo ningún problema-dice serio.

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir a esperar a mi madre al otro lado de la escuela-Tomoyo me abraza despidiéndose-Hasta mañana, Sak-chan-luego dice en un susurro para que solo yo escuche-disfruta la compañía de tú amor-dice guiñándome el ojo. Con que eso era lo que quería ella. Ahora verás Tomoyo Daidouji, la venganza es dulce.

-Pero amiga-digo yo con un fingido tono de preocupación-¿no quieres que te acompañe? Es peligroso que esperes a tú madre sola-

-mamá no tardará mucho. Ve tranquila. Cuando llegues a casa me avisas-

-no me gusta que mi prima ande sola-digo yo mirando a Eriol fijamente-¿te molestaría acompañar a Tomoyo?-

-¡¿Qué?!-exclama mi amiga afligida-no es necesario, yo puedo cuidarme sola-

-pero Eriol dijo que era muy peligroso-noto el nerviosismo de ambos-así que lo mejor sería que él te acompañara-

-yo tengo que recoger a mí prima-dice él tratando de escaparse, Tomoyo asiente.

-OH, amigo-habla Li ayudándome-pero el trabajo de tú prima también queda por ese lado. Así que no te desvías si acompañas a Daidouji. Te queda de pasada-

-Está bien-dice derrotado-Yo te acompaño-

-pero…-

-ya no digas nada-dice Eriol despidiéndose de nosotros (Li y yo)-no los convencerás de lo contrario-

-Ok-dice mi amiga rendida-Adiós Li, Hasta luego-dicho esto ambos se alejan de nosotros, y me dirijo junto a Li al departamento.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Gracias a Kinomoto el plan de Eriol no había resultado del todo. Bueno, solo la parte en que la oji-verde y yo nos quedáramos solos. Pero ella se dio cuenta del eso y planeo una dulce venganza. Sonrío interiormente, les había dado a ellos una probadita de su propia medicina. Al final Eriol había terminado acompañando a Daidouji.

-al fin de cuentas, ellos salieron perdiendo-comento yo, mientras seguimos caminando.

-si-dice ella más animada-y mañana tenemos que lograr lo mismo-

-es cierto, ya que saldremos los cuatro podemos seguir con nuestro plan-

-me muero por lograr ver a ese par juntos-habla ella sonriéndome. Adoraba ver esa sonrisa. El hecho de verla feliz me alegraba a mí, y no entiendo porque.

-¿has logrado algo departe de tú prima?-

-no mucho-dice un poco desanimada-aunque hace poco me dijo que intentaría conocerlo mejor-

-yo tuve una plática con Eriol hace algunos días-digo yo recordando qué él me estaba diciendo cosas y yo lo deje confundido. Fue muy gracioso-él parece confundido-

-todo está saliendo bien-dice ella aplaudiendo-¿crees que lleguen a enamorarse?-

-no lo sé. Eriol no es de ese tipo-

-las personas cambian-

-la identidad verdadera de una persona no puede cambiar así por así-

-Lo dices porque nunca has visto a tú amigo enamorado. Tal vez si encuentra a una chica diferente, que no sea de esas fáciles con a las que él está acostumbrado, pueda enamorarse-

-no creo que los adolescentes, de nuestra edad, puedan enamorarse-

-yo tampoco. Pero ahí casos especiales-

-¿tú crees?-

-no sé la razón, pero veo a nuestros amigos como algo más allá que amigos-dice sonriéndome-siento algo diferente entre ellos que me hace querer verlos como algo más-me mira a los ojos-¿no lo ves así Li-

-para serte sincero no se si Eriol pueda enamorarse de alguien en este momento. Pero él se comporta diferente con Daidouji. Lo que me hace asegurar que le gusta, aunque él no quiera aceptarlo-

-con Tomoyo pasa lo mismo-dice y me señala su departamento-es aquí-

-bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana-

-hasta mañana-me despido con un leve movimiento de cabeza y me doy la vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirme a mi hogar.

-Li-escucho que me llama y yo vuelvo a verla-Gracias por acompañarme. Me agrado mucho tú compañía-pude notar un leve sonrojo de su parte y yo le dedico una pequeña sonrisa.

-aunque no lo creas, a mí también me agrado acompañarte-ella me mira sorprendida y yo también me sorprendo por mis palabras-te veo mañana-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Me encontraba junto a Hiragizawa esperando a mi madre. Ninguno de nosotros había dicho palabra alguna.

-al final ellos salieron ganando-digo yo no soportando el silencio.

-eso parece-expresa el de manera extraña-la próxima vez hay que planear mejor las cosas-

Sonreí-no creí que Sakura sugiriera algo como eso. Creo que se dio cuento de nuestras intenciones-

-algo raro en ella-dice él burlón-siempre suele ser muy despistada-

-no tienes idea de cuánto. Pero justamente hoy tenía que ser una persona observadora-

-¿se habrán dado cuenta de lo que planeamos verdaderamente?-pregunta él.

-lo dudo. Ambos son muy despistados-le digo mirándolo a los ojos por unos segundos-además, nosotros somos más cuidadosos que ellos-

-en eso tienes toda la razón. Ellos no son buenos disimulando-dicho esto quedamos en otro incomodo silencio, nuevamente.

Suspiro en silencio-Oye… Hiragizawa…-

-¿dime?-

-yo quería agradecerte-

-¿agradecerme?-pregunta confundido y yo ríe interiormente ante su gesto. Él no es del tipo de chicos que se confunde fácilmente-si es por haberte acompañado hasta acá, sabes que no hay ningún problema. Aunque Sakura no me lo hubiera sugerido, yo no habría dejado que vinieras sola-su comentario me sorprendió y me sonroje al instante ¿Por qué tenía que decir eso?

-no me refiero a eso-digo yo tratando de calmar mi nerviosismo-pero gracias por eso también-

-entonces ¿a qué te referías?-

-mi querida amiga estaba diferente está mañana. Iba hablar con ella, pero note que en el descanso tú la hiciste sentir mejor-él me mira sorprendido-¿creíste que no me daría cuenta?-

-no esperaba menos de ti-dice él con una sonrisa-pero no tienes nada que agradecerme-

-mi prima es muy importante para mí. Sí ella está mal yo también. Y agradezco mucho que la hayas ayudado-

-ella también es mi amiga-habla Hiragizawa cruzando ambos brazos-y mientras pueda ayudarla lo haré-

-¿te conto lo que pasaba?-

-si-él me mira-me hablo sobre sus padres-

-ya veo-digo evitando su mirada-ella está muy lastimada por eso-

-con nuestra ayuda podrá superarlo-yo le miro-para eso estamos los amigos verdad-hasta ahí llego nuestra conversación, ya que mi madre pasó a recogerme.

No cabe duda de que este día fue un poco extraño. Pude llevar una conversación civilizada con el oji-azul. Tengo la impresión de que el día de mañana será más que interesante.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Por extraño que les parezca, soy puntal en algo. Eran exactamente las 10 de la mañana. Junto a mí amiga Tomoyo estamos cerca de la Torre de Tokio, esperando a los chicos. Mi hermano nos vino a dejar y dijo que le llamáramos por la tarde para venir a recogernos.

-tengo tantas cosas en mente para hacer-expresa mi amiga emocionada-ya verás que te divertirás mucho ahora-

-no lo dudo-dicho esto escucho un silbido detrás de nosotras, al darme la vuelta me topo con Eriol, Li y la pequeña Li.

-pero que suerte tengo-habla mi amigo saludándonos-pasaré el día rodeado de bellezas-

-no seas tonto-digo yo ante su comentario-no es para tanto-

-hay que estar al pendiente, amigo-dice él-con tres linduras como estas, hay que tener mucho cuidado-

-¿cuidado? ¿Por qué?-pregunto curiosa y Eriol me sonríe.

-con los hombres pervertidos de hoy en día. Así que no se alejen de nosotros ¿está claro?-pregunta viéndonos a las tres. Yo asiento divertida.

-déjate de payasadas, Eriol-dice la pequeña Li-si quieres conquistar a estas chicas, tienes que hacer algo más-

-¿no es suficiente con mi encanto natural?-pregunta él siguiéndole el juego a la pequeña.

-¿qué encanto? Tú no tienes ningún encanto-dice ella divertida haciéndonos reír-acepta que ellas son mucho para ti-

-Oh, amigo-dice mirando a al ambarino-no piensas defenderme –Li rueda los ojos exasperado.

-es una niña, Eriol-responde el joven Li-¿me estas pidiendo que te defienda de una niña?-

-Ok, Ok-dice Tomoyo interrumpiéndolos-basta de pláticas. Quiero mostrarle a mi amiga Tokio. Así que empecemos nuestro tour-

-¿cuál es el primer objetivo?-pregunta la prima de Li en tono detectivesco. Yo me limito a reír.

-la Torre de Tokio-es así como empieza nuestro día.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Fuimos a la Torre de Tokio. Nos estamos divirtiendo mucho. Son las 1 de la tarde y nos encontramos en un restaurante de comida japonesa. Ya habíamos acabado de almorzar y estamos disgustando unas bebidas.

-admiro tú energía, Daidouji-me dice el oji-azul que se encuentra frente a mí y a su lado está el castaño.

-sí. Yo también-expresa la prima de Meiling en tono cansado, ella se encuentra a la par mía y junto a ella está mi prima.

Nos habíamos acomodado de tal forma, que Sakura y Li quedan frente a frente, al igual que Hiragizawa y yo. La pequeña Li está en medio de nosotras.

-si nos hemos cansado así en la mañana, ya me imagino como terminaremos al final de la tarde-

-que exagerado eres Li-

-él no es ningún exagerado-dice mi prima-estamos agotados Tomoyo, y eso que solo han pasado 3 horas-

-lo que pasa es que ustedes son unos aburridos-ella alza una ceja ante mi comentario.

La pequeña Li habla con entusiasmo-a pesar de que estoy algo cansada. Me he divertido mucho-

Yo la abrazo agradecida-gracias por tu apoyo, Li-

-oh por favor-exclama-llámame por mi nombre, no me gustan las formalidades-

-solo si tú aceptas llamarme por mi nombre-ella asiente contenta.

-lo mismo para ti-dice hablándole a mi prima.

-solo si tú me llamas Sakura-

-Ok-dice ella sonriéndole-sería extraño hablarte por tú apellido. Tienes un nombre muy bonito, igual que tú-Sakura se sonroja apenada.

-Gracias-

-Daidouji-escucho que me llama y vuelvo mi vista hacia Hiragizawa-¿qué tienes pensado para la tarde?-

-emm…-empiezo recordando mis planes-ir de compras-ambos chicos suspiran derrotados, yo sonrío-e ir a la tienda de osos de felpa-

-¿tienda de osos de felpa?-pregunta la hermana de Touya curiosa.

-no te había contado-ella niega con la cabeza-aquí en Tokio hay una tienda donde el tema principal son los osos de felpa-

-¿enserio?-pregunta ella ilusionada-igual que en Tomoeda-

-en Tomoeda es un festival. Aquí es una tienda que está abierta todos los días, muy grande ¡Te encantara!-le digo divertida ante su entusiasmo.

-¿existe una tienda así?-

-¡Claro Xitlali! ¿No lo sabías?-le pregunto.

-¡No!-expresa ella molesta-llevo bastante tiempo viviendo aquí y no lo sabía-

-Bueno, pero ahora lo sabes-digo yo tratando de subirle los ánimos-e iremos a conocer-llama al mesero para que nos traiga la cuenta y todos pagamos.

-¡Yupi!-grita emocionada, mientras nos levantamos de nuestros asientos para salir del lugar.

-No grites tan fuerte-habla Shaoran-Asustas a la gente-ella lo mira feo.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-¿es tas sorda?-pregunta fastidiándola-Te dije que: A-sus-tas-a-la-gen-te-habla silaba por silaba.

-¡Shaoran Li!-lo llama enojada-¡Eres hombre muerto!-el ambarino sale rápidamente del lugar, seguido de su prima. Esos dos son muy graciosos.

-¿siempre son así?-pregunta Sakura con una gotita sobre su cabeza.

-A Shaoran le gusta fastidiarla-contesta Hiragizawa-y la pequeña Li se molesta fácilmente, pero es buena defendiéndose-

-parecen hermanos-

-es como si lo fueran, Daidouji. Meiling y la pequeña Li son muy importantes para mi amigo-

-puedo notarlo-

-¿pequeña Li? ¿Por qué le llamas así?-

-es divertido molestarla-mi amiga lo ve confundida-a ella no le gustan que la llamen por su apellido-

-bueno ¿qué les parece si alcanzamos a los primos?-pregunto amablemente y me dispongo a salir del lugar, seguida de ambos.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Nos encontrábamos en un centro comercial. Llevábamos varias horas en este lugar. Las chicas se la pasaron en tiendas de ropa, muy emocionadas, sobre todo Daidouji. Ella parecía tener una obsesión con la compras, toda esta situación era muy graciosa.

Estaba que moría de la risa. Tenía mi brazo sobre los hombros de mi princesa, la cual se encontraba roja de la vergüenza, por el pequeño incidente hace algunos minutos.

-deja de reírte, Eriol-dice avergonzada-no es gracioso-

-pues, no es gracioso para ti, pero si para nosotros-Daidouji asiente estando de acuerdo.

_-_es increíble que existan hombres así en este planeta-expresa mi amigo molesto.

-eres un exagerado primo-habla la pequeña Li sobre la espalda de Shaoran-el pobre chico solo le hizo un cumplido, no es para tanto-

_-_y un cumplido muy original-

_-_ya deja de burlarte-yo río.

-Oh ¡Vamos Sakura!-dice Xitlali divertida-a mi me encantaría que mi hicieran cumplidos como ese. El joven fue muy educado al decirte _"oye, nena, estas que ardes"-_habla imitando la voz del joven que había dejado a mi amiga en tan penosa situación. Hace un par de minutos, los cinco nos encontrábamos fuera de una tienda de mascotas. Mi hermosa amiga se había emocionando tanto al ver unos pequeños cachorros que se alejo un poco de nosotros y entonces…

_-¡Chicos!-exclama emocionada-Miren que lindos-dice señalando unos bellos cachorritos._

_Nosotros estábamos dispuestos a acercarnos cuando ella accidentalmente choca con un joven que pasaba por el lugar._

_Sakura lo mira apenada-lo siento mucho-él joven le sonríe galantemente, lanzándole una mirada lujuriosa que hasta a mí me dio asco._

-_oye, nena, estas que ardes-expresa causando un gran sonrojo en la castaña. Shaoran frunce el seño. Tomoyo saca su cámara (no pregunten de donde) Xitlali ríe suavemente y yo me dedico a ver la escena divertido-si quieres que chocar conmigo "accidentalmente" otra vez, yo estaría encantado-_

_Mi querido amigo sin poder aguantar la situación, separa la distancia entre el sujeto extraño y Sakura y la hala del brazo lejos de ahí. Nosotros lo seguimos divertidos._

Y bueno, yo no podía culpar al chico. Sakura se veía encantadora. Vestía un lindo short de color negro, con una camisa manga larga blanca y unas sandalias que le hacían juego, lucía preciosa, y ese short le permitía lucir sus hermosas piernas.

-¿te gustaría que un chico te dijera algo como eso?-le pregunta Sakura.

-depende de quien se tratase-responde guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-nada, Shao, nada-dice moviendo su mano restándole importancia.

-pero tú tienes la culpa, princesa-comento burlón- quien te manda a usar shorts teniendo tan buenas piernas-

-¡Eriol! ¡Deja de expresarte así!-dice bastante sonrojada-además no es mi culpa-ahí señalando a la oji-azul-Tomoyo me obligo a usarlos-

-¡Hey!-

-Sí. Sé responsable de tus actos-

-es que no pude evitarlo-dice ella con estrellitas en sus ojos-te vez tan mona ¿no les parece chicos?-

-estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿qué dices, Shaoran?-el me mira molesto.

-¿Qué digo sobre, qué?-

-¿crees que Sakura se ve hermosa?-pregunto. Los ahí presentes lo miramos y el vacila unos segundos.

-emm…bueno…yo…-

-¿tú?-pregunta Xitlali divertida ante el nerviosismo de Shaoran.

-Tengo ganas de un helado ¿alguno de ustedes desea uno?-pregunta cambiando de tema y dirigiéndose hacia una pequeña heladería.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Después de tomar el helado (por cortesía de Li) Nos dirigimos hacia la tienda de osos de felpa. Y es aquí donde nos encontramos. Sakura está que no cabe de la emoción, al igual que Xitlali.

-¡Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran!-habla la pequeña Li emocionadísima-¡Mira que lindura!-

-Cálmate, deja de gritar como una histérica-

Ella no le hace caso e ignora su comentario-yo lo quiero, Shao-dice señalando un lindo oso de felpa. La chica tenía razón era muy lindo, o mejor dicho linda. Era una osita muy tierna. Llevaba un vestido rosa y una flor del mismo color sobre la cabeza, junto con un par de zapatitos.

-cómpralo-dice el simplemente.

-pero es que no sabía que vendríamos a un lugar como este y no traje mucho dinero-

-te dije que no compraras mucha ropa-sonríe recordando todo lo que había comprado la pequeña niña. Es una excelente compañera de compras.

-eres un exagerado. No compre demasiado-haciendo un puchero-no seas malo Shao, cómprame este osito-

-ya tienes varios peluches-dice él exasperado.

-pero…-

-pero nada-dice el serio-no te comprare ningún osito-

-Shaoran, no está caro, cuesto solo 15 dólares-él la mira con la ceja alzada-Oh por favor no está caro-

-ya te dije que no-

-yo te lo compraré-dice mi amiga sorprendiendo a los primos.

-no es necesario-habla la pequeña moviendo sus manitas a manera de negación.

-¿te gusta esta osita?-dice señalando al peluche y la pequeña asiente-entonces lo compraré para ti-

-pero si lo compras, no podrás comprar el peluche que deseabas-

-no hay problema-

-no Kinomoto, no tienes porque-

-Shaoran me comprara el peluche, tú compra el que querías-

Sakura le sonríe-no me alcanza para comprar el que deseo. Así que no hay problema si compro el tuyo-

-pero…-

-no acepto un no como respuesta-dice mi prima decidida-es un regalo para una amiga-Xitlali la abraza agradecida.

-Gracias-

-no te preocupes Kinomoto, yo se lo compraré-dice Li apenado.

-déjame hacerle un regalo a tú prima, Li-dice ella sonriente-sé que puedes comprarse lo tú, pero quiero dárselo de mi parte-

-está bien-luego de eso. Mi prima se dirige a la caja para pagar el peluche y dárselo a la prima de Li.

-bueno chicos, ya es tarde, tenemos que irnos-les aviso.

-Daidouji tiene razón-habla Eriol-¿Dónde las esperara Kinomoto?-pregunta refiriéndose al hermano de Sakura.

-cerca de la Torre de Tokio-

-entonces las acompañamos-

-¿Cómo se irán ustedes?-pregunta mi amiga curiosa.

-mi prima vendrá a recogernos-

-que bueno/ que lastima-dicen los castaños al unísono.

Miro a Li confundida ante su respuesta-la prima de Eriol está loca-expresa él sinceramente.

-no digas eso-habla Eriol defendiéndola-Nakuru no está loca-

-lo dices porque se parece a ti-exclama Li apuntándolo-y tú no aceptas que estás loco-

-yo no soy ningún loco ¿verdad Sakura?-

-…-

-¿Sakura?-

-ya ves-dice Li victorioso-ella también está de acuerdo con migo- Eriol mira a Sakura fijamente esperando respuesta.

-Se nos hará tarde-dice ella escapando de la pregunta-será mejor apresurarnos-

Todos salimos del lugar, al estar fuera de la tienda, el ambarino se detiene repentinamente.

-¿qué sucede, Li?-

-olvide mi billetera-dice un poco nervioso, Eriol lo mira extraño.

-¿la olvidaste o la perdiste?-pregunta Xitlali.

-la olvide dentro de la tienda. Iré a recogerla-

-te acompaño-habla el oji-azul.

-no es necesario-se dirige a la tienda-no tardaré mucho, ya los alcanzo-miro a Eriol confundida y él alza los hombros.

-bueno, vamos-dice él-ya nos alcanzará-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Observo a mis amigos a lo lejos y me acerco a ellos. Ellos estaban en el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos está mañana.

-ya estoy aquí-les aviso.

-podemos darnos cuenta-habla Eriol burlón, yo le lanzo una mala mirada-y…¿encontraste tú billetera?-

Frunzo el ceño ¿a qué se refiere?-¿qué billetera?-le pregunto confundido.

-la que se te había olvidad en la tienda-algo hace clic en mi cerebro.

-ah…esa billetera-los demás me miran extraños-sí, la encontré-

-¿qué traes ahí, Shao?-me pregunta mi prima señalando una bolsa que traigo en mi mano derecha.

Como acto de reflejo ubico la bolsa por detrás de mí tratando de ocultarla-nada-

-¿Cómo que no traes nada?-pregunta fastidiada-¿traes la bolsa sola?-

-este…yo…-

-¡déjame ver!-dice abalanzándose sobre mí, los demás nos miran divertidos.

-¡suéltame!-expreso molesto intentando zafarme de su agarre-¡Xitlali!-

-solo si me dejas mirar-dice sin soltarme.

-deja de ser tan entrometida-ella me arrebata la bolsa ágilmente y abre los ojos sorprendida.

-es de la tienda de osos de felpa-yo me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo.

-¡dame eso!-le digo quitándole la bolsa sin dejar que vea el contenido.

Ella frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos-¿compraste algo de esa tienda?-yo no respondo.

Eriol ríe-no me digas que querías un osito que te haga compañía en las noches-sigo sin responder-para eso me tienes a mí Shaoran-

-no hables así, tonto-dice mi prima incomoda-Mi primo no es ningún gay-

Eriol la mira serio-Pequeña Li, ¿Por qué no aceptas que Shaoran y yo nos amamos?-

Xitlali le da un puñetazo en el hombro-¡Cállate enfermo!-

Eriol soba su brazo por el golpe y me mira-no, ya, enserio Xiao ¿Qué compraste?-

-no es de tú incumbencia-

El se acerca a mí y me da una palmada sobre la espalda-¡Vamos, amigo! ¿Cuál es el misterio?-

-¿ya hablaron para que vinieran a recogerlas?-pregunto a Kinomoto y Daidouji, ignorando la pregunta de mí amigo.

Ambas asienten-mi hermano dijo que venía en camino-responde Kinomoto.

-¿y Nakuru?-le pregunto al oji-zul.

Eriol me mira molesto-no cambies de tema-

-deja de preguntarme tonterías-le digo mirándolo y ante mi distracción Xitlali me quita la bolsa (nuevamente)

-es un osito-dice ella sacando el peluche de la bolsa y mirándome sorprendida-es el osito que Sakura quería-

Daidouji me mira fijamente, al igual que Eriol-bueno, sí-

-¿querías ese osito para ti?-

-no seas payaso-le respondo molesto-lo compre para, Kinomoto-digo avergonzando.

-¿para mí?-pregunta ella confundida.

-bueno, tú querías el osito y…-no sé qué decir. Tomo el oso de felpa que mi prima tenía, y se lo entrego a ella.

Ella me mira apenada-no es necesario-yo le miro-no puedo aceptarlo-siento las miradas de nuestros amigos, pero no me importa.

-es un regalo para una amiga-le digo repitiendo las mismas palabras que ella había dicho a Xitlali-¿le negaras un regalo a un amigo?-ella se sonroja, pero no toma el osito.

-¿me dejaras con el oso en la mano?-le pregunto amablemente.

Ella toma el osito y me sonríe-Gracias, Li-

Escucho aplausos de parte de las chicas. Mi prima se acerca saltando de la emoción-qué romántico eres, primo-dice provocando un sonrojo en nosotros-lastima lo de los nombres-

Ella y yo la miramos confundidos-¿los nombres?-preguntamos al unísono.

-Li, Kinomoto-dice imitando nuestras voces-¿les cuesta mucho decir Sakura y Shaoran?-pregunta molesta.

-la pequeña Li tiene razón, Xiao-dice Eriol sonriendo.

-tú tampoco me tienes muy contenta-dice mi prima señalándolo-Tomoyo y tú tampoco se hablan por sus nombres-

-…-

-una pequeña dejo sin habla a Hiragizawa-digo yo molestándolo.

Mi prima nos mira a los cuatro seriamente-hagamos un trato. De ahora en adelante todos ustedes-dice señalándonos-dejaran de llamarse por sus apellidos. Son amigos. Déjense de formalidades. ¿Todos están de acuerdo?-los cuatro asentimos cohibido ante su tono.

El carro de la prima de Eriol se parqueo cerca de nosotros. Luego de eso ella bajo de este.

-¡Hola chicos!-dice saludándonos-¿listos para irnos?-

-Sí-responde mi amigo-solo estamos esperando a que vengan por estas jovencitas-

Ella mira a las chicas-lamento mis modales-dice ella sonriéndoles-Soy Nakuru Akizuki, la prima de Eriol-

-mucho gusto, señorita-habla Daidouji educadamente-Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji y ella-señalando a su prima-es Sakura Kinomoto-

-Eriol me ha hablado mucho de ustedes-

-espero que cosas buenas-dice Daidouji mirando a mi amigo.

Eriol la mira sonriente- Claro que cosas buenas-

-eso espero Hiragizawa-mi prima tose disimuladamente y Eriol ríe-Eriol-dice rectificándose y pude notar una mirada diferente en mi amigo al escuchar su nombre, creo q estoy alucinando.

-no tengas la menor duda, Tomoyo-ambos se miran fijamente. Miro de reojo como la oji-verde (que se encuentra a mi lado) sonríe.

-esto es un buen avance ¿no te parece?-pregunta en un susurro, audible solo para mí.

-tal vez-

-deja de ser tan negativo, Li-dice molesta, Xitlali nos lanza una mala mirada y yo suspiro-perdón, Shaoran-dice produciendo una extraña sensación en mí-es difícil acostumbrarse.

Me cruzo de brazos-es difícil llevarle la contraria a ese, niña. Está loca-la castaña ríe.

-los estoy escuchando-habla mi prima.

Vemos como un carro se parquea junto al de Akizuki.

-es mi hermano-el aludido baja del auto y saluda cordialmente a todos.

-¿usted es el hermano de Sakura?-pregunta Akizuki al tener al hombre frente a ella.

-Touya Kinomoto, un gusto-dice dándole un apretón de manos.

-Nakuru Akizuki-habla la prima de Eriol.

-Monstro-llama a su hermana-vámonos- dice dirigiéndose a su auto.

Tomoyo y su prima le siguen, y entran al auto. Nosotros nos dirigimos hacia el auto de Nakuru. La oji-verde me llama antes de entrar.

-Shaoran-yo la miro-Gracias por el osito-me dice sonriente.

-no hay porque, Sakura-digo pronunciando su nombre por primera vez.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Escuchar mi nombre de sus labios había sonado tan… No tengo palabras para explicarlo. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura…que lindo suena.

-¿qué osito?-pregunta mi hermano al verme dentro del auto.

-¿ah?-

Él pone los ojos en blanco-póngase los cinturones-nos dice y pone el auto en marcha.

-fue un lindo gesto de su parte-dice Tomoyo en un susurro.

-¿de qué hablas?-

Ella me sonríe pícaramente-parece que el chico flecho el corazón de mi amiga-dice sonrojándome.

-no digas locuras-dicho esto dirijo mi vista al lindo osito que se encontraba en mi regazo. De color gris con un encantador listón rojo en el cuello de este. Sonrío interiormente, tenía la impresión que las cosas cambiarían a partir de este día. Solo espero que cambien para bien.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola!!!

Espero que todos ustedes se encuentren muy bien y que tengan éxitos tanto en su trabajo como en sus estudios.

Paso por aquí para dejarles otro capi, estoy en semana de exámenes y por eso no había podido subir el capitulo, pero aquí esta, espero que sea de su agrado.

En este capi se empiezan a unir más nuestros queridos protagonistas. Y nuestra querida oji-verde pudo encontrar consuelo en Eriol, es en ese tipo de ocasiones donde aprendemos a valorar a nuestros amigos.

La pequeña LI ¿no les parece una ternura? Es una niña muy lista y observadora, muy diferente a su primo.

Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios que, como siempre, me animan a seguir con esta historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

- CCH.91226.

- gabyhyatt: gracias x el comentario y bueno, pronto sabremos que esconde Nadeshiko.

- Clyo-Potter.

- (*).::Cote::.(*): Gracias x seguir esta historia. Me alegra saber que mi fic te guste y que te haga reir, me agrada saber que mi historia es capaz de quitar un poquito de estress en los lectores. Y bueno eso de la largartija son pequeñas ocurrencias de mi parte. Definitivamente Eriol es muy bueno vengándose, pero Shaoran también puede hacerlo. Nadeshiko tiene muchas cosas que explicar aún, esperamos que Sakura se anime hablar con su madre y que ella pueda aclararle la situación. Gracias x preguntar, y bueno me está yendo super bien, bastante pesado pero así nos toca a los estudiantes. Saludos!!!

- Sakurita-li18.

- ana: gracias x tus lindo comentario. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

- Astrizk.

- moonlight-Li

- mimi-serenety.

¡Espero sus lindos comentarios que siempre me brindan apoyo!

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	14. Chapter 13

******_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 13**

**Treceavo cambio **

**Sakura.**

Dos meses habían pasado. Y mi vida no paraba de dar grandes cambios. Me he dado cuenta de que no todo cambia para mal, hay ocasiones en la que los cambios nos traen cosas mejores, o nos traen ambas partes. Supongo que son retos que debemos cumplir; como mi querido ángel decía, los retos hacen la vida interesante, me he dado cuenta de que tiene razón.

Mi padre sigue de viaje, llevo dos meses sin verlo, y por lo que me ha dicho no puede regresar aún, su viaje se ha extendido y es probable que demore 3 o 4 meses más. Sigo pensando en que hacer para arreglar el problema de mis padres, irónico no, una niña arreglando los problemas de los adultos, pero como dice Eriol, ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda. No he hablado con mi madre aún sobre conversación que escuche accidentalmente, sinceramente creo que tengo miedo de la respuesta que pueda darme, por el momento prefiero no enterarme, aunque la duda me coma por dentro. He aprendido que no tengo que sacar conclusiones apresuradas y que hay que aprender a leer entre líneas, pero eso es difícil cuando todas las pruebas te apuntan a una sola cosa. No estoy segura de que mi madre este saliendo con alguien, últimamente no he hablado mucho con ella, su trabajo está ganando mucha fama (por así decirlo) y ha estado muy ocupada. Tampoco me he animado a platicar con mi hermano, no quiero aumentarle alguna angustia sin estar totalmente segura. Hasta ahora el único que lo sabe es mi amigo Eriol, tuve la suficiente confianza como para decírselo y él ha estado ayudándome y apoyando, es un gran amigo.

Ya que hablamos de Eriol, quiero comentarles que estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque él y Tomoyo se lleven mejor. No son los mejores amigos, pero ahora logran llevarse sin ningún problema o al menos eso es lo que yo pienso. Shaoran me ha ayudado mucho para juntar a nuestros amigos, sip, ahora es Shaoran para mí. Él y yo nos hemos vuelto muy buenos amigos.

-la clase termino, Sak- escucho decir a mi amiga sacándome de mis pensamientos.

Me levanto de mi asiento, recojo mi mochila y me dirijo junto a mis amigos a la salida. Las últimas horas de clase habían pasado volando y yo ni siquiera las había sentido, como siempre tan distraída.

-debes intentar poner más atención en clases, princesa-dice Eriol ubicando su brazo sobre mis hombros-sobre todo en matemáticas, sabes que no te da muy bien-

Tomoyo ríe divertida por el comentario-Eriol tiene razón. Si no fuera por Shaoran no pudieras salvar la materia-

Repentinamente recuerdo algo-por cierto, Shaoran-digo captando su atención-hoy me…-

-sí, te ayudare con la tarea de matemáticas-responde sin dejarme terminar, yo lo abrazo fuertemente agradecida.

-gracias-le digo sinceramente-que sería de mi sin ti-

Él deshace mi agarre-posiblemente nada, pero para eso estamos los amigos-dice sonriendo. Ahora sonreía más a menudo y tengo que aceptar que al sonreír se ve encantador.

-¿iras a la casa de Shaoran?-pregunta mi prima curiosa.

Yo asiento-tenemos que hacer la actividad de matemáticas, es para la próxima semana, pero prefiero adelantar algo-

Este último mes, el castaño se ha encargado de darme clases particulares de matemáticas. Una o dos veces a la semana voy a casa de Shaoran para realizar las diferentes tareas sobre estas materias. ¿Por qué voy a su casa? Bueno, me gustaría que fuéramos a la mía, pero estaríamos solos y pues a Touya no le agradaría mucho. Además en la casa de Shaoran siempre están sus primas y eso deja un poco aliviado a mi hermano, que por cierto no le agrada ni un poco mi nuevo amigo, supongo que será así con todos los chicos.

-está bien, entonces vayan con cuidado-dice Eriol despidiéndose de nosotros, ambos nos damos la vuelta dispuestos a marcharnos-emm, Shaoran. No te sobrepases con mi princesa-dice sonrojándonos a ambos.

-¡Eriol!-le digo bastante abochornada.

-no te preocupes Saku, yo esperare a que vengan por Tomoyo-responde cambiándome de tema.

Shaoran y yo nos despedimos de ambos y nos dirigimos a la casa Li.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Me encontraba junto con Sakura realizando nuestras tareas. Se había vuelto una rutina realizar mis tareas junto a ella, técnicamente me había convertido en su tutor. Era muy gracioso como cosas tan fáciles podían confundirla rápidamente, lo bueno es que tengo paciencia ya que tengo que explicarle al menos 3 o 4 veces para que entienda perfectamente.

Meiling se encontraba en su habitación realizando sus deberes, nosotros estábamos en el salón de estudio de la casa y mi pequeña prima se encontraba viendo la televisión. Adoro la vida de los niños, nos los estresan tanto con millones de tareas como a nosotros; nunca he logrado comprender cuál es la gracia de mantener al pobre estudiante ocupado las veinticuatro horas del día, quieren explotarnos, debería de ser ilegal, pero supongo que piensan que solo así saldrán excelentes profesionales, mentiras, hay muchas cosas que estudio que estoy seguro no utilizare cuando trabaje, pero como dicen los maestros "es bueno conocer de todo un poco"

-los oji-azules se están llevando cada vez mejor-comenta ella con tono alegre mientras realiza unos ejercicios que acababa de explicarle.

-¿te parece?-

-claro-habla animada-ya no les molesta quedarse solos, y eso Shaoran, es un gran avance-yo sonrío.

-supongo que tienes razón. Todo nuestro esfuerzo valió la pena-ella asiente.

-¿crees que logren enamorarse?-yo suspiro ante su pregunta.

-ya me has preguntado eso en varias ocasiones-le digo-y mi respuesta es la misma, dudo que ha esta edad puedan enamorarse-

-y yo sigo pensando que estas equivocado, Shaoran-dice seriamente-ellos son el uno para el otro-

-¿Qué te hace asegurarlo?-pregunto-solo tienen 14 años, ¿acaso piensas que van a casarse?-

-no me refiero a eso-dice ella haciendo un lindo puchero-o por lo menos no en este momento, con el paso del tiempo pueden enamorarse y terminar juntos ¿no te parece lindo?-pregunta con ojos soñadores.

Alzo una ceja como diciendo "bromeas", ella rueda los ojos-es cierto, después de todo eres un chico, no te llama la atención el romanticismo-

-ya decía yo que era imposible que no fueras una chica romántica-

-no soy del tipo de chicas que cree en los príncipes azules, ni nada por el estilo, tú lo sabes-mirándome a los ojos-pero desde pequeña siempre creí en el amor y en que algún día encontraría a la persona indicada para mí-

-¿creías? ¿Por qué hablas en pasado?-

Ella me sonríe con tristeza-¿recuerdas lo que te conté sobre mis padres?-yo asiento. Ella me había contado sobre el divorcio de sus padres y como se sentía al respecto-mis padres eran la pareja perfecta desde mi punto de vista, siempre soñé con encontrar a alguien y compartir con esa persona lo que mis padres tenían. Y supongo que al ellos divorciarse me di cuenta de que la realidad no es tan bonita como yo creía-

-nunca dejes de soñar-digo mientras vuelvo mi atención a mi deberes- tus padres vivieron felices mientras estaban juntos. Estoy seguro de que tú también podrás encontrar a esa persona especial. No creo que lo hagas en esta edad, como digo siempre, en la adolescencia no somos lo suficientemente maduros como para saber que es el amor de pareja. Pero no serás adolescente por siempre y estoy seguro que cuando seas mayor encontraras a esa persona especial que te ame y respete como a nadie en el mundo-siento su mirada sobre mí-nunca pierdas la esperanza, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde-

Estuvimos en silencio durante algún rato-sabes Shaoran-dice interrumpiendo el silencio entre ambos-no sé cómo lo logras, pero siempre tienes las palabras exactas para hacerme sentir bien-

-somos amigos, siempre estaré ahí, en cada caída, para levantarte y ayudarte a seguir adelante, aún con las heridas-expreso sinceramente.

-gracias-dice sonriéndome-y quiero que sepas que yo también estaré ahí para ti-vuelve su concentración a los ejercicios-y deseo de todo corazón que tú también puedas encontrar a la persona indicada para ti-su comentario me dejo un poco pensativo. Encontrar a la persona indicada ¿Cómo saber cuándo encuentras a esa persona? ¿Cómo saber quién es esa persona? ¿Será que tendremos destina a alguna persona especial para nosotros? ¿Por qué todos soñamos con encontrar a esa persona adecuada?¿Cuál es el verdadero objetivo de los seres humanos con el amor? ¿Buscan compañía?¿Compresión? o ¿alejar la soledad? No estoy muy seguro a cerca de eso, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que Sakura encontrara a esa persona y espero que sea muy feliz.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Meiling**

**-**oh, Shaoran, eras una ternura-dice Sakura observando el álbum de fotos de la familia Li.

Mi encantador primito junto a su amiga habían terminado sus deberes y yo aproveche la oportunidad de mostrarle unas fotografías a la oji-verde. Shaoran está más rojo que la mismísima manzana. Es tan divertido abochornar a mi primo.

-¿Por qué mi tía tiene que tener fotografías mías?-pregunta el castaño quejándose de su suerte.

Sakura le sonríe-Shaoran, pero si eras una lindura-mi primo coloca sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

-que mala eres Sakura-ambos me miran confundidos ante mi comentario-¿acaso dices que Shaoran es feo?-

-yo no dije eso-

-dijiste que **era **una lindura ¿te parece un chico feo ahora?-

-no quise decir eso-dice la chica bastante apenada.

Yo río-entonces ¿te parece guapo?-pregunto abochornándola más. Ustedes pensaran que soy mala, pero es muy divertido molestar a este par. Ante el silencio de ella y la cara rojísima de mi primo, me limito a contarle sobre la fotografía.

-mira esta-digo sentándome junto a ella y señalándole una de las fotografías-ese fue mi cumpleaños número uno-

-eras una niña muy hermosa, Meiling-dice ella y yo sonrío.

Shaoran me ve con burla y dice-Tú lo has dicho Sakura, era, tiempo pasado, ahora ya perdió la gracia-

Lo miró fulminante-¿Qué has dicho, primo?-

-¿acaso estas sorda, prima?-pregunta sarcásticamente-dije que ya no tienes Gracia-dicho esto sale de la habitación con migo de tras persiguiéndole. A lo lejos puedo escuchar la risa de Sakura, pero ahora solo puedo pensar en aniquilar a mi "querido primo".

**Sxsxsxs**

**Xitlali.**

Estaba entrando en la sala cuando noto a mi primito siendo perseguido por Meiling. Suspiró resignada, siempre se comportan como niños chiquitos, no tuvieron infancia, son unos inmaduros de primera.

Observo a Sakura quien se encuentra observando distraídamente el álbum de fotografías y me acerco a ella.

-¿siempre se molestan así?-pregunta ella sonriente.

-sí. Shaoran puede ser una persona seria, pero se la pasa molestando-

-sobre todo a ustedes-

Yo sonrío-sip-

-Lo quieres mucho ¿verdad?-pregunta, más que pregunta había sonado como una afirmación.

-él es como el hermano que nunca tuve-

-me imagino-

La miro por unos segundos antes de decir-¿puedo contarte algo?-

-Claro-

-eres la primera chica (que no es de la familia) con la que Shaoran se lleva de esta manera?-

Sakura me mira confundida -¿de qué manera?-

-tú sabes-le digo mirándola a los ojos-es amable contigo, se preocupa por ti, te ayuda, de vez en cuando bromea, es un buen amigo. Shaoran jamás ha tenido una amiga-

-¿hablas enserio?-

-¿para qué te mentiría?-le digo sinceramente-él es diferente contigo y también se ve que tú lo aprecias mucho-

-Shaoran se ha convertido en un gran amigo para mí. Es un niño encantador-

-tú también eres una excelente amiga para él-digo mientras le muestro otras fotografías-aunque creo que él siente algo más allá de la amistad-digo en un susurro mientras ella observa las fotos.

-¿dijiste algo?-

Niego con la cabeza-mira, estas son mías. Como puedes ver todos están felices porque vino semejante lindura al mundo-digo y ella ríe.

-eres una lindura, Xitlali-

-gracias-

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos mirando las demás fotografías.

-Sakura-

-¿dime?-

-¿crees que podremos volver a salir?-pregunto-Me refiero cuando fuimos con mi primo, Tomoyo, el fastidioso de Eriol y tú-

-Claro que si-yo salto emocionada.

-¡qué bien!-

-No grites, Xitlali-protesta mi primo entrando a la sala y tapándose los oídos-reventaras mis tímpanos y quebraras los vidrios-lo miró mal y al percatarme del estado en que se encuentra rompo en carcajadas.

-jajajajaja-expresó con burla-¿qué te hizo mi hermana?-sin dejar de reír. Escuchó la risa de Sakura a mi lado.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta la oji-verde amablemente riendo.

-no te burles Sakura-dice serio-no es gracioso-

-¡Claro que lo es!-le contesto riendo-¡parece que una vaca ha lambido toda tu cara!-

-deja te burlarte y hazme el favor de traerme una toalla-mi prima va por una toalla riendo dejándonos a Sakura y a mí solos.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Observo a la persona que se encuentra frente a mí, la cual no deja de reírse.

-Sakura, por favor-le pido-deja de burlarte, me estoy sintiendo apenado-

-lo siento mucho-dice ella acercándose-es que no puedo evitarlo-

Suspiro resignado-¿te hace feliz mi desgracia?-

-no exageres, Shaoran. No es la gran cosa-

-¿no es la gran cosa?-le pregunto sarcástico-tengo jalea de fresas en toda la cara y el cabello-digo tocándome el cabello y sintiéndolo pegajoso-las abejas querrán comerme-expresó molesto.

-¿de fresas?-pregunta pasando su dedo por una de mis mejillas, lo cual me pone nervioso-mi favorita-dice sonriendo.

-definitivamente disfrutas de mi sufrimiento-

Ella sonríe nuevamente-por lo visto Meiling es una chica muy vengativa-

-ni que lo digas-

-pero tú tienes la culpa, Shaoran-dice acusándome-tú empezaste-

-¿yo?-pregunto haciéndome el inocente.

-sí, tú-dice mirándome-y no uses esa cara conmigo, porque de inocente no tienes nada-

-tú sabes que soy un niño bueno-digo sonriéndole-Meiling es la mal tratadora-ella suelta una carcajada.

-¿mal tratadora, dices?-

-sip. Es una mal tratadora-ella ríe-solo mira nada más lo que me ha hecho-digo señalándome.

Ella rueda los ojos divertida-eres un gran actor-

-¿acaso crees que estoy actuando?-ella asiente como respuesta-¡dioses chinos!¿porque nadie me cree? Soy la victima aquí y nadie se da cuenta de eso-escuchó su hermosa sonrisa y sigo con mi falsa actuación-¡oh!¡pobre de mí! ¿Qué alguien se apiade de mi pobre alma?-

Ella no para de reírse-basta, Shaoran, jajajaja-dice con una mano en su estomago.

-¿cómo es posible que mi más preciada amiga no me crea?-pregunto con fingida tristeza, dicho esto último ella para de reír y me ve sorprendida.

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunta sorprendida y yo la miro confundido-

-¿cómo es posible que no me creas? Eso dije-

-no, me refiero a lo otro-

-¿?-

-¿tú más preciada amiga?-pregunta.

-ah eso. Bueno, eres mi más preciada amiga Sakura-

-¿enserio?-pregunta con un brillo en los ojos que me dejo hipnotizado.

-cla-claro ¿lo dudas?-pregunto nervioso.

Sakura sonríe radiantemente-¿me consideras una buena amiga?-

La miro serio-a pesar de que te conozco desde hace poco tiempo, te has vuelto una gran amiga para mí, eres importante para mí, Sakura-le digo sinceramente y un poco sonrojado agacho la cabeza avergonzado, sin dejar que ella note mi estado.

Siento como un par de brazos alrededor mío y me doy cuenta de que ella me abraza fuertemente-Shaoran-dice alegre-no sabes cuánto me alegra que me digas eso-como acto de reflejo solo puedo atinar a abrazarla por la cintura.

-tú también eres muy importante para mí-ante esto me quedo petrificado.

-…-

-¿Shaoran?-

-…-

-¿Shaoran?-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Meiling.**

Me dirigía hacia la sala, en busca de Sakura, ya que su hermano acaba de llamar para informar que ya venía en camino, lo cual en el idioma de Touya quiere decir que en un minuto está aquí.

Me acerque al lugar, pero no entre en este, ya que la imagen que me presentaba me confundía. ¿Qué hacia Sakura abrazando a mí primo? No piensen que estoy celosa, lo que sucede es que me sorprende quela oji-verde se exprese de esa forma y por otra parte me encuentro con un Shaoran hecho piedra, digno de una fotografía.

-¿Shaoran?-

-…-

-¿Shaoran?-vuelve a llamar y él no responde.

-…-yo sin entrar todavía a la habitación, río disimuladamente ante la respuesta de mi primo.

Sakura se aleja un poco y mueve una de sus manos en frente de los ojos de mi primo, ante esto él reacciona.

-¿Shaoran?-

-dime…-expresa el confundido.

-¿estás bien? No me contestabas y…-

-sí, estoy bien-dice él mirándola a los ojos sin quitar sus brazos de la chica y ambos se quedaron así por unos momentos. Me daba mucha pena interrumpir tan romántica escena, pero Kinomoto podría llegar en cualquier momento y no le gustaba esperar.

-lamento interrumpir a los tortolitos-digo ingresando a la habitación y asustando a los ahí presentes que me miran sonrojados-pero Touya habló y dijo que ya viene en camino-

-¿ya está aquí?-pregunta Sakura desde su posición. Y como respuesta se escucha el sonido del automóvil de Kinomoto ingresando a la casa.

-tal parece que sí-la oji-verde sonríe.

-emm ¿primo?-

-¿sí?-

-se que no quieres que tú amor se vaya, pero si Touya te ve abrazando a su hermana, tendré que preparar las cosas para tú funeral-dicho esto Shaoran se percata de lo que estaba haciendo y suelta a Sakura rápidamente como si su contacto le quemara. No puedo evitar reír nuevamente ante la cara rojísima de mi primo.

-será mejor que te apresures, Sak-digo saliendo del lugar con ella detrás.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Touya.**

Observo a mi hermana despedirse de sus amigos y entrar al auto.

-te tardaste monstro-digo aparentemente molesto.

Sakura se sitúa en el asiento del copiloto-acabas de llegar-cierra la puerta y salimos de la "casa", en dirección al departamento de mamá.

-no comprendo porque tienes que ir a la casa de ese mocoso-expresó fastidiado.

-Shaoran no es ningún mocoso-dice ella a la defensiva-y ya te dije que él me ayuda mucho con los deberes, trabajamos juntos-

-¿terminaste los deberes?-

-¡Claro que si! Es por eso que trabajo con él-

-espero no sea para otra cosa-

-¡Touya!-

-¿qué?-

-hablas como sí Shaoran fuera un chico aprovechado-dice ella molesta-él es un buen amigo-

-los hombres nos buscan amistad en una chica, Sakura, te lo he dicho muchas veces-le digo sin quitar la vista del camino.

-pues Shaoran es mi amigo-

-eso es lo que tú crees ¿cómo sabes lo que él realmente piensa? Es un hombre Sakura, todos los hombres son iguales-

-¿tú eres igual?-pregunta ella sorprendiéndome-¿nunca has tenido una amiga?¿acaso cuando vez a una mujer solo piensas en… tú sabes qué?-

-Sakura-digo un poco asombrado ante el comentario de mi hermana.

-no me mires así, Touya-responde ella ante mi sorpresa-responde ¿tú eres así?-

-no-respondo secante, ella sonríe victoriosa.

-¿pueden ser iguales todas las personas entonces?-pregunta ella-puede que tengas razón. Puede que está sociedad de ahora este perdida y solo piense en otras cosas-dice ella seriamente y me sorprende la forma madura en la que mi pequeña hermanita se expresa-pero no todas las personas son iguales-

-puede que tengas razón-digo mirándole por unos momentos-pero aún así ese mocoso no me cae nada bien-

Ella ríe divertida ante mi comentario-te aseguro que Shaoran solo es mi amigo, y es un buen chico, siempre me ayuda mucho-

-eso es lo que me molesta-digo en un susurro que al parecer ella no escuchó.

-sabes-dice ella con una sonrisa triste-Shaoran, Eriol y mi prima han sido una gran ayuda para mí en este momento-

-¿te refieres a…?-

-a lo de nuestros padres. Me duele todo lo que está pasando, pero gracias a ellos he podido salir adelante y recobrar mis ánimos-

-ya veo-

-¿Por qué crees que pasó todo esto, hermano?-

-sinceramente, no lo sé-

-nuestros padres se amaban, no puedo explicarme como todo eso se vino abajo-

Sonrío ante su comentario-sí todo lo que sube, tiene que bajar; porque no todo lo que baja, tiene que subir-sé qué estoy loco, pero es una de las cosas que siempre me he preguntado. Sí en esta vida todo lo que está en la cima tiende a caer, ¿porque no todo lo que está en el suelo tiende a subir?

-¿qué?-pregunta confundida como si de extraterrestres se tratase.

-lo que quiero decir es, que no todo está perdido-

-sigo sin comprenderte, Touya-

-no quiero que te hagas muchas esperanzas con lo que voy a decirte, solo piénsalo-digo –nuestros padres no se han divorciado todavía, y si te das cuenta no han hecho mucho con los tramites del divorcio-

-¡es cierto!-dice ella un poco más optimista-eso quiere decir que…-

-no están muy seguros del…-

-divorcio ¡Touya!¡eres un genio!-

-lo sé-

-eso quiere decir que podemos hacer algo, algo para ayudarlos-dice ella emocionada.

-te dije que no te emocionaras mucho-

-dijiste que no me diera esperanzas, pero puedo emocionarme, aunque…-

-¿ahora qué? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto ante su repentina tristeza.

-Touya te contaré algo, pero prométeme que no le dirás a mamá-

-¿Qué pasa? Me estas asustando-

-¿me lo prometes?-yo la miro dudoso y luego asiento, tratando de concentrarme en el camino y no ir matarnos por andar de despistado.

-hace aproximadamente dos meses, escuche a mi madre hablando con un hombre…-

-¿qué tiene eso de malo, Sakura? ¿No quieres que ella tenga amigos?-digo extrañado por los repentinos celos de mi hermana.

-déjame terminar-

-lo siento-

-bueno, como decía, escuche a nuestra madre hablando con un hombre sobre nuestro padre y el divorcio-

-puede haber sido algún abogado-digo dudoso.

-no Touya, escucha y luego opinas-dice y yo calló-mi madre le agradecía a ese hombre por el departamento y él le decía que era un regalo de su parte y no sé qué cosas más. Mi madre le decía a ese sujeto que no volvería con nuestro padre-

-¿estás segura?-pregunto sorprendido-puede que te hallas equivocado y…-

-estoy completamente segura, hermano. Y, bueno, pensé en hablar con ella pero, como ya te diste cuenta las cosas entre ella y yo no están muy bien que digamos y no me siento capaz de escuchar su respuesta en este momento-

-¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda decirte?-más que una pregunta eso era una afirmación.

-tengo miedo de que ella me diga que no hay vuelta atrás y que ahora está con otra persona…tal vez por él se divorcio de nuestro padre-analizó lo dicho por ella y la verdad es que no sé qué pensar, me gustaría mucho decirle que todo es un error, pero así como están las cosas todo es posible.

-¿Touya?-

-no creo que ella no haya dejado por ese motivo-ella me mira-recuerda que tenían problemas por el trabajo de nuestro padre y todo eso-

-tienes razón, pero eso no quiere decir que durante ese tiempo (creo que fueron dos años) mi madre no haya encontrado a alguien-llegando al famoso departamento aparco el automóvil en el parqueo del lugar.

-quieres decir qué lo conoció en el transcurso de esos dos años-Sakura asiente.

-si no cómo explicas que ese sujeto la ayudará con el departamento-dice ella molesta-los dos sabemos muy bien que nuestra madre no era capaz de pagar un lugar así en ese momento-paso una de mis manos sobre mi cabello confundido, esto es todo un lío.

-no sé qué pensar, Sakura-digo observándola-lo mejor será hablar con ella-

Ella me ve asustada-no quiero hablar con ella sobre esto, te lo dije Touya, no lo haré-

-Sakura…-

-no, no lo haré, no quiero hablar con ella-

-es nuestra madre, hay que intentar entenderlo-

-pues yo soy su hija-dice con tristeza-ella tendría que entenderme a mí también y no lo ha hecho-suspiró resignado ante la testarudez de mi hermana-además no pasa mucho tiempo con migo, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de hablar. Solo la veo en la noche, es casi nada-

-y eso te lastima, que ya no pasé tiempo contigo-no obtengo respuesta de su parte-ella sabe que no quieres estar con ella, Sakura, es por eso que no pasa mucho tiempo es casa. Ella me lo ha dicho, sabe que te molesta su presencia, o eso es lo que ella piensa-

Ella agacha la cabeza-eso te ha dicho-yo asiento-no es que me moleste su presencia, es solo que me duele ver que ya no somos una familia-

Frunzo el ceño molesto por su comentario-nosotros siempre seremos una familia, no importa lo que suceda-

-eso mismo me dijo papá, él me dijo que lucharía por ella, que intentaría arreglar las cosas y no podrá porque ella está con otro hombre-percibo dolor en su tono de voz, sé qué desea llorar pero no lo hace.

-no estamos seguros de eso-digo mirándola fijamente-ella está en el departamento ahora, Sakura-mi hermana me mira asombrada-dijo que quería hacer la cena para nosotros y estaría ahí. Se suponía que sería una sorpresa, pero ahora ya lo sabes ¿intentarás hablar con ella o quieres que yo lo haga?-

-prometiste que no le dirías-

-no le diré si eso deseas-

-no estoy lista aún, dame un poco de tiempo-

-tendrás que decírselo algún día-le digo serio-puede que así resolvamos algo.

-no haré, lo prometo-responde resignada-solo dame tiempo, por favor-

-cómo quieras monstro-digo saliendo del carro y ella me imita-por ahora solo cenemos como en los viejo tiempo, sin resentimientos ¿te parece?-ella sonríe.

-lo intentaré-la miro feo-está bien, lo haré-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Meiling no ha parado de burlarse desde la partida de Sakura. Definitivamente a todos les encanta burlarse de mí.

-mi querido primo fue flechado por Cupido-dice haciéndome sonrojar.

-¡calla Mei! No estoy flechado, y Cupido no existe-

Ella me mira sin dejar de sonreír-no arruines mis sueños, nunca se le dice eso a una mujer romántica-

_Dioses por favor no me permitan hacerle algo malo-_pienso en mi interior tratando de no asesinar a mí prima.

-vamos Shao, no te enojes-expresa divertida-yo no tengo la culpa de que Cupido te haya flechado-

Ambos estamos en mi habitación, yo acostado sobre mi cama y ella sentada en una esquina de esta burlándose de mí.

-Mei, por amor a todo lo divino, deja de decir tonterías-

-no son tonterías, primito. Yo sé que estas enamoradísimo-me atraganto con mi propia saliva ante su comentario.

-¿enamorado?-

-sip, enamorado de la hermosa chica de ojos verdes-dice mirándome.

Yo río divertido-jajaja ¿enamorado? ¿Yo?-ella asiente-¡imposible!-

-nada es imposible. Además Sakura es una chica hermosa, es fácil enamorarse de ella, así que no lo niegues-

-no digo que imposible enamorarse de ella-digo sentándome –lo que quiero decir es que es imposible que yo pueda enamorarme-

Ella me mira raro-¿Por qué es imposible?-

-tengo quince Mei, ¿en verdad crees que soy capaz de enamorarme?-

-vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué no?-

-por nada Meiling-le digo resignado-nunca lo entenderías-

-intenta decírmelo-

La miro fijamente-¿te has enamorado tú?-

-yo no, pero…-

-he ahí la respuesta-le digo victorioso.

Ella niega la cabeza divertida-es no es una respuesta-

Iba a decir algo pero la pequeña Li entro a mi habitación provocando un brincó en nosotros.

-¡Xitlali! Te he dicho muchas veces que toques antes de entrar-ella me saca la lengua divertida.

Mostrándome el teléfono que lleva en sus manos-Eriol está al teléfono-yo tomo el teléfono rápidamente y sacó a ambas Li de mi habitación-

-¿dime?-respondo recostándome sobre mí cómoda cama nuevamente.

-_¡hola hermano! ¿Cómo te ha ido?-_saluda la voz animosa de mi amigo desde el otro lado de la línea.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Llevaba un largo rato hablando con Shaoran alias "lobito". Y acababa de hacerle una pequeña invitación.

-¿entonces?-pregunto ante su silencio-¿qué me dices? ¿Vendrás?-

-_no lo sé, Eriol_-responde luego de un rato-_es una fiesta de adultos ¿por qué quieres que vaya?-_

-porque eres mi amigo-

_-pero no es tu fiesta_-dice él testarudo.

-pero yo la organizo, es casi lo mismo-digo intentando convencerlo-además es el cumpleaños de Nakuru, y tú le caes muy bien, a ella le gustarías que vinieras-

-_a tu prima le cae bien todo el mundo_-

-vamos hermano, ¿tanto te cuesta decirme que sí?-

-_no lo sé_-responde él inseguro.

-también pienso invitar a Sakura y Tomoyo…y al hermano de Sakura-

-¿_Kinomoto_?-pregunta él asombrado-¿_para qué quieres invitar a Kinomoto_?-

-Nakuru me pidió que lo invitará, por lo visto lo pareció una persona agradable en aquella ocasión-

-_tú prima está demente_-comenta Shaoran.

-bueno, eso es lo de menos. El punto es ¿irás o no?-

-_está bien_-responde y yo sonrío victorioso-_iré_-

-es dentro de dos semanas-

-¿_necesitas que te ayuda arreglar verdad_?-pregunta él temeroso.

-me conoces tan bien-expreso alegre-es una fiesta sorpresa así que necesito que me ayudes. Ya hable con Tomoyo me dijo que contaba con su ayuda-

-¿_yo le dijiste?-_

-¡Claro!-

-_espero que no te aproveches de su hospitalidad_-

-claro que no, sabes que soy todo un caballero, y Tomoyo es buena para este tipo de cosas-

-_ok_-dice él-_entonces hasta mañana_-

-emm ¿Shaoran?-

_-¿Qué?-_

-puedes llamarle a mi princesa e informarlo sobre esto-

_-¿Por qué no le llamas tú?-_

-porque soy bueno y te estoy dando un motivo para escuchar su melodiosa voz-respondo burlón y puedo saber que se sonrojo por mi comentario.

_-Eriol…-_

-solo llámale, por favor, y dile que lleve a su hermano-

-_dudo mucho que Kinomoto quiera ir-_

-lo hará ya lo verás-

_-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-_

-¿crees que Kinomoto dejaría ir solo a su hermanita a una fiesta de adultos?-pregunto astuto.

_-¿qué te hace pensar que no le prohibirá la salida?-_

Yo sonrío-Kinomoto no es malo, no le haría eso a su hermanita, menos en este momento-digo recordando los problemas por los cuales mi hermosa princesita está pasando-así que supongo que querrá acompañarla-

_-piensas en todo-_

-¡Claro!-digo-entonces llámale. Te veo mañana…lobito-dicho esto último término la llamada.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

Me encontraba cenando junto a mis hijos. Hacía mucho que no estábamos reunidos. Hoy había llegado temprano del trabajo y ya que Touya iría por Sakura a la casa de mi amiga, pensé en hacer la cena. Aunque por más que lo intente, no logro quitar la tensión del ambiente.

-¿Cómo les ha ido en el día?-pregunto yo a mis hijos.

-muy bien madre-responde Touya educadamente-¿y a ti?-

-muy bien, las cosas en el trabajo cada vez van mejor-comento alegre.

-es bueno saberlo-dice él volviendo su concentración a su comida. Y volvemos a quedar en un incomodo silencio.

-¿qué tal la escuela, Sakura?-pregunto observando a mí pequeña.

-bien-contesta secamente. Desde hace aproximadamente dos meses se comporta de esa manera conmigo, lo cual me duele como no tienen idea.

-¿pudieron terminar el trabajo con el joven Li?-digo recordando que desde hace algún tiempo, él y Sakura realizan sus tareas juntos, y el joven Li la ayuda mucho.

-si-

-es un chico muy amable ¿verdad?-pregunto tratando de hacer conversación.

-si-suspiro resignada ante su respuesta y puedo notar la mirada comprensiva de Touya sobre mí, yo solo me limitó a sonreírle.

Terminamos la cena y nos dirigimos a la sala. Touya me platica sobre su trabajo mientras Sakura solo escucha sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-Yukito también va muy bien en el trabajo-comenta mi hijo y es interrumpido por el sonido del teléfono.

-yo contesto-dice Sakura dirigiéndose al teléfono, dejándonos a Touya y a mí solos. Tal parece que mi pequeña niña se alegra al no verme.

-dale tiempo-dice Touya adivinando mis pensamientos-ella está herida y tú sabes lo testaruda que puede llegar a ser-

-lo sé-digo sinceramente-pero me duele. Ella siempre fue muy cariñosa y atenta conmigo y ahora…-

Él me sonríe comprensivamente-trata de entenderla madre. Las cosas han cambiado y no es nada fácil para ella todo esto-

-lo sé-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Agradecería infinitamente a la persona que había llamado, gracias a ella salí de ese lugar.

Contesto el aparato-bueno-

-_Sakura, que bueno que contestas_-habla una varonil voz al otro lado de la línea, la cual inexplicablemente al momento de escucharla acelera los latidos de mi corazón.

-Shaoran, gracias por llamar-digo agradecida.

-_emm, de nada_-responde él un poco confundido-_pareces aliviada ¿se puede saber el porqué?_-

Sonrío por su preocupación, yo tenía razón, Shaoran es un buen amigo-bueno, es que estaba con mi madre y sabes que me incomoda platicar con ella-

-_ya veo. Pero tendrás que hablar con ella algún día, Sakura. Después de todo es tú madre_-

-lo sé, pero no estoy lista aún-

El castaño suspira resignado-_espero que cuando estés lista no sea muy tarde_-

-¿qué era lo que querías decirme?-le pregunto amablemente, cambiando de tema, y al parecer él lo nota.

-_bueno, Eriol me dijo que te llamará para invitarte a la fiesta de Akizuki_-

-¿Nakuru? ¿La prima de Eriol?-

-_si-_contesta-_él le hará una fiesta "sorpresa" y bueno, quiere que vayamos_-

-¿no es una fiesta de adultos?-

Shaoran ríe-_eso mismo le dije yo, pero Eriol dijo que su prima quiere que vayamos y bueno él quiere que vayamos para ayudarle a preparar la fiesta-_

Yo río con él-está bien. Pero no sé si Touya me deje ir-

-_Eriol me dijo tú hermano también está invitado_-

-¿Touya?-pregunto confundida ¿porqué Nakuru querría invitar a Touya?-¿estás seguro?-

-_yo también me asombre. Pero tal parece que Touya dejó impactada a la prima de Eriol en aquella ocasión-_

-dudo que Touya quiera ir-le digo pensando en la respuesta de mi hermano, y en ¿Cómo es posible que el antipático de Touya deje impactado a alguien?

Shaoran vuelve a reír, y sonrío ante el sonido de su risa, es tan lindo-_también le dije eso, pero él me dijo que tu hermano iría contigo-_

-supongo que Eriol tiene algo en mente-digo y escucho una voz llamar a Shaoran del otro lado de la línea.

-_bueno, tengo que colgar_-dice él despidiéndose-_Meiling necesita el teléfono. Te veo mañana y no olvides preguntarle a tu hermano-_

-hasta mañana-respondo y corto la llamada. Y al instante el teléfono suena nuevamente, lo que me hizo pensar que tal vez al castaño se le había olvidado mencionarme algo.

-¿Qué sucede, Shaoran?-pregunte alegremente esperando por su respuesta.

-_no soy Shaoran, pero espero que te alegre mi llamada_-responde la voz al otro lado de la línea riendo.

-¡papá!-contesto emocionada-que bueno que llames, me haces mucha falta-le digo sinceramente y el ríe.

-_llamó casi todos los días, mi cerezo, pero me alegra que todavía te haga falta este viejo_-

-no digas eso, eres mi padre, siempre te extrañaré cuando no estés con migo-

Él ríe_-aunque al parecer en este momento esperabas la llamada de otra persona ¿verdad?-_pregunta haciéndome sonrojar-_por lo visto ese joven se ha ganado el corazón de mi pequeña_-

-¡papá!-exclamo apenada y el ríe nuevamente.

-_no te preocupes Sakura, no estoy celoso, el joven Li me parece un buen chico_-

Yo sonrío por su respuesta ¿porqué mis padres aprueban a Shaoran como algo más que mi amigo? Prácticamente me están diciendo "cásate con él", sin darse cuenta de que él y yo solo somos amigos-Shaoran es un buen amigo, nada más que eso-

-_solo por el momento, quien sabe después_-comenta él y supongo que mi rostro puede ser comparado con una cereza en este momento.

-no lo creo-respondo, pensando en lo que Shaoran piensa acerca del amor en la adolescencia-solo tengo catorce-

-_no tendrás catorce por siempre_-dice él seriamente-_pero, cambiando de tema ¿cómo va todo por ahí?-_

-pues bien-contesto-he hecho nuevos amigos y gracias a Shaoran mis calificaciones en matemáticas están subiendo-

-_eso es bueno. Supongo que Li es un genio en matemáticas_-

-Shaoran es excelente en muchas cosas-digo sin pensar y luego me percato de lo que dije-me refiero en los estudios-digo nerviosamente.

-_no pensé otra cosa_-contesta mi padre en tono jocoso.

-y… ¿qué tal tu trabajo?-pregunto cambiando de tema.

-_excelente, gracias por preguntar; las investigaciones cada vez van mejorando_-contesta-y ¿cómo está tu hermano?-

-él está aquí-respondo-¿quieres hablar con él?-

-sí, claro. Pásamelo por favor-

-permíteme-digo y llamó a mi hermano-¡Touya! ¡papá está al teléfono!-mi hermano se levanta de su lugar y se acerca a mí.

-adiós y buenas noches-me despido de mi padre.

-buenas noches, Sakura. Descansa-responde despidiéndose por igual. Luego le doy el teléfono a mi hermano y me dirijo a mi habitación.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Fujitaka.**

-¿hablaste con tus hijos?-pregunta una bella mujer peli-negra.

-si-

-me gustaría mucho ver a la pequeña Sakura nuevamente, la última vez que la vi usaba pañales-comenta un hombre de mi edad.

-fue hace mucho tiempo-respondo.

-el tiempo pasa rápidamente. Siento como si hubiese sido ayer la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿lo recuerdas Fujitaka? Como siempre te encontrabas trabajando en una de tus tantas investigaciones, pero ese día estabas con tu esposa e hijos-

-fue la vez que visitaron Japón por asuntos de negocios ¿verdad?-mis acompañantes asienten como respuesta-en esa ocasión llevaban a su pequeño niño, si no me equivoco tenía un año en ese entonces-

-las cosas eran más fáciles-responde él recordando-nuestra familia era más unida, a pesar de todos el trabajo siempre había tiempo para nosotros, pero repentinamente las cosas se complicaron-

Yo sonrío comprensivo-supongo que eso sucede siempre, pero cuando las cosas se complican es señal de que estamos listos para afrontarlas; aunque en la mayoría de ocasiones no resolvemos las cosas como es debido-

-tienes mucha razón-responde la mujer-los adultos complicamos las cosas fácilmente y luego no encontramos que hacer-

-fue una gran casualidad encontrarte nuevamente está vez, después de ¿catorce años? Si creo que casi son catorce años-habla el galante hombre amablemente-es bueno encontrarse con viejos amigos, a pesar de las circunstancias. Nuestras familias están pasando por muchos problemas, pero confío en que las cosas estarán bien-

-las casualidades no existe, Li, solamente lo inevitable-el sonríe ante mi respuesta.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora.**

Hola a todos y todas.

Primeramente me disculpo por la demora, demoré casi una semana más, pero aquí les traigo el capitulo. Espero que no se molesten por la tardanza, pero ustedes entenderán que con el colegio, tareas, exámenes y millones de cosas más, es un gran relajo, pero por fin pude subir el capi.

Y bien… ¿qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado, este capítulo trae muchas sorpresas y aún muchas cosas por resolver. ¡Suerte para Sakura!

La amistad de los cuatro chicos va mejorando, aunque los pobres todavía están confundidos con respecto a sus sentimiento, esperamos que las cosas se aclaren luego, y que todos los problemas sean resueltos.

Y siempre se me ha olvidado mencionarles, para los que no saben el nombre Xitlali es de origen Náhuatl y significa estrella. Y finalmente ¡FELIZ CUMPLEÑOS SAKURA!

Agradecimientos especiales a:

- CCH.91226.

- moonlight-Li.

- gabyhyatt.

- Sakurita-li18.

- (*).::Cote::.(*): Me encanta que te encante esta historia :D La pequeña Li es todo un encanto, me parece que es la favorita hasta ahora. Shaoran fue muy tierno al regalarle ese osito a la oji-verde, y Eriol es un gran amigo, siempre ayudándola. Espero que las cosas en Chile estén mejor y que todos puedan salir adelante, unidos y con esfuerzo todo se puede lograr. Suerte con todo! Hasta el próximo capi.

- Aymivr3.

- mimi-serenety.

- Charlotte. Hola amiga!! Que bueno verte por aquí de nuevo, me alegra que te guste el fic. Me imagino la presión en el cole, nosotros los estudiantes somos explotados. Espeor que te estén bien en el colegio y muchas suerte!!. Gracias x el comentario.

- Ambarikoke.

- Kissa Ragod. Hola!!! Es bueno leer uno de tus comentarios nuevamente, siempre me animan mucho. No te preocupes si no has podido comentar, supongo que es estudio y muchas cosas más roban casi todo el tiempo. Nadeshiko nos tiene con muchas incógnitas, yo creo que ni ella puedo con todo eso. Eriol ha ayudado mucho a la castaña, y no solo él también nuestro querido Li, se ha comportado como todo un caballero con ella. Solo hay que esperar a que Sakura pueda ayudar a sus padres, después de todo, todos necesitamos ayuda. Los cuatro amigos son unos grandes despistados, no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando. La salida entre amigos fue genial, sobre todo para Sakura, ya que la ayudo mucho. Me encanto la parte en la que Shaoran(instintivamente) la alejo de ese sujeto. La pequeña Li los ha ayudado mucho, es una chica encantadora. Me despido, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. Suerte con los estudios!!

**Gracias x sus comentarios, y no olviden que estos animan a está autora.**

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	15. Chapter 14

******_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capítulo Catorce.**

**Decimocuarto cambio.**

**-Más dudas y sorpresas-**

**Sakura.**

El tan esperado día había llegado, después de una cansada semana de exámenes, llego el esperado sábado y con el la celebración del cumpleaños de Nakuru. Mi querido amigo Eriol estuvo durante toda la semana organizando la fiesta y realizando los diferentes preparativos para esta, con nuestra ayuda. Tal parece que Akizuki quería algo verdaderamente grande, y por supuesto la familia de mi amigo tenía más que suficiente para realizar algo como lo que la cumpleañera deseaba. Tendría una hermosa fiesta, con música, baile, barra libre, deliciosos aperitivos y muchas sorpresas más. Mi prima había ayudado a Eriol con la ambientación del lugar y cabe decir que ha quedado maravilloso, ya que es una fiesta de noche Tomoyo se encargo de cada pequeño detalle para que el lugar quedara perfecto, con todo el sentido de la palabra. Luego de haber ayudado al oji-azul con el lugar nos dirigimos a mi casa a alistarnos para la fiesta y como siempre mi querida prima se encargo del vestuario, peinado y maquillaje para ambas.

Shaoran se quedó junto a Eriol y ambos se alistarían para la fiesta en la casa del último, ahora que recuerdo el ambarino ha estado muy nervioso con todo esto ¿Por qué será?

-¿en qué piensas, amiga?-pregunta Tomoyo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

La miro confundida sin saber que responder, una vez más mi prima me había sorprendido distraída y me sonroje sutilmente, si solo supiera…

-por tu reacción me imagino que piensas en él-afirma sonriente.

-¿él?-pregunto pestañando un par de veces-¿a qué te refieres?-

Tomoyo suspira resignada-me refiero al chico que ha robado tu corazón, Sakura-

-no digas tonterías-

-como quieras-dice dándose por vencida-ya estamos listas, será mejor que no vayamos-

-tienes razón-respondo. Ambas estábamos listas. Mi prima había conseguido unos hermosos vestidos para ambas, no eran muy formales, así que están perfectos para la velada-no hay que hacer esperar a los chicos-

-o mejor dicho…no puedes hacer esperar a tu querido Shaoran-

-¡Tomoyo!-protesto abochornada ante su comentario, se que debería de estar acostumbrada, pero es imposible, los comentarios de mi prima siempre me ponen nerviosa. Ella ríe suavemente, sí que disfruta de mi sufrimiento.

**SxSxSxS**

**Touya.**

Aún no logro comprender como me deje convencer tan fácilmente. Ese monstro, con su carita de niña inocente, logro convencerme de venir a esta fiesta junto a ella. Y me arrepiento totalmente, no es una fiesta adecuada para una niña de catorce años. Este lugar está lleno de jóvenes de 20 años en adelante, hombres pervertidos y bebidas alcohólicas, y lo que más me molesta era ese fastidioso mocoso que no le quitaba la vista de encima a MI hermana desde que llegamos ¿acaso no tiene cosas más importantes que hacer?

-tú debes ser Touya-me saluda una hermosa joven de vestido rojo arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en V, el cual dejaba a la vista un poco de sus atributos. Evitando los detalles de su vestuario, tengo que admitir que la joven me parece conocida.

Yo me encuentro en una de las mesas cerca de la barra libre, ella se sienta junto a mí y cruza las piernas de manera elegante.

-emm…si ¿tú eres?-pregunto confundido, con ambos brazos cruzados. Tenía que alzar un poco la voz gracias a la música.

-¿no me recuerdas?-habla sonriente y yo alzo una ceja confundido-soy la prima de Eriol, Nakuru-dice sin dejar de sonreír.

-Akizuki-afirmó-la cumpleañera ¡Felicidades!-

-gracias…y dime ¿qué te parece la fiesta?-

-no me gustan las fiestas-contesto simplemente.

Ella ríe-¿no? ¿Por qué? Son muy divertidas-alzo los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-no pensé que vendrías-admite.

Y la miro-tú me invitaste, y no podía dejar que mi hermana viniera sola-

-ya veo-dice dirigiendo su rostro hacia el jardín, donde se encontraba mi hermana y sus amigos-ella parece divertirse-

-no comprendo porque invitas a una niña de catorce años a una fiesta como esta-digo seriamente.

-¡vamos Touya! No tiene nada de malo, además está con sus amigos, nada puede pasarle, mucho menos teniendo un hermano tan sobre protector como tú-

-¿Cómo puedes saber que soy sobre protector?-

Ella sonríe ladinamente-¡oh por favor! Todavía preguntas. No crees que es obvio-

-¿obvio?-

-¡claro!-exclama –si desde que llegaste no le dejas de mirar al joven Li con esa cara de odio, y por lo que he podido notar, Eriol tampoco te agrada mucho-

-¿cómo estás tan segura?-pregunto desconfiado.

-no hay que ser tan listos para saberlo-dice señalándome con la cabeza el lugar donde mi hermana se encuentra-solo hay que verte como miras a todos los chicos que se le acercan ¿piensas que alguien puede quitarla de tu lado?-pregunta con burla.

-simplemente no me agrada ese muchacho-digo refiriéndome al nuevo amigo de mi hermana.

Akizuki suelta una carcajada-el problema no es solo con Shaoran, todos los chicos son un estorbo para ti-

Yo suspiró resignado ante su insistencia en el tema-no estarás tranquila hasta que admita que odio a todos los muchachos que se le acercan ¿verdad?-ella mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro con gesto divertido.

-solo quiero que te diviertas y dejes a tu hermana tranquila-dice levantándose y ubicando su mano frente a mí-¿Qué te parece si bailamos?-

L a miro sorprendido-no me gusta bailar-

-no seas aguafiestas-dice halándome hacia la pista de baile-solo será un momento; dicho esto y segundos después sin poder dar alguna negativa de mi parte me encontraba en la pista de baile con una joven que aún no conocía muy bien, definitivamente fue un error el haber venido, luego me vengare de Sakura.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Me encuentro con mi prima y los chicos en el jardín de la mansión Hiragizawa, habíamos salido para evitar el bullicio de la música.

Mi amiga estaba muda de la sorpresa ante la escena. Debo de admitir que no es la única, y es que ver a Touya Kinomoto hablando con una chica era de por sí raro, y después de unos minutos observarlo en la pista de baile con la cumpleañera era imposible. No pude hacer más que reír ante semejante cosa, la sola idea me sorprendía, ya no digamos presenciarla.

-ni en mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado tú hermano bailando, Sakura-exclamo entre sorprendida y divertida a la vez.

-Tomoyo tiene razón-habla Shaoran sin dejar de ver la escena-me parece insólito que tu hermano se divierta de esa manera, sobre todo siendo tan gruñón, y con más ni menos que Nakuru Akizuki-

Eriol ríe-pues yo tendré que felicitar a mi prima luego-dice él ganándose las miradas curiosas de los aquí presentes (excepto Sakura)-una cosa en entablar una conversación con Kinomoto, y otra muy diferente es sacarlo a bailar, he de admitir que mi prima tiene un gran talento-Shaoran y yo asentimos.

Observo como mi prima se pellizca su brazo izquierdo para luego decir-no estoy soñando-yo sonrío ante su respuesta y ella me mira-¡oh Tomoyo! ¿Dónde está mi hermano? Porque estoy segura que es chico que estoy viendo no es el Touya Kinomoto que yo conozco-

Yo río fuertemente-Sak, no es para tanto. El hecho de que tu hermano sea un chico serio no quiere decir que no se divierte-

-Ella tiene razón-dice Eriol-lo mejor será que dejes que tú hermano se divierta. Además, mira el lado bueno, no está observándote y no le lanza miradas de odio al pobre Shaoran-

-tú tampoco le agradas mucho que digamos, amigo-expresa el ambarino.

Eriol sonríe divertido-pero tienes que admitir que entre tú y yo, yo soy el preferido-

-eso es muy cierto-digo mientras asiento.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta Shaoran confundido-Eriol es mucho más alocado que yo, y es un gran picaflores ¿pretendes decirme que él le cae mejor que yo?-

-no tiene que ver con que si es un mujeriego o no-respondo con diversión su pregunta, aunque en el fondo me molesto su comentario-simplemente que tú llamas más la atención de su hermanita-

El ladea la cabeza confundido mientras Sakura se sonroja-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-nada, amigo, nada-responde Eriol interrumpiéndome-yo me llevaré a esta hermosa joven con migo a traer una bebidas, ya regresamos-habla el oji-azul halándome hacia otro lado. Supongo que lo mejor sería dejar la conversación hasta ahí.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Miro confundido a Eriol mientras hala de la oji-azul hacia la barra libre. Dirijo mi mirada a Sakura, la cual tiene un notable sonrojo sobre sus mejillas ¿serán imaginaciones mías?

-¿qué quiso decir tu prima?-pregunto mirándola y ella esquiva mi mirada.

-emm, no lo sé-responde nerviosa-tú sabes cómo es Tomoyo de misteriosa-parpadeo confundido ante su respuesta.

-tienes razón-digo admirando más libremente a mi acompañante. Sakura se ve muy hermosa, porta un corto vestido un poco más arriba de las rodillas de color fucsia, de tirantes y falda amplia con el tal llamado corte de princesa, lucía esplendida-te ves muy linda-digo sin pensar.

Ella me ve sorprendida por un instante para luego responder-gra-gracias-

-es extraño ¿verdad?-ella me mira y yo sonrío-me refiero a estar en esta fiesta, me siento como un polluelo, todos aquí nos llevan de cinco o más años-

La castaña ríe divertida-tienes razón, todavía estoy sorprendida que mi hermano no haya querido sacarme de aquí rápidamente, y más aún que este bailando con la prima de Eriol-noto algo extraño en su comentario.

-¿estás celosa?-pregunto confundido.

Ella niega-claro que no, Akizuki es una buena chica, lo que sucede es que es totalmente opuesta a mi hermano, y tal parece que le ha simpatizado -

-¿cómo sabes si le simpatiza?-

-¿bailarías con alguien que no te agrada?-pregunta obviamente-no lo creo Shaoran-

Observo a la pareja en la pista de baile por unos segundos y luego dirijo mi mirada así la joven frente a mí-tal vez lo hace por cortesía-

Ella imita lo que yo hice anteriormente y responde-no conoces a Touya si crees que hace algo por cortesía, mi hermano es una persona bastante sincera y directa, si no quisiera bailar solo le hubiera dicho que no, pero lo hizo-mira en dirección a su hermano-puede que se haya negado en un principio, pero quizás en el fondo si quería divertirse-

La miro un poco sorprendido-conoces muy bien a tu hermano-

Ella se mueve un poco más adentro del jardín para admirar las flores del lugar y yo la sigo-Touya es muy reservado con su vida y sobre todo con sus sentimientos, si se preocupa por alguien trata de todas las maneras posibles para que esa persona no se dé cuenta-

-por eso su actitud contigo-afirmo recordando las escenas de peleas entre los hermanos Kinomoto-aunque todos sabemos que tu hermano te adora-"¿Quién no?"Pregunta una voz en mi mente "todos la adoran" responde mecánicamente la misma voz, meneo la cabeza confundido por mis pensamientos.

-tiene una forma muy extraña de demostrarlo-dice sonriendo-pero sé que me quiere y se preocupa por mí, por eso si excesiva forma de protegerme y alejarme de cualquier chico que quiera acercarse a mí-

Una pequeña gotita crece detrás de mi nuca al recordar las miradas asesinas que Touya Kinomoto dirigía a mí persona, siento un ligero escalofrió por mi espalda, si que daba miedo-lo hace para cuidarte, supongo que no quiere que alguien lastime a su hermanita-digo entendiendo un poco al hermano de la oji-verde.

-pero no todos los chicos quieren lastimarme-

-pero él no puede saberlo, así que te protege de todos-digo intentando que entienda a su hermano.

Ella suspira con frustración-supongo que algún día tendré que acostumbrarme-dice acercándose a un pequeño capullo de una de las flores-pero siento a veces que quiere mantenerme como este pequeño capullito por siempre-

-¿cómo?-pregunto confundido ante su comentario.

-que no quiere dejarme florecer-dice sonriendo ante mi gesto-sabes, comprendo perfectamente que me quiere mucho y que por eso me protege, pero tiene que darme la oportunidad de pelear mis propias batallas, él no estará siempre para ayudarme-

Yo sonrío comprendiendo mientras ella sigue admirando las flores del jardín con esa hermosa sonrisa que la caracteriza-supongo que tienes razón, aunque por una extraña razón yo entiendo el modo de proceder de tu hermano-

-¿hablas enserio?-pregunta sorprendida.

-Meiling y Xitlali son como hermanas para mí, las quiero mucho (aunque nunca lo admitiría delante de ellas) por la pequeña Li no me preocupo mucho, aun esta pequeña, pero si me molesta ver a los chicos que se le acercar a Meiling-expreso sinceramente.

Ella me ve con los ojos brillantes por unos segundos-oh! Shaoran, eres tan tierno-yo me sonrojo por su comentario.

-no crees que ya demoraron mucho los chicos-digo cambiando de tema.

-¿acaso te molesta estar a solas conmigo?-pregunta suspicaz.

-no-no quise decir eso-ella ríe ante mi respuesta- lo haces a propósito ¿verdad?-

-no sé de que hablas-responde inocentemente.

-siempre intentas abochornarme-digo fingiendo molestia y tristeza-¿Por qué será que a mi amiga le encanta mi sufrimiento?-pregunto dándole la espalda y cruzando ambos brazos, siguiendo con mi actuación.

-sabes que te quiero-dice abrazándome por detrás mientras ríe divertida, y sin darse cuenta ese pequeño gesto provoco ponerme más nervioso de lo normal y hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir fuertemente-jamás me alegraría tu sufrimiento, lo que sucede es que tu eres un exagerado-

-y todavía me dices exagerado-digo siguiendo con mi actuación, ella ríe-y sigues burlándote de mí, eres mala Sakura, muy mala-sin dejar de abrazarme ella sitúa su cabeza sobre mi espalda y sigue riendo, provocando que me ría también.

-sabes, jamás pensé que podría llevarme tan bien contigo-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto curioso dándome la vuelta y mirándola de frente.

Ella sigue abrazándome ocultando su cabeza en mi pecho-es que siempre has sido un poco serio, y bueno, yo era nueva así que nunca pensé que podríamos ser tan buenos amigos-

-yo tampoco-respondo sinceramente y ella alza la cabeza mirándome a los ojos.

-recuerdo que en una ocasión, cuando recién iniciábamos clases hable con mi padre y le conté sobre el colegio y mis nuevos amigos, extrañamente el me dijo que si llegaba a conocerte mejor iba a llevarme muy bien contigo-

-¿enserio?-pregunto bastante sorprendido.

-no sé porque, pero se me hace que mi padre sabía algo ¿no te parece sospechoso?-pregunta.

-no lo sé, pero creo que si se me hace extraño-quedamos unos minutos en silencio-emm…Sakura-

-dime-me mira sonriente.

-¿has hablado con tu madre?-

Me sentí un poco mal al ver su rostro serio, pero tenía que saberlo-no-contesta simplemente.

-Sakura…-

-es que no es tan fácil, Shaoran, no quiero hablar con ella, no quiero que me diga que no hay vuelta atrás con lo del divorcio, no quiero escuchar que ya no estará con mi padre nuevamente-dice volviendo apoyar su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo la abrazo tratando de consolarla, inmediatamente me arrepentí de mi pregunta.

-tal vez, solo tal vez, todavía quede algo por hacer-digo intentando brindarle mi apoyo-nunca pierdas las esperanzas, Sakura, ten fe, las cosas se arreglaran-

-no tienes idea de cuánto deseo creer en esas palabras-dice en un suspiro.

-pase lo que pase, hagas lo que hagas, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras con mi apoyo, y que siempre estaré ahí para ti, en las buenas y en las malas-digo sinceramente.

Ella me abraza fuertemente-gracias Shaoran, eres el mejor amigo de todos, el mejor del universo-

Yo río-basta, basta, no alces mi ego, ya lo tengo demasiado elevado-bromeo un poco, ella me mira y sonríe.

-es que tienes que saber que eres el mejor-ambos nos miramos por uno segundos y me da la sensación de que estoy solo, junto a ella y no hay nadie más en este lugar. Se perfectamente que puedo perderme fácilmente en su hermosos ojos, y sin entender el motivo, puedo percatarme de que estar con ella me hace feliz, y eso me confunde, me confunde como no tienen idea. Y como un relámpago recuerdo lo dicho por Meiling hacer unas semanas _"mi querido primo fue flechado por Cupido" _recuerdo que me pareció una gran tontería, primero porque no existe Cupido y segundo porque la sola idea es imposible, pero al estar así junto a ella, tan cerca me hace dudar. Es como si mi interior reaccionara de manera diferente y causa extrañas sensaciones en mí. Solo con verla, su sonrisa todo…¿qué demonios sucede conmigo? Miro sus labios y siento que me atraen y simplemente no estoy pensando coherentemente, es como si mi cerebro no reaccionase, como si mi cuerpo estuviera en movimiento por sí solo "_Yo sé que estas enamoradísimo"_ escucho la voz de mi prima _"enamorado de la hermosa chica de ojos verdes" _repite.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

La razón me dice que tengo que alejarme, que esto no es lo correcto, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona, es como si no pudiera estar separada de él, como si necesitase de él para estar bien, completa, mi corazón palpita fuertemente como si acabara de correr algún maratón, creo que aún más si es posible. Siento su rostro cerca del mío y en lo único que puedo pensar en probar esos labios que se acercan a mí lentamente, me siento sonrojar ante mi pensamiento, pero no puedo evitarlo_ "me refiero al chico que ha robado tu corazón, Sakura" _la voz de Tomoyo suena dentro de mi cabeza…acaso…¿será posible? ¿Enamorada?

-disculpen-escucho decir a alguien al momento de chocar con ambos y sacándome de mi ensoñación.

El joven que había interrumpido mis pensamientos se aleja de nosotros un poco apenado y es entonces que me doy cuenta de la situación. "Shaoran y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos" grito interiormente, me doy cuenta de que aun sigo abrazada a él y con nuestros rostros demasiado cerca. Deshago el abrazo nerviosamente y siento mis piernas flaquear ¿Qué había estado a punto de hacer?

Intento evitar su mirada y dirijo la mía hacia el lugar donde estaba mi hermano-emm…¿Dónde está mi hermano?-pregunto tratando de aliviar el extraño ambiente que se había creado entre nosotros.

Shaoran parece reaccionar y noto un pequeño sonrojo de su parte-no lo sé, tal vez se está ocultando de Nakuru-dice bromeando, pero por una extraña razón no pude hacer más que una mueca, todavía estoy aturdida por lo que había pasado y por el cumulo de pensamientos que estaban llevando una gran batalla dentro de mi cabeza. Por los dioses, no comprendo que sucede con migo, si no hubiese sido por ese joven, nosotros…nosotros…hasta pensarlo se me hace imposible.

-Sakura…-escuchó que él me llama-emm…Sakura…yo-yo-lo escucho tartamudear, se que en otras circunstancias me habría parecido tierno, pero ahora solo podía confundirme, ¿se molestaría conmigo por lo que estuve a punto de hacer? ¿Dejaría de hablar conmigo? La sola idea me atormenta.

Escuchó un largo cumplido de su parte-no veo a tu hermano por ninguna parte-dice y trato de percatar alguna molestia en su voz, pero hablaba como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado, tal vez lo mejor sería dejar eso atrás-¿segura que no se está escondiendo?-pregunta nuevamente bromeando y yo me limito a sonreír para aligerar el ambiente.

-pero tampoco esta Nakuru-digo observando a todos lados.

El ambarino suelta una carcajada-tal vez se fugo con ella-

-no es gracioso-digo simulando molestia.

-jajaja, vez, te dije que estabas celosa-

-jamás he visto a Touya con novia-digo ya agarrando confianza, olvidar sería lo mejor-pero, no es mala idea, tal vez así deja de molestarme tanto-

-¿te imaginas a tu hermano enamorado?-

-¿tú sí?-pregunto curiosa.

-supongo que tendrá que pasarle algún día, aunque sinceramente no me lo imagino-yo río ante su conclusión.

-supongo que sí, y en verdad espero que esa persona lo ame mucho-

-será difícil que amen a un grosero como tú hermano-dice y yo le pego un codazo en el brazo izquierdo por su comentario, causando una carcajada de su parte-bromeaba, bromeaba-

-eso espero-

-¿ves a Nakuru como futura cuñada?-pregunta él con curiosidad.

Su pregunta me dejo en blanco por unos momentos ¿la veo como una futura cuñada? No lo sé, es extraño imaginármelo-sinceramente, no tengo la menor idea. Son totalmente opuestos, pero quien sabe, sí algo he aprendido en estos años es que todo es posible-

-¡exacto!-dice él dándome la razón-todo en esta vida es posible y además de eso, según la ley de la física los opuestos se atraen-

-pues sí la física tiene razón, yo he encontrado a mi futura cuñada-digo bromeando mientras busco por los alrededores a mi hermano ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

-ya, tranquilízate Tomoyo-digo tratando de tranquilizar a mi joven acompañante, la cual no paraba de lanzar maldiciones al un pobre joven.

-es que es injusto, muy injusto-dice haciendo una pequeña rabieta que la hacía ver adorable, como si no fuera suficiente con ese hermoso vestido corto que dejaba a lucir sus torneadas piernas y el cabello suelto, lucía tan bien, tanto así que dentro de la fiesta note a varios hombres mirándola, a pesar de que eran mayores, pero supongo que no podían evitarlo, Tomoyo al igual que mi princesa es una chica muy bella.

-lo sé-

-si ese estúpido no hubiera llegado, se hubieran besado, entiendes Eriol, besado-expresa molesta-ash! Como lo odio-

Suelto una carcajada-que bueno que no eres bruja-comento divertido.

-¿cómo?-pregunta asombrada, supongo que se ofendió por mi pregunta.

-me refiero a que el muchacho está a salvo, porque si tuvieras algún tipo de poder mágico, estoy seguro que lo hubieras matado de un rayo-

-es que se iban a besar, iban a besarse ¿entiendes eso?-pregunta un poco histérica-si ese tonto no los hubiera interrumpido, ahora yo podría estar celebrando el nuevo noviazgo de mi amiga-

-el hubiera no existe, querida Tomoyo-hablo sabiamente-supongo que no era el momento, cuando el momento llegue, aunque ellos no quieran, simplemente pasará-

Ella suspira con frustración-puede que si haya sido el momento, peor ese tonto lo arruino-

-deje al pobre chico, el no tuvo la culpa, además piensa en que hubiera sido incomodo para ellos si eso hubiera pasado-

-tal vez se hubieran dado cuenta de sus sentimientos-

-o tal vez podrían haberse confundido y alejarse el uno del otro. Yo creo que no era el momento-

-como odio que tengas razón-

Yo sonrío-no puedo evitarlo, siempre la tengo-ella rueda los ojos.

-sí, sí, claro-dice moviendo la mano frente a mí restándole importancia al asunto-mejor vamos-

-¿les dirás lo que vimos?-

-por supuesto que no-expresa-es cierto que me gusta abochornarlos, pero no es para tanto-

-ni modo, tendré que guardar mis comentarios-

-mmm…¿Eriol?-

-dime-pregunto curioso-

-¿Dónde está tu prima?-pregunta ella confundida-¿y Touya?-pregunta buscando a su alrededor al hermano de Sakura.

Yo sonrío por dentro, si tan solo supiera… por primera vez me di cuenta de algo que esta hermosa joven paso desapercibido.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nakuru.**

No tenía la menor idea de cómo calmar a este guapo hombre. Desde la escena que había presenciado había armado todo un escándalo, así que antes de que fuera a cometer un asesinato tuve que halarlo fuera de la pista de baile y traerlo a una de las habitaciones de la mansión Hiragizawa.

-Akizuki, por favor, déjame salir-dice molesto-no comprendes que tengo que matar a ese sujeto-

-¡primero cálmate! Y segundo, deja de llamarme Akizuki-

-estaba abrazando a Mi hermana ¿no lo entiendes? Tengo que hacer algo-expresa molesto y yo estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

Touya había presenciado la escena de su hermana y el joven Li abrazándose, cabe decir que estaban muy cerca y que si no los hubieran interrumpido podría haber pasado algo más, y sí que Touya se hubiera enfadado (más de lo que ya estaba), pero no paso la gran cosa, y él hace un escándalo de un inocente abrazo, hombres, ¿Quién los entiende?

-no vas a hacer nada-digo molesta interponiéndome entre él y la puerta, ya que tenía miedo que fuera hacer una locura-fue un inocente abrazo, no paso nada-

-¡no paso nada! ¡no paso nada! ¿Cómo pretendes decirme que no paso nada? Ese mocoso estuvo a punto de aprovecharse de MI hermana-

-¡vamos! No exageres-digo desesperada-Shaoran no es ningún aprovechado, es el joven más tranquilo que he conocido en mi vida-

-¡déjame salir!-

-no lo haré-respondo decidida-no dejaré que te muevas de aquí hasta que te calmes-

-¿a si? ¿Y cómo pretendes detenerme?-pregunta aproximándose a la puerta con aire iracundo y ante esto lo único que pude hacer fue saltar sobre él y ¡besarlo! ¡dioses griegos! Bese a Touya Kinomoto.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Fujitaka.**

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-pregunta el señor Li mostrándome el teléfono. Desde hace unas semanas me estoy hospedando en la casa Li, son viejos amigos mío así que han sido muy amables con migo.

-Mis hijos no están en la casa. Sakura me comento que irían hoy a una fiesta, junto a sus amigos y el joven Li por supuesto-

Mi amigo sonríe-es bueno que ellos sean buenos amigos-comenta alegre-pero no me cambies de tema Fujitaka ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?-

-no es lo correcto-

-a veces es bueno ser un poco rebelde y dejar de hacer lo correcto-dice con una gran sonrisa.

-pero…-

-sabes que tendrás que hacerlo tarde o temprano…-iba a responderle y el continua-mejor temprano-

Me entrega el teléfono y no se va del lugar hasta que marco el número de la nueva casa de Sakura y alguien contesta al otro lado de la línea.

-_bueno-_responde una voz muy conocida para mí.

-Nadeshiko, habla Fujitaka-respondo y Li me deja a solas.

-_Sakura no está en casa_-responde ella en el mismo tono que ha usado conmigo desde la última pelea que tuvimos.

-lo sé-

_-¿entonces?-_

-necesito hablar contigo-digo seriamente.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Desde hace algunos minutos nos encontrábamos junto a Sakura y Shaoran, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y Touya no aparecía por ningún lado.

-no crees que ha demorado mucho-pregunta mi amiga.

Eriol seguía con su enigmática sonrisa, lo miro curiosa, él sabía algo que yo no.

-no te preocupes, princesa, pronto aparecerá-contesta sonriente-no es como si fuera a irse sin ti-

-ya lo sé-contesta mi prima dudosa-pero el dijo que nos iríamos temprano y no está aquí. Eso es raro, Touya es muy puntual-

-¿tú te irás con ellas, amigo?-pregunta el oji-azul a Shaoran.

-no lo sé. Sakura dice que ella puede llevarme, pero estoy seguro que a Kinomoto no le agradaría-

-lo más seguro es que te quedes aquí, luego mañana en la mañana te llevo a tú casa ¿te parece?-

-está bien-responde resignado.

-¿lo más seguro? ¿No crees que este seguro con nosotras?-pregunta Sakura confundida.

-no por el momento. Como dice Shaoran, a tu hermano no le agradaría, es por seguridad-mi prima parpadea confundida, al igual que yo ¿Qué sabe Eriol? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué se ha dado cuenta de algo que yo no?

-pero…-objeta la oji-verde.

-no te enojes Sakura, tendrás a Shaoran a primera hora el lunes, no te preocupes, te lo cuidare muy bien-dice sonrojando a ambos chicos-¿acaso no puedes prescindir de él por esta noche?-

Lo golpeo disimuladamente en el hombro haciéndole saber que no era el momento para sus bromas, aunque amo ver ambos castaños apenados, después de lo que había pasado solo ponía más tensas las cosas.

-no te preocupes, Sak. Mientras esperamos a tu hermano ¿qué te parece si vamos a bailar?-pregunto, y antes de recibir una negativa halo a Shaoran hacia la pista de baile, mientras Eriol hace lo mismo con mi prima.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Touya.**

Mis presentimientos no fallaron, sabía que venir a esta fiesta no sería bueno. Lo sabía y sin embargo vine y traje a mi hermanita.

Meneo mi cabello con mis manos nerviosamente, estaba confundido, he actuado de una manera tan extraña, no soy yo y de eso estoy completamente seguro. Primero por dejarme llevar por esa chica, me deje llevar y ¡baile! ¡Dioses! ¡Yo baile! Y no es que jamás haya bailado en mi vida, pero es extraña para mí hacerlo y peor aún con una desconocida. ¿qué sucede conmigo? Ni siquiera puedo echarle la culpa al licor, porque no he tomado ni un solo trago para no hacer algo ridículo, y ¿para qué? Siempre lo hice.

Bajo al lugar de la pista de baile buscando a mi hermanita y a mi prima. Al localizar mi objetivo puedo observar a ambas chicas bailando divertidas con dos muchachos. ¡Ese mocoso! ¿Por qué tiene que estar cerca de mí hermana todo el tiempo?

-¡monstro!-llamó aproximándome al grupo y mi hermana vuelve a verme sorprendida.

-¡Touya! ¿Dónde te habías metido?-pregunta curiosas-te he estado buscando.

-no lo parece-digo mirando mal a Li y observando a mi prima-tenemos que irnos-digo simplemente.

-está bien-responde Sakura mirándome extraño-¿te encuentras bien hermano? Pareces molesto-

Alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto-¡vámonos!-digo a ambas chicas y ellas asienten confundidas.

-¡Adiós chicos!-se despiden propiamente de sus amigos.

-¡hasta el lunes!-dice mi hermanita.

-no te preocupes princesa-responde el chico de mirada misteriosa causando molestia de mi parte-te lo entregare sano y salvo-agrega sonrojando a mi hermana, yo lo miro y el simplemente me sonríe.

-espero que la haya pasado bien, joven Kinomoto-habla muy educadamente y con un extraño brillo en los ojos-tal parece que usted y mi prima simpatizaron mucho ¿verdad?-

Frunzo el ceño ante su pregunta-¿qué quieres decir?-

-yo me despediré de Nakuru por ustedes-dice sin responderme-¡gracias por venir!-

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, el monstro me hala del brazo hacia las afueras del lugar ¿Qué habrá querido decir ese chico?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

La fiesta termino hace unos momentos. Nakuru se veía muy feliz, aunque después de que Sakura y su hermana se fueron se veía un poco extraña ¿Qué habrá pasado?

Shaoran se encontraba en mi habitación preparándose para dormir, el pobre estaba súper cansado, ya se imaginaran que es de esos niños que van a la cama temprano, al igual que mi princesa y Tomoyo, la cual se veía muy hermosa, como siempre. Muevo mi cabeza intentando alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarme en mi prima. Tenía que hablar con ella.

-Nakuru-la llamó, tocando la puerta de su recamara.

-dime-

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunto de desde el otro lado y al escuchar un suave "si" de su parte, me introduzco en su habitación y me siento en una orilla de su cama.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto, directo al punto como siempre.

-no sé a qué te refieres, Eriol-la miro con una ceja alzada y ella suspira rendida-nada, no sucedió nada-

-soy tu primo, sabes que puedes confiar en mí-digo intentando obtener alguna respuesta de su parte.

-¿Cómo es posible que con solo 15 años de edad seas tan persuasivo?-

Yo sonrío divertido ante su pregunta-supongo que es una de mis tantas características, que hace que el sexo opuesto enloquezca por mí-

-Eriol, Eriol-dice alborotando mis cabellos con una de sus manos-que haré contigo-

-ya Nakuru-digo mirándola a los ojos-dime que sucedió, y no quiero un simple "nada" como respuesta-hablo decidido.

-bese a Touya Kinomoto-dice un poco apenada, algo extraño en ella, ya que desde el tiempo que la vengo conociendo, sé que mi prima no conoce la vergüenza.

Abro los ojos sorprendido por un momento para luego añadir-¿eso es lo que te tiene así? No veo nada malo-

-es que, bueno, yo-observo como muerde su labio inferior expresando su nerviosismo-el estaba histórico por la escena que presenció de su hermanita y el joven Li, y pues antes de que fuera a cometer una tontería, lo primero que se me ocurrió para que no saliera del lugar fue besarlo-yo río ante su comentario-¡no te burles!-

-lo siento-digo intentando contener la risa-pero aún así no le veo nada de mala-

-es que, él, bueno, él…-

-¿acaso se propaso contigo?-pregunto, teniendo muy en claro que él jamás haría algo como eso.

-¡claro que no! Al contrario, al principio me correspondió y luego salió de la habitación un poco alterado-

-ya veo-digo intentando entender-pero supongo que debiste entender su reacción, es el hermano de Sakura, y supongo que estuvo sorprendido de su acto-

-lo sé, y sabes que por más extraña que yo pueda ser, jamás besaría a un tipo que acabo de conocer, tengo mi dignidad-dice mirándome-pero, él me llamó mucho la atención desde el primer momento en que lo conocí, y bueno al besarlo, pues ¡me encanto! Y él simplemente salió corriendo, ni siquiera se despidió-

-debes tratar de entenderlo-le digo para consolarla-cuando lo vi parecía muy confundido ¡dejaste atónito al pobre hombre, Nakuru!-ella ríe ante mi comentario.

-¿tú crees?-pregunta con ojos centellantes.

-sé. Así que deja de preocuparte-digo animándola-luego tendrás la oportunidad de hablar con él, y tal vez Sakura conozca a una nueva cuñada-hablo en broma, pero al ver la cara de alegría de mi prima, me percate que ella se lo tomo muy enserio. Tal vez esta fiesta cambie muchas cosas a mí alrededor, solo espero que no se complique más toda esta situación. Bien dicen que cuando menos te lo esperas, una gran sorpresa llega.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

La conversación anterior me había dejado un tanto confundida, era la primera vez que hablaba con Fujitaka sin estar nuestros hijos de por medio. Fue al extraño, sobre todo porque ambos hemos tratado de evitarnos y llevar los tramites del divorcio por aparte, supongo que tendría que enfrentarnos en algún momento.

Touya vino a dejar a Sakura hace algunos momentos, la cual como siempre solo dijo un buenas noches y se dirigió a su habitación, al muy normal en ella, ya que desde hace algún tiempo no nos dirigimos más que las palabras necesarias. Es difícil ver cómo cambian las cosas, y sobre todo porque sé que es mi culpa, aunque tal vez mi hijo tenga razón y tenga que darle un poco de tiempo a Sakura, estás situación es muy difícil para ella, sobre todo en la edad en que ella se encuentra.

El teléfono suena sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo contesto rápidamente.

-Kinomoto Nadeshiko-respondo.

_-no creo que debas usar más tu apellido de casada, querida mía, pronto tendrás que divorciarte, así que ese apellido está demás_-

-ah, eres tú-

-_¿esperabas a alguien más?-_pregunta recordándome, que al llegar Sakura, había tenido que colgar la llamada de Fujitaka rápidamente, por el tema sobre el cual hablábamos.

-no-respondo simplemente.

_-¿Cómo van esos trámites? Espero que pronto sea ese día tan especial_-

Suspiró ante su comentario-las cosas serían un poco más fáciles si dejarás de hablar de esa manera tan característica de tu parte-

La persona al otro lado de la línea ríe-_lo lamento, sabes que no puedo evitarlo. Sabes perfectamente que vengo deseando eso desde hace muchos años_-

-nunca pudiste aceptarlo ¿verdad?-

-dame un poco de crédito, él no era digno para ti-

-pero yo lo amaba-

-¡exacto! Lo amabas, tú los has dicho. Ya no lo amas más por eso el divorcio ¿o me equivoco?-

-sabes que no fue por eso-

_-bueno, no importa la causa, porque hasta el momento ninguno de los dos ha hecho nada por evitarlo, tú por orgullo, y él porque no te ama más ¿o me equivoco?-_sus palabras me duelen, pero sé que tiene razón.

-no te equivocas. Hace algunos momentos estuve hablando con Fujitaka-

_-¿enserio?-_

-si-

_-¿y?-_pregunta curioso.

-pues los trámites del divorcio siguen avanzando-

-_espero que sea rápido_-

-no esperes tanto, sabes que hay muchas cosas que hacer-

-_lo sé, pero es bueno saber que siguen adelante y no tienes la menor intención de detenerlo_-

-no-

-_mientras más pronto te divorcies mejor ¿lo harás pronto?-_

Sonrío con tristeza-no te preocupes, cuando menos lo esperes estaré divorciada de Fujitaka y…-antes de terminar, alguien entra a mi habitación dejándome sorprendida.

-¡eso es lo que quieres, madre!-expresa Sakura con ojos llorosos aproximándose a mí-¡alejarte de mi padre lo más pronto posible!-

-¡Sakura!-expresó asombrada-¿me has escuchado?-

-_¿Sakura está ahí?-_pregunta la persona al otro lado de la línea, tan asombrada como yo, sin responder corto la comunicación levantándome de mi cama y dirigiéndome a mí hija.

-¿Por qué?-pregunta llorando-¿Por qué?-

-hija, yo…-

-¡hija! Deja de llamarme así, una madre jamás le haría esto a su hija ¡jamás!-exclama molesta.

-escucha…-trato de explicarme pero ella no me lo permite.

-¡no! ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero estar cerca de ti-expresa molesta y conteniendo las lagrimas, provocando un temblor en mí.

-mi pequeña…-digo acercándome, quería abrazarla, quería tenerla cerca, no me gustaba que me hablara de esa manera.

-no me toques-dice alejándose

-soy tu madre-digo desesperada ante su actitud-no puedes querer evitar mi presencia-

-¡no puedes decirme lo que quiero y no quiero!-mirándome seria y con decisión-ya no. Me alejaste de mi padre, de mis amigos, arruinaste mis sueños y expectativas, cambiaste mi vida completamente-cada una de sus palabras me caen como punzadas en el corazón-y ahora, que he intentado por todos los medios acostumbrarme a este nuevo lugar, a esta nueva vida que estoy empezando, he intentado ayudarte, he tratado de comprenderte, de entender el porqué de tu decisión, de tus misterios y no he podido, pero a pesar de eso me he calmado, esperando el momento adecuado para hablar contigo, para que tú me expliques y yo pueda entenderte; teniendo la esperanza de que todo vuelva a ser como antes-

-Sakura…-no sabía que contestarle, no podía.

Lagrimas empiezan a salir de esos hermosos ojos, los cuales me miran acusadoramente-Hable con mi padre, él me dijo que al volver intentaría hablar contigo y arreglar las situación, quiere buscar tu perdón-dice sorprendiéndome-yo quería ayudarlo, porque en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que las cosas podían arreglarse. Su problema no era serio, y a pesar de todo sabía que se amaban lo suficiente como para seguir adelante, juntos. Pero al escucharte hablar con ese sujeto hace unos meses supe que ya no había mucho por hacer, sin embargo muchos me dijeron que podía ayudar, que no todo estaba perdido, que podía juntar a mis padres nuevamente; pero después de lo que acabo de escuchar, supongo que ya no hay marcha atrás-estaba atónita por sus palabras.

-¿me has escuchado hablar con él antes?-pregunto bastante sorprendida, más si es posible.

-no sé quien sea esa persona y no quiero saberlo-dice sonriendo con tristeza infinita-me gustaría mucho irme a vivir con papá, pero sé que no puedo, él desea que yo este contigo, tal parece que quiere tú felicidad y según él te hace feliz el tenerme aquí, contigo-respira fuertemente tratando de evitar un sollozo-iré a acostarme se hace tarde-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

_-hace mucho que no hablaba contigo-digo observando al hermoso ángel frente a mí-¿crees que necesito ayuda ahora? ¿Por eso has venido?-_

_-más bien porque tu inconscientemente me llamaste-responde tan serio como siempre-¿quieres que me vaya?-_

_-no, no me gusta estar sola-_

_Nos encontrábamos en una habitación blanca, la misma en la que siempre lo veía, en mis sueños._

_-me hacían mucha falta tus consejos-digo sinceramente-¿Por qué no te había visto?-_

_-muchas personas a tu alrededor han estado ayudándote, no creí que necesitaras mi ayuda. Hasta este momento-_

_-¿sabes lo que sucedió?-pregunto sentándome en el lugar, movimiento que fue imitado por él._

_-siempre se lo que sucede a tu alrededor-lo observo por unos momentos._

_-¿crees que actué mal?-_

_-¿tú lo crees?-responde con otra pregunta._

_-no lo sé-_

_-en ocasiones actuamos de tal manera que ni nosotros mismos somos capaces de explicar. Cuando estamos molestos no pensamos en lo que decimos o hacemos y simplemente actuamos sin pensar, de manera que lastimamos a los demás in darnos cuenta y sin ser totalmente consientes de eso-_

_-en otras palabras, lo que hice estuvo mal-afirmo._

_El ángel a lado toca mi cabeza con una de sus manos, lo cual provoca una extraña, pero linda sensación en mí-estás en la edad exacta en la que piensas en la que todos están en contra de ti, te avergüenzas de cualquier manera y necesitas mucha atención-dice provocando una sonrisa de mi parte-lidiar con este tipo de cosas es muy difícil. El divorcio afecta mucho a la familia, especialmente a los hijos de esta. Es lógico que todo esto te este afectando, pero tienes que seguir, salir adelante-_

_-La vida puede ser un poco dura en ocasiones, pero mientras tengas la oportunidad de vivir tienes que vivir plenamente, luchando día a día por tus sueños y por todo aquello que quieres y deseas. Nunca hay que darse por vencido, porque mientras estés en este mundo, tienes que hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance para aprovechar la oportunidad de estar con vida, solo piensa que hay personas que no tienen la oportunidad que tú tienes y tienes que luchar por eso, por la oportunidad que se te ha dado. Será difícil, pero no imposible, por eso mientras puedas, sigue adelante-_

_-lo sé-digo comprendiendo sus palabras._

_-si viene una gran ola hacia ti ¿Qué haces?-pregunta mirándome-¿esperas a que llegue a ti y te hunda con ella? o ¿te alejas de ella lo más rápido que puedas?, es solo cuestión de decisión-_

**Sxsxsxs**

"Es solo cuestión de decisión" repetía mi mente una y otra vez.

Era de mañana, mi madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno y yo temía salir de mi habitación y enfrentarla, después de lo que había pasado ayer. Pero ya había tomado una decisión y eso era lo que iba hacer, aunque me doliera, pero como mi querido ángel dijo tengo que salir adelante.

-buenos días-saludo a mi madre entrando en la cocina.

-buenos días-responde ella-¿quieres desayunar?-

-no, gracias-ella me observa tristemente por unos minutos para luego seguir cocinando.

-lamento mucho la forma en la que te hable ayer-ella solo asiente-estaba molesta-

-no te preocupes-dice desde su posición-solo dijiste lo que sentías-

-dije la verdad-respondo-dije lo que siento, lo que pienso y lo que veo. Pero no te molestaré más sobre el tema-

-¿no quieres hablar sobre eso?-pregunta observándome-lo mejor será que aclaremos la situación-

-ayer hablamos y no hay nada más que aclarar. Eres mi madre, no tienes que darme explicaciones, es tú vida y tú haces lo que quieras con ella-

-pero…si me dejas explicarte…-habla y yo no dejo que termine.

-ya te dije que no tienes nada que explicarme. Solo hay una última cosa que quiero decirte, y espero que me tomes muy enserio-

-dime-

-si estás segura que ya no hay nada que hacer, termina con todo esto. Pero si aún así muy en el fondo sabes que las cosas pueden solucionarse y que no todo está perdido, lucha por eso-ella me ve confundida y yo inhalo fuertemente para darme fuerzas-si quieres divorciarte, hazlo, no voy a detenerte ni mucho menos juzgarte. Pero si aún lo amas, si todavía sientes algo por él, lucha por lo quieres-

-Sakura…-yo me levanto de mi lugar dirigiéndome a mi habitación.

-ah y una última cosa, madre-digo antes de salir del lugar-no hagas de una pequeña lluvia un huracán-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora.**

Feliz fin de semana a todos ustedes!!

Espero que este capítulo sea de su total agrado, me he divertido mucho escribiéndolo y en verdad espero que les guste.

Definitivamente este capítulo está lleno de sorpresas. La escena de nuestros castaños, la adore, me encanto. También la rabieta de Tomoyo, el joven Ingles parecía muy divertido. O.o Tomoyo paso desapercibido algo que Eriol noto. Pobre Touya quedo totalmente confundido.

Y bueno, la pequeña Sakura pudo hablar con su madre, o en otras palabras Nadeshiko se vio descubierta.

Yue me hacían muchísima falta y por lo visto a la oji-verde también.

¿Qué habrán hablado Fujitaka y Nadeshiko? ¿Sakura y su madre podrán llevarse tan bien como antes? ¿Qué hará el hermano de Sakura? Estas y muchas interrogantes más rondaran por sus cabecitas, pero no se preocupen serán resuelta a su tiempo.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios:

- Astrizk.

- moonlight-Li.

- zakura_x_shaoran: gracias x tu comentario. Espero verte por aquí pronto.

- gabyhyatt.

- Clyo-Potter.

- ana: Gracias x tu comentario. Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi. Cada vez los chicos se llevan mucho mejor, y por lo visto en la fiesta Eriol y Tomoyo ya no se caen tan mal como antes. Xitlali es muy observadora y lista, ojala que el ambarino pudiera tener esa característica. Saludos!!

- (*).::Cote::.(*): Hola!! Gracias x comentar. La verdad es que el pobre estudiante es explotado todos los días. La escena de los castaños fue muy entretenida, pobre Shaoran, Meiling como siempre logro apenarlo. Shaoran es un chico muy tierno, sobre todo cuando de la oji-verde se trata. La verdad es que lo dicho por Touya yo también me lo digo mucho, es para darse ánimos y creo que tiene mucha razón. Fujitaka es un buen amigo de los Li, ya más adelante podrás sacar tus propias conclusiones. Espero que te guste este capítulo y muchísimas gracias por tus deseos, también te deseo todo lo mejor a ti. Mucha suerte!!

- Saku- chan: gracia x tu comentario. Sakura y Shaoran cada vez se llevan mejor. Xitlali es un amor. Espero que te guste el capitulo.

- Kissa Ragod: Hola!!Primero que nada mucha suerte en tus pruebas y que estas dos semanas sean de lo mejor. Shaoran es un gran tutor, además de un gran amigo. El pobre castaño paso una gran vergüenza (ocasionada por Meiling) con lo de las fotografías. Xitlali es una niña increíble, se ve que quiere mucho a su primo. Me divertí mucho escribiendo la escena de Sakura y Shaoran, me alegra que te halla gustado. Touya, aunque no lo demuestre mucho se ve afectado por la situación, y ha ayudado mucho a Sakura. En este capi Sakura pudo hablar con su madre, no de la manera que se esperaba, pero ya es un avance. La fiesta de Nakuru fue muy divertida. Espero que te agrade. Saludos!! Hasta el próximo capi.

**¡Dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo Quince.**

**Decimo quinto cambio.**

**-Un año después-**

**Sakura.**

Un poco más de una año había pasado. Mi vida ahora es totalmente diferente que años atrás, ni en mis más extraños sueños me hubiese imaginado este momento; supongo que uno nunca sabe lo que el futuro pueda depararle. ¿Cómo esta vida? Sinceramente no ser que responder a esa pregunta, mi vida ha cambiado completamente y creo que yo también. Ahora tengo quince años de edad y me encuentro estudiando en la preparatoria, todo es bastante complicado, llevo más materias y la escuela ocupa mucho de mi tiempo; pero a pesar de eso me va muy bien. He hecho muchos amigos y he conocido a personas increíbles durante este año.

Mi hermano hace aproximadamente dos meses sale con una chica ¿a que no se imaginan quién es? Bueno, Nakuru Akizuki y Touya Kinomoto eran novios oficiales, al principio me sorprendió un poco, pero hacen tan linda pareja que es imposible negarlo.

He viajado a Tomoeda un par de veces, pude despedirme correctamente de mis amigos y bueno sigo en constante contacto con ellos. Es agradable poder encontrarte con viejos amigos de vez en cuando, y sobre todo saber que les va bien.

La relación que llevo con mi madre es bastante extraña, no es cortante, pero tampoco cercana. Ella y mi padre se divorciaron cinco meses atrás, fue uno de los momentos más fuertes que he vivido, pero gracias a mis amigos pude enfrentarla. Cuando mi padre regreso del viaje, ellos hablaron y supongo que así fue como acordaron lo del divorcio. Tenía tantas ganas de negar, de decirles que no era necesario, que se amaban y debían de enfrentar su problema, pero no pude, simplemente deje que pasara. Me dolió tanto, sentí que mi mundo se venía abajo y que ya nada valía la pena. Me puse a pensar en porque todo eso me pasaba a mí, era una niña aún y tenía que vivir con los problemas de los adultos, pensé en lo injusta que era la vida conmigo; y fue entonces cuando recordé los consejos de mi querido ángel, él siempre me decía que todo pasaba por alguna razón, y que no todo lo que me pasaba era malo. En ese momento recordé todas las cosas buenas que tenia ahora en mi vida. Tomoyo, Eriol y Shaoran, los mejores amigos del mundo que siempre me habían brindado su apoyo incondicional; mi nueva escuela, mis compañeros de clases, entre muchas cosas más que me hacían muy feliz.

La situación de mis padres me dolía, pero termine aceptándola. Ellos ya eran adultos y yo no tenía porque reclamar sobre sus decisiones, era su vida y ellos debían de hacer lo que creyeran necesaria para ser felices, aunque yo no estuviese de acuerdo. Mi padre se había mudado a Tokio, para estar más cerca de mí; así que lo veo bastante seguido, ya no vive con migo, pero me alegra tenerlo cerca.

**Sxsxsxs**

La campana que termina con un largo día de clases había sonado, y con ella el bullicio de alegría de mis compañeros y compañeras.

Mis amigos y yo nos dirigíamos a la salida. Eriol como siempre recargando uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro, mientras molestaba a Shaoran, y mi querida amiga riendo. Sonrío feliz pensando en los maravillosos amigos que tenia, y que la vida no es tan dura conmigo después de todo. Gracias a Dios tengo personas importantes en mi vida que se preocupan siempre por mí.

-¿en qué piensa mi hermosa princesa?-pregunta el oji-azul acercando su cabeza hacia la mía-aunque no importa lo que piensas, media vez me mantengas esa hermosa sonrisa-yo sonrío aún más ante su comentario.

-de seguro piensa en el apuesto joven que se le declaro ahora-comenta mi amiga inocentemente haciéndome sonrojar. Ambos chicos me ven a mí y a Tomoyo sucesivamente.

-¿qué chico?-preguntan nuestros acompañantes al mismo tiempo.

-¿no lo sabían?-pregunta la amatista-Koichi se le ha declarado a mi amiga-

-¿Tekeda?-pregunta Eriol.

-¿Koichi Tekeda?-pregunta el ambarino.

Yo sonrío nerviosa-no exageres Tomoyo, Koichi no se me ha declarado-

Eriol me mira serio-no me agrada ese chico princesa-

-tienes que tener cuidado con él-sigue Shaoran.

-¿qué te dijo exactamente?-vuelve a preguntar el oji-azul.

-solo me dijo que si quería salir con él en algún momento-

-¿qué le respondiste?-

-le dije que lo pensaría, Eriol. Solo eso-

-¡solo eso! ¡lo pensarías! Es prácticamente un sí. Ya te dije que no me gusta ese sujeto-

Yo lo miro moleta por un momento-¡Cálmate! No le dije que sí. Además, no veo cual es el problema de que salga con él-

-¿entonces piensas salir con él?-pregunta Eriol molesto, molestándome a un más.

-solo digo que no le veo nada malo. ¿Qué tienes contra ese chico? ¿Te ha hecho algo?-

-no importa si me ha hecho algo a mí, no quiero que te acerques a él, es todo-

Pongo los ojos en blanco molesta por su insistencia-No puedes prohibirme nada, Eriol. Puedo tener los amigos que quiera, no eres nadie para decime que hacer-expreso fastidiada.

-ahora resulta que no soy nadie para decirte que hacer-dice totalmente enojado. Shaoran se acerca para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero no lo logra-Sabes, tienes razón. Pero te advierto que si llega a lastimarte, no vengas a mí llorando porque NO HARE NADA, entiendes NADA-dicho esto se da la vuelta y sigue adelante sin nosotros.

-emm… Sakura-llama mi prima-creo que debes seguirlo y hablar con él. Shaoran asiente.

-Lo creo de Shaoran, pero ¿tú también estas de su lado?-digo mirando a Tomoyo.

-no estoy de lado de nadie, simplemente creo que deberías hablar con él-yo suspiro resignada-es tu amigo Sakura, y te arrepentirás si te molestas con él. Sabes que lo que te dice solo lo hace para protegerte-

El ambarino me señala con la cabeza el lugar hacia donde Eriol se marcho-Sé que en el fondo sabes que él tiene algo de razón. Síguelo, y luego nos alcanzan en la heladería del parque- yo asiento resignada y voy en busca de mi amigo.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Como detesto a ese sujeto. ¿Por qué tiene que acercársele a mi amiga? Y peor a un ¿Por qué a ella parece agradarle tanto? ¡Como lo odio! Y sé que no debí de gritarle a mi princesita, pero es que no encontré otra forma de de que haga caso. Ese chico es un cretino sin sentimientos, no respeta a las chicas y juega con sus sentimientos.

Golpeo con fuerza una lata que se encuentra en el suelo contra una pared, provocando un extraño sonido. Suspiro, ¿Cómo es posible que las mujeres causen ese tipo de comportamiento en los hombres? Y después decimos que ellas son el sexo débil, por más machista que alguien pueda ser, creo que cree que en ocasiones nosotros somos los más sensibles, o por lo menos, con lo que a ellas respecta.

-por favor, no te enojes conmigo-dice una dulce vocecita detrás de mí y después siento una pequeños brazos rodearme con delicadeza- eres muy importante para mí, y no quiero que te molestes solo por un chico-

-Sakura…-

-sé que no te respondí de la mejor manera. Pero me molesta mucho que no confíes en mí y que no me creas capaz de ver el tipo de personas que se encuentran frente a mí. Tal vez él no es un buen chico, pero déjame descubrirlo, no voy andar con él, pero no puedes prohibirme ser su amiga-

-no quiero que alguien te lastime-digo sinceramente deshaciéndome de su agarre y mirándola a los ojos.

-lo sé. Prometo cuidarme, solo seré su amiga, nada más. El hecho de que tu tengas problemas con él no quiere decir que yo también-

-lo sé-digo acariciando una de sus mejillas-pero quiero que me prometas algo-

-dime-

-pase lo que pase, nadie, absolutamente nadie, será tu mejor amigo, solo yo-

Ella ríe ante mi propuesta-y Shaoran-contesta.

-Ya te había dicho que si tenias que casarte con alguien algún día ese sería Shaoran, así que tu mejor amigo tengo que ser yo-le digo sonriente recordando una de nuestras extrañas conversaciones.

-y yo te dije que Shaoran al igual que tú, era mi mejor amigo-

-está bien. Si así lo quiere podemos ser Shaoran y yo. Peor no pienso compartirte con nadie más ¿entiendes?-ella asiente divertida.

-y si llego a enamorarme algún día, tendrás que compartirme con esa persona-dice de manera inocente.

-yo no aceptaré a ningún novio tuyo. Te lo dije antes y lo repito y espero que te lo graves bien en esa terca cabecita tuya-digo apuntando su cabeza-El único chico al que Eriol Hiragizawa acepta para Sakura Kinomoto es Shaoran Li-

Ella me sonríe-y si mi enamorado no es Shaoran Li ¿Qué harás?-

-confío en que Shaoran Li, será-digo riendo al igual que ella. Y aunque ella lo tomara como una de mis bromas, para mí eso era completamente cierto.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Me encontraba en la heladería junto a Shaoran, esperando a nuestros amigos. Era muy agradable estar con el ambarino, antes era un chico muy serio y reservado, pero nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Él había cambiado un poco durante este año, no era el mismo chico que conocí al ingresar a Tokio Real; por lo menos su relación con sus amigos más cercanos era diferente y tengo la seguridad de que todo eso es gracias a Sakura. Mi querida prima logro derribar las barreras alrededor de el joven Li, y tal vez, solo tal vez, entrar en su corazón. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo aceptará.

El joven frente a mí estornuda y luego me molesto-tal parece que están hablando de mí-

Yo río ante su comentario-es eso, o vas a enfermarte-

-estoy seguro que es por Eriol y Sakura-

-yo también, solo que no quería ser tan directa-digo y ambos reímos.

-Shaoran, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

-dime-

Pienso unos segundos antes de preguntar-¿Por qué a Eriol y a ti no les agrada Koichi?-

-creo que ya sabes la respuesta-yo niego antes su afirmación.

-se que no es ningún santo; pero algo me dice que hay algo más que les molesta de él-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-soy mucho más observadora que Sakura, así que no pienses en mentirme. Antes de que mi prima llegara, a ustedes no les agradaba para nada. Yo no era amiga de ustedes, pero eso del desagrado se notaba a kilómetros de distancia-

-me sorprendes-yo sonrío.

-por lo menos de parte de Eriol. Porque de tu parte creo que es solo por Sakura-digo provocando un sonrojo de su parte.

-¿por-por- por qué dices eso?-pregunta nerviosos.

-¡vamos Shaoran! ¿Acaso no me consideras tu amiga?-le digo acercándome a su rostro-Sakura no está, así que no puedes negarme nada, admite que te gusta mi amiga-

-solo somos amigos-dice esquivado mi mirada.

Yo sonrío con ternura ante su comentario-pero no has negado que te gusta-el me mira sorprendida-no te preocupes, ella no lo sabe; pero si sientes algo por ella deberías hacer algo-

-¿hacer algo?-pregunta confundido.

-ganarte su corazón-digo guiñándole el ojo.

-puede que me guste, pero no estoy enamorado de ella-dice serio.

-¿estás seguro?-

-¡Claro que lo estoy!-dice sorprendido por mi pregunta-ella es una chica muy bonita y todo eso, pero no estoy enamorado. No puedo enamorarme, solo tengo 16-

-¿y? ¿Qué tiene de extraño?-

-¡oh por todos los dioses! Eres la réplica de Meiling-yo río ante la comparación-alguien de nuestra edad no tiene la suficiente madurez como para enamorarse-

-¿desde cuándo se necesita ser maduro para enamorarse?-

-antes de saber si estas enamorado, primero debes de saber lo que quieres, lo que en verdad deseas, y necesitas madurar para eso-

-¿no te consideras una persona madura?-pregunto ante su comentario.

-estoy en proceso de maduración.-contesta.

-puede que tengas razón-el quiere decir algo, pero no lo dejo-puede que no nos enamoremos realmente a esta edad, puede que sea solo el amor de sueño que sale en esas novelas románticas, porque nosotros los adolescentes no estamos seguros de lo que queremos en realidad. Pero no siempre es así, hay ocasiones en las que dos jóvenes pueden amarse sinceramente, aunque aún sean jóvenes-el ambarino me mira asombrado durante unos momentos.

-algo parecido me dijo ella en una ocasión-

-¿Sakura?-el asiente-¿hablaste sobre amor con mi prima? Y yo que pensé que eras lento-él se sonroja más si es posible.

Suspira antes de decir-no es eso-

-¿entonces?-Shaoran iba a responderme, pero en ese momento llegan nuestros amigos, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Suspire aliviado por la interrupción. No me malinterpreten, Tomoyo era una buena amiga y yo había aprendido a confiar en ella; pero no era el momento para hablar de eso.

Sakura y Eriol se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban a la par de las nuestras, quedando frente a frente, al igual que la oji-azul y yo.

-parecían tener una plática muy amena ¿sobre qué hablaban?-pregunta Sakura sonriente.

-hablábamos sobre el amor platónico de Tomoyo-bromeo un poco y la oji-azul ríe.

-¿amor platónico?-preguntan los recién llegados al unísono.

-si ustedes saben, el chico ideal pero inalcanzable de Tomoyo-

Sakura ríen entendiendo mi broma-¿se puede saber quién es?-

Yo niego-mi querida amiga, no quiere contárselo a nadie-

-¿y te lo dijo a ti?-

-solo me conto sobre su amor platónico, Eriol. No me dijo quien era-digo fingiendo estar desilusionado. Noto la extraña mirada de mi amigo sobre mí y le sonrío-¿qué sucede? ¿Estás celoso por el amor platónico de Tomoyo? No te preocupes, por algo se le llama platónico, así que si lo intentas tu puedes enamorarla también, aunque creo que yo te ganaré la partida, amigo-Sakura ríe al igual que Tomoyo. Eriol no contesta y se excusa con que va a pedir los helados. Eso fue extraño.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Touya.**

-¿quieres ir a mi casa?-pregunto sorprendido.

-siempre me llevas a tu apartamento. Me agrada mucho el joven Yukito, pero me gustaría conocer a tu madre. ¡Vamos Touya! No puedes negarle eso a tu novia-

Suspiro resignado-llamaré a mi madre para decirle que iremos para la cena-

Nakuru me abraza fuertemente-por eso te quiero tanto. Siempre eres muy bueno con migo-yo ruedo los ojos por su comentario.

-Touya…-

-¿si?-

-¿Cómo está tomando Sakurita lo del divorcio?-pregunta seria, algo extraño en ella.

-pues, bastante bien. Para ser honestos, mejor de lo que esperaba-respondo mirándola a los ojos, un poco confundido por su pregunta.

Ella sonríe-supongo que sus amigos la ayudaron mucho-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Eriol estaba muy preocupado por ella, y me pregunto sobre qué hacer. Pero sabes, finalmente mi primo me conto que quien había ayudado más a tu hermana fue Shaoran. Tal parece que supo decirle las palabras adecuadas para que se sintiera mejor. Es un buen amigo-

Gruñí por lo bajo-ese mocoso-

-sé que muy en el fondo sabes que es cierto. Tú te diste cuenta, que Sakura estaba mal, ese día salió con Shaoran y luego la viste mejor. Tú me lo comentaste-dice sonriéndome.

-porque siento que siempre me convences de tus ideas, ¿sabes la razón?-

-porque son iguales a tus ideas, la única diferencia es que yo las acepto y tú no-

-¿tú crees?-

-ahora entiendo porque estas siempre tan a la defensiva cuando a ese joven se refiere. Tienes miedo que se lleve a tu hermanita ¿verdad?-

-no sé de qué hablas-

Ella ríe suavemente-Sabes que a Sakura le agrada mucho ese "mocoso" como tú lo llamas, más de lo que tú puedas aceptar. Más de lo que otro chico le haya agradado antes. Definitivamente tienes un sexto sentido para estas cosas-

-¿sexto sentido?-

-desde un principio él no te agradaba-

-no me agrada ningún chico que se le acerque a mi hermana-

-eso lo sé. Pero Eriol no te desagrada tanto, y eso que mi primo es todo un Don Juan-dice mirándome significativamente-en cambio Shaoran, que es el chico más tranquilo que he conocido en mi vida, es él que detestas más-

La miro serio durante unos momentos-parece que me conoces muy bien-

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos conocimos, he aprendido muchas cosas de ti. Y soy tu hermosa novia Touya, obvio que tengo que conocerte-yo sonrío por su comentario. No llevábamos mucho tiempo de noviazgo, pero he llegado a quererla mucho, a pesar de nuestros caracteres opuestos, todo va muy bien.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

-gracias por acompañarme a casa-digo, mientras observo a mi acompañante.

-ya te dije que no tengo ningún problema en acompañarte-dice sonriéndome.

Yo lo abrazo agradecida-eres el mejor amigo del mundo-

Él ríe-espero que no le digas eso a Eriol porque se pondrá celoso-abrazándome también-al igual que hoy en la tarde con tu prima-

-es cierto-digo alejándome un poco de él, pero sin dejar de abrazarlo-¿se habrá molestado por lo que le dijiste? ¿Estaba celoso de que Tomoyo te contará a ti?-

-más bien creo que fue por lo del amor platónico-dice burlándose de nuestro amigo-no pensé que fuera a enojarse, yo simplemente estaba bromeando-

-pues, parece que se lo tomo enserio, luego de que nos trajera los helados, estuvo muy callado-

El sigue riendo-y eso es muy extraño en alguien como Eriol-dice y yo alzo la mirada hacia sus hermosos ojos ámbar. Les había contado lo fácil que era perderse en ellos. Shaoran siempre me dice que mis ojos son únicos, pero los de él igual; son de un color tan puro que es difícil compararlos con lo de alguien más.

-Hola chicos-saluda una voz bastante conocida, provocando un pequeño brinco en ambos por el susto. Ambos deshacemos el abrazo.

-mamá, no sabía que llegarías temprano-digo y ella sonríe de ese modo tan extraño que ha adquirido últimamente.

-buenas tardes, señora Nadeshiko-saluda Shaoran con una leve inclinación. Mi querido amigo, siempre tan cortés.

-¿tienen deberes que realizar?-nos pregunta mi madre.

-los hemos hecho antes-

Ella sonríe-que bueno, entonces, no creo que haya ningún problema si invito a este apuesto joven a cenar ¿verdad?-Shaoran se sonroja por el cumplido y yo suspiro resignada por el comportamiento de mi madre.

-no se moleste. Yo tengo que llegar temprano a casa-se excusa Shaoran.

-no tienes tareas que hacer, así que no veo problema-

-pero…-

Suelto otro suspiró-ya no trates de negarte, mi madre no te dejará ir con el estomago vacio-Shaoran me observa durante unos minutos.

-de acuerdo-contesta simplemente-pero por favor, déjeme ayudarla con la cena-

-¿te gusta cocinar?-

-Shaoran cocina exquisito-respondo yo por él, recordando algunos platillos que había comido en casa de mi amigo, hechos por él, eran deliciosos. Mi madre me ve extraña por el comentario; luego de eso nos dirigimos a nuestro apartamento.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

Me encuentro junto a Shaoran haciendo la cena, mientras Sakura prepara la mesa.

-¿cocinas con tu tía, Shaoran?-

-en algunas ocasiones-contesta él mientras corta unos ingredientes.

-pareces todo un experto-

El ríe-no es para tanto-

-Sakura no es muy buena en la cocina-comento y noto una extraña reacción en él al mencionar a mi hija-no es mala cocinera, pero le cuesta mucho trabajo-

Él sonríe de la lado-lo que sucede es que es muy despistada-y río por su observación.

-tal vez es por eso-lo miro durante unos minutos mientras realiza su trabajo-la conoces muy bien ¿verdad Shaoran?-

El joven me mira durante unos instantes para luego responder-somos amigos desde hace meses, la he tratado mucho, así que creo que la conozco lo suficiente-

-gracias-

-¿Por qué?-pregunta él sorprendido.

Yo lo miro seria-por cuidar siempre de mi hija. Si no fuera por ti, y por sus amigos, mi pequeña no hubiese podido con el divorcio de sus padres; pero gracias a ustedes, a ti especialmente, ella esta bien-

El ambarino me mira sorprendido- no tiene nada que agradecer. Mientras este en mis manos, yo siempre ayudare a Sakura, no dejaré que nada malo le pase-

-estoy segura de ello… Sabes, eres el único chico al que yo aceptaría sin ningún problema como esa persona especial para mi hija-él me mira sorprendido durante unos instantes, iba a decir algo pero es interrumpido por Sakura.

-¡termine!-exclama mi hija, con el entusiasmo de siempre, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación-

-que bueno ¿preparaste la mesa para cinco personas, verdad?-

-emm…¿cinco?-pregunta ella confundida-pero, solo somos tres-

-oh lo siento, se me olvida decirte que tu hermano y su novia vienen a cenar-

-¡¿qué?-preguntan ambos jóvenes sorprendidos.

**Sxsxsxs**

Durante la cena todos se encontraban en un ambiente un poco tenso. Touya no dejaba de molestar a Sakura y lanzarle malas miradas al pobre Shaoran. Nakuru, la novia de mi hijo a la cual acabo de conocer, intentaba llamar la atención de Touya para que dejara en paz a su hermana y su amigo; y yo simplemente trataba de hacer conversación para que todo este extraño ambiente se calmara.

-¿Por qué el mocoso esta cenando en mi casa?-pregunta Touya nuevamente, molestando a nuestro joven invitado.

-ya te dije que yo lo invite a cenar, hijo. Así que por favor, deja esos malos comentarios para otro momento porque estas molestando a nuestro invitado-le digo seria, ya que estaba incomodando al amigo de mi hija.

Touya se limita a gruñir y su novia simplemente ríe.

-¿cómo está la escuela, chicos?-pregunte amablemente.

-bien, gracias por preguntar, Nakuru-contesta mi hija.

-¿ya no tienes problemas con las matemáticas, Sakurita?-pregunta haciendo sonrojar a mi hija.

-no tanto como antes, Shaoran ha estado ayudándome mucho, él es muy bueno con esa materia-responde ella aún sonrojada.

-entonces, lo lamento mucho por el mocoso, enseñarte a ti debe ser imposible-dice Touya enojando a su hermana.

Sakura lo mira feo-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-no me equivoco ¿verdad mocoso?-pregunta Touya, dirigiéndose por primera vez a Shaoran.

El joven castaño no contesta durante unos segundos-no realmente-

-¡vamos mocoso! No tienes porque mentirme, conozco al monstro y sé que es un caso perdido-sigue mi hijo provocando más molestia en su hermana.

-¿cómo que un caso perdido? Para tu información…-

-su hermana aprende rápidamente-habla Shaoran sin dejar terminar a Sakura-supongo que todos tenemos problema en una materia en especial, y en el caso de Sakura es en matemática; es solo cuestión de prestarle un poco más de atención a esa materia en especifico-

-digas lo que digas, yo se que la monstro no es buena para esas cosas-

-¡hermano!-reclama la oji-verde fastidiada.

-dime Nakuru-digo llamando la atención de la joven e interrumpiendo la discusión entre los hermanos-¿Cuánto hace que ustedes andan juntos?-

-hace dos meses señora-responde ella formalmente.

-dejemos de formalidades ¿si? Estamos en familia-

Ella sonrío amablemente-como usted desee-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

El tan esperado sábado había llegado. Estoy en la casa de mi amiga Tomoyo, esperando la hora a la que vendrían los día de ayer pedí a mi madre quedarme acompañando a mi prima en su casa; ya que estaría sola, solo con el personal de la casa.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Tomoyo platicando desde hace varios minutos.

-¿Por qué dices que tu madre estaba extraña? ¿No serán alucinaciones tuyas?-

-Tomoyo ¿Por qué no quieres creerme? Enserio, mi madre estaba extraña-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunta ella alegre por mi dilema.

-Después de que los demás salieran de la casa el día jueves, y que solo quedamos nosotras dos, estaba diferente-

-ya entendí que esta diferente, pero ¿en qué sentido?-

-bueno, tenía la misma mirada misteriosa que tú pones cuando sabes algo que yo no-mi amiga ríe por mi comentario-y también esa extraña sonrisa-siento un pequeño escalofrió pasar por mi espalda con solo recordarlo.

-¿enserio?-yo asiento-pero ¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé-

-hay algo que no me hallas contado-yo suspiro resignada ante el interrogatorio de mi prima.

-bueno, quizás porque ella me vio abrazando a Shaoran-

-¡abrazándolo!-exclama Tomoyo-Sakura, no eras nada lenta. Así que tu madre ya vio tus planes de conquista, por eso es que esta rara.

Me sonrojo a más no poder por su comentario-¡Tomoyo! No digas esas cosas-

-no entiendo porque me ocultas tus sentimientos, Sakura-dice ella un poco seria-o acaso piensas decirme que ves a Shaoran solo como amigo-

-solo somos amigos, Tomoyo, eso lo sabes-

Ella suspira molesta-solo son amigos porque ustedes así lo quieren. Yo no entiendo porque no le dices lo que sientes por él-

-¡por los dioses! ¿Qué se supone que siento por él?-pregunto frustrada por su insistencia.

-ha pasado más de un año desde que lo conoces-dice ella mirándome-y no me digas que no te atraía desde un principio porque sé que es así. Además que con el tiempo él se ha ganado tu corazón-

-no exageres, Tomoyo. No es para tanto-

-¿no lo es?-pregunta ella-Te hace feliz el hecho de verlo, y a veces cuando sonríe te sonrojas-

-eso no es…no es…-

-¿qué? ¿Cierto?-ella niega con la cabeza-¿te atreverías a negármelo?-yo iba a decir algo pero ella me interrumpe-te conozco, amiga. Conozco cada pequeño detalle tuyo, noto tu forma de actuar, y actúas con él de una forma diferente-

-también actuo de manera diferente con Eriol-digo intentando que cambie de parecer o intentando convencerme a mí misma.

-en un principio pensé que él te gustaba-dice sorprendiéndome-pero luego me di cuenta la manera en la que lo ves. Eriol es como un hermano para ti, muy diferente a Touya porque no pasa fastidiándote con el tiempo, pero no lo vez de otra manera-

-¡ha! ¿Y a Shaoran si?-

-lo vez de una manera especial, pequeña cerezo-dice haciéndome sonrojar nuevamente por el nombre utilizado. Shaoran me decía así últimamente para "molestarme"-¡lo vez! ¿Por qué no quieres darte cuenta de tus reacciones? ¿Estas confundida?-

-Tomoyo…-

-soy tu mejor amiga Sakura, puedes contarme lo que sea. Sé que a veces confías más en Shaoran que en mí-dice pareciendo molesta-pero hay cosas que solo puedes contarle a una amiga, y esa soy yo-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-

-lo que sientes realmente-dice Tomoyo sentándose junto a mí.

-no lo sé, Tomo-chan-digo recostándome sobre sus piernas-tal vez si estoy confundida-

Tomoyo me acaricia suavemente el cabello mientras yo sigo hablando-tal vez si lo veo como algo más que un amigo, pero es tan difícil. Shaoran es un chico súper lindo y tierno, siempre es muy amable conmigo y se preocupa mucho por mí-

-¿Y?-

-es imposible no quererlo. Puede ser muy serio al principio y bastante reservado; pero con sus amigos en fiel y siempre esta ayudándolos-

-es el chico ideal-yo río por su comentario.

-tal vez es por eso, porque es casi perfecto, pero inalcanzable-

-¿inalcanzable?-ella rueda los ojos molesta-¡por los dioses Sakura! Tal vez inalcanzable para las otra niñas que lo siguen a todos lados y él ni siquiera vuelve a verlas. Pero no para ti, el siempre está contigo, eres su mejor amiga-

-¡es que por eso es tan difícil! Soy su mejor amiga, su amiga, no puede sentir algo por su amiga-

-querida Sakura… si del odio al amor, solo hay un paso-dice ella de manera pensativa-la amistad y el amor están prácticamente ligados. Solo es cuestión de inclinarte un poco y llegas a su corazón-pienso un momento lo dicho por mí amiga, es extraño, pero tiene mucha lógica.

-sabes, Tomoyo… yo soy sincera contigo, pero tú no lo eres conmigo-

-¿qué quieres decir?-pregunta y yo me levanto y la miro a los ojos.

-tu situación con Eriol no está muy alejada de la mía con Shaoran. Yo sé que suelo ser muy despistada, pero eres mi amiga y me doy cuenta de tu forma de actuar con él-

-no sé a qué te refieres-

Yo sonrío-Cuando vine a Tokio, me extraño mucho tu comportamiento con él. Tú siempre fuiste una chica muy sociable, te llevabas con todos, eras muy popular en Tomoeda-

-lo que sucede es que las personas de nuestro colegio son diferentes, Sakura-

-eso pensé, pero luego me di cuenta de que con Eriol no cruzabas muchas palabras, hasta que yo vine, y eso que el tocaba detrás de ti. Eriol no era así como los demás, y querías que me alejara de él, porque según tú podía lastimarme-

-él cambio cuando te conoció. Siempre fue un Don Juan-

-eso lo sé-digo sorprendiéndola-él me lo dijo-yo río recordando lo que Eriol me decía siempre-aunque según él ahora solo tiene ojos para mí-

Tomoyo ríe conmigo y yo sigo-pero no contestas mi pregunta ¿sientes algo por él?-

-no-

-Tomoyo…-

-no-

-¡dime la verdad! Yo creo que lo que te molestaba de él era que anduviera con otras chicas. Pensé que te molestaba que fuera diferente conmigo, pero ya te diste cuenta de que me ve solo como su hermanita, entonces ¿qué te detiene?-

Ella evita mi mirada. Una de las mucamas de Tomoyo nos anuncia la llegada de nuestros amigos y hasta ahí termina nuestra conversación.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

-jamás pensé que diría algo como esto, pero-digo observando a mi acompañante-Eriol, por favor, di algo-

-no puedo creer que se lo hallas admitido a ella primero-contesta molesto-yo, al que llamas tu mejor amigo no quisiste decirle nada-

Nos encontramos en el jardín de la casa Daidouji, esperando a las chicas. Durante todo el camino nos la pasamos discutiendo. Eriol es un terco de primera.

-no se lo dije, prácticamente ella lo adivino y yo simplemente dije que era cierto-

-yo siempre te digo las cosas a ti primero-responde molesto.

-¡Eriol! No seas infantil, y no mientas porque tú no me cuentas todo-

- ¡claro que te cuento todo!-empezaba a arrepentirme de mi petición.

-eso no es cierto. Ok. Yo no te lo admití a ti primero, pero tú tampoco quieres decirme que ella te gusta-

El oji-azul calla y baja la voz para decir-no hablemos de eso aquí-

-lo vez-digo molesto-no quieres decirme, así que no vengas reclamándome porque no te digo las cosas-

-Chicos-escucho una suave voz, pero no le prestó mucha atención.

-Xiao…-

-Xiao nada, ahora yo estoy molesto-digo cruzándome de brazos-así que la próxima vez que quieras salir con las amigas de mi prima yo no voy a ayudarte, ni mucho menos acompañarte-

-¿qué amigas?-escucho decir, y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta de la presencia de Sakura, la cual tenía el ceño fruncido y un hermoso puchero adornaba su rostro.

-¡Princesa!-exclama mi amigo en el tono dulce que usaba con ella-no te habíamos visto.

Ella no le responde y me observa a mí un tanto molesta-¿de qué amigas hablabas?-

-emm…-ella se cruza de brazos esperando una respuesta, poniéndome más nervioso aún.¿ Porque tenía que escuchar eso?. En dos ocasiones habíamos salido con unas amigas de Meiling, solo Eriol y yo. Tomoyo y Sakura no se habían dado cuenta, hasta el momento. Sakura era muy celosa con Eriol y pues tampoco le gustaba que le ocultáramos las cosas.

-¿Dónde está Tomoyo?-pregunta mi amigo tratando de despistar a Sakura.

-no es momento para que te preocupes por tu amor-dice sorprendiendo a Eriol-obvio que está en la casa, así que respondan mi pregunta-

-no tengo ni idea, Sakura-contesta el peli-negro-sabes lo raro que es Xiao a veces, solo estaba molestando-La oji-verde nos mira mal y sentí que se nos venía un buen problema encima. Ellas iban a molestarse si sabía que habíamos salido con un par de chicas dos veces, y eso que yo no quería ir, pero Eriol quería que lo acompañara. Nuestras amigas van a matarnos y cortar nuestro cuerpo en pedazos para luego lanzárselos a los tiburones. ¡Adiós mundo cruel!

-dime Shaoran-dice acercándose a mí y mirándome fijamente-¿qué chicas?-

Pienso mucho antes de hablar-unas amigas de Meiling-admito finalmente.

-con que una amigas de Meiling ¿qué hicieron con esas chicas, Shaoran?-trague en seco, porque solo me interrogaba a mí y no a Eriol.

-fui-fuimos a dar un-un paseo-hasta tartamudee, mi amiga puede ser muy intimidante si se lo propone.

Ella junta su frete con la mía y dice con tristeza-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-me sorprendo por su tono y porque sus hermosos ojos se oscurecieron por unos instantes; y como no notarlo si los tenía tan cerca, al igual que sus labios…creo que he dejado de respirar.

-emm…Sakura, no hagas eso-dice mi amigo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y acercándose a nosotros-pones a Shaoran nervioso y haces que se ruborice, creo que hasta dejo de respirar. Ante lo dicho por el oji-azul, Sakura se aleja rápidamente.

-lo siento-dice y siento como el aire regresa a mis pulmones.

-no entiendo porque lo haces, Eriol-dice la oji-azul entrando al lugar-se veían tan lindos-mirándonos a la castaña y a mí, haciéndonos sonrojar, de nuevo.

Todos quedamos en un incomodo silencio que es interrumpido por Tomoyo-¿qué sucede? ¿Me perdí de algo?-

Ups, creo que nuestro castigo será muy pronto. Primera nota mental del día "nunca le digas a tu mejor amigo que no confías en él" segunda "modera tu tono de voz cuando no quieras que alguien se entere de lo que hablas" tercera "nunca, pero nunca, le ocultes algo a una amiga".

-Shaoran y Eriol salieron con unas chicas, sin decirnos-la oji-azul se cruza de brazos, y entonces empieza el interrogatorio.

Eriol se sienta junto a mí y nuestras amigas se ubican frente a nosotros.

-¿con quién salieron?-

-no importa con quien salimos-contesta el oji-azul-solo fue una salida, que no significo nada-

-pregunte ¿con quién salieron?-reitera Sakura.

-con Minako y Momoko-respondo y ellas me ven molestas. Minako y Momoko son unas compañeras de Meiling a las cuales nuestras amigas detestan, según ellas son unas falsas, cretinas, acosadoras, que no tienen dignidad y no sé qué otras cosas más.

-no podías inventarte otro nombre-me dice Eriol molesto.

-¡Con ellas!-habla Sakura-saben lo mucho que nos molestan esas chicas y salieron con ellas-

-no lo hemos hecho otra vez, princesa-dice mi amigo dulcemente tratando de calmar el enojo de Sakura.

-¡oh Eriol! Si pudiera matarte lo haría-

-pero, princesa, no te molestes ¿sí?-dice él sentándose junto a ella y abrazándola, mientras Sakura se cruza de brazos y vuelve su cabeza hacia otro lado-eres la chica la que más quiero, ya te dije que solo tengo ojos para ti-Observe a la peli-negro y note que estaba tratando de ignorar a mi amigo. Me pregunto si le molestara su comentario.

Sakura lo ignora completamente, mientras mi amigo sigue disculpándose. Tomoyo se dirige hacia mi-Lo creo de él-señalando a Eriol-pero de ti, es muy sorpréndete. Dime por favor que no te gusta ninguna de ella-

Hice una mala cara por su pregunta-no me gustan, salí con ellas porque Eriol quería que lo acompañara. Me conoces Tomoyo-dije con aire inocente-sabes cuales son mis gustos, jamás me gustarían unas chicas como ellas-Tomoyo sonríe. Sé que ella no está molesta, o por lo menos no conmigo, más bien con Eriol.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Me parecía muy divertida la situación. Yo no estaba muy molesta, tal vez un poco por las chicas con las que ellos salieron, pero solo por eso ¿verdad? _"La chica que más quiero"_ ¿será eso cierto?

-entonces solo salistes con ellas para acompañar a Eriol ¿verdad?-

Shaoran asiente-por supuesto que sí, querida amiga-yo río por su comportamiento-él es mi mala influencia, ya te dije que esas chicas no son mi tipo-

-Gracias Shaoran, hecha de cabeza a tu amigo, no hay problema-exclama Eriol provocando una sonrisa en el ambarino.

-¿cuál es tu tipo de chica, Shaoran?-pregunta Sakura, sorprendiendo a los ahí presentes. La mire perspicaz ¿estaba celosa? Parece molesta, y estoy completamente segura que no es por Eriol, entonces…

-mmm… no estoy seguro-contesta él simplemente-pero no son del tipo de ellas-dice refiriéndose a las compañeras de Meiling.

-¿estamos perdonados?-pregunta Eriol.

-Shaoran sí; tú mmm… no lo creo-

-yo no perdono a ninguno-exclama mi prima.

-¡vamos Tomoyo!-habla el oji-azul-no puedes enojarte conmigo-dice abrazándome a mí-prometo no volver a salir con ninguna chica sin consultarlo antes con ustedes-

-Pequeña cerezo-dice Shaoran inocentemente acercándose a mi prima-no puedes enojarte, por favor, por favor, por favor, disculpa a estos pobres diablos-suelto una carcajada por la ocurrencia del ambarino.

-¿Por qué perdonas a Shaoran y a mí no?-me pregunta Eriol en un susurro que solo es escuchado por mí-¿Por qué te llevas mejor con él que conmigo?-lo miro extrañada durante unos minutos.

-¿disculpa?-

-por favor, por favor, por favor-seguía Shaoran mientras intentaba hacerle cosquillas a mi amiga-¿nos disculpas?-ella reía por las cosquillas.

-esta-esta bien-dice entre carcajadas-pe-pero pa-para por favor-Shaoran para y la abraza-gracias gracias, por eso te quiero tanto-

-hey , hey!-exclama Eriol-nadie puede querer a mi princesa más que yo-

-Sabes Tomoyo-llama mi prima-no podemos perdonarlos tan fácil-

-tienes razón-respondo-tienen que hacer algo para ganarse nuestro perdón-

-¿algo como qué?-pregunta Shaoran.

-como un castigo, por habernos ocultado algo tan importante-

-¿un castigo?-pregunta Eriol y yo asiento.

-que te parece "esclavos por un día"-me dice Sakura.

-¡excelente idea!-

-¿cómo que esclavos por un día?-

-bueno-empieza Sakura-nosotros los perdonaremos, si ustedes por un día completo son nuestros esclavos-

-¿qué tendríamos que hacer exactamente?-pregunta Shaoran con una mano sobre su mentón.

-pues, para empezar-digo levantándome y despeinándole su cabello con una de mis manos-hacer todo lo que nosotras queramos por un día entero-

-¿todo?-

-si, Eriol, TODO-responde Sakura.

-suena interesante-

-como que interesante, Eriol. Ellas tienen caritas inocentes, pero no lo son. Te imaginas lo que no harían hacer-dice el ambarino fingiendo susto.

-lo único que quieren estas hermosuras es un poco de cariño-dice el oji-azul galantemente-solo es cuestión de ser caballeros durante un día completo. No es tan difícil Shao, yo lo llevo en la sangre-río por su aparente "modestia".

-si, claro-expreso yo sarcásticamente.

-¿no me crees?-yo niego-Sabes que, acepto, voy a ser tú esclavo durante un día completo y veras lo caballeroso que puedo llegar a ser. Seré el chico perfecto que siempre deseaste-dice alzando su mano frente a mí-¿aceptas Tomoyo?-

Miro su mano durante unos segundos y luego la tomo aceptando-¿seguro?-

-totalmente-ambos nos miramos fijamente por un tiempo.

-emm… chicos-

-entonces-dice Eriol rompiendo el contacto visual-si yo seré el esclavo de Tomoyo, tú serás el esclavo de Sakura-

-estoy de acuerdo-digo aceptando la idea del oji-azul.

-está bien-

-¿qué les parece si lo hacemos el próximo sábado?-pregunta Sakura.

-entonces pasaríamos una semana sin ser perdonados-ella le guiña el ojo.

-ustedes tienen la culpa-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Me encuentro en mi casa, en mi habitación para ser más exactos. El día de hoy había sido muy extraño. Mi madre tenía que trabajar y vendría hasta mañana. Me divertí mucho con mis amigos y nuestra extraña discusión, pero eso de los esclavos no suena tan mal. Sonrío recordando como hicimos que se disculparan nuestros amigos. Shaoran siempre tan lindo.

-monstro-llama mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos. Ash, ni siquiera toco la puerta, solo entro. Esta noche se quedaría en casa, para no dejarme sola.

-¿qué sucede?-

-es que me asustaste-dice en tono burlón - parecías ida, pensé que alguna momia se había llevado tu cerebro-

-¡hermano!-digo y le tiro una almohada directo a su cabeza, que como siempre pudo esquivar.

Sonríe-sigo teniendo mejores reflejos que tú-

-no sé cómo es que Nakuru te soporta-digo para molestarlo.

-la pregunta es ¿cómo es que yo la soporto?-sigue bromeando y se sienta a un lado de mi cama.

Frunzo el ceño por su comentario-eres un pesado. Aunque sé que digas lo que digas tú la quieres mucho-

-¿segura?-

-totalmente-

-Monstro…-

-ya te dije que no me digas así-el ignora mi comentario y sigue.

-ese mocoso ¿te simpatiza mucho?-lo miro sorprendida.

-es mi amigo, obvio que me simpatiza-él me mira, como esperando escuchar más-Él, Eriol y Tomoyo son muy importantes para mí-

-espero que no te lastime-dice seria-si hiere tus sentimientos no seré condescendiente con él-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento mucho por haber demorado tanto en este capi. Realmente el colegio y otras situaciones y problemas han tomado mucho de mi tiempo. Mil disculpas!

Todavía hay muchas dudas: ¿cómo estará Fujitaka? ¿quién será el "amigo" de Nadeshiko? ¿Qué habrá querido decir Touya?¿Qué tan buenos esclavos podran ser Eriol y Shaoran?

Espero que este capítulo les guste muchísimo.

Gracias por sus comentarios a :

- gabyhyatt. Gracias x tu comentario.

- Astrizk: que bueno que siguen esta historia. El capitulo anterior tuvo muchas sorpresas. Disfruta el capi.

- Aymivr3: Lo de Touya y Nakuru es una sorpresa total, me alegra que te haya gustado el moemento SxS.

- mandy:gracias x leer mi historia. Me alegra que te haya gustado. El divorcio afecta mucho a las familias, sobre todo a los hijos, pero tenemos que confiar en que ello podrán solucionar todo.

- mimi-serenety: La pobre Sakura tiene muchas cosas a su cargo, pero gracias a sus amigos ella está mejor. Si te gusta la pareja de Touya y Nakuru este capitulo te encantara.

- moonlight-Li:gracias x seguir leyendo. Sakura pudo desahogarse y decir lo que sentía a su madre. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

- Kissa Ragod: Hola. Gracias x el comentario, lamento no haber actualizado para tu cumpleaños. Feliz pasado cumpleaños!. Espero que este capi sea de tu agrado. El capitulo anterior tenia muchas sorpresas, y este no se queda atrás.

**Dejen Reviews!**

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	17. Chapter 16

**_ Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp.  
_****_La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 16.**

**Decimo sexto cambio.**

**-Tiempos diferentes y extraños-**

**Sakura.**

La semana pasó rápidamente en medio de tareas y diferentes actividades. Por fin era viernes y pronto los chicos cumplirían su trabajo para ser perdonados. Durante toda la semana mi prima y yo estuvimos molestas con ellos, mientras no fueran los mejores esclavos no ganarían nuestro perdón. A pesar de nuestro aparente enojo la semana había estado bien. Eriol y Shaoran dejaron de hablar mucho con las demás chicas (sobre todo Eriol, a quien le dolió más eso) y pasaron el tiempo completo con nosotras, fue realmente divertido. Aunque no habíamos empezado por completo lo de los esclavos nuestros amigos se comportaron como todos unos caballeros con nosotras, por lo visto querían ganar puntos extras. El oji-azul tenía bastante nerviosa a Tomoyo con su comportamiento, él siempre fue un Don Juan con todas (sobre todo con migo), pero con mi amiga es diferente, no la trata como a las demás chicas, y siempre que le pregunto el porqué, él esquiva mi pregunta fácilmente.

Suspiró ante mis pensamientos. No cabe la menor duda de que nosotros, los seres humanos, somos realmente complicados.

-¡Sakura!-escucho la voz de mi amigo llamar-¿Por qué no me esperaste?-pregunta confundido y yo sonrío como respuesta. Durante la semana ninguno de los chicos quiso despegarse de nosotras y la verdad no se siente nada mal.

-¿Sakura?-vuelve a preguntar y reparo en que mi joven amigo todavía está frente a mí y no le he respondido.

-lo siento-digo disculpándome por mi falta de atención-es que mi padre viene ahora por mí-

-¿enserio?-yo asiento-entonces supongo que no tendré que acompañarte a tu casa-

Yo niego-Gracias, pero ahora no-

-entonces, esperare aquí hasta que el señor Kinomoto venga por ti-

-no es necesario-

-pero quiero hacerlo-insiste él.

-Shaoran, lo de los esclavos es hasta mañana, no es necesario que…-

-¿crees que solo lo hago por eso?-pregunta él serio-Eres mi amiga, me gusta pasar tiempo contigo. Además si te dejo sola todos estos chicos raros te acosaran más todavía-yo río por su tono.

-definitivamente, eres un exagerado-

El ambarino ríe-entonces ¿me permite acompañarla, señorita?-

Yo sonrío-seria un placer, caballero-dicho esto ambos reímos por nuestra ocurrencia.

Nos encontrábamos en la salida del colegio esperando a mi padre y charlando sobre trivialidades.

-eh… Shaoran…-

-¿sí?-

-¿Dónde están los chicos?-pregunto al no ver a mi prima y mi amigo por ningún lado.

-olvide decírtelo-dice con una mirada misteriosa-Eriol invito a nuestra amiga a un helado-

-¿hablas enserio?-él asiente sonriente-¡qué emoción!-

-parece que Eriol se está tomando muy enserio lo del esclavismo-

-imagínate como será mañana. En la semana ha sido todo un caballero y eso que todavía no estábamos hablando enserio; me pregunto ¿qué tan lindo será mañana?-

-¡oye!-dice el castaño con gesto molesto-hablas como si él fuera el único. Yo también he sido un buen caballero-dice haciendo un puchero que lo hace ver adorable.

Yo lo abrazo fuerte por su gesto, ubicando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello-¡eres una ternurita, Shaoran!-

Él ríe por mi calificativo-¿ternurita?-

-sí-digo mirándolo a la cara y halando una de sus mejillas, mientras en ubica sus manos sobre mi cintura-Nadie me creería si yo digiera que el joven Li se comporta como un niño pequeño-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunta confundido.

-porque no eres así con todos, Shaoran-digo sinceramente recordando cómo se comporta mi amigo con sus compañeros/as.

-¿cómo soy con los demás?-

-eres muy serio y no bromeas mucho con los demás, a excepción de nosotros-

El suspira-supongo que tienes razón-

-claro que la tengo-digo sonriendo nuevamente-pero me alegra-

-¿el qué?-pregunta.

-que seas el verdadero Shaoran solo con tus amigos y familia-

-Hola chicos-saluda mi padre provocando que no separáramos. No se la razón, pero siento que mis padres interrumpen constantemente estos momentos; y no es que me moleste, pero…

-Señor Fujitaka-saluda Shaoran con cortesía, como siempre.

-Un gusto volver a verte-dice mi padre saludando por igual- ¿cómo estás?-

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-observo como mi amigo se comporta con mi padre, y el comportamiento de mi padre con él. Es extraño, pero siento que Shaoran se lleva muy bien con mi padre, demasiado, a mi papá parece agradarle mucho.

Mi padre me observa y sonríe, yo lo miro confundida, luego observa a Shaoran y sonríe aún más. Frunzo en ceño ¿Qué pasa aquí?

-Dime Shaoran ¿tienes algo importante que hacer durante la tarde?-me pregunto ¿qué será lo que planea mi padre?

-no-contesta él simplemente.

-¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-abro los ojos sorprendida ¿acaso dijo acompañarnos? No es que me molestara que mi amigo viniera con nosotros pero, ¿Por qué mi padre quería que Shaoran nos acompañara? Ven lo que les digo, el ambarino le cae demasiado bien a mi padre.

El castaño mueve sus manos nerviosamente como gesto de negación-no se moleste, señor-

Mi padre le sonríe y yo ruedo los ojos; una de las cosas que mis padres tienen en común es que nunca aceptan un no como respuesta, entonces, mi querido amigo estaba atrapado.

-No es ninguna molestia, nos agradaría mucho que nos acompañaras-dice mi padre poniendo a mi amigo aún más nervioso.

Observe que Shaoran negaría nuevamente así que lo interrumpo- Estas atrapado. Mis padres nunca aceptan una respuesta negativa-

Mi amigo suspira resignado-de acuerdo-

-¿qué les parece si vamos a dar un paseo?-pregunta mi padre y ambos asentimos.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Es muy divertido poner nerviosa a mi acompañante. Yo tenía mucha razón, las chicas solo necesitaban un poco de cariño, y quien mejor para darles ese cariño que yo. Por eso acepte lo de los esclavos, aunque también fue porque quería acercarme más a Tomoyo. No sé porque, pero de todas las chicas, a pesar de que ella es mi "amiga", con la oji-azul las cosas son diferentes. Creo que no le agrado del todo, y me doy cuenta porque su comportamiento con Shaoran y conmigo es muy diferente.

-dime preciosa-digo dándole una de mis mejores sonrisas-¿de qué sabor deseas tu helado?-

-de vainilla con limón estaría bien-

Me sorprende su extraña combinación-¿vainilla con limón?-ella asiente-como usted desee señorita-

Me encargo de comprar los helados y me ubico junto a ella en una de las bancas del parque, dándole su pedido.

Nos quedamos en un extraño silencio-es extraño cuando estamos nosotros solos-comenta la oji-azul luego de unos segundos.

-¿extraño? ¿Qué quieres decir con extraño? ¿Malo?-

Ella niega con la cabeza-no es malo, solo diferente-

-¿Por qué?-

-no lo sé-dice mirándome-tal vez es porque nosotros dos no somos muy buenos amigos-

-¿eso crees?-pregunto extrañado-si no fuéramos amigos no estuviéramos juntos en este momento-

-no dudo que seamos amigos, lo que sucede es que nuestra amistad es un poco diferente-

-vuelvo a preguntar ¿Por qué diferente?-

Ella suspira por mi insistencia-no lo sé, tal vez porque nuestra relación es diferente-

-puede que tengas razón-digo aceptándolo, a pesar de que no tenía mucho sentido-pero entonces, me gustaría mucho cambiar eso-

Ella me observa confundida durante unos minutos-¿cambiar qué?-

-me gustaría mucho que fuéramos mejores amigos, que pudiéramos llevarnos mejor-digo sinceramente, ya que me alegraría que nuestra amistad no fuera tan tensa o extraña, como ella la llamaba.

-a mí también me gustaría-dice ella provocando una sonrisa de mi parte.

-entonces empecemos ahora-digo halándola de un brazo-¿qué te parece si vamos a divertirnos como los mejores amigos?-ella ríe tratando de seguir mi paso, con una mano entrelazada con la mía y con la otra sujetando su helado; será una tarde muy interesante.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Debo de admitir que este es uno de los días más extraños que he pasado en mi vida, además de extraño, muy divertido, un excelente día; ahora tengo claro que salir de la rutina normal puede ser bastante interesante y que no porque sea diferente es malo.

El señor Fujitaka era un padre excelente. Definitivamente tenía muchas características admirables, era amable, cariñoso, cuidadoso, el padre perfecto. Sonrío al ver lo unidos que son él y Sakura; a pesar de todos los problemas familiares por los que habían pasado, se llevaban muy bien.

Me encontraba en uno de esos lugares llenos de juegos (juegos de video, de carreras, entre otras cosas), un lugar realmente divertido. El señor Fujitaka nos trajo aquí, según para divertirnos como "locos adolescentes"; la verdad es que yo no soy fanático de este tipo de lugares, pero debo de admitir que tampoco me desagradan.

Sakura y yo competíamos en unos juegos de carreras, de esos en los cuales te da la sensación de que en verdad estas conduciendo, el padre de mi amiga solo se limitaba a observar nuestro juego. Repentinamente escucho el sonido de una de las maquinitas anunciando que la oji-verde había ganado esta carrera. Sonrío internamente, eso me pasa por andar de despistado.

-Por fin-exclama mi amiga muy contenta-Sabía que podía ganarte alguna vez-

Muevo una de mis manos ligeramente, restándole importancia al asunto-Ganaste porque me distraje-digo aparentando altanería-Pero, para no herir tus sentimientos, diré que ganaste-

Mi acompañante hace un pequeño puchero y yo río por su gesto-Gane limpiamente-dice cruzando de brazos- Sin hacer mucho esfuerzo-dice siguiéndome el juego.

El señor Fujitaka ríe por nuestro comportamiento-está bien "chicos modestos"-comenta mientras mira el reloj de su mano-¿Tienen hambre? ¿Qué les parece si vamos a cenar?-

-¿A cenar?-pregunta mi amiga confundida-¿Qué horas son?-

-son las 6 de la tarde-

Abro los ojos sorprendido-¡La seis!-él asiente-wow, que rápido pasa el tiempo-No tenía la menor idea de que llevamos aquí más de dos horas.

-Cuando uno se divierte el tiempo pasa rápidamente-comenta él con amable sonrisa.

Sakura suspira-Lastima que no sucede lo mismo en el colegio-

Río ante su comentario-sobre todo en clase de matemáticas ¿verdad, Sakura?-ella asiente.

-Bueno chicos, entonces ¿qué les apetece para la cena?-

-¡Pizza!-exclama alegre Sakura-¿te parece bien?-me pregunta.

-Claro-

-Pizza será-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

Definitivamente Eriol estaba loco, y nadie podía convencerme ahora de lo contrario. Tenía unas ideas tan extrañas de diversión, no sé de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Durante la tarde nos habíamos dedicado a divertirnos.

Estuvimos en uno de esos juego de autos chocones, eran de pareja, se le metió la extraña idea de que si chocábamos contra todo el mundo ganaríamos; la verdad no ganamos nada, pero el parecía divertirse mucho, y no es que me moleste, pero no estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de juegos.

Luego de ese extraño juego, nos dirigimos a ver una película, la verdad estuvo muy divertida, era de comedia, perfecta para la ocasión. Después de eso, yo ya me sentía un poco cansada porque habíamos estado durante todo el día realizando diferentes tipos de actividades, jugamos un montón, caminamos, caminamos y caminamos; y por último la película.

-¿quieres ir a comer algo?-pregunta alegremente y yo niego-¿Por qué esa cara, Tomoyo?-vuelve a preguntar-¿acaso te molesta estar conmigo?-

Yo niego nuevamente sorprendida por su comentario-Por supuesto que no-

-¿entonces?-pregunta de manera triste, y sentí un pequeño vuelco en mi estomago, no me agrada verlo así.

-Me he divertido mucho contigo el día de hoy, Eriol-digo sonriéndole, tratando de brindarle confianza-Es solo que tanta diversión me ha dejado un poco exhausta-

-¿segura que solo es por eso?-

-Si-digo propinándole un ligero golpe en su hombro-así que deja de pensar esas tonterías, porque si no, voy a enojarme contigo-

El sonríe como respuesta diciendo-está bien, seré un niño obediente y no haré enojar a esta hermosa dama-dice provocando un sonrojo de mi parte.

Suspiró resignada-Eriol, ya dijimos que hasta mañana era lo de los esclavos-

-¿Acaso he dicho lo contrario?-pregunta inocentemente observándome.

-No, pero te comportas como sí…-no pude terminar la frase.

-¿Cómo sí…?-pregunta de manera curiosa.

Suspiro nuevamente resignada-Olvídalo, Eriol, no es nada-

-¡Vamos, Tomoyo! No seas mala, no me dejes con la duda-

-¿Sabes qué?-digo y él niega-Tengo hambre, ¿qué tal si vamos por algo de comer?-

Eriol sonríe comprendiendo que deseaba cambiar de tema-Como usted desee Mi Lady-

Toma mi mano nuevamente y estoy segura que puedo acostumbrarme a eso. Extrañamente me hace feliz estar con él.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Fujitaka.**

Todos en la mesa reímos animados por la historia del joven Li. Me alegraba mucho ver a mi pequeña hija sonreír, de alguna extraña manera, me había dado cuenta de que era aún más feliz cuando el joven Shaoran estaba junto a ella. Sakura sonreía aún más, y lo acontecido ahora me aclaro todo.

-Eres un exagerado-le decía mi hija a su amigo-No creo que Meiling haya hecho eso-

El joven ambarino la mira serio-No conoces a mi prima. Créelo, ella puede ser una chica muy malvada-Sakura pone los ojos en blanco-¿no me crees?-

-Por supuesto que no-contesta Sakura-Meiling es una chica muy amable y buena, no creo que te haya hecho algo así. Además entre ella y tú, tú eres el más exagerado-

Shaoran hace gesto de dolor-Es triste saber que no me crees, pero estoy seguro de que luego te arrepentirás, te voy a demostrar que Meiling es capaz de hacer eso y mucho más-Sakura ríe divertida por el comentario.

-Me encantaría verlo-contesta mi pequeña, mientras el mesero llega a servir nuestra orden.

Cada uno toma lo que desea comer y seguimos platicando. Es muy grato pasar este tiempo con ambos jóvenes. No crean que tenía pensado desde un principio traer a ambos jóvenes conmigo; pero al verlos a ambos juntos simplemente no pude evitarlo. Desde un principio tenía el conocimiento de que ambos se llevaban muy bien, se habían hecho muy cercanos y me agradaba saberlo. Shaoran es un buen chico y veo su amistad con mi hija muy buena, él la hace feliz y eso es lo importante. Se preguntaran ¿qué me llevo a pedirle al joven que nos acompañara? Bueno, la verdad quería conocerlo mejor, tenía entendí que era el joven más tranquilo de todo el universo, según Nadeshiko, pero no tiene nada de malo el querer comprobarlo yo mismo.

Sakura se levanta excusándose un momento dejándome a solas con el joven. Habíamos terminado con nuestra comida hacer algunos momentos.

-Dime Shaoran ¿Qué tal tus padres?-

El me observo por unos minutos antes de responder-Pues, bien supongo-dice simplemente.

-¿No hablas mucho con ellos?-el niega-¿Puedo saber porque?-pregunto.

Parece meditar un poco mi pregunta-Ellos no son muy comunicativos que digamos-

-Ya veo-digo un poco preocupado por su respuesta-Supongo que eso te hace mal-

-No mucho-responde con una sonrisa triste.

-No quiero ser entrometido, pero, ¿no extrañas a tus padres?-pregunto de manera suave, para no incomodarlo-Tengo entendido que hace más de un año que estas lejos de ellos-

-Tal vez le suene un poco grosero, pero no, no los extraño-dice sorprendiéndome-Son mis padres, y a pesar de todo los quiero mucho. Pero soy más feliz aquí con mis tíos, primas y amigos-

Analizo un poco lo dicho por él, para luego preguntar-¿No tienes una buena relación con tus padres?-

Él niega nuevamente-Son buenas personas, pero se han enfocado tanto en su trabajo y otras cosas, que a veces olvidan lo que de verdad importa-hace una pausa y luego continua-Mis padres son los dueños de una empresa realmente importante-cuenta con delicadeza el joven-De pequeño jamás me falto nada, tenía todo lo necesario y mis padres siempre estaban pendientes de mis hermanas y de mí. Algunos años pasaron y la empresa fue adquiriendo mayor importancia, como dije antes, siempre tuve lo necesario, pero no lo más importante y eso es el tiempo de mis padres. Ellos se enfocaron tanto en el trabajo que se olvidaron de la familia-

-Comprendo-digo y él me observa-Los adultos podemos ser muy tontos a veces-mi acompañante sonríe ante mi respuesta-Nos dejamos llevar por cosas tan irrelevantes y olvidamos lo que de verdad importa. Te lo digo, que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida y a la vez he recibido tantas cosas buenas que no he valorado como se debe. A veces nos dejamos llevar por el dinero, el poder y todas esas tentaciones que tiene el ser humano y gracias a eso no nos damos cuenta de que estamos perdiendo lo que más importa-

-La familia-responde Shaoran.

-La familia, amigos y personas queridas-digo de manera sabia-El dinero no lo es todo, nunca es todo. La vida es mucho más que trabajo y responsabilidades, ¿Comprendes? La vida solamente es una y hay que saberla valorar y disfrutarla al máximo, de manera sana. Pasar tiempos con la familia, amigos y demás, nunca se debe olvidar lo importante-comento-Y con respecto a tus padres, sé que han cometido un error, pero debes evitar cerrarte a ese tipo de cosas. Sé que los quieres mucho y estoy seguro que ellos también te quieren a ti-digo sonriendo con amabilidad- Como te dije antes, los adultos cometemos errores, pero nadie es perfecto, y todos merecemos perdón, a pesar de todo-

-Lo sé-contesta el joven-y agradezco mucho su preocupación. No tengo rencor alguno contra mis padres, es solo que, me gustaría que ellos intentaran hacer las cosas diferentes, pero a veces yo soy el que intenta acercarse y siempre salgo perdiendo-

-Entonces no te rindas. Ellos se darán cuenta de su error, pero no pueden adivinarlo, lo mejor será que hables con ellos sobre lo que me has dicho, se que ellos sabrán darte una explicación y mejorar las cosas-sonrío-Tienes unos padres excelentes, que se preocupan por ti y aunque no lo creas están al pendiente de ti-

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunta confundido.

-Créeme, simplemente lo sé- Luego de eso, mi pequeña cerezo llega junto a nosotros y nos dispones a irnos del lugar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

-Gracias por traerme a casa, Eriol-dice la oji-azul con su característica sonrisa.

Nos encontrábamos fuera de la casa/mansión (como Sakura le decía) de mi amiga.

-Ha sido todo un placer acompañarte-respondo-Espero que descanses bien, ya que mañana te espera un día muy divertido.

Ella suspira resignada-No quiero ni imaginármelo-

-¡No es para tanto! Otra chica en tu lugar estaría muy feliz de que un joven tan apuesto como yo sea su esclavo durante todo un día-

Tomoyo rueda los ojos con impaciencia-¿Acaso no conoces la modestia?-

-Claro que la conozco, y la aplico muy bien-

-Si claro-responde con ironía.

-Bueno, mira el lado buena, esto servirá para que Sakura y Shaoran avancen en su relación-ante mi comentario sus ojos se iluminan rápidamente, casi podía observar dos estrellitas sobre sus ojos.

-Es cierto, había olvidado ese detalle-dice con alegría-En verdad espero que ellos puedan estar juntos algún día-

-Yo también lo espero-digo sinceramente.

-Es el único chico al que aceptas ¿verdad?-me pregunta-Es decir, Para Sakura, ya que siempre eres en lo que a ella respecta-

Pienso unos segundos antes de contestar-Lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ella, Tomoyo, y estoy seguro de que Shaoran es el chico perfecto para nuestra amiga-

-Yo también estoy segura de eso-responde. La puerta principal de la casa se abre, provocando un pequeño susto en ambos y de ella sale una Señora de cabellos castaños rojizos.

-Tomoyo-exclama sorprendida-¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí afuera? ¿Por qué no tocaste para entrar?-

-Acabo de llegar, madre-responde mi amiga- Mira, te presento, este es mi amigo Hiragizawa Eriol-la señora parece percatarse de mi presencia.

-Pero que educación la mía, mucho gusto joven-dice dándome la mano a manera de saludo, la cual acepto con cortesía.

-Igualmente-respondo con toda la amabilidad posible.

-Con que tú eres el famoso Hiragizawa-expresa ella alegremente- es bueno conocerte-

-¿Famoso?-pregunto confundido.

-Claro, mi hija habla mucho de ti-responde y la aludida se sonroja avergonzada, yo sonrío.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto inocentemente-espero que nada malo-

-No te preocupes, he escuchado maravillas de ti-Observo a Tomoyo, la cual observa sonrojada a un punto inexistente.

-Eso es bueno-comento alegre.

-¿Deseas pasar?-pregunta con amabilidad.

-No gracias, me encantaría, pero ya es tarde y debo de ir a casa-respondo-Solo me aseguraba de que Tomoyo llegar a salvo a casa, pero tengo pensado venir mañana-

-Mañana tendré que trabajar-dice ella tristemente-Peor intentaré venir temprano, tengo entendido de que Sakurita y su otro amigo estarán aquí, espero verte cuando regrese-

Me despido con cortesía de ambas mujeres-Entonces hasta mañana-digo dando unos pasos hacia atrás-Fue un placer conocerla, señor Daidouji-

-Lo mismo digo-responde ella agitando su mano a manera de despedida-Ve con cuidado-sonrío ante lo último.

Luego de alejarme un par de metros de la casa Daidouji, algo ronda firmemente en mi mente _mi hija habla mucho de ti, _y tan solo esas palabras habían causado una alegría indescriptible dentro de mí, la sonrisa en mi rostro se hace más grande, después de todo le agrado aunque sea un poco a Tomoyo, eso ya era un avance.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Me encuentro disfrutando de la tranquilidad de mi habitación, pensando en un millón de cosas que sucedieron el día de hoy, ya que todo fue realmente extraño. Me encanto pasar tiempo con Sakura y con su padre. El señor Fujitaka es una gran persona y muy buen consejero, me ayudo mucho escuchar lo que me dijo sobre mis padres, después de todo creo que él tienen razón y mis padres solo intentan darme lo mejor, aunque se están equivocando, pero están dando todo de su parte y debo de estar agradecido por eso; tal vez algún día tenga la oportunidad de hablar con ellos sinceramente.

Tuve un día muy divertido, estar con Sakura y su padre me dio la sensación de estar en familia, un sentimiento muy grato, sobre todo porque tuve la oportunidad de estar con mi amiga. Hay tantas cosas que me confunden sobre ella, mis sentimientos para ella son diferentes a comparación con el primer momento en que nos hicimos amigos, ahora el sentimiento es más fuerte. Sakura se ha convertido en una persona muy importante para mí, sin que yo pudiera evitarlo, tan importante que estoy seguro que podría hacer cualquier cosa por ella, y eso es lo que me confunde aún más ¿Cómo es posible que alguien pueda importarme tanto? Se supone que solo somos amigos, que no hay nada más que una hermosa amistad entre nosotros, pero algo me dice que lo que siento por ella va más allá que la amistad, es un sentimiento más fuerte del cual temo averiguar. A veces recuerdo a Eriol y me pregunto si estaré en la misma situación que él, es evidente que el gusta de la joven amatista, aunque lo niegue; pero su situación es diferentes ya que ellos dos no son muy amigos como Sakura y yo.

Las palabras de Tomoyo aún siguen grabadas en mi cabeza ¿Es posible que a mí me guste Sakura? ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de eso? Me molesta mucho verla con otros chicos, eso no puedo negarlo, su felicidad es la mía, y verla triste me pone de malas. Siento que no soy el mismo si no tengo su hermosa sonrisa, si no tengo su compañía.

-Oye, Shaoran-escucho a mi prima interrumpir mis pensamientos, mientras entra a mi habitación, sin permiso como siempre.

-¡Meiling!-contesto molesto-ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me gusta que entres sin mi permiso-

-es que ya estaba aburrida de estarte llamando si obtener respuesta de tu parte-dice frunciendo el ceño, y se ubica sobre a mi cama a mí lado izquierdo, mientras que yo me reincorporo y me siento junto a ella en el mismo sitio-parecías perdido en el espacio primo, ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?-

-No-contesto simplemente-¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda?-

-No lo sé-dice alzando los hombros y mirándome-Tal vez con alguna chica…. O con ¿Sakura?, porque estoy segura que es ella la que rondaba en tus pensamientos…dime si me equivoco-

-¿Soy tan evidente?-dice resignado, sabía que no puedo ocultarle nada a mi prima, me conoce demasiado bien, y para que negarle algo que terminará averiguando si o si.

Ella sonríe-No mucho, pero soy tu prima, y te conozco-dice guiñándome el ojo-Eso y que desde que llegaste traes una mirada perdida-

La miro durante unos instantes-¿Enserio?-

Mi prima asiente ante mi pregunta-No piensas decirme que sucede-habla impaciente.

-Meiling…-

-Soy tu prima, exijo mis derecho y deseo saber que sucede con ella ¿Acaso piensas aceptar que estas perdidamente enamorado de ella?-pregunta con ojos soñadores.

La miro sorprendido por su pregunta-Deberías de dejar de ver tantas películas cursi…te están llenando la cabeza de ideas locas-

-Solo me falta que me salgas con la misma historia de siempre-dice mirando hacia arriba-¡Dioses! Concédanme paciencia por favor-

Ignoro su comentario-¿qué historia?-

-La de "Los jóvenes de mi edad no pueden enamorarse"-dice imitando mi tono de voz-me tienes aburrida con eso, pareces grabadora-

-Pero es la verdad-le contesto.

Ella suspira molesta-No lo es Shaoran, y estoy segura que lo sabes, además tu eres un claro ejemplo de que lo que dices no es cierto, ¿o me seguirás negando que gustas de ella?-

-Meiling…-

-¡Meiling nada Xiao!-exclama-ya me aburrí de escuchar el mismo discurso de siempre. Deberías de aceptar tus sentimientos. No puedo comprender a que le temes ¿Tienes miedo de que ella no te corresponda? –

-No es eso-

-Entonces dime razón, para poder comprenderte-

-No estoy seguro de mis sentimientos-contesto mirando a un punto inexistente de mi habitación y puedo percibir su mirada de sorpresa sobre mí-Me da miedo pensar que nuestra amistad sea arruinada por una tontería mía-

-¡Awww! Shaoran-dice abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas-¿Es eso? ¿Eso es lo que te preocupa? ¿Destruir tu amistad con ella?-yo asiento mientras que mi rostro está escondido en su hombro-Estoy segura de que eso no pasará, Sakura es una chica encantadora jamás se alejaría de ti, tú también eres muy importante para ella-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-pregunto desde mi misma posición.

-Sé que tu estas seguro de eso. No tiene nada de malo que le digas sobre tus sentimientos, así sabrás si ella siente lo mismo-

-no estoy seguro de mis sentimientos Mei-expreso confundido.

-Yo creo que sí, lo que sucede es que temes aceptarlo. Esa chica te ha cambiado Xiao, actúas de una forma diferente cuando estas con ella, sonríes siempre que está presente y pareces triste cuando no la tienes cerca, si eso no significa que te importa entonces ¿qué es?-

-No lo sé-contesto analizando sus palabras.

-Claro que lo sabes-dice deshaciendo el abrazo y mirándome a los ojos-Solo falta que aceptes tus sentimientos, primo. Y que tengas la valentía para confesárselos a ella y saber si ella te corresponde de la misma manera, aunque no dudo que lo haga-dice sonriéndome.

-¿Crees que este…tú sabes…mmm?-

-¿Enamorado?-pregunta divertida.

-sí, eso-

-Eso debes de averiguarlo por ti mismo primo. Lo importante es que aceptes tus sentimientos y encontrar la forma de saber si ella siente lo mismo, y conquistarla-dice perdiéndose en sus pensamientos-¡Te imaginas! Tú y Sakura hacen una pareja encantadora, sus hijos serian perfectos-dice asustándome por el giro de sus pensamientos.

-Toma las cosas con calma Mei, ni siquiera estoy seguro de lo que siento-ella me mira feo-Ok, estoy seguro de lo que siento, pero ni siquiera sé si pasará algo entre nosotros y tú estás pensando en hijos, Aún soy joven…y no pienso ir rápido-contesto preocupado por la forma de pensar de mi prima.

-Se vale soñar-dice dándome un beso sobre mi mejilla-¡Buenas noches! Descansa bien, para que mañana empieces con tú tarea de conquista, y recuerda que los sueños se vuelven realidad-dice por último para luego cerrar la puerta de mi habitación.

Me acuesto sobre mi cómoda cama, intentando conciliar el sueño luego de un día realmente extraño, mientras intento dormir grabo firmemente algo en mi mente, Nota1: Nunca pienses que las sorpresas se han terminado; Nota 2: Ten cuidado con tus pensamientos, más aún si eres una persona transparente, tus seres más cercanos siempre podrán adivinarlo; Nota 3: Nunca digas nunca, porque lo que jamás creíste posible, pasará tarde o temprano; Nota 4: Todos los días se aprende algo nuevo.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Llegamos a la casa como a las siete de la noche, después dejar a Shaoran con sus tíos. En este momento me encuentro junto a mi padre en la sala, viendo unas películas, mi madre vendrá tarde el día de hoy, así que mi papá decidió acompañarme hasta que ella venga, no le gusta que me quede sola.

-¿Quieres más palomitas?-pregunta mi padre dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Si, por favor-el sonrío como respuesta y se encarga de preparar unas más.

Nos encontrábamos viendo una de esas películas extrañas, tipo telenovelas, esa típica película romántica en donde los protagonistas viven una gran tragedia y al final quedan juntos. Bueno, eso pensé al principio porque esta película da un giro diferente, algo fuera de lo normal. En esta película la pareja protagónica termina separada pero sin problema alguno, terminan siendo solamente amigos a pesar de que se aman.

Mi papá preparaba las palomitas mientras que la película estaba en su final, y no pude evitar pensar en mis padres. La pareja de la película no tenía hijos ni nada, pero se amaban y los problemas que se dieron durante su relación no permitieron que terminaran juntos ¿qué tan alejado de la vida real puede estar esa situación? La pareja de esta película se amaba, no había duda de ello, pero tuvieron unos cuantos problemas que no supieron afrontar y terminaron con su maravillosa relación. Tenía una extraña similitud con lo que vivieron mis padres, pequeños problemas que no supieron manejar los llevaron a la situación actual, y es que estoy segura de que podría haber sido diferente. En esta película los protagonistas pudieron haber luchado por lo que sentían, y así lo hicieron, pero no fue suficiente, no lucharon con toda sus fuerzas y si algo he aprendido es que cuando uno desea algo tiene que batallar contra la corriente para lograr su objetivo, por más que esta te lastime, rendirte no es una opción, ganar es tu única decisión. Tal vez si mis padres hubieran dado todo de su parte las cosas hubieran resultado diferente. Niego y suelto un fuerte suspiro, ¿Por qué soy tan soñadora? De una buena vez tengo que entender que las cosas no son así y tengo que aceptar la familia que tengo ahora, una familia rota, pero una familia al final.

-Pequeña cerezo-me habla mi padre preocupado ubicándose a un lado mío-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta.

Yo sonrío para tranquilizarlo-Estoy bien-respondo y tomo las palomitas de sus manos y meto unas a mi boca-Mmm, con extra mantequilla, ¡Deliciosas!- él me observa no muy a gusto con mi respuesta y suspira.

-¿Me perdí el final de la película?-pregunta observando hacia el televisor, en el cual se mostraba otra nueva película que yo había puesto. Agradezco el cambio de tema y asiento como respuesta.

-¿Qué te pareció?-

-Pues era una buena película, no era como esperaba-

-¿No? ¿Tiene un buen final?-pregunta mientras presta atención a la pantalla del televisor.

-Depende del punto de vista de cada quien-el me observa con confusión-No tiene un buen final porque no termina con un _feliz para siempre _a pesar de ser una película romántica, pero tiene un buen final en el sentido de que es algo bastante realista-

-¿la realidad es buena?-

-La realidad no es buena, pero hay que aprender a vivir en ella, después de todo gracias a ese dolor es que valoramos los momentos felices-

Mi padre me observa un poco sorprendido por mi respuesta-Me preocupa que hables de esa manera; no porque se malo, pero me suena demasiado maduro para tu edad-

-¿no te parezco una persona madura?-pregunto no entendiendo su comentario.

-Eras una chica muy madura, pero me temo que has cambiado tu punto de vista de las cosas. Sé que tu alrededor te ha obligado a eso-opina evitando mencionar los problemas familiares-pero es bueno tener sueños, Sakura. Las esperanzas, los sueños y objetivos hacen que logremos alcanzar lo que realmente deseamos, nunca lo olvides, aunque todos digan y demuestren lo contrario-

Ese fue el fin de nuestra conversación, no supe que responderle y me dedique a ver la película, tiempo después caí en un profundo sueño, en el cual sus palabras habían quedado grabadas.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Llevábamos aproximadamente una hora en la casa de Tomoyo. Era el día de los esclavos (Eriol, y yo) y teníamos que servir a las chicas para conseguir su perdón. ¿Se imaginan? ¿Qué tan dura está la situación para que tengamos que rogar por el perdón de nuestros amigos y amigas?; no cabe duda de que este mundo está perdido.

-¡Hey viejo! No te quedes ahí parado y ven a ayudarme-dice Eriol molesto por mi distracción.

Mi amigo se encontraba preparándoles unas bebidas a nuestras amigas, las cuales se encontraban recostadas sobre unas sillas de playa "tomando sol", en el jardín de la casa; en donde el sol no llegaba exactamente, pero yo no podía destruir sus sueños.

-¡Shaoran!-reclama mi amigo pidiendo por ayuda.

-Voy-contesto y me acerco a auxiliarlo-no dramatices, solo son unas bebidas.

Terminamos de hacer nuestro trabajo y nos dirigimos a las chicas para darles sus respectivas bebidas.

-Gracias-contestan ambas al unísono.

Ambos nos ubicamos a un lado de ellas, esperando para servirles en otra cosa. Eso me ganaba por andar escondiéndoles cosas a unas mujeres, como si no supiera lo mucho que esos le molesta. Pero yo de tonto tenía que ayudar a mi amigo, luego me vengare de Eriol.

-Sabes, Tomoyo-la oji-azul la observa-Me siento un poco mal por los chicos-

-¿Enserio?-pregunta-Mmm, sabes, creo que yo también-lo piensa unos segundos-no, sinceramente no me siento nada mal, al contrario, me siento realmente bien-Sakura ríe por su comentario.

-Muy gracioso, Tomoyo, muy gracioso-ella me responde con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Shaoran, sabes que te quiero-dice con voz dulce y yo ruedo los ojos por su tono falso-pero esto es tu culpa, tal vez así aprenden a no ocultarnos nada-

-Créeme, no lo volveremos a hacer-contesta Eriol por mí-prometo ser fiel de aquí a la eternidad contigo y con mi princesa-

Yo río ante las palabras de mi amigo-¡Cálmate Eriol! No es para tanto, no te estás casando-

-Que conste que tú lo prometiste-responde mi pequeña cerezo…si mi pequeña cerezo, desde hace poco ese es el nombre que utilizo para referirme a ella-Nosotras no te obligamos, de ahora en adelante serás fiel a nosotras hasta el último día de tu vida-dice esto último de manera dramática.

-Por supuesto señoritas-dice y se levanta-¿Desean algo más?-

-No por el momento-

-Yo tampoco-contesta la peli´-negro-pero necesito ir por unos libro a mi habitación-dice haciendo ademan de levantarse-

-Como guste, yo la llevaré-dice mi amigo acercándose a ella.

-No es para tanto, Eriol, puedo caminar solo-le responde nerviosa.

-Una hermosa dama no puede realizar ningún esfuerzo, yo la llevaré-se aproxima a ella y la alza en brazos ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunta Tomoyo sorprendida al igual que nosotros mientras Eriol se dirige hacia dentro de la casa-¡Bájame ¡ yo puedo perfectamente caminar e ir sola-

-Hoy soy tu esclavo y es mi obligación llevarte a donde desees-dicho esto desaparecieron de nuestra vista, ante la mirada atónita de la castaña y yo.

Observo a mi amiga unos segundos, para luego preguntar-¿Deseas algo tú también?-pregunto con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Ella me ve con desconfianza y contesta-no, gracias-yo río.

-Como usted guste, hermosa dama-

Sakura suspira con impaciencia por mi comportamiento-Se lo están tomando muy enserio-

-Me gusta hacer bien mi trabajo-

-Sí claro-dice sarcásticamente.

Pongo cara de herido-Me duele mucho tu tono ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Yo que te quiero tanto y que solo busco tu bienestar-digo poniendo cara de niño bueno.

Ella hala una de mis mejillas, como siempre suele hacer, y como siempre puedo sentir el extraño cosquilleo ante el contacto de sus manos con mi piel-Shaoran, eres todo un encanto-dice sin dejar de halar mi mejilla y sin lastimarme.

-si lo sigues diciendo voy a terminar creyéndomelo, y me convertiré en un chico arrogante como Eriol-

-Oh no, eso no-dice en tono dramático-Me gusta el Shaoran que tengo enfrente, no quiero a un Shaoran diferente-Sus palabras provocaron un sonrojo en mí, y es que ella no se percato del doble sentido que tenían esas palabras.

-¿qué sucede?-pregunta preocupada por mi repentino cambio de actitud, y es que estoy seguro que me quede callado por varios segundos-¿Shaoran?-

Tal vez Meiling tenga razón, mis sentimientos por Sakura son muy fuertes y de nada me sirve negarlo, lo mejor será intentar saber sus sentimientos por mí.

-Ehh… Shaoran, me estas preocupando-la observo y noto preocupación en sus hermosas esmeraldas, con una de sus delicadas manos toca mi frente-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Si es así por favor dímelo-tomo su mano y la beso con delicadeza. Ella se sonroja por mi repentino acto.

-Estoy bien, Sakura, enserio-digo tratando de calmar todos mis pensamientos-solamente un poco confundido-

-¿Confundido? ¿Por qué?-pregunta con curiosidad.

-Porque soy un chico extraño, que piensa cosas raras-ella parpadea confundida.

-Puedes confiar en mí, Shaoran, lo sabes ¿verdad?-

-Claro que lo sé, y sabes que confío en ti-

-entonces dime ¿qué es lo que te confunde?-pienso unos momento antes de responder. Si no le decía se sentiría mal porque no estaría confiando en ella, y no puedo decirle lo que me pasa porque no estoy seguro de que sucede conmigo, o sí estoy seguro pero no es correcto decírselo en este momento. Tal vez…si se lo digo de otra forma.

-¿Cómo sabes si le gustas a una chica?-ella abre los ojos sorprendida por mi pregunta.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Dije que ¿Cómo sabes si….-

No me deja terminar y responde-si, escuche lo que dijiste, es solo que me sorprendió tu pregunta-

-por eso te dije que pienso en cosas raras, no debí preguntar-digo avergonzado.

-no es nada raro-responde rápidamente-¿Por qué quieres saber eso?-ups, se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle y ahora que le digo.

-ehh…bueno…yo…tú sabes…-dioses chinos, déjenme decir algo coherente por favor.

-¿hay alguna chica que te guste?-pregunta suavemente.

Me sonrojo a más no poder y noto una pequeña sonrisa de su parte-Puedes decirme, Shaoran-

-bueno…este… la verdad es que…no estoy seguro-ella vuelve a sonreír ante mi tartamudeo.

-entonces, hay una chica que te interesa, pero no estás seguro si te gusta-dice como psicóloga tratando de analizarme-y quieres saber si ella gusta de ti ¿me equivoco?-

-Creo que tienes razón, aunque ni yo estoy seguro de lo que realmente me sucede-

-Debo de admitir que me sorprende esta situación de tu parte-dice ella en un extraño tono que no puedo descifrar-es obvio que si me estas preguntando eso es porque esa chica te interesa mucho y puede que te guste-

-¿qué es lo que te sorprende?-

-que estés confundido, siempre me has parecido un chico muy inteligente y maduro, y me parece extraño que te confundas con algo como eso-

-por eso digo que soy extraño-respondo sin saber a dónde mirar por la vergüenza-sabes que, mejor olvida mi pregunta-

-no te preocupes, Shaoran, soy tu amiga-dice ella observándome fijamente-Ahora dime ¿Quién es la afortunada que te tiene confundido?-y eso si que no me lo esperaba, que se supone que deba responder ahora.

-Aún no has contestado mi pregunta-contesto sonriente, tratando de la pregunta anterior de su mente.

-ah, es cierto-dice levemente confundida- Supongo que depende del tipo de chica que te guste, cada chica se comporta de diferentes manera cuando le gusta un chico-

-¿Por ejemplo?-

-Bueno, hay algunas personas que son más atrevidas que otras e intentan de todas las formas posibles de llamar la atención de la persona que les interesa, otras son demasiado tímidas como para hacer eso y simplemente se mantienen alejadas de esa persona y se ponen nerviosas cuando están cerca de su persona especial-dice mientras yo tomo nota de cada una de sus palabras, Sakura no era ninguna atrevida, pero tampoco era una chica tímida, ninguna de las descripciones anteriores ibas de acuerdo a mi amiga.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

-Lo hiciste a propósito ¿verdad?-

-¿El qué?-pregunto inocentemente.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Eriol-contesta mientras se ubica a la par mía-Querías dejarlos a solas-

Rio ante su observación-No tenía pensado hacerlo, pero se dio la oportunidad y no pude evitarlo-Tomoyo observa hacia la misma dirección a la que yo le prestaba atención y sonríe.

-¿No notas algo diferente en Shaoran el día de hoy?-pregunta observando a nuestros amigos con interés.

-¿Diferentes? ¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto confundido.

-Es algo que no puedo explicar, pero noto a nuestro amigo decidido, no sé, no puedo describirlo-dice sin dejar de mirar por uno de los ventanales de su mansión.

-Puede que tengas razón-

-¿Cuánto tiempo debemos de dejarlos solos?-pregunta un poco impaciente.

-Por ese tipo de preguntas es que siento que no te agrada mi compañía-ante mi comentario ella se apoya sobre mi brazo derecho ubicando su cabeza sobre este.

-Sabes que eso no es cierto, lo que sucede es que hoy es el día de los esclavos y deben de cumplir su deber-

La observo de reojo y nuevamente dirijo mi vista hacía nuestros amigos-Si pudiera te acusaría de violación a los derechos Tomoyo, eso que haces se le llama trabajo infantil-ella ríe ante mi comentario-y es severamente castigado por la ley-

-Vale la pena arriesgarme, Eriol, vale la pena-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

-No creo que eso sea correcto-

-¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que eso será lo mejor para ti y Sakura, querida Nadeshiko….tú sabes que eso es lo correcto-

-¿Lo correcto? ¿Para quién? No comprendo cuál es tu objetivo-

-Solo quiero tu bienestar-

-¡No puedes pedirme que haga eso!-expreso preocupada ante la situación.

-No quiero arriesgarme a que cometas un error nuevamente-contesta con voz fuerte mi acompañante.

-Ya no hay nada entre Fujitaka y yo ¿qué puede preocuparte?-

-que seas tan tonta como para volver con ese inútil-

Siento fuego correr por mis venas ante la rabia que me provoca su comentario-Te he dicho muchas veces que no hables de esa manera en mi presencia-

-Todavía lo defiendes y pretendes que crea que ya no sientas nada por él ¿Crees que nacía ayer?-

-No volveré con él, eso tenlo por seguro-digo mirándolo por unos instantes-pero no pretendas que cumpla lo que me pides-

-¿Qué te detiene?-pregunta mientras se acerca hacia mí.

-No puedo hacerle eso a mis hijos, a Sakura-

-ellos deben de aprender a afrontar lo difícil de la vida; además parece más doloroso para ti que para ellos-

-Eso no es cierto, es su padre, no puedo hacerles eso-

-No sé cómo lo harás pero tendrás que cambiar de opinión-dice dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar-Pero tendrás que sacar a ese hombre de tu vida Nadeshiko, ya no tienes mucho tiempo-y esas son sus últimas palabras.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho esta larga demora, pero aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia.

Espero que no quieran matarme por tardarme tanto, he tenido muchos problemas últimamente y eso me ha dificultado para seguir con esta historia; millones de cosas por hacer y sin tiempo suficiente para realizarlas, en este corto tiempo pase por ese tipo de situaciones difíciles que pueden abrumar a cualquiera, se podría decir que he sufrido muchas derrotas que jamás había tenido que afrontar antes, aunque gracias a eso he aprendido que no se puede ganar siempre, que a veces tengo que perder, aprender de mis errores y salir adelante (cómo Sakura) a pesar de las heridas.

¡Que este capítulo sea de su total agrado!

Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado y espero leerlos pronto.

Agradecimientos especiales a:Astrizk, CCH.91226, Chika-Phantom-Li, Aymivr3, Rosy Gonza, moonlight-Li, Kissa Ragod, Tommy Hiiragizawa, Ely-destiny, Cote, mimi-serenety.

No olviden dejar sus maravillosos comentarios, que siempre brindan apoyo a esta escritora.

**Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	18. Chapter 17

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 17.**

**Decimo séptimo cambio.**

**-Descubrimientos-**

**Shaoran.**

Meses habían pasado después de aquella extraña conversación con Sakura, jamás imagine que le diría una parte de lo que me confundía, la note algo extraña luego de hablar conmigo pero no dijo nada fuera de lo normal. El tiempo ha pasado rápidamente, siento que cuando menos lo espere estaré iniciando un nuevo año escolar.

Todo va bien para mí, bueno…casi todo, supongo que no puedo pedir demasiado de la vida. Mi familia está bien, hace poco recibí una llamada de mis padres que me tomó por sorpresa, fue extraño escuchar la voz de ambos después de tanto tiempo, me preguntaron sobre mí, la escuela, amigos, tíos y primas, nada fuera de lo normal, me alegró poder hablar aunque sea un poco con ellos, me contaron que todo estaba bien con la empresa, que desean que los visite en mis próximas vacaciones, entre otras cosas. El hecho de que me hablaran me sorprendió, pero fue aun más sorprende que me preguntaran sobre mi vida, jamás les ha interesado ¿Por qué habría de interesarles ahora? Es como si de alguna extraña forma intentara acercarse a mí.

A parte de mi familia, mis amigos están excelentes. El plan que Sakura y yo teníamos está dando resultado, después de meses, pero ha servido. Eriol y Tomoyo se han vuelto casi inseparables, es más que obvio que hay sentimientos (no amistosos) entre esos dos, solo queda esperar a una declaración de alguna de las partes para que algo sucede. La oji-verde esta mas que emocionada con la idea.

-Shaoran-llama mi prima detrás de la puerta-Sakura está al teléfono-me levanto rápidamente de mi cómoda cama y me dirijo a la entrada de mi habitación, abro la puerta y me encuentro con una sonriente Meiling con teléfono en mano.

-Gracias-digo, tomo el teléfono y contesto-Aquí Li-

-¡Shaoran!-exclama la voz al otro lado de la línea logrando una sonrisa de mi parte, mi prima sigue de pie frente a mí mirándome curiosa provocando que me sonrojara-¿A que no adivinas lo que mis ojos están viendo en este momento?-río confundido por su rara pregunta.

-no lo sé, pequeña-Meiling me hace un guiño, mientras yo le hago señas para que salga de mi habitación, como de costumbre hace caso omiso y se queda junto a mí- ¿qué podrían ver tus hermosas esmeraldas en este momento?-mi acompañante ríe por mi cumplido.

-¿Quién está contigo?-pregunta mi amiga.

-Es solo la loca de mi prima-respondo y una almohada choca contra mi cara-¡auch! Eso duele Mei-le regaño molesto.

-tú empezaste-contesta con una mirada inocente-yo solo me defendía-

-¿Shaoran?-escucho la voz de mi amiga al otro lado, le lanzo una mala mirada a mi prima y intento olvidarme de su acto violento por un rato.

-lo siento, Sakura-me disculpo, pasando mi mano libre por mi rostro adolorido-¿qué decías?-

-Shaoran ¿no me estabas escuchando?-pregunta molesta, y puedo imaginarme un puchero en su rostro angelical.

-Por supuesto que te estaba escuchando, es solo que Mei me está maltratando como siempre-explico quejándome de mí "querida" prima-pero te preguntaba qué es lo que acabas de ver-

-oh es cierto-escucho una risa de su parte y sonrío aun más-¿crees que puedes venir al parque en este momento?-

-¿al parque?-pregunto, ¿qué podría estar tramando?

-Solo si no estás ocupado-explica.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Sakura?-pregunto un poco preocupado por su solicitud.

Silencio por unos segundos del otro lado de la línea, lo que me preocupa más ¿Por qué mi amiga me necesita con tanta urgencia en ese lugar? ¿Pasaba algo malo?-¿Sakura?-

Escuchó un suspiro de su parte-Shaoran, si tienes alguna cita o algo por el estilo dímelo-responde molesta después de varios segundos-¿Tienes que ayudar a Sumiko ahora?-pregunta tajante y yo parpadeo confundió.

-emm…no-respondo un poco asustado por su tono. Sumiko Uchida era una compañera de nuestra clase, era una chica muy simpática y amable; tenía muchas dificultades con las matemáticas (al igual que Sakura) así que yo la ayudaba de vez en cuando con algunas actividades y tareas desde dos meses atrás. Ella y Sakura eran buenas amigas, aunque la última desde hace un par de meses se comportaba de manera extraña con nuestra compañera.

-Entonces ven al parque rápido, es sobre Tomoyo y Eriol-dicho esto último cuelga dejándome completamente confundido.

Meiling me mira seriamente como intentando leer mis pensamientos-Pobre de ti Xiaolang-dice mientras palmea mi hombro-las cosas con mi querida Sakura no serán tan fáciles para ti-

-¿de qué demonios hablas, Mei?-ella ríe y se dirige fuera de mi habitación-mejor apresúrate, si demoras mucho Sakura te hará trizas-su respuesta me hace reaccionar y me apresuro hacia el lugar en donde se encuentra mi amiga, últimamente andaba demasiado susceptible, lo mejor era no molestarla, al menos que quisiera sufrir serias consecuencias.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

-Oh Eriol, esto es tan extraño-explico a mi acompañante mientras él me abraza por la espalda y besa una de mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar.

Se ubica frente a mí tomándome de las manos con delicadeza-¿Qué tiene de extraño, preciosa?-pregunta aumentado más mi sonrojo.

-Bueno…este…no sé cómo explicarlo-digo intentando no observar sus ojos para lograr decir algo coherente-Éramos amigos, Eriol y…-

Él sonríe-tú lo has dicho, éramos-contesta.

Yo sonrío sin poder evitarlo ¿cómo era que él podía estar tranquilo?, hace una semana empezamos a salir juntos, nadie lo sabía, no es que nos molestará decirlo, pero era un poco difícil.

-Pero…es que…-no sabía cómo expresarme, últimamente palabras era lo último que utilizaba cuando estaba con él.

Toca una de mi mejillas con sus blancas manos-¿Acaso te molesta lo que tenemos?-pregunta tristemente y yo niego sintiéndome mal por causarle tristeza-¿entonces qué es lo que te preocupa, Tomoyo?-

-Me gusta lo que tenemos, no dudes de eso-digo dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas-pero no deja de ser extraño para mí ¿puedes comprender eso?-obtengo por su respuesta un par de ojos confundidos-Nosotros nunca nos llevamos muy bien, Eriol, se podría decir que Sakura nos unió un poquito pero aún así jamás fuimos tan buenos amigos como Shaoran y mi prima, o tú y ella; nosotros siempre fuimos bastante distantes, y ahora esto ¿no te parece extraño a ti también?-

-Me parece maravilloso-contesta mientras aproxima su rostro al mío, dándome una hermosa visión de sus orbes azules que me dejan por segundos sin aliento-Me gustas mucho, y enserio lamento no haberme dado cuenta desde mucho antes; pero estoy seguro de lo que siento Tomoyo, te quiero y no quiero que te sientas confundida, porque soy muy sincero en cuanto a mis sentimientos y lo sabes ¿verdad?-yo asiento como respuesta-nunca antes había tenido una novia, así que te pido un poco de paciencia, porque puede que no sea el novio perfecto, pero hare todo lo posible porque seas feliz-luego termina juntado sus labios con los míos, provocando un hormigueo extraño en mi estomago. Esta había sido una de las mejores semanas de mi vida y esperaba que no se acabaran nunca.

Ha sido muy difícil para nosotros ocultarles nuestra relación a nuestros amigos, pero no estábamos preparados para afrontarlos, estaba más que segura que ellos se sentirían muy felices por nosotros; pero ambos estamos esperando el momento ideal para decírselos, mientras el momento llega, Eriol y yo disfrutamos de las hermosas sensaciones que podemos disfrutar juntos; solo espero que Sakura no se moleste por ocultarle algo tan importante; la recompensare ayudándole con Shaoran, eso la hará muy feliz.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Llevo aproximadamente una hora escondida detrás de estos arbustos. ¿Por qué lo hago? Porque no tenía idea de cómo actuar ante semejante cuadro que se presentaba frente a mis ojos. Era viernes y con mis amigos teníamos la costumbre de salir todos juntos a divertirnos. El día de hoy era la excepción ya que tenía que ayudarle a mi madre a resolver un par de cosas de su trabajo, me excuse con mis amigos prometiéndoles salir la próxima vez, Sharoan dijo que tampoco podía salir el día de hoy ya que tenía un asunto pendiente que resolver, así que finalmente la salida quedo suspendida. Luego de clases me dirigí a mi casa encontrándome con la excelente noticia de que mi madre no necesitaba mi ayuda ahora, si no que hasta mañana. Muy contenta por esto me aliste y espere para darles a mis amigos una sorpresa, me dirigía a casa de mi prima Tomoyo para junto con ella ir a buscar a los demás y salir como lo habíamos planeado, como siempre tome el atajo del parque que queda en el centro del lugar donde vivimos ahora. Iba muy contenta con la idea de sorprenderlos pero la que termino más que sorprendida fui yo. No muy lejos del lugar por donde pasaba pude divisar a mi prima y a mi mejor amigo, extrañada por encontrarlos ahí me acerque sigilosamente al par, los cuales parecían estar demasiado íntimos a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada.

No sé porque pero pensé que era mejor no interrumpirlos, tal vez estaban acercándose más como Shaoran y yo lo habíamos planeado; me di la vuelta para regresar a mi hogar y escuche una risas de parte de ellos, debido a esto mi curiosidad aumento y me escondí detrás de unos arbustos muy cerca del lugar donde estaban, ambos hablaban en tono normal pero no podía escuchar por completo lo que decían, a duras penas podía comprender unas cuantas palabras. Pase como media hora en ese lugar sin dejar que notarán mi presencia, pensé que yo había exagerado un poco ya que parecía que se divertían como cualquier pareja de amigos, estaba decidida a levantarme cuando Tomoyo le dijo algo al oji-azul y este la abrazo y beso su mejilla, abrí los ojos sorprendida ¿algo extraño sucedía ahí? Eriol siempre ha sido todo un caballero, pero con mi prima no se comportaba de esa manera; repentinamente después de unos cuantos susurros de ambas partes, el peli-negro besó a mi mejor amiga dejándome con la boca abierta. Tan rápido como pude reaccionar le hable a Shaoran, necesitaba saber que lo que estaba observando no era producto de mi imaginación.

Y heme aquí ahora, aún escondida observando al par que parecía disfrutar mucho de la compañía del otro, esperando a mí mejor amigo el cual ya había demorado bastante, su casa no estaba tan lejos del lugar; tal vez a pesar de lo que me había dicho él, sí estaba ocupado, de seguro estaba con Sumiko y no quiso decirme, últimamente pasa mucho tiempo con ella, no es que la chica no me agrade, es una buena amiga, pero…tengo el presentimiento de que él no la ve solo como una amiga, es como si llevara una relación diferente con ella. He pensado que tal vez era la chica que tenía confundido a Shaoran, él hace meses me había dicho que le gustaba una chica y desde esa vez solo unas pocas veces hablamos sobre el tema, ya que cada vez que intento preguntarle él cambia rápidamente del tema dejándome aún más confundida. Sumiko es una chica hermosa, de mi misma estatura, piel pálida, cabello lacio y rubio; de cara angelical con unos expresivos ojos cafés, hermosa en verdad; es más que obvio que Shaoran se fijaría en una chica como ella ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Soy demasiado despistada; después de esa vez que mi amigo me contó sobre sus sentimientos, él se fue acercando a ella…o por todos los dioses ¿Es posible que a Shaoran le guste Sumiko?

-¿Sakura?-escucho una voz detrás de mí provocando un grito de mi parte de la impresión. Shaoran se agacha hasta quedar a mi altura y cubre mi boca con su mano.

Por su acto nuestros rostros quedan demasiado cerca, tanto que puedo perderme en su mirada-Shhh…-dice él mirando hacia donde están nuestros amigos y quitando su mano de mi boca-¿es por eso que querías que viniera?-pregunta en un susurro señalando con su cabeza a nuestros amigos.

Los peli-negro no se habían movido del lugar, ambos se habían sentado bajo uno de los frondosos árboles del parque, se ven tan hermosos juntos, suprimo mis enormes ganas de tomarles una foto a ambos, sería un retrato digno de ver.

-Te tardaste mucho-le digo con voz suave-¿estabas con alguien?-él no me contesta, y sigue observando hacia donde nuestros amigos, dejándome apreciar su hermoso perfil y su serio rostros ¡dioses!¡¿Por qué me torturan de esta manera?

-¿Están así desde que me llamaste?-pregunta curioso aún sin mirarme, parpadeo confundida por su extraña actitud.

-Pues sí, llevan una hora, al menos desde que estoy aquí-él frunce el ceño ante mi respuesta.

Ambos nos encontrábamos prácticamente hincados sobre el césped, de tal manera que dos arbustos nos cubrían casi por completo, pero nos permitían una buena vista sobre lo que pasaba con nuestros amigos, además eran como las seis de tarde así que la luz del sol no era mucho problema en este momento.

-Bueno, cerezo, logramos nuestro cometido-dice mirándome de reojo-Nuestros amigos se están volviendo más cercanos, tal vez ahora ambos admiten sus sentimientos-sonríe y yo hecho una rápida mirada a donde nuestros amigos; mi prima se encontraba sobre el pecho de Eriol, mientras que este la abrazaba, son tan tiernos, Tomoyo era una chica afortunada-Lo demás ya no nos corresponde a nosotros-

-¿lo demás?-

El castaño asiente-me refiero a que si desean tener o no una relación es cosa de ellos, ya no es algo en lo que nosotros podamos intervenir, aunque debo admitir que somos muy buenos celestinos ¿no crees?-

Río suavemente por nuestro calificativo-somos más que buenos, Shaoran-digo dirigiéndole un guiño.

Él me presta más atención ante mi extraño acto, mientras yo le brindo una mirada maliciosa de _yo sé algo que tú no sabes._

-A ver…a ver, jovencita ¿qué no me has dicho?-pregunta curioso.

Yo me hago la inocente e ignoro su pregunta-¿no te parece que se ven divinos?-

-Sakura…-dice con advertencia.

Sonrío inocentemente-¿sí?-

Mi amigo hace un encantador puchero-¡Vamos! ¡Dime de qué me perdí! ¡No seas mala, Sakura!-contengo una carcajada ante su actitud de niño pequeño.

-Está bien, te diré-digo rodando los ojos antes su sonrisa victoriosa-Vez aquellos dos "amigos" de allá- digo señalando a nuestros amigos, Shaoran asiente-Si hubieras venido más rápido te hubieras dado cuenta que ya no son solamente amigos-noto su mirada de sorpresa.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunta desconfiado-puede que hayas malinterpretado las cosas, Sakura. Ya sabes cómo es Eriol-

-no he malinterpretado nada-protestó molesta ante su falta de confianza y frunzo el ceño, el pasa uno de sus dedos sobre mi frente, exactamente sobre mi ceño fruncido y sonríe.

-No te enojes por favor-dice apartando su mano de mi cara-Es solo que Eriol no es ningún santo, tú sabes cómo es con las chicas, hasta contigo, varios del instituto creían o creen que tu eres su novia-yo me sorprendo por su respuesta-los más observadores se dan cuenta que no es cierto, que él te quiere y adora mucho pero como a una hermana; el punto es que nuestro amigo es todo un caballero con las chicas, cualquiera podría malinterpretar ¿negaras que has estado con él exactamente de esa forma?-pregunta aludiendo a la posición en la que se encuentran Eriol y Tomoyo, haciéndome sonrojar ya que me recuerda a la siempre extraña relación entre el oji-azul y yo.

-Eriol jamás me ha besado, Shaoran-respondo y él ahora sí que no puede de la sorpresa-En el tiempo que llevo aquí vi un beso y escuche algo sobre noviazgo no público aún-

-¿hablas enserio?-

-No mentiría en algo como eso-respondo-tal parece que están saliendo desde hace una semana, ahora comprenderás porque hemos pasado solos en casi todos los recreos-

El joven a mi lado pasa su mano sobre sus cabellos confundido-¡wow! ¡vaya! Me has dejado sin palabras, nunca lo hubiera imaginado-lanzando una última mirada al par-¿qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? Yo invito-propone y yo asiento, iba a levantarse cuando lo detuve.

-Shaoran, van a descubrir que estábamos aquí-le digo impidiendo que se levantará del lugar.

El niega-no lo creo, Sakura, están concentrados en otras cosas-

-Son Eriol y Tomoyo, ellos se dan cuenta de todo-respondo preocupada, no quería que ellos supieran que nosotros sabíamos de su relación, quería que ellos encontraran el momento adecuado para contarnos lo que sucedía, y mi amigo pretendía echar todo a perder.

Shaoran rueda los ojos impaciente por mi insistencia-Burlaremos a los "perspicaces" el día de hoy-yo le lanzo una mala mirada-ok, ok, como quieras, vámonos como digno ladrón huyendo de la policía-dice mientras nos alejamos con cautela del lugar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Me encontraba con Sakura en uno de los pequeños restaurantes cerca del parque, ambos habíamos pedido un sándwich y unos refrescos.

-aún no sales de la impresión ¿verdad?-pregunta divertida.

Suspiró resigno-la verdad es que no-contesto observando a mi acompañante, la cual se encontraba frente a mí.

Ella ríe- no tienes idea de lo extraña que me sentí yo al observarlos, en un principio los vi todos "amigables" por así decirlo-dice usando sus manos para simular las comillas-y pensé en lo que me dijiste, Eriol es realmente especial así que no tiene nada de malo; pero iba a irme cuando se le acerco de una manera diferente y la beso-comenta mientras yo escucho atento sus palabras.

-Era lo que queríamos-hablo observando mi cena-después de todo hemos hecho todo lo posible por que tengan la oportunidad de estar juntos y lo hemos logrado-

Come de su plato para luego añadir-¿Crees que nos lo digan, Shaoran?-afirmo con mi rostro-pero no comprendo ¿Por qué no nos lo han dicho aún?-

-Tal vez no se sienten preparados para que los demás lo sepan-contesto tratando de comprender la decisión de nuestros amigos.

Sakura niega-Somos sus mejores amigos, Tomoyo es mi prima y mejor amiga, siempre me cuenta todo-exclama un poco triste-Tal vez no era sincera con ella misma en cuanto a sus sentimientos por Eriol, pero me hablaba sobre él y como le molestaba, luego sobre su confusión y estuve con ella dos días atrás y no me dijo nada ¿crees que ya no confíe en mí? ¿Estará molesta conmigo?-

Sonrío con ternura por las preocupaciones de mi cerezo-por supuesto que no pequeña, Tomoyo no podría estar molesta contigo-atrayendo su mirada-Y es más que claro que confía en ti, solo que debe de estar confundida por todo lo que está pasando; Eriol y ella solo eran amigos y de repente se dio esto, tal vez teme o mejor dicho temen nuestra reacción-

-pero a mí no me molesta su relación-contesta ella un poco más animada-ellos son nuestros mejores amigos ¿Por qué ocultarnos algo tan importante?-iba a contestar cuando diviso a los aludidos entrando en el lugar donde Sakura y yo nos encontrábamos. Eriol parece percatarse de mi escrutinio, y no pasa desapercibido para mí como él aleja rápidamente la mano que tenía junto a la de la oji-azul, levanta su mano derecha a manera de saludo y se acerca a nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo sé-respondo a la pregunta de la castaña y me levanto de mi asiento para saludar a nuestros amigos-pregúntaselos tú misma-ella me ve sorprendida y se vuelva atrás para observar hacia donde nuestros amigos.

-Shaoran-dice Eriol y hacemos nuestro usual saludo de manos, mientras Tomoyo saluda con un gran abrazo a su prima-¡qué sorpresa verlos por acá!-exclama algo ¿nervioso? Seh…estaba nervioso, hahaha si supieras amigo que por primera vez desde que te conozco tengo una ventaja sobre ti, jamás pensé que este día llegaría.

-Mi hermosa princesa no piensa saludarme-dirigiéndose a Sakura, la cual está sentada junto a la oji-azul, ella le sonríe y mi amigo le besa la mejilla como todo saludo, luego de esto ambos nos sentamos frente a las chicas.

Ellos ordenaron unos burritos y refrescos y nos acompañaron en la cena.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunta Eriol cortando la tensión que se estaba formando en el ambiente-¿Acaso tienen una cita?-vuelve a preguntar sonrojando a la oji-verde-es por eso que cancelaron la salida que habíamos planeado para hoy-

-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti, hermano-lo miro serio y como toda respuesta él me mira molesto, como si presintiera algo.

-te recuerdo que los que cancelaron fueron ustedes-contesta después de unos segundos de silencio.

Observo durante unos instantes a Sakura, la cual me miraba por igual y habla por primera vez desde que ellos llegaron-No contestaste la pregunta, Eriol-

El peli-negro la observa intentando leer su mirada-ustedes tampoco contestaron la mía-

Sakura rueda los ojos exasperada o molesta, no sabría decirlo-No, no tenemos una cita, y cancele porque tenía que ayudar a mi madre, pero ella me dijo que hoy no necesitaba de mi ayuda si no que hasta mañana, así que decidí darles una sorpresa y fui a buscarlos para salir algún lado, aunque sea un poco tarde entonces fui…-hizo una pausa y pareció meditar lo que iba a decir-…entonces fui a casa de Shaoran y por eso estamos aquí ahora-

-Me hubieras llamado, Sakura, podríamos haber ido de compras-dice Tomoyo confundida quizá porque su prima no había ido con ella.

Sakura hesita antes de contestar-Emm…bueno…pensé que estabas ocupada-

-Ni siquiera me llamaste-responde ella extrañada por el proceder de la oji-verde-Hubiéramos planeado algo de última hora-

Mi pequeña me mira pidiéndome ayuda con su mirada-Lamentamos no llamarlos-digo improvisando una excusa y tratando de que mi mente trabaje al mil por hora-lo que sucede es que…bueno…-la oji-verde me golpea debajo de la mesa con disimulo para que me percate de mi tartamudeo-ya que Sakura fue a mi casa, Xitlali y Mei la acapararon, tenían tiempo de no verla y ustedes saben que mis primas adoran a Sakura, y pues ya era tarde así que decidimos venir aquí y no molestarlos; además ustedes parecen estar bien sin nosotros, se notan muy contentos-digo más seguro.

-Entonces Xitlali y Mei no dejaron en paz a mi princesa-ambos asentimos ante lo dicho por Eriol-que difícil para ustedes, no pudieron estar a solas como hubieran querido-dice en tono burlón haciéndonos sonrojar.

Tomoyo ríe junto con Eriol, mientras que la castaña y yo les lanzamos malas miradas.

Sakura se dirige a mi amigo-ya que contestamos tu pregunta, Eriol, ¿qué hacían tú y Tomoyo?-pregunta observando a ambos, Tomoyo baja la cabeza tratando de ocultar un ligero sonrojo y el oji-azul es el que contesta.

-Decidimos ir por unos helados al parque, no teníamos nada que hacer y estábamos aburridos-noto en la mirada de mi pequeña un dejo de tristeza por la respuesta de Eriol, de seguro porque sabía que mi amigo le mentía.

-ya veo, así que era eso-

El joven a lado la observa extrañado por su reacción, Eriol era muy observador y yo estaba seguro de que se había dado cuenta de la extraña actitud por parte de la castaña.

-Ya que nuestro plan de salida del día de hoy fue un fiasco total ¿qué les parece si vamos mañana por la noche al cine?-pregunta Eriol tratando de animar a nuestra amiga-¿crees que estés libre para las 7 de la noche, Sak?-

Ella asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro-Entonces supongo que nos veríamos mañana en el parque-todos asentimos.

-Creo que Nakuru puede llevarnos-dice el oji-azul y Sakura muestra pánico en su rostro-por supuesto que solo ira a dejarnos, no nos acompañara tu hermano princesa, no quiero que peligre la vida de Shaoran-lo ultimo produce un escalofrío de mi parte y es que Touya Kinomoto parecía odiarme cada día más, créanme si las miradas matarán yo ya no estaría en este mundo.

-No solo la mía Eriol, también la tuya-

El oji-azul niega-Te equivocas amigo, yo soy su preferido, eres tú su pesadilla-habla en tono dramático provocando una risa en las chicas.

-Ahora te equivocas tú, él es mi pesadilla-todos reímos por esto último. Todos disfrutábamos mientras nuestra pequeña cena transcurría, repentinamente el celular de la oji-verde suena provocando un silencio entre nosotros.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

-_¿Sakura?-_pregunta una voz al otro lado de la línea_-¿Dónde estás? –_

-¡Touya!-respondo sorprendida y tres pares de ojos me observan curiosos-Este…estoy cenando cerca del parque-

Escucho un gruñido de su parte-_Estoy fuera del departamento, no tengo las llaves con migo, ¿Estás con nuestra madre?-_

-¿Mi madre no está en casa?-respondo con una pregunta.

-_Si estoy fuera del departamento y te pregunto por nuestra madre ¿consideras que está en casa?-_habla sarcásticamente_-¡Claro! Aquí está, yo estoy fuera porque simplemente tengo ganas-_

Suspiro por la obvia respuesta de mi hermano-Eres un grosero Touya. Ella no está conmigo, pensé que estaría ahí todo el día-

-_Ya es tarde, monstro ¿con quién estas hasta estas horas de la noche?-_

Ruedo los ojos molesta-Son las 7, hermano, y estoy muy cerca de la casa-

-_no contestaste mi pregunta_-dice cortante_-¿acaso estas a solas con ese Moscoso?-_pregunta haciéndome sonrojar y mis amigos están cada vez más curiosos por nuestra conversación.

-No-respondo simplemente-Tomoyo y Eriol están con nosotros-digo observando a los aludidos.

_-¿Dónde estás exactamente? Voy por ti ahora mismo-_

-pero Touya…-

El interrumpe diciendo_-¿piensas dejar a tu hermano fuera por más tiempo?-_suspiro nuevamente-

-Está bien, me encuentro en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la fuente del parque, el que Nakuru nos enseño ¿lo recuerdas?-

_-Voy para allá-_dice cortando la comunicación.

-¿Tu hermano viene por ti?-pregunta el oji-azul.

Afirmo con la cabeza-Lo siento chicos, pero ya saben como es Touya-

-No te preocupes, Sakurita-responde mi amiga con una sonrisa-Ya todos terminamos de comer, podemos esperar a tu hermano afuera para no causarle molestias-nuestros acompañantes asienten dándole la razón a Tomoyo. Todos pagamos nuestros pedidos y nos disponemos a salir del lugar y esperar a mi molesto hermano.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Touya.**

Me desagradaba que mi hermanita estuviera con ese sujeto, pasaba demasiado tiempo con él, en el colegio, en la casa haciendo tareas y hasta los fines de semana estaban juntos ¿no se aburría de su presencia? Me preocupaba que fueran tan amigos, y mi sentido común me decía que esa amistad iba para algo más, algo que yo impediría completamente. Sakura pronto cumpliría 16 años y se estaba convirtiendo en una joven muy hermosa, yo no puedo permitir que ese mocoso se acerque más a ella, nadie lastimaría a mi hermanita.

Me disponía a ir por mi hermana cuando escucho a lo lejos del pasillo la voz de mi madre que al parecer no estaba sola.

-¿Era necesario que me acompañaras hasta aquí?-pregunta mi madre molesta provocando una risa de parte del sujeto.

-No comprendo porque te alteras, querida Nadeshiko-responde el hombre en tono tranquilo-Solo me aseguro de que no hagas una tontería, ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a dar una vuelta con migo?-frunzo el ceño ante la confianza con la que el hombre trataba a mi madre. Ambos se habían quedado parados al final del pasillo, no podía distinguir bien al hombre, ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi presencia-Además era necesario que te recordara tu deber-veo a mi madre apretar las puños con fuerza-No puedo darte más tiempo-

-Estoy haciendo lo que dices-contesta tristemente-pero trata de entenderme, no voy a actuar directamente, estoy alejándome de él y te consta ¿Qué más quieres que haga?-

-Sakura sigue viendo a su padre-habla el sujeto y eso me alerta, entonces hablaban sobre mi padre ¿Por qué mi madre hablaba con un desconocido sobre eso? Y peor aún ¿Por qué le dice que se ha alejado de él? ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí?

-No puedes pretender que alejare a mi hija de su propio padre-

-Eso es lo que pretendo-

-Eso no es algo que te incumbe-exclama con rabia-Estoy divorciada, él y yo ya no hablamos, ni mucho menos tenemos contacto-

El desconocido para mí, la toma de los hombros como intentando hacerla entrar en razón-Tus hijos te mantienen en contacto con él ¿no entiendes eso?-

-¡Por todos los cielos! ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi?-pregunta sollozando y yo me levanto bruscamente, ya que me encontraba sentado en el piso del pasillo, por más curiosidad que me diera el saber hasta dónde podía llegar la conversación, no podía permitir que alguien hiciera llorar a mi madre ¿Quién demonios se cree ese sujeto para hablarle de esa manera? Yo realmente no quería interrumpir pero estaba siendo obligado a hacerlo-¿Quieres destruir lo poco que queda de mi familia? ¿Eso es lo quieres? Pensé que el divorcio sería más que suficiente para ti, pero no, tú quieres verme en lo más profundo del abismo-

-No seas ridícula-responde el hombre zarandeándola y sin soltar sus hombros-Quiero lo mejor para ti. Desde un principio me opuse a tu matrimonio con ese inútil, pero tú no quisiste escucharme, diciéndome que estabas enamorada, que lo amabas y hiciéramos lo que hiciéramos tu no ibas a alejarte de él. Que irónico ¿no crees? Si me hubieras hecho caso en aquel entonces esto no estaría pasando, tendrías una excelente familia con un hombre que de verdad valiera la pena y no estaría pasando por estos problemas. Aunque me culpes en parte a mí Nadeshiko, piénsalo, tú eres la culpable de todo lo que está sucediendo a tu alrededor, eres la culpable del sufrimiento de tus hijos-escucho con atención las palabras del hombre…no comprendiendo nada, ¿acaso mi madre había terminado con su matrimonio por ese hombre? ¿Quién era él? ¿Por qué le hablaba a mi madre de esa manera? Como si la conociera desde hace mucho…como si ese sujeto hubiera sido el causante de las peleas, el divorcio y las demás cosas que han preocupado a nuestra familia ¿Acaso…?

-¿Lo mejor?-pregunta con ironía-Esto te parece lo mejor-dice apuntándose a su rostro compungido-Estoy destrozada, mi pequeña niña ha sufrido mucho, no quiere hablarme, solo me habla cuando es necesario, mis hijos no actúan de la misma manera con migo, me condenan por lo que he hecho, por lo que tú me has obligado a hacer –exclama golpeándolo ligeramente en el pecho-Lo del divorcio lo cause yo, no lo niego. Pero tú estaba más que feliz por todo lo que me estaba pasando, hasta me ayudaste a dejarlo, a instalarme en una nueva ciudad. Después de años sin saber de ti, sin haber recibido una maldita respuesta de todas las cartas que yo enviaba, te apareces después de años en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida, cuando necesitaba apoyo, lo único que hiciste fue sonreír a mi costa, burlándote de lo que me estaba pasando-

-Deja de llorar-responde molesto-¿No te he ayudado? Este departamento lo tienes gracias a mí, ¿no te he apoyado? Gracias a mi ayuda es que has salido adelante, tienes un buen trabajo y no estás viviendo en mejores condiciones que las que vivía antes-me sorprendo aún más por sus palabras. Yo mismo me había asombrado cuando mi madre había adquirido este departamento, era algo que no estaba adecuado a los recursos que ella poseía, pero jamás pensé que un extraño la ayudaba. ¿Podría ser que mi madre prefiriera esta vida a la vida que tenía antes?

-Lo dices como si yo hubiera vivido en condiciones precarias-le refuta al sujeto-Fujitaka y yo vivíamos bien, ni a mis hijos o a mi nos falta nada, teníamos todo lo necesario-

-¿Lo necesario? ¡Por favor! Mira nada más el lujoso lugar donde vives ahora, tienes un trabajo que cualquier mujer envidiaría, y posees muchos más recursos que antes-

-Yo no necesito lujos, ¿de qué me sirve todo el dinero del mundo si no soy feliz?-

El sujeto niega exasperado por su insistencia-No eres feliz porque no quieres, serías mucho más feliz si tú y tus hijos se alejaran por completo de tu ex esposo- dice recalcando la última palabra.

-El dinero no compra la felicidad-responde mi madre resignada-¿Jamás lo entenderás verdad? No te das cuenta que yo era más feliz viviendo con él a pesar de no tener todos estos lujos. Las cosas materiales no se comparan con la felicidad de estar con las personas que amas. Puedo alejarme de él y eso estoy haciendo; pero no puedo alejar a mis hijos de su padre, no es justo para ellos, ni para él. Fujitaka es un gran padre y los ama mucho-

-Eres una tonta-responde soltando sus hombros bruscamente-¿Tienes la esperanza de volver con él? ¿Crees que él aun te ama? ¡No seas ingenua! Kinomoto es un maldito bueno para nada, se aprovecho de ti, tú a penas eras una niña cuando se casarón, solo te usó, pensó que ibas a tener el fideicomiso de tu familia, pero el plan no salió como él esperaba ¿verdad? Tú familia te dio la espalda y no recibiste ayuda-¿cómo es que mi madre permitía que ese hombre hablara así de mi padre? Me aproxime con cautela a ellos, los cuales estaban tan sumidos en su conversación que no se percataron de una tercera figura cerca.

-Él me amaba-responde mi madre a la defensiva-No le interesaba mi dinero. Fujitaka era y sigue siendo un excelente hombre-

-Fujitaka, Fujitaka, Fujitaka, ¿Por qué lo defiendes tanto?-

-¡es el padre de mis hijos!-

-Es un maldito, que es muy feliz en este momento-habla el hombre mirándola fijamente-Esta soltero y sin hijos, ya que tú te encargas de la pequeña Sakura. Te apuesto a que tiene muchas mujeres en este momento y se siente bastante dichoso de no tenerte a su lado-eso fue lo último que pude escuchar del sujeto, ya que como instinto mi puño fue a dar directamente en su cara.

Mi madre le lanza una mirada al sujeto que ahora se encontraba tumbado en el suelo y me mira sorprendida-¡Touya!-

-Nadie habla así de mi padre, mal nacido-expresó con rabia al sujeto que me observaba sorprendido desde el suelo.

-¿Qué ha-ha-haces a-aquí hijo?-es la pregunta nerviosa de mi madre.

-¿Te importa?-pregunto dañado por todo lo que había escuchado anteriormente-Defiendo la dignidad de mi padre-el sujeto intenta levantarse y mi madre se aproxima ayudarlo.

-¡Déjalo!-tomándola de un brazo evitando que se acerque a ese hombre-Hace poco parecía un hombre muy fuerte hablando contigo. No lo he golpeado muy duro ¿o sí?-pregunto al sujeto y este solo sonríe con ironía.

-No fue nada-dice levantándose por sí mismo y mirándome con altanería. Mi madre aún no quitaba su rostro de espanto.

-Quita esa cara madre-hablo dirigiéndome a ella-Soy tu hijo, no es un muerto al que has visto-

-¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?-pregunta preocupada.

Frunzo el ceño-¿Tengo que darte explicaciones?-ella agacha la cabeza arrepentida-Eres tú la que me debe explicar esta situación-

-No es correcto que le hables así a tu madre-dice el sujeto dirigiéndose por primera vez a mí, y haciendo que mi enojo incremente aún más si es posible.

-¿Quién demonios es usted? Y ¿qué hace aquí?-pregunto a la defensiva y no evito irritarme por la sonrisa del sujeto que parecía no querer irse de su rostro. Ahora podía contemplarlo más de cerca; no estaba equivocado cuando mencione que era más bajo que yo, cabellos negros y ojos verdes, casi iguales a los de mi madre, era mayor que ella podría calcularle unos 40 o más.

-Tiene tu carácter, Nadeshiko-dice a mi madre sin responder mi pregunta-es muy parecido a él, pero en el fondo es igual a ti-

Observo al hombre y a mi madre al mismo tiempo ¿qué tipo de relación podría tener ese hombre con mi madre?

-Corrige mi actitud y usted no da un mejor ejemplo-él me observa curioso-¿No piensa contestarme? O ¿ha olvidado la pregunta?-

-Soy Amida Ama…-

Mi madre no deja que termine y lo interrumpe-Deja las cosas así hijo, entremos al departamento-sugiere mi madre tocando mi hombro.

Yo evito su contacto-Tengo que ir por mi hermana-respondo tajante-La cual pensaba que estabas en casa el día de hoy ¿Tienes alguna otra sorpresa para mí, madre?-él sujeto solo nos observa pero evita entrometerse.

-Touya, hijo…yo…-

-¿te quedaste sin palabras?-pregunto molesto-Yo estaba prácticamente en la misma situación, pero estoy tan molesto que ahora tengo demasiado que decir-ahí observando al sujeto-cuando estés lista para decirme la verdad solo llámame-digo alejándome del lugar sin despedirme de nadie.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Llevábamos varios minutos esperando al hermano de Sakura, cosa extraña ya que cuando de su hermanita se trataba él era muy puntual sobre todo a sabiendas de que nos encontrábamos con mi amigo.

-qué extraño-habla una hermosa chica a mi lado-¿segura que te dijo que venía ahora mismo?-pregunta a su prima.

La aludida afirma-estoy segura, Tomoyo, ¿crees que le ha pasado algo?-pregunta afligida.

Shaoran le sonríe para tranquilizarla-Por supuesto que no, tu hermano es una roca, nada malo podría pasarle-contesta haciendo sonreír a mi princesa; ambos se observaron por unos segundos que parecieron eternos, y estoy seguro que tanto la oji-azul como yo nos sentimos de más en ese momento.

Tosí un poco interrumpiéndolos y ambos se sonrojan al instante provocando una pequeña risita en Tomoyo, su risa era tan hermosa, aún no comprendo porque demore tanto en aceptar mis sentimientos, definitivamente los seres humanos somos muy complicados.

-Este…bueno…-dice mi pequeña nerviosa-Creo que iré a casa, tal vez encuentro a Touya-

El ambarino niega-lo mejor será que lo esperes aquí, puede que venga en camino y se molestará si no te encuentra-

Río por la respuesta de mi primo-lo que sucede es que tú no la quieres lejos de ti-él me fulmina con la mirada mientras que Sakura se sonroja fuertemente. Le guiño el ojo a la castaña-Eres un afortunada, Sakura, tienes a un verdadero galán detrás de ti-digo y sus mejillas arden más si es posible, mi amigo rueda los ojos pidiendo paciencia.

-¡Callate, Eriol!-dice mirando hacia otro lado tratando de controlar su sonrojo-No digas tonterías-

La oji-verde baja la cabeza avergonzada y yo sonrío aun mas-Son todos menos tonterías, amigo-

-Sakura-habla una quinta voz y ambos nos giramos en su dirección-Vámonos-mirando a la castaña quien se despide rápidamente de nosotros y luego fulminando a Shaoran con su mirada, una gota baja por el cuello de este ultimo.

-Adiós, chicos-se despide mi princesa con un gesto-Hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana-respondemos los tres al unísono. Touya se despide con un gesto y ambos hermanos se marchan dejándonos confundidos.

-qué raro-exclama mi hermosa niña-Touya no se lleva bien contigo-dice mirando a mi amigo-pero jamás es tan descortés, normalmente saluda-

Shaoran asiente-es cierto, siempre me dice "mocoso"-contesta Shaoran imitando a Touya y su mala mirada mientras nosotros reímos-Kinomoto se veía mal, más de lo normal-

-Sí que estaba mal para que un despistado como tú lo notara-digo a manera de broma, aunque en el fondo estaba hablando seriamente.

-Es enserio, Eriol-dice Tomoyo preocupada-él no es así, siempre se ve enojado, pero es un chico muy agradable con sus seres más cercanos…algo le paso ahora ¿será por eso que se había demorado?-

Los tres quedamos unos minutos en silencio analizando la situación ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto se encuentre en ese estado?

-Lo mejor será esperar a que Sakura nos cuente mañana-

-Sakura, Sakura, Sakura-digo en tono burlón, es todo lo que procesa tú cerebro ¿verdad, Shaoran?-

Él suspira resignado-Me voy casa-

-¡Hey, vamos, amigo!-exclamo-no te enojes, solo fui sincero-

-no estoy enojado, Eriol-me responde-he aprendido a ignorar tus comentarios ¿Qué haría yo enojándome por cada tontería que dices?-

Tomoyo ríe ante mi cara de desconcierto-Ya es tarde, lo mejor es que todos vayamos a casa-dice sonriéndome.

-Te acompaño-ofrezco rápidamente y ella niega.

-Tu casa y la de Shaoran quedan más cerca, no te preocupes por mí-la miro molesto ¿intentaba evitarme? Mi novia estaba rechazando mi invitación. Sonrío repentinamente, sonaba tan lindo, MI novia.

-Puedo cuidarme solo, Tomoyo-responde Shaoran sonriéndole-Así que has me el favor de brindarme tranquilidad en mi regreso a casa y llévate a este loco contigo-la oji-azul ríe y yo lo miro feo.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, hermano-hablo en tono dramático.

-¡por amor a todo lo divino!-exclama mi amigo perdiendo toda su paciencia-Solo acompaña a tu novia-Tomoyo y yo lo miramos asustados, ¿él se habrá dado cuenta?...¿es posible…?

-¿qué dijiste?-pregunta Tomoyo preocupada.

Shaoran se había quedado mudo por un rato y reacciona ante la pregunta de la peli-negro-Solo fue una broma-frunce el ceño-al menos que ustedes crean lo contrario-

-eh…no…nosotros…bueno-ni mi hermosa niña o yo podíamos decir algo coherente.

Shaoran solo se limita a sonreír y se despide de nosotros, dejándonos algo confundidos.

-¿Crees que nos hemos vuelto paranoicos, Eriol?-pregunta ella ya una vez a solas.

Afirmo con mi cabeza-Posiblemente-ahora sonriendo-¿La llevo a casa, hermosa dama?-pregunto acercándome a ella que solo sonríe como respuesta. Y aprovechándome de nuestro momento a solas aproximo mis labios a los suyos preparándome para saborear ese exquisito néctar, sus besos siempre eran tan dulces. Sonrío en mi mente, y es que me había dado cuenta de que sin haberlo planeado ella se había convertido en una persona muy importante para mí.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Touya se había comportado extraño durante todo el camino. Dijo que no podía ir al departamento de mi madre porque ella tenía cosas que hacer y que lo mejor era que me quedara con él por esta noche en su departamento, me aseguro que Yukito no estaría ya que tenía otras cosas que hacer, cosa que me entristeció ya que hubiera deseado ver a Yukito, hacia una semana que no sabía nada de él.

Mi hermano se dedicaba a abrir la puerta de su departamento, al esta abrirse, logro observar como una figura de una mujer se abalanza sobre mi hermano, quien tuvo que hacer malabares para no irse directo al suelo.

-¡Touya!-exclama la siempre alegre voz de Nakuru-Llevo horas esperándote, quería darte una sorpresa-dice besándolo de manera poco inocente y sin percatarse de mi presencia.

Me causa gracia ver a mi hermano sonrojarse, de seguro avergonzado por que yo contemplara esta situación; Nakuru parecía no querer apartarse de mi hermano, su cuerpo se había acoplado muy bien al de él mientras lo besaba, y yo no puedo hacer más que bajar la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-No me avisas que venía-responde mi hermano alejándose de su aferre y ella le sonríe radiantemente.

Le guiña el ojo para añadir-Te dije que quería darte una sorpresa-

-Tuve que traer a mí hermana conmigo-habla apuntándome con su cabeza y es ahí que la joven Akizuki se percata de mi presencia y se sonroja fuertemente.

-¡Sakura!-exclama nerviosa haciéndome sonreír-Oh cuanto lo lamento-sigue haciendo un par de reverencias a manera de disculpa.

-No te preocupes-

Ella me mira contenta-Es un gusto volver a verte, pequeña-dice halando una de mis mejillas con delicadeza-Cada día estas más hermosa, de seguro has roto el corazón de muchos chicos en la preparatoria-agrega abochornándome y causando el enojo de mi hermano.

-Entremos-entra a su departamento y nosotras le seguimos. Se ubica en uno de los sillones de la pequeña salita y con un gesto nos invita a sentarnos, ambas nos sentamos mecánicamente-¿quieren algo de cenar?-

Ambas negamos y Nakuru contesta-Comí hace un rato-dirigiéndose a mi hermano-Bueno, ya es tarde, lo mejor será que me vaya-mi hermano asiente y ella se despide de nosotros-Hasta mañana, Touya. Hasta pronto, pequeña Sakura-

-Cuídate-le digo mientras que mi hermano la acompaña hasta la puerta y se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla. Mi hermano no se mostraba cariñoso en público, el día de hoy había sido la excepción. Él y Nakuru ya llevaban bastante tiempo juntos, a pesar de ser totalmente opuestos su relación iba de maravilla, Touya la quería mucho aunque no lo admitiera, tal vez estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez…después de todo es una gran chica y lo hace muy feliz.

-¿En qué piensas, monstro? Ya llevas mucho tiempo callada-dice y me percato que se encontraba junto a mí.

Le sonrío-aun no entiendo como una joven tan hermosa como ella soporta a alguien como tú-el pone los ojos en blanco-¿la quieres mucho, verdad?-

-Es una buena chica-contesta simplemente, y era seguro que eso había sido una afirmación.

-Lo sé-luego recuerdo el porque me encuentro aquí-Oye, Touya-digo captando su atención-No me has dicho todo la verdad ¿o si?

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero-expreso molesta por su respuesta-es extraño que me trajeras aquí, y ni siquiera me diste oportunidad de ir a traer ropa a casa-

Él observa a un punto inexistente-ya te dije que mi madre tenía asuntos que resolver-

-Entonces la viste-afirmo intentando encontrar su mirada-es extraño que mi madre estuviera tan ocupada como para no querer recibirme en su departamento-

Mi hermano niega-no es eso…es solo que…-

-¿qué?-pregunto ante su extraña respuesta.

-¿Confías en mí?-pregunta mirándome y yo afirmo con un gesto-entonces deja de hacer preguntas, mañana te llevare de regreso ¿te molesta tanto quedarte conmigo?-

-No me molesta-respondo mirándolo-pero lo que si me molesta es que no seas sincero conmigo. Soy despistada, Touya, pero no soy tonta-

-Lo sé, Sakura-dice seriamente-pero es algo que no me corresponde a mí decírtelo-

-Hermano…-él niega como respuesta-¿pasa algo con mi madre?-

Él suspira ante mi insistencia-Lo único que puedo decirte es que se trata de un asunto familiar-y eso fue lo último que escuche de parte de él en esa noche.

**Sxsxsxs**

El lunes había llegado nuevamente, después de un corto fin de semana, ¿Por qué será que los mejores tiempos pasan rápidamente? El fin de semana pasó rápido, fuimos al cine con los chicos el sábado por la noche y como siempre nos divertimos mucho. El día de ayer pase con mi madre en la mañana, Touya llego a recogerme para ir con mi padre durante la tarde; y por más extraño que parezca, mi hermano no hablo con nuestra madre, él se comporto de manera cortante con ella, acto que no dejo de sorprenderme es decir, mi madre y yo no nos llevamos muy bien (gracias a mí) y era mi hermano el que siempre me decía que no tenía que comportarme de esa manera con ella, desde entonces mi trato con ella no era cortante pero tampoco era como antes; y es más que visible que mi hermano no me estaba dando el ejemplo ahora ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos? Algo me dice que tiene que ver con la actitud de mi hermano el día viernes, solo espero que no sea nada grave.

-Hola Sakura-saluda mi compañera Sumiko con una sonrisa. Ambas nos encontrábamos en el salón de clases, la campana que daba inicio a estas no sonaba aún, así que teníamos un pequeño rato libre-¿Qué tal estuvo tu fin de semana?-pregunta amigablemente. Yo me giro en su dirección ya me estaba viendo por la ventana del salón.

Sumiko era una chica muy linda, pero no tenía muchos amigos debido a su extraña actitud. Era una chica amable aunque no con todos, según porque no le agradan el tipo de personas de esta institución, ella me recuerda mucho a Tomoyo cuando recién yo iniciaba aquí, como si de alguna manera intentara estar lejos de todos. Ella se llevaba muy bien con mis amigos, sobre todo con Shaoran.

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar-respondo devolviendo la sonrisa.

-¿y Shaoran?-pregunta sorprendiéndome-¿no ha venido aún?-

-¿Shaoran?-pregunto sin responderle sorprendida porque no utilizo el apellido como de costumbre-¿lo llamas por su nombre?-

Ella baja su cabeza para ocultar su sonrojo, frunzo el ceño ¿qué pasaba ahí?-Bueno…este…él me dijo que podía llamarlo por su nombre si quería-

No sabía que responderle, de seguro Shaoran le tenía mucha confianza ahora ya que en este colegio los únicos que lo llamaban por su nombre eran su prima, Tomoyo, Eriol y yo. Ahora no cabía la menor duda de que se llevaban muy bien.

-Hola chicas-saluda mi mejor amiga y supongo que me veo mal por su mirada interrogante.

-Hola Daidouji-saluda Sumiko, ella no llamaba a nadie por nombre, excepto a mí…bueno y ahora a Shaoran también.

Tomoyo me seguía mirando interrogante y yo solo atino a sonreírle.

-Hay una reunión de chicas hermosas aquí-habla Eriol aproximándose a nosotras-que suerte tengo-dice provocando una risa en nosotras. Las tres lo saludamos con un gesto.

Shaoran ingresa al salón saludando cortésmente a nuestros compañeros y se acerca a donde nosotros estamos-Parece que soy el último en llegar-dice por todo saludo y luego se dirige a mi-Vaya, vaya…faltan cinco minutos para que las clases den inicio-todos le prestamos atención-A puesto a que sucederá algo sorprendente ahora, es un milagro que estés temprano en el colegio, pequeña-termina diciendo haciendo reír a los demás mientras yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

-muy graciosa, Shaoran, muy gracioso-respondo fingiendo estar molesta mientras le doy la espalda.

Él se acerca a mí y me abraza por la espalda gentilmente produciendo una extraña reacción en la boca de mi estomago-No te enojes, Sakura, tu sabes que te quiero mucho-expresa con una sonrisa inocente sobre sus labios.

-Todos lo sabemos, hermano-dice el oji-azul para molestarlo y logrando que Shaoran se sonroje.

-Eriol por amor al cielo-expresa Shaoran aun sin soltar su aferre-Estamos empezando la semana y ya empiezas a molestarme-

Nuestro amigo sonríe-Ya te dije que solo soy sincero-el ambarino ubica mentón sobre mi hombro y lo fulmina con la mirada.

-Siempre te la llevas de listo ¿verdad?-pregunta y la piel se me pone de gallina al sentir su cálido aliento en mi cuello, trague en seco ¿Por qué tiene que estar tan cerca? Eriol sonríe aun más al notar mi reacción.

-¿Necesitas ayuda ahora en la tarde?-pregunta Shaoran integrando a Sumiko en la conversación.

Ella despierta de sus pensamientos bruscamente, ya que parecía ida y asiente-¿después de clases?-

-Si-responde el ambarino sobre mi hombro. Respiro profundo, me molestaba que él pasara tiempo con ella a solas ¿acaso no podía hacer sola sus deberes? Niego internamente ante mis pensamientos, la pobre chica necesita ayuda como cualquier otra persona, yo no tenía porque pensar de esa manera; pero a pesar de que era consciente que no tenía nada de malo, no dejaba de molestarme el hecho de que fuera tan cercana a mi mejor amigo.

La campana nos anuncio el inicio de la jornada y Sumiko se dirigió a su lugar, que estaba al otro lado del salón. Los chicos tomaron sus asientos, mientras que mi prima me pregunta en un susurro-¿Estás bien, Sakurita?-yo asiento confundida por mis reacciones, sin querer me preocupaba que ellos tuvieran algo más, así como Eriol y Tomoyo, tal vez tenían una relación a escondidas y por eso iba a su casa una vez a la semana-Ellos solo son amigos-habla mi prima suave adivinando mis pensamientos-Tú sabes que él solo tiene ojos para ti-dice sonrojándome. Pero en este momento deseaba con todo mi corazón que la broma de Tomoyo fuera cierta. Quería que Shaoran estuviera conmigo siempre, tal vez como algo más que amigos, algo realmente imposible, ya que él no me veía como algo más que una amiga, por más que yo deseará lo contrario.

La clase dio inicio y yo no pude hacer más que perderme en mis pensamientos. Mi querida prima me lo advirtió mucho antes, sonrío internamente recordando todo lo que ella me decía y que yo me negaba a creer. Se feliz Tomoyo, no solo porque tienes a todo un príncipe azul a tu lado sino también por ganar y hacer que acepte lo que nunca dejas de repetir "_Te gusta Shaoran Li"._ No tienes idea de cómo detesto que siempre tengas la razón.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

Hola queridos lectores, espero que no tengan ganas de matarme por esta demora. Últimamente no me queda mucho tiempo para escribir, tengo un millón de cosas que hacer así que espero que no estén molestos conmigo, ustedes comprenderán que el colegio y las diferentes responsabilidades absorben todo mi tiempo. He tenido unos pequeños problemas, pero todo ha salido bien.

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Me he divertido mucho escribiendo, así que espero que les guste mucho…las cosas van mejorando entre ellos y Touya ha descubierto una parte de la verdad…una parte, ojala que Nadeshiko pueda hablar con él pronto, ¿quién será ese sujeto?, hay muchas cosas sin resolver aún, esperemos que todo termine bien.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, a todos los que agregan esta historia a sus favoritos y a los que se toman tiempo para leer esta historia, gracias por subirme siempre los ánimos para continuar con la historia.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

- Cote21: Shaoran y Sakura han avanzado mucho, pero los que si les ganaron fueron Tomoyo y Eriol, son tal lindos. Nadeshiko tiene muchos problemas en este momento, sobre todo porque fue descubierta por Touya. Agradezco tu apoyo y espero que todo te vaya bien, suerte!.

- mimi-serenety: Shaoran es un amor y ha logrado avanzar mucho con Sakura, aunque esta puede haber malinterpretado algunas cosas. Gracias por tus animos y espero leerte pronto.

- Astrizk: Gracias por tu review!

- moonlight-Li: Shaoran pareció sorprender a todos al aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque la siempre despistada de Sakura no se ha dado cuenta, las dos parejitas han avanzado bastante, y Nadeshiko nos ha dado una gran sorpresa. Gracias por todo!

¡Espero reviews!

**¡Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero que este capi haya sido de su mayor agrado!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización.**

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	19. Chapter 18

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capítulo 18.**

**Decimo Octavo Cambio.**

**-Conociendo a un amigo-**

**Shaoran.**

¿Habrá alguna manera de detener el tiempo? En verdad espero que algún día todas esas grandes mentes puedan lograrlo, porque si no es así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegaré a los ochenta, y sinceramente aún no me apetece el cabello blanco. Faltaban muy poco para terminar primero de preparatoria, nos encontramos al inicio de los exámenes finales así que muy pronto podremos gozar de vacaciones.

Mis amigos y yo somos cada vez más unidos, nos hemos vuelto inseparables, hemos estado preparándonos todos juntos para las pruebas, no solo por el hecho de compartir tiempo juntos sino más bien, porque todos nos ayudamos, cada una de nuestras habilidades ayuda a las debilidades del otro. Por esta razón no se le debe prestar mucha atención a los padres cuando dicen que el estudio en grupo es malo, porque ellos se equivocan, el estudio compartido es muy efectivo, siempre y cuando se use de la manera correcta.

Últimamente estamos llenos de actividades y tareas, por eso ayudo a Uchida en las actividades de matemática, ella es una chica muy inteligente, es una de las mejores en clase, exceptuando esta materia, supongo que nadie es perfecto en todo.

-Oye, Shaoran-llama mi acompañante sacándome de mis pensamientos-¿Lo hice bien?-pregunta mostrándome un ejercicio que acababa de realizar, yo la miro unos minutos antes de tomar el papel entre mis manos y revisarlo.

Nos encontrábamos en mi casa estudiando desde hace más de una hora; estos últimos días habíamos salido antes de clases debido a las pruebas, así que aprovechamos para estudiar desde temprano y así terminar con nuestros deberes rápidamente.

Le sonrío mientras le entrego el ejercicio bien elaborado, ella se estaba esforzando mucho y he notado un gran avance-Perfecto-le digo entregando su buen trabajo.

Ella me sonríe y pude notar por un segundo como sus ojos se iluminaron de alegría, lo cual me hizo recordar a mi amiga Sakura, ella hacía lo mismo en este tipo de ocasiones, aunque a diferencia de la castaña mi joven acompañante era más tímida y no se abalanzaba sobre mí de alegría. Suspiró resignado tal parece que últimamente no puedo sacarla de mi mente, sobre todo porque se comporta de manera diferente conmigo…como si tratara de evitarme.

-Gracias-dice tímidamente-Eres un excelente profesor, Shaoran, gracias a ti mis notas han mejorado mucho-

-No tienes nada que agradecerme-digo volviendo mi atención a los demás ejercicios- Si has mejorado no es por mí, sino porque tú eres una chica muy inteligente y siempre estas esforzándote-

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta con un tono de emoción que apenas puedo distinguir, y yo asiento como toda respuesta.

Le muestro otro ejercicio y le explico paso por paso como lo he realizado para que ella pueda hacer lo mismo. Y así pasamos la mayor parte de la tarde, ejercicio tras ejercicio; ella le ponía mucho entusiasmo para realizar cada uno, aunque no parecía costarle demasiado; Sakura se llevaba horas en un solo ejercicio, mi querida amiga era malísima para esta materia, aunque luego de una inquietante tarde ella terminaba entendiéndolo todo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta mi joven compañera con preocupación, y entonces me percato que sin querer me había sumido en mis pensamientos nuevamente deteniendo mi trabajo-Pareces distraído-

-Estoy bien-digo sonriéndole para tranquilizarla.

Ella suspira y me mira seriamente-Puedes confiar en mí, Shaoran. Es más que obvio que algo te pasa, no soy tan despistada como para no notarlo-

Perfecto, en vez de servir de buen maestro lo único que hago es preocupar a las personas ¡Buen trabajo, Shaoran!

-Es por Sakura ¿verdad?-dice y yo la miro sorprendido-Sabia que era eso-

-Yo…bueno, yo…-fue toda mi respuesta, provocando una risa en Sumiko, lo único que me faltaba, ahora hasta he perdido mi cerebro.

Uchida me mira sonriente-No es necesario que me lo ocultes, puedes ser sincero conmigo, después de todo somos amigos, al menos que tu consideres lo contrario-

Puedo sentir su mirada expectante-Te considero mi amiga-digo sinceramente. Gracias a mis "clases particulares" hemos llegado a pasar más tiempo juntos y nos hemos conocido mejor, es una de las pocas chicas que se ha ganado mi confianza, un gran logro tomando en cuenta mi difícil carácter.

-¿Entonces?-

-Sumiko…-

Ella ríe-Shaoran…-

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-pregunto con fastidio, ella al igual que la oji-azul, nunca se rendían y siempre lograban sacarme información.

-Se que estas así por Sakura, pero no entiendo la razón-hace una pausa y frunce el ceño- ¿Ha habido algún problema entre ustedes?-me dejo caer ante el respaldo del asiento en el que me entraba ¿qué si había pasado algo malo entre nosotros? Ni siquiera yo sabía la respuesta, lo único que sé es que mi mejor amiga está tratando de alejarse de mí, sin yo entender el motivo-¿Se han peleado?-pregunta asustada.

-no que yo sepa-expreso confundido-Tú eres más observadora que yo-digo mirándola-¿has notado su cambio de comportamiento?-

Parpadea confundida-¿a qué te refieres?-

-No losé, ni si quiera yo puedo entenderlo-digo pasando una de mis manos sobre mi cabello con desesperación-Ustedes las mujeres son muy complicadas-

Ella ríe bastante divertida por mi comentario-No somos complicadas, Shaoran. Es solo que ustedes se toman demasiadas molestias intentando entendernos…algo realmente tonto, ya que ningún hombre tienen la suficiente materia gris como para entendernos-dice sin dejar de reír mientras yo frunzo el ceño ¿me dijo tonto?

Ante mi no muy disimulada molestia ella sigue explicando-Mira, sinceramente no comprendo tu preocupación, yo veo a Sakura igual ¿seguro que no estás alucinando?-

Yo niego vehemente -¡Por supuesto que no! Es mi mejor amiga, la conozco, si yo digo que está actuando raro es porque eso sucede-

Ella me muestra ambas manos a manera de paz-está bien, no te enojes ¿ok? Tal vez yo he estado distraída, pero dime ¿Qué es lo que notas diferente?-

-Sakura y yo somos muy unidos, Sumiko-digo con seriedad-Pero siento que ella se está alejando de mí, como si evitara estar a solas conmigo o hablar conmigo, no lo sé, no sé cómo explicarlo-

Mi acompañante apoya ambos brazos sobre la mesa de estudio, recargando su cabeza sobre sus manos-Comprendo-

-¿Comprendes?-pregunto ya que no estaba seguro si esa respuesta estaba dirigida a mí.

Sumiko parecía estar meditando la situación mientras yo la miraba expectante-Se a lo que te refieres-

-¿lo sabes?-pregunto-¿Sabes que le sucede a Sakura?-ella asiente-¿Puedes ayudarme?-ella niega-¿Por qué no?-escucho un gran suspiró de su parte.

-Soy una chica, es obvio que se dé que se trata-ladeo la cabeza confundido y ella sonríe-pero antes que todo, amigo mío, necesito que me contestes algo-

-Dime-respondo ante su repentino tono serio.

-Yo estoy segura de la respuesta, pero me gustaría escucharlo de tu parte-yo asiento, invitándola a continuar-Quieres mucho a Sakura ¿verdad?-pregunta ella mirándome directamente a los ojos, como si intentare leer mi mente, aunque más que pregunta eso parecía una afirmación.

-Es mi mejor amiga, por supuesto que la quiero-

Ella niega-No me refiero a eso, Shaoran. ¿Cómo lo digo para que lo entiendas?-pregunta jugando con ambas manos-¿Quieres a Daidouji?-yo asiento, Tomoyo era una chica muy especial y se había ganado mi cariño.

-Ella también es mi amiga-

-¡Exacto!-exclama como si acabara de hacer un gran descubrimiento-Pero estoy segura de que el cariño que sientes por Daidouji no es igual al cariño que sientes por Sakura ¿me equivoco?-

-A las dos las quiero mucho-digo sin entender a donde quería llegar.

Sumiko suspira con impaciencia, y la miro confundido ¿dije algo malo?-¿Te gusta Daidouji?-abro los ojos sorprendidos, no solo por la pregunta si no por la manera directa en que la dijo.

-¡Claro que no!-respondo sin salir de la sorpresa-Somos amigos, muy buenos amigos-eso y que mi mejor amigo estaba muy interesado en ella, pero era algo que no me correspondía decir.

- ¿Qué hay de Sakura? ¿Realmente solo la vez como una amiga?-

-¿a-a que se debe esa pregunta? … yo…-expreso con nerviosismo.

Ella me calla con una señal- Yo soy la que hace las preguntas aquí, joven Li-sonrió (aun nervioso) por su aparente tono de detective-¿Te gusta Sakura Kinomoto?-

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-digo asustado.

-Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran…tienes que ser sincero contigo mismo-yo la miro, y me doy cuenta de que esta triste-Sonríes siempre que la tienes cerca, te preocupas mucho por ella, intentas por todos los medios hacerla feliz, y es obvio que te molesta cada chico que se le acerca. Cada vez que la miras tus ojos adquieren un brillo especial, como si ella fuese tu más grande tesoro; aún así pretendes negarme que solo la quieres como a una amiga ¿eres capaz de mentirme?-dice y puedo notar que contiene algunas lagrimas en sus bonitos ojos.

Me siento confundido ante su reacción-Sumiko…yo-

-Eres un chico encantador, Shaoran, alguien muy especial, eres el chico perfecto, cualquier chica desearía tener tu corazón… Sakura es una persona muy afortunada-dice levantándose de su asiento y guardando sus cosas; algo me decía que esta conversación estaba dando un giro extraño.

-Espera Sumiko, ¿qué haces?, ¿A qué te refieres? No entiendo nada-terminando meter sus cosas en su mochila, me mira mostrándome así su rostro compungido en el cual ya algunas lágrimas habían caído.

Como acto de reflejo mi mano limpia delicadamente unas lágrimas de su rostro, ella toma mi mano y la estrecha entre las suyas sonriéndome-Eres la persona más dulce y gentil que he conocido en mi vida, Me gustas mucho, Shaoran-mis ojos se abren como dos platos ante semejante declaración-Se podría decir que eres mi primer amor, y me alegra no haberme equivocado de persona-

-Sumiko…-no tenía palabras, me había quedado en blanco. Ella era mi amiga, yo no podía verla como algo más, pero era una persona importante para mí y no me agradaba verla sufrir, menos si yo era el causante de su sufrimiento.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo me ves como una amiga y siempre será así-dice limpiándose el rostro con las manos.

Le doy rápidamente uno de mis pañuelos y ella lo toma agradecida-lo siento-

-No tienes porque-dice con su característica sonrisa-aunque he de pedirte un favor-

-lo que quieras-

-Sakura es una de mis más preciadas amigas, y deseo de todo corazón que ella sea feliz; algo me dice que tú puedes darle esa felicidad-

-Tú sabes que…-

-Sé muy bien tus creencias sobre el amor, Shaoran, te conozco-dice aparentando molestia-Pero también sé, que esa hermosa chica de ojos-verdes ha hecho tus creencias a un lado. Ella te gusta mucho Shaoran-habla y yo iba a responderle pero ella me interrumpe-Y no intestes negarlo. Sakura no va a esperarte por siempre, es muy popular y si no te apresuras un chico muy pero muy apuesto te la quitara-

-no creo que ella…-

-No lo sabrás si no lo intentas-dice interrumpiéndome-Además tienes un punto a tu favor-la observo confundido ante su sonrisa maliciosa-parece que mi querida amiga es una persona muy celosa-me besa en la mejilla, sonrojándose y sonrojándome a mí en el proceso-Suerte-dicho esto último sale de mi casa dejándome completamente confundido. ¡Perfecto! Lo único que me faltaba, definitivamente las mujeres son un enigma total, jamás lograre comprenderlas.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Este día fue interminable. Es apenas lunes y he estado estudiando para mis exámenes toda la tarde junto a mi prima Tomoyo y su no público novio, ¿pueden creerlo? Ha pasado casi un mes desde que los descubrimos y no nos han dicho nada, a veces creo que ella no confía en mí.

Por alguna extraña razón siento que estoy alejándome de mis amigos, en parte es mi culpa. Tomoyo y Eriol pasan mucho tiempo juntos y me siento un poco incomoda a veces entre ambos, y pues con Shaoran, no lo sé, desde que me di cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia mi amigo, he tratado de evitarlo, y no me ha sido tan difícil ya que Sumiko ha ayudado un poco, no crean que estoy celosa ni nada, estoy feliz por ellos y espero que el ambarino pueda aclarar sus sentimientos en cuanto a esa chica, estoy segura que ella le corresponde.

Voy de camino a casa, y como siempre tomo de atajo el hermoso parque del lugar; últimamente vengo muy seguido por acá, me gusta relajarme y estar un tiempo sola, es un buen lugar para pensar. Me dirijo a uno de los columpios y se detengo en este para relajarme unos momentos antes de llegar al departamento, las cosas con mi madre se estaban poniendo más difíciles, ya no veía a mi hermano ahí, si llegaba a encontrarme con Touya era fuera del departamento, mi hermano parecía muy molesto con mi madre por alguna razón desconocida para mí; y pues mi padre ya no tenía contacto con mi madre, yo lo veía pero siempre era a la salida del colegio o en algún restaurante.

-¿Se encuentra bien, jovencita?-pregunta un joven sentándose en un columpio junto al mío. Como ya era tarde no había niños pequeños por el lugar.

-Si-fue mi simple respuesta. Miro de reojo a mi acompañante, era el mismo señor que veía casi todos los días al pasar por aquí, a veces en la mañana, a veces por la tarde ¿acaso me seguía?

-No tengas miedo pequeña, soy un viejo inofensivo-habla mostrando una sonrisa en su apuesto rostro. No era ningún viejo, era un señor cuarentón, bastante amigable, aunque seguía siendo un desconocido para mí -¿viene seguido por aquí?-

Yo no sabía si contestarle o no, no me agradaba hablar con extraños, Touya siempre me había advertido de lo peligrosas que son estas situaciones. Me levante de mi lugar dispuesta a irme, pero el señor tomo mi mano gentilmente provocando un brinco de mi parte-No te asustes, ya te dije que soy inofensivo-dice soltándome-¿Te molestaría acompañarme un rato más?-

-Disculpe señor, pero no lo conozco y entienda que es peligroso que yo hable con extraños-él sonríe ante mi respuesta.

-yo no soy ningún extraño, Soy Amida-hizo una pausa-Amida Amimaya-dice extendiendo su mano en mi dirección.

-¿Amamiya?-pregunto recordando el apellido de la familia de mi madre, él niega ante mi pregunta.

-Amimaya-dice corrigiéndome. El señor no parecía ser una mala persona, tal vez no tiene nada de malo que lo acompañe, después de todo no quiero llegar a casa.

-Soy Sakura Kinomoto-digo tomando su mano con cortesía y vuelvo a mi asiento nuevamente.

-Sakura ¿eh?-dice mirándome sonriente-Un hermoso nombre, perfecto para una linda señorita-me sonrojo por su comentario.

-Gracias-respondo mientras me mezco ligeramente-¿Le gusta mucho este parque?-pregunto recordando la cantidad de ocasiones en las que lo he visto.

-Si, es un lugar muy hermoso…tranquilo en verdad-yo asiento-¿Qué grado estudias?-pregunta cambiando de tema.

-Primero de preparatoria-respondo entusiasta-dentro de muy poco estaré de vacaciones-

-Que bueno, yo amaba las vacaciones cuando tenía tu edad. Es agradable dormir hasta tarde-

Yo rió ante su comentario-Comprendo, yo soy muy mala madrugando, así que intento aprovechar las vacaciones al máximo-

-Tenemos algo en común-dice riendo también, brindándome un poco más de confianza.

-¿Usted tiene hijos?-preguntó curiosa intentando hacer tema de conversación.

El niega-Lastimosamente nunca tuve la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien con quien compartir mi vida-expresa sorprendiéndome, así que el señor estaba solo, pobrecito, yo siempre he soñado con tener una familia… aunque después del divorcio de mis padres, quedarse solo no suena tan mal-Pero estoy bien, soy un hombre soltero y feliz-

Sonrío por su comentario-Ser soltero es bueno ¿verdad?-digo como broma.

-Muy bueno, no hay nadie que me ande celando, y aunque sea viejo todavía soy capaz de conquistar a muchas mujeres-dice en tono burlón provocando una risa de mi parte, él era un hombre muy simpático.

-Seguro que sí-contesto alegre- ¿Tiene usted familia, señor?-algo en mí me decía que no era malo conocerlo, tenía mucha curiosidad acerca de ese señor.

-Mi familia era muy pequeña, y pues ahora solo quedo yo-

Pude detectar un poco de tristeza en sus palabras-Lo lamento mucho, ¿era una linda familia?-

El sonríe mirando a un punto inexistente-Muy hermosa. Éramos mi abuelo, mis padres, mi hermana y yo-

-¿qué pasó con ellos?-

-El abuelo murió, mis padres están en un lugar lejano y mi hermana…no tengo contacto con ella desde que hizo su vida-

Lo observo por unos instantes antes de preguntar-¿Desde que hizo su vida?-él asiente-¿Por qué no tiene contacto con ella?-

-Ella se alejo de mi siendo aún muy joven-responde mirándome-Hizo su vida con la persona equivocada y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto-

Parpadeo confundida sin saber que decir, debió ser muy difícil para él dejar ir a su hermana con otra persona, lo cual me recuerda a Touya y su excesiva protección hacia mí; mi hermano suele ser muy exagerado a veces y no siempre tiene la razón-¿Acaso la persona con la que su hermana comparte, es una mala persona?-

Puedo notar como mi acompañante aprieta fuertemente sus puños-Ese hombre se aprovecho de mi hermana, se la llevó con él alejándola de mí y de la familia; dándole una vida miserable. Mi hermana merecía algo mucho mejor-responde sin ocultar su molestia.

Pensé unos minutos antes de responder; no cabe la menor duda que el señor sufre mucho por la pérdida de su hermana, aunque tal vez exagera al igual que Touya, puede que su hermana no esté tan mal como él opina, después de todo el perdió contacto con ella-¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que su hermana es infeliz?-pregunto seria y él me observa con atención-Usted dice que ha perdido contacto con ella desde que se fue con esa persona, ¿Cómo sabe si él es una mala persona? ¿Lo conoció?-

-Por supuesto que lo conocí, él no era lo suficientemente bueno para mí hermana. Mi hermana tenía todo lo necesario en casa y ese hombre no podía brindarle la comodidad que nuestra familia le brindaba-

Sonrío con tristeza, esa historia me era familiar, la misma situación por la que mi madre había pasado cuando era joven: se casó con un hombre que no era aceptado por su familia, más sin embargo ella fue muy feliz-¿Su hermana le ha dicho que no es feliz?-

Él me mira con sorpresa por unos segundos-sé que no lo es-

-Pero usted no puede estar tan seguro-digo con una sonrisa-Usted estaba tan molesto porque esa persona se llevará a su hermana de su lado, que nunca se pregunto si eso la hacía feliz a ella-

-Nada podía hacer más feliz a mi hermana que nosotros: su familia-

-Hay un momento en nuestras vidas en el que tenemos que decidir entre nuestra familia y la persona que amamos-el señor Amimaya parecía sorprendido por mis palabras-Hay ocasiones en las que la persona que amamos logra integrarse a nuestra familia, pero en caso contrario nos espera una difícil decisión-

-Él era un hombre pobre, no podía darle a mi hermana la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada-dice como intentando hacerme entrar en razón y convencerme de su idea.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Amida.**

Llevaba varios minutos hablando con esta pequeña, era como ver a Nadeshiko cuando era niña: hermosos ojos verdes, una linda sonrisa, hasta la misma forma de expresarse y ver el mundo. Sin habérmelo propuesto había terminado hablándole sobre su propia madre, algo que realmente no debía hacer, pero no pude evitarlo. Hacía dos semanas que intentaba acercarme a ella, la veía ir y regresar de la escuela, conocí a los amigos con los cuales frecuentaba y los diferentes lugares a los cuales ella acostumbraba a ir, no crean que estaba espiándola ni nada por el estilo, es solo que algo en mí me llamaba a acercarme a su vida; si Nadeshiko no quería comprender tal vez su hija podía entrar en razón.

MI joven acompañante suspira ante mi comentario-¿De qué sirve todo el dinero del mundo si no eres feliz?-pregunta sorprendiéndome aún más si es que era posible, no solo por la forma madura en que se expresaba sino también por el significado de sus palabras, eso era lo mismo que me había dicho Nadeshiko semanas atrás-Siempre he considerado que el dinero es nada en comparación del amor-

-No se puede vivir sin dinero-

Ella ríe-pero tampoco sin amor-hace una pausa para luego continuar-Muchas personas viven del dinero, consideran que es lo más maravilloso de este mundo ¿usted lo cree así?-no obtiene respuesta de mi parte-Los lujos, mansiones, joyas, diamantes, limosinas, entre otra infinidad de cosas solo son objetos materiales, que lo único que logran es hacer a las personas ambiciosas. El ser humano no necesita nada de eso para vivir, pero lo que si necesita es compañía: amor, amistad, cariño, personas importantes con quienes compartir la vida. Alguien con mucho dinero puede verse feliz por fuera, llena de lujos, pero estoy segura de que por dentro es una persona pobre sin alguien a quien amar en su vida-

-Mi hermana podía encontrar a un hombre de clase, que la hiciera feliz-respondo en mi defensa-No todas las personas con dinero son malas, Sakura-

-Estoy seguro que hay personas buenas, a las cuales les es difícil encontrar amigos reales que los quieran por lo que son y no por su dinero-mira hacia el verde suelo del lugar.

-Mi hermana pudo haber encontrado a un buen hombre. Ella era una mujer hermosa e inteligente, se merecía lo mejor-

Ella me sonríe-Entonces, estoy segura de que la persona de la cual su hermana está enamorada, es una persona muy especial-

-¿Cómo puede usted saberlo?-pregunto nervioso…¿se habrá dado cuenta de que…?

-Algo me dice que así es. Usted dice que su hermana es una persona muy inteligente y si es así, estoy segura que supo elegir bien a su persona especial-

-¡Ella era una niña! ¡No sabía lo que quería! ¡Él se aprovecho de ella!-expreso molesto.

Se mece con delicadeza sin dejar de sonreír-Mi madre también era un joven cuando se casó con mi padre-dice pensativa mientras yo la escucho-Su familia la hizo a un lado porque no querían a mi padre para ella-dice y se detiene-La familia de mi madre la dejo sola cuando ella eligió a mi padre sobre ellos-

-Supongo que ellos solo querían lo mejor para tu madre, tal vez tu padre no era la persona adecuada-

-Ellos no eran nadie para decir si mi padre era bueno o malo, ni siquiera se dieron la oportunidad de conocerlo, simplemente se alejaron de mi madre y desde entonces ella no ha sabido nada de su familia-

Observo a mi acompañante sin saber exactamente que responder-Ellos no querían que tu madre cometiera un error al casarse tan joven con un hombre que no podía hacerla feliz-

-Puede que mi padre no tuviera muchísimos recursos, pero a mi familia y a mí jamás nos falto nada. Siempre tuve todo lo necesario y sobre todo siempre tuve amor. Mi familia era perfecta, mis padres eran muy felices-dice con lágrimas en los ojos- Jamás conocí a mis abuelos, desaparecieron de nuestras vidas, todo porque no aceptaban a mi padre; nunca se dieron cuenta de lo feliz que era mi madre con él, solo hablaron de dinero pero no se dieron cuenta de lo más importante-

La miro confundido-¿lo más importante?-

-Mi padre y mi madre estaban muy enamorados. Ese hombre al que ellos tanto habían desechado, le había dado a mi madre lo que ningún otro podía darle, algo más allá de los lujos, más allá de la tonta comodidad económica: amor y una hermosa familia-pienso por un momento las palabras que Sakura acaba de pronunciar ¿sería cierto?

-Nunca has pensado en que tal vez, tu padre no se casó con ella por amor, tal vez él estaba más interesado en el dinero que la familia de tu madre poseía-

Ella me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con un semblante molesto-¡Ni si quiera se atreva a pensarlo!-expresa con enojo-Mi padre es el hombre más maravilloso que cualquier persona quisiera tener. Es un hombre gentil, amable, bondadoso, siempre se preocupa por los que ama, es un excelente padre, mi madre fue muy feliz a su lado-

-¿fue?-pregunto con desdén, al parecer Kinomoto había cuidado muy bien su imagen.

-Ellos se divorciaron-

Río ante su repuesta-Se divorcian y dices que tu madre fue feliz, si hubiera sido feliz, jamás se hubieran separado ¿no has pensado en eso?-

-Ellos eran felices-

Sonrío son sorna-¿Por qué divorciarse entonces?-pregunto y continuo-Tal vez tu padre no es lo que piensas. Tal vez nunca se amaron y fue un teatro que crearon ante su pequeña hija, tal vez todo lo que viviste no fue más que una mentira-

-¡No es cierto!-dice levantándose y yo hago lo mismo-¡No tiene derecho a hablar así!-

Tomo su brazo derecho con una de mis manos para evitar que se vaya, mientras ella intenta librarse de mi agarre-Tú madre se divorcio de él porque se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido. Tú padre nunca la amó y estoy seguro que ahora es muy feliz lejos de ella y de sus hijos-

-¡Basta! ¡Basta!-expresa lloriqueando-¡Todo es una mentira!-dice forcejando-¡Déjeme en paz!-

-Solo quiero que veas la realidad de las cosas. Mi hermana jamás fue feliz, nunca, su esposo era un miserable, él nunca la amó. Estoy seguro que al igual que tu madre cometió un gran error-

Ella seguía intentado alejarse de mí-El único error que cometió mi madre fue separarse del hombre que ama-contesta a la defensiva, yo la tomo más fuerte del brazo provocando un quejido de su parte-¡Déjeme ir! ¡Me está lastimando!-pero yo ya no la escuchaba, estaba fuera de mí, como era posible que creyera eso. Es obvio que Nadeshiko nunca fue feliz con ese hombre, de seguro el maldito ese le lleno la cabeza de tontas mentiras a su hija, pero ella tiene que darse cuenta de la clase de padre que tiene, mi sobrina tiene derecho a saber la verdad.

-Si aprecia su vida le aconsejo soltar a la dama en este momento-interviene un joven conocido sacándome de mis pensamientos, y es ahí que me percato de mis actos. Había lastimado a Sakura por el coraje que no supe controlar, el chico se nos acerca y yo suelto a la pequeña, no por su advertencia sino más bien porque yo no deseaba lastimarla, solo quería acercarme a ella, pero por tonto metí la pata.

Sakura corre hacia el tipo quien la recibe con un fuerte abrazo, era obvio hasta para mí la alegría en ambos al encontrarse-¿Te encuentras bien?-le pregunta el castaño mientras ella asiente con la cabeza refugiada en su pecho, él me lanza una mala mirada para luego preguntar-¿Quién demonios es usted?-

No iba a darle explicaciones a un niño, así que esquive la pregunta-lo lamento, Sakura-le digo con sinceridad y ella me observa-No era mi intención lastimarte, yo solo…-suspiró al no encontrar palabras-en verdad lo siento-dicho esto último me voy del lugar dejando a la pareja a solas.

Había sido muy tonto de mi parte comportarme de aquella manera, pero no pude contralar mi molestia, ella profesa tanto amor a su padre que me provocaba asco. ¿Cómo era que un hombre como él se había ganado el amor de esa pequeña? Y peor aún, Sakura parecía triste por el divorcio de sus padres ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le alegraba la felicidad de su madre? O ¿era tan egoísta como para no importarle su progenitora? Porque Nadeshiko era feliz ¿verdad?, tal vez ahora este confundida pero ella es feliz, era un error que estuviera con ese hombre y ella lo sabe. Ella es importante para mí y yo solo quiero su felicidad, y su felicidad esta cerca de mí y lejos de ese hombre, porque ella no lo ama, nunca lo amo. Sakura es solo una niña, no comprende estas cosas, ella no puede tener razón, solo vio lo que sus padres querían que viera, no vio la realidad…pero si es así ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Lo que había iniciado como una agradable conversación, había terminado en una pesadilla. En la próxima ocasión seguiré el consejo de mi hermano y no me acercaré a extraños. Ese señor con sus palabras me había herido de una manera que ni yo misma imaginaba, se supone que él estaba molesto por la partida de su hermana, pero no por eso tenía que hablar así de mi familia ¡Él ni si quiera nos conocía!

Gracias al cielo Shaoran llegó antes de que algo peor ocurriera, ese sujeto tomó represalias contra mí, aunque luego pareció muy arrepentido, tal vez en el fondo no quería lastimarme y simplemente no pudo contralarse ante la similar situación de mi madre con su hermana. Suspiro resignada, no había podido dejar de pensar en eso. Mi mejor amigo intentó hacer preguntas acerca de ese señor, pero yo no pude responderle, me encontraba realmente y sigo mal.

El señor Amimaya abrió la herida que yo pensé que ya estaba sanada, todas esas cosas que dijo me hicieron dudar ¿sería cierto? ¿Existe la posibilidad que mis padres me hayan mentido durante tanto tiempo? ¿Nunca se amaron? ¿Mi madre es feliz? Y es que de esto último yo no estaba segura, ella tiene muchos lujos ahora, vive cómodamente, no sé qué pensar, pero si mi madre es feliz ahora eso significa que el matrimonio de mis padres fue un error y por tanto Touya y yo también lo somos. Mi progenitora ha cumplido sus sueños ahora, parece muy feliz con su trabajo y su nueva vida, puede que mi padre haya sido un obstáculo en su camino…

Habría podido continuar con mi red de terribles pensamientos de no ser por la advertencia de algunos de mis compañeros.

-¡Sakura!/¡Kinomoto! ¡Cuidado!-dijeron varios al unísono haciéndome reaccionar, recordándome que estaba en medio de un partido de football y no debía de darme el lujo de distracciones. Alce la vista hacia el juego y lo único que pude observar fue a una rápida pelota acercándose a mí, luego todo se volvió negro.

_Abro los ojos lentamente encontrándome en una habitación completamente blanca ¿es la enfermería? Supongo que no debido a que la habitación está vacía, parpadeo confundida ante el cuadro que se presenta frente a mi… ¿es ese un ángel?_

_-Tiempos sin verte-dice en su característico tono serio mientras se acerca a mí. Hacía mucho que no lo veía._

_-¿Yue?-pregunto confundida, la última vez que lo había visto en sueños el me había revelado su nombre._

_El ángel a lado asiente por repuesta-¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-No lo sé-digo percatándome de un extraño dolor en mi cabeza- Yue…-_

_-Dime-_

_-¿Qué me sucedió?-solo podía ver a mi hermoso ángel en sueños ¿me abre quedado dormida nuevamente?_

_-Digamos que por andar de distraída, tuviste un ligero accidente-responde recordándome el incidente del juego, he de suponer que la pelota me golpeó la cabeza, ¿estaré dormida? O en todo caso… abro mis ojos sorprendida ante mis propios pensamientos, la única manera en que yo pueda verlo a él es en mis sueños o en el otro mundo._

_-¿Acaso estoy muerta?-pregunto con preocupación, habían tantas cosas que no había hecho aún, mis amigos, Mi padre, mi madre, Touya, todavía quería explicaciones de mis padres, soy muy joven para morir._

_A Yue le parece graciosa la pregunta ya que lo vi sonreír por primera vez, más que sonrisa es una mueca, pero viniendo de él ya es un avance-Supongo que ese golpe afecto tu cabeza-dice en tono burlón._

_Lo miro esperanzada-¿sigo viva?-_

_-Soy un ángel, no la muerte-contesta simplemente-Créeme, cuando mueras, no es a mí a quien verás-me confundo ante su comentario._

_-¿no hay ángeles en el cielo?-pregunto aún preocupada-¿qué pasa con todos aquellos relatos sobre el paraíso y...?-el rueda los ojos por el rumbo de mis preguntas y me interrumpe._

_-Cuando mueras lo sabrás-iba a decirle algo pero él continua hablando-No estoy aquí para hablarte del paraíso, Sakura. Vine porque necesitabas mi ayuda-_

_-Entonces ¿no se trata de muerte?-él niega y yo lo miro interrogante._

_-Hay una misión que debes cumplir antes de morir-habla seriamente asustándome._

-¡¿Vienes para decirme sobre mi misión y luego de cumplirla moriré?-él suspira impaciente.

_-Debes dejar de ver tantas películas, eso te afecta ¿sabes?-parece notar mi semblante preocupada-Ya te dije que no soy la muerte, no vengo a nada de eso, solo quiero ayudarte-_

_-¿Ayudarme? ¿A qué? ¿Acaso…?-_

_Él me interrumpe-¿podrías dejarme hablar?-yo asiento-Me di cuenta del pequeño problema que tuviste ayer-_

_-¿Te refieres al hombre desconocido?-él asiente-¿qué sucede con eso?-_

_-Te afecto, Sakura-dice mirándome-pensé que ya habías aprendido a entender las cosas, dijiste que harías lo posible por salir adelante-_

_-Eso hago-respondo recordando que en nuestra última conversación él me había ayudado para entender mejor las cosas y a superar lo de mis padres._

_-No es cierto-toca mi cabeza con una de sus manos-si dejas que un comentario así te afecte es más que obvio que no estás bien-_

_Intento calmar el cumulo de pensamientos acerca de la plática con ese hombre-él dijo tantas cosas-_

**-**_No lo conoces, Sakura-expresa molesto-ese señor no sabe de tu situación, él no ha vivido lo que tú, no te conoce, tampoco conoce a tu familia-hace una pausa para luego proseguir-¿cómo puedes dejar que sus comentarios te afecten?- _

_Analizo sus palabras por unos segundos-pero lo que él me dijo tenía mucha lógica, parecía tan real, me dijo tantas cosas de las cuales yo no estaba segura, ahora no se si creer o no-le digo confundida._

_-Él está herido, Sakura. No soporta que su hermana se haya ido de su lado, está molesto con la persona que la alejo de él, aún no supera lo que sucedió-habla mientras yo lo escucho atentamente-Pero tú sabes que a pesar de la situación actual, tus padres fueron muy felices juntos, eso no es algo que se pueda simular, tú creciste en un ambiente amoroso con una hermosa familia ¿acaso lo dudas?-_

_-bueno, yo…-_

_-¿dudas del amor de tus padres?-yo niego, realmente no lo dudaba, ellos siempre se quisieron mucho y estoy segura que todavía es así-dijiste que querías ayudarlos-insiste._

_-Ellos están divorciados Yue ¿qué puedo hacer? Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto-_

_-¿Qué sucede contigo?-pregunta con molestia-Todo en esta vida tiene solución, Sakura, tus padres tuvieron problemas y como adultos lo resolvieron, pero tú sabes perfectamente que en resolver problemas los adultos son los peores-_

_-pero, y si mi madre ya no…-_

_El suspira nuevamente-Dijiste que el amor que ellos tenían no podía desaparecer así por así. Puede que hayan cometido un error-_

_-pero y si son más felices así-_

_-¿crees que lo sean?-pregunta, y yo pienso antes de contestar, mi padre se veía destrozado, él no parecía feliz…mi madre estaba igual aunque se podía notar cierta tristeza en sus ojos, y mi hermano se veía más molesto de lo normal-No perderás nada con ayudarlos, Sakura, debes intentarlo-_

_-pero el señor Amimaya, parecía tan seguro, y lo que dijo no era del todo erróneo—_

_-esa es la situación desde su punto de vista, él te dijo que ya no veía a su hermana desde que se fue con esa persona-yo lo escucho con atención-Estoy seguro de que él cometió un error, no quiso compartir la felicidad con su hermana y simplemente se alejo de ella-_

_-parecía triste-comento recordando el semblante del sujeto-él quería mucho a su hermana-_

_-y la quería a su lado-dice Yue sabiamente-Si se hubiera detenido por un segundo a pensar en su hermana y no en él, se hubiese dado cuenta de que su hermana era feliz con la persona con quien había decidido compartir su vida-_

_-¿tú crees?-él asiente-¿Crees que al igual que mi madre, esa persona fue feliz?—_

_-No lo dudo-contesta haciéndome sonreír-Y sería bueno que él se diera cuenta de ello-_

_Lo miro aún con la sonrisa en mi rostro-¿crees que pueda ayudarlo a él también?-pregunto contenta, era lo más correcto, ese señor parecía triste, después de todo nunca es tarde y tal vez puede encontrarse una vez más con su hermana y darse cuenta de que las cosas no son como él piensa._

-_Siempre que tú lo desees, puedes ayudar a los que más necesitan-dice con una sonrisa (mueca) en sus labios mientras su imagen empieza a desvanecerse-Las personas no siempre te pedirán ayuda, pero alguien de buen corazón como tú puede ayudar si así lo desea. No siempre tenemos la razón en cuanto a nuestra forma de ver las cosas, los seres humanos somos tercos y solo vemos lo que queremos ver, y eso definitivamente no es lo correcto. Tenemos que ver el mundo con una mente abierta, siempre dispuestos a afrontar los cambios y salir victoriosos-dicho esto último me quedo sola en la habitación._

_Yue se había convertido en mi salvador y siempre me hacia entrar en razón, sobre todo en estos momentos, él era de gran ayuda. Ahora me toca a mí, ayudar, porque pase lo que pase, todo estará bien._

**Sxsxsxs**

Abro los ojos lentamente, todo se veía borroso, intento moverme pero un dolor en mi cabeza me lo impide.

-Creo que está despertando-dice una voz conocida para mí-Aunque tenemos que admitir que tiene una cabeza dura, ese golpe pudo haberle afectado más-definitivamente ese era Eriol, él único que se prestaba a bromas en todo momento.

Supongo que alguien lo golpea ya que escucho un quejido de su parte, de seguro fue mi prima, últimamente eso era muy común en ella.

-Sakurita-habla la voz de mi prima-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunta e iba a responder pero mi amigo se adelanta.

-¡Por supuesto que no está bien, Tomoyo!-responde en tono burlón-¿qué clase de pregunta es esa? Una pelota la golpeo con fuerza provocándole un desmayo, es obvio que no está bien-¡oh! Así que eso fue lo que pasó, vaya, lo que me pasa por andar de distraída-¡Auch!-se queja y supongo que ahora la oji-azul lo golpeo más fuerte.

Todo se empieza a ver normal e intento levantarme pero una mano me lo impide-es mejor que sigas acostada-dice la voz de Shaoran, el cual está sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la que me encuentro. Frunzo el ceño y poso una de mis manos sobre mi cabeza, ese pequeño esfuerzo sí que había dolido-¿te duele mucho?-pregunta y puedo detectar su tono de preocupación.

-un poco-

-¡Ay, Sakurita! ¿En que estabas pensando?-pregunta mi prima acerándose a mí-Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes distraerte mientras juegas, mira nada más lo que te ganas por eso-dice regañándome y yo sonrío ¡hasta parecía mi madre!

-lo lamento-fue lo último que hice mientras ellos seguían bromeando con mi incidente. Supongo que es una de las cosas con las cuales se bromean durante toda la vida ¿Por qué a mí?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

Todavía no nos recuperábamos del problema de mi amiga, era tan divertido, algo que solamente le pasaría a Sakura.

Nos encontrábamos saliendo de la escuela junto a Uchida, íbamos por unos helados para luego dirigirnos a mi casa a estudiar, hacíamos un buen grupo de estudio, pero ya que salimos temprano no nos pareció mal y a divertirnos un rato.

-Oye Sakura, ¿segura que estas bien?-pregunta nuestra compañera con preocupación-ese tipo de golpes pueden ser peligrosos-comenta haciéndome reír.

-Mi princesa es una chica fuerte-digo con uno de mis brazos sobre los hombros de la aludida-¿verdad?-ella solo se limita a asentir. Era más que notorio para mí la incomodidad de mi amiga, y lamento no notarlo antes, no hubiera invitado a nuestra compañera a casa… a Sakura parecía molestarle la presencia de la chica, y mi amigo se veía realmente tenso ¿qué pasaba ahí?

Observo de reojo a mi amigo, el cual se encontraba a mi lado, tenia ambas manos cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, y un poco más adelante iban mi hermosa amatista y Uchida conversando amenamente.

Llegamos a nuestra heladería favorita, cada uno pide su orden y todos nos sentamos en una de las mesas del lugar.

-¿Cómo les fue en la prueba de hoy?-pregunto intentado dispersar la tensión del ambiente.

-Sabes que la matemática no se me da, Eriol-expresa mi linda amiga avergonzada.

-Pero estudiamos mucho el día de ayer-le contesto sonriente-y tú estudiaste con Shaoran el fin de semana-digo sonrojándola, últimamente la he notado un poco susceptible.

-Solo digo que no esperes un 10 de mi parte-

Tomoyo la mira molesta-¿qué ha pasado con tus ánimos, amiga?-la pequeña cerezo la mira interrogante-siempre eres muy optimista-la castaña no responde y yo vuelvo a hacer conversación.

-Supongo que a ti te fue bien ¿verdad, viejo?-digo dirigiéndome a mi amigo-tu eres un genio en esa asignatura-

-Shaoran es demasiado inteligente-comenta la peli-negro-Deberías de pasarnos algo de tu sabiduría-

-Ya lo hace. Mira que está sirviendo de maestro para Sakura y Uchida-gracias a esas clases Shaoran y nuestra compañera se habían convertido en buenos amigos, he de suponer que eso es lo que incomoda a mi princesa. Aunque por la reacción de ambos algo me dice que eso de la amistad ha tenido un pequeño problema. ¿Desde cuándo Eriol Hiragizawa no se entera de las cosas? _Estas muy ocupado con tu novia_ dice una voz en mi cabeza, y no puedo negarlo Tomoyo era una hermosa distracción. Le sonrío al notar su mirada hacia mí y ella se sonroja, se ven tan linda. Deseaba tanto gritar al mundo sobre nuestra relación, no me agradaban las miradas que le brindaban algunos chicos de la escuela, era molesto, pero habíamos prometido mantenerlo en secreto ya que queríamos decírselos a Sakura y Shaoran primero.

-¿Tomoyo Daidouji?-pregunta un joven desconocido acercándose a mi novia-¿eres tú?-

La aludida se levanta y puedo notar su sorpresa por la persona frente a ella-¡Daishi!-exclama contenta-¿qué haces en Tokio?-

El joven de cabello rubio le guiña el ojo y rodea su talle-Vine por ti, preciosa-dice molestándome por el calificativo ¿preciosa? ¡Solo yo podía decirle así!

Shaoran tose un poco para hacernos notar, entonces la oji-azul sale de su asombro y observa nuestros rostros confundidos y mi ceño fruncido, ya que se suelta del aferre del muchacho y se aproxima a presentárnoslo.

Mi amigo parece notar mi molestia ante el desconocido ya me sonríe maliciosamente, mientras todos nos levantamos del lugar para saludar cortésmente, él me susurra-¿celoso, Eriol?-pregunta divertido ante la situación y yo lo miro mal. ¡El gran Hiragizawa nunca esta celoso, por favor! ¡Eso es imposible!

-Bueno chicos…él es un viejo amigo…-empieza Tomoyo pero el joven la interrumpe.

-Soy más que un viejo amigo, hermosa amatista-dice galante y siento que la sangre me hierve ¿más que un amigo?... ¿Quién se cree?-Soy Kazuo Daishi, un fiel admirador de esta preciosura-dice presentándose con una leve inclinación.

-Sumiko Uchida-dice nuestra joven compañera y él le besa la mano como todo "caballero"-Mucho gusto-le contesta el recién llegado con una sonrisa haciéndola sonrojar.

La oji-verde se aproxima para saludar-¡Sakura Kinomoto!-le habla él prestándole mayor atención a mi princesa, ¿acaso no le bastaba con mi novia? ¿Seguía también a mi amiga?-¡Oh por todos los dioses, estas hermosa!-exclama y la abraza fuerte-Debes a ver roto muchos corazones-

-¡Daishi!-contesta abochornada-No has cambiado en nada-dice sonriéndole, y noto el ceño aun más fruncido de mi amigo, o que es el karma.

-Hey Shaoran-lo llamo en un susurro y él me mira, las chicas estaban un paso adelante de nosotros junto al desconocido-No me agrada este tipo, y dudo que a ti si-mi amigo suspira resignado y se aproxima a interrumpir.

-Li Shaoran-dice como todo saludo sin brindarle la mano al sujeto, típico de del castaño, enojado no tiene educación. El sujeto solo le sonríe, era más que obvio para él la causa del enojo de mi amigo.

-Oh por dios lo siento, viejo-dice disculpándose con el castaño, quien lo mira confundido-no sabía que Sakura tuviera un novio tan celoso-comenta sonrojando a ambos.

-No somos novios-

Ante el rostro rojo de ambos él sigue-no tienes porque negarlo, Sakura-dice sonriéndole a mi amiga-Lo nuestro es pasado, no me duele que seas feliz con otro, siempre quise tu felicidad-habla ante los rostros de sorpresa de todos nosotros y la sonrisa de Tomoyo.

-¡¿Cómo?-pregunta Shaoran con asombro, y el chico rompe a carcajadas mientras Sakura mira hacia arriba como pidiendo paciencia a los cielos.

-Bromeo viejo-dice dándole palmaditas en el hombro-Esta lindura nunca me hizo caso…aunque espero tener más suerte con Tomoyo, no bromeaba al decir que venía por ti-dice mirándola y luego parece darse cuenta de mi mirada matadora ya que me observa sin borrar esa tonta sonrisa de su rostro-¿y tú?-dice invitándome a presentarme y ubicando su mano frente a mí.

Tomo su mano aprontándola más de lo debido-Eriol Hiragizawa, el novio de la hermosa amatista-digo con una sonrisa socarrona dirigida al sujeto, obteniendo como respuesta cinco pares de ojos sorprendidos sobre mí y un casi ahogo de la oji-verde, la cual parecía atorarse con el ultimo bocado de su helado.

-¿disculpa?-pregunta el sujeto no creyendo mis palabras-¿su novio dices?-

Trago en seco y es que hasta ahorita me percato de que hable de más, se suponía que nuestros amigos serian los primeros en saber ¡Tomoyo iba a matarme!-Efectivamente-fue lo único que pude responder.

-Vaya-die y luego suspira-es una gran sorpresa-

Sumiko dice en un susurro-no eres el único sorprendido-todos nos quedamos en un repentino silencio, y no podía haber más perfecta reacción luego de la bomba que acababa de lanzar ¡tonto de mi! ¿Acaso no podía esperar? Hubiera esperado más si ese absurdo sujeto no nos hubiera encontrado.

-¿Alguien quiere otro helado?-pregunta Sakura y nadie responde, todos seguían en estado de shock-¿nadie?-

-Bueno, chicos…este…-di algo inteligente Shaoran, por favor di algo inteligente, ruego en mis adentros ante el intento de comunicación de mi primo-Tenemos que…-hesita unos segundos-Tenemos que ir a estudiar-dice y yo suspiro aliviado, ¡benditos sean los amigos!

-Oh, es cierto-habla Sumiko, ya que nadie parecía querer ayudarme-Tenemos que irnos-

-Bueno, no se preocupen por mi-responde, nadie se estaba preocupando por él, yo me preocupo por mantener mi vida a salvo ante la mirada amenazante de mi novia-¿Podemos vernos luego?-pregunta dirigiéndose a sus chicas hermosas.

-Claro-responde Tomoyo.

Sakura anota algo en un papel y se lo da al sujeto-Estos son nuestros números-le dice con su encantadora sonrisa, que ya no me parecía tan encantadora si se le dirigía a ese sujeto-Luego hablamos para ponernos de acuerdo en algo-

Él la abraza nuevamente-Gracias, linda-luego mira a la oji-azul-yo las llamó ¿ok?-ambas asienten.

-Ya nos vamos-dice Shaoran halando a Sakura del abrazo y alejándola del tal Daishi, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo con Tomoyo si no me mirará feo. Yo sigo a mi amigo al igual que Uchida y segundos después Tomoyo

-Hasta luego -dice mientras todos nos alejamos del lugar.

¡Definitivamente estoy en graves problemas!

**Sxsxsxs**

** Fujitaka.**

Las cosas no podían seguir así, Nadeshiko se negaba a verme, o a responde alguna de mis llamadas, se niega a tener el mínimo contacto conmigo, y eso realmente me estaba preocupando. Sabía que estábamos divorciados, pero eso no quería decir que no teníamos que vernos nuevamente, conocía a Nadeshiko, algo malo le pasaba, pero ¿Qué podía ser?

He hablado con mis hijos, los veo como dos veces a la semana y hablo con ellos todos los días, sobre todo con Sakura, la cual parece preocupada, al igual que Touya, mi familia se esta comportando muy extraño y yo tenía que averiguarlo.

Sakura saldría de vacaciones esta semana, así que tendría más tiempo para pasar con ella, es mi pequeña niña y la extraño mucho. Es una chica muy fuerte y estoy muy orgulloso de ella, supo afrontar la situación de su familia y está bien, ha madurado mucho y se está convirtiendo en una joven hermosa al igual que su madre. Mi pequeña cerezo a podido afrontar todos los cambios de su vida y ha logrado encontrar muy buenos amigos, realmente buenos, a pesar de que mi querido hijo no piense lo mismo.

Touya ha logrado empezar a formar su vida, confió en que es un hombre de bien, que protege a los que ama, y a encontrado a una persona especial en su vida, porque aunque él no lo diga, es notable para mí que quiere mucho a esa muchacha, espero que sepa hacerla feliz.

Mi teléfono suena sacándome de mis pensamientos-Kinomoto-respondo y escucho ruido al otro lado de la línea.

-Tiempos sin saber de ti, Fujitaka-dice una voz conocida para mí-¿Algo nuevo?-pregunta y yo suspiro, perfecto, una preocupación más.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero que les haya gustado, espero que me disculpen por la demora pero como les he dicho antes he estado súper ocupada últimamente.

Las cosas se están poniendo muy interesantes ¿no les parece? Eriol y Shaoran están en pequeños problemas, ni se diga de Sakura…ojala que puedan hacer lo correcto.

Queridos lectores les deseo una muy Feliz Navidad y un hermoso Año Nuevo, espero que este nuevo año sea mejor que los anteriores y que los cambios que nos traiga sean buenos. Y recuerden que todos los problemas tienen solución y que siempre hay que salir adelante a pesar de las dificultades, contribuyan en la construcción de un mejor mundo y recuerden que nosotros podemos hacer la diferencia. ¡Disfruten de la vida y hagan de este nuevo año el mejor! (lo siento me emocione xD)

Comentarios, dudas, reclamos, no duden en expresarse.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me brindan su apoyo con su comentarios, o agregándome a favoritos, o alerta.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

- gabyhyatt

- Astrizk

- moonlight-Li

- Aymivr3

- Cote21

- bsbgirl539

- mimi-serenety

- pau: gracias x tu comentario. Este capitulo trae muchas sorpresas y problemas, esperamos que nuestros protagonistas puedan manejar bien las complicaciones.

- sunako-koike

- Kissa Ragod: Me alegro que sigas al tanto de la historia, me alegro que te guste. Eriol y Tomoyo nos dieron una gran sorpresa. Sakura esta un tanto preocupada, esperamos que todo le salga bien, y Nadeshiko tiene asuntos importantes que arreglar. Suerte con tus estudios! Hasta pronto!

Dejen reviews!

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

**Saludos **

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**_Sakura x Shaoran._**


	20. Chapter 19

**_Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía._**

**Capitulo 19.**

**Decimo Noveno Cambio.**

**-Ayudando a un amigo-**

**Eriol.**

El ambiente estaba tenso, mis amigos y yo nos encontrábamos en mi casa preparándonos para estudiar, nadie había pronunciado una sola palabra desde que nos despedimos de ese sujeto. Al parecer tuve la virtud de sorprender a muchos con mi declaración y de molestar a uno de ellos. Suspiro resignado, solo a alguien como yo se le ocurre hacer algo como eso, ahora solo me quedaba esperar el momento adecuado para aclarar las cosas.

Observo a mis amigos con cautela, cada uno de ellos está sentado alrededor de una de las mesas del estudio que yo había preparado, todos tenían sus implementos de estudio listos para iniciar, pero nadie se atrevía a hacer o decir algo.

-¿Les parece si iniciamos con Geografía?-pregunto intentando escuchar alguna voz, pero como respuesta solo obtuve el movimiento de cabezas del algunos, perfecto, _gracias amigos por ser tan considerados_ pensé en mis adentros.

No soportando más la aparente ley del hielo que estaban haciendo tuve que rendirme-Esta bien-digo con frustración-¿Qué es lo que quieren saber? Pregunten ahora o callen y mueran con duda-digo bromeando un poco.

-¡Oh Vamos! Sé que están sorprendidos, pero por lo que más quieran digan algo-expreso desesperado, nunca me gusto el silencio.

Mi princesita me observa temerosa por unos momentos antes de decir-No estamos tan sorprendidos, Eriol- ante su repuesta la joven amatista la observa confundida, al igual que yo ¿no están tan sorprendidos?

-¿No lo están?-es Tomoyo quien se atreve a preguntar y la oji-verde niega.

-Realmente no tanto-su prima le lanza una mirada interrogante y ella prosigue-Digamos que yo me había percatado de su situación unas semanas atrás-

-¡¿Qué tu qué?-pregunto sorprendido y asustado a la vez-¿Qué qui-quieres decir con eso?-Sakura observa a Shaoran por unos momentos para luego dirigir su mirada hacia mí

Ella me sonríe-Digamos que tuve el placer de ser la primera en descubrirlos-Tomoyo la mira atónita, y no era la única yo estaba pasmado por semejante revelación.

-¿Cómo? Digo ¿Cuándo? O mejor dicho ¿Dónde?-la oji-azul no encontraba las palabras y Sakura ríe ante su no muy disimulado nerviosismo.

-Bueno pues iba pasando hace aproximadamente tres semanas por el parque y ustedes no se comportaban como amigos normales-dice haciéndonos sonrojar y recordándome algo repentinamente.

-¡Espera! ¿En el parque dices?-digo captando su repuesta y ella asiente-¿Fue el mismo día que te encontramos con Shaoran en uno de los pequeños restaurantes del lugar?-ella vuelve a sentir-Entonces…Shaoran también…-frunzo mi ceño y observo a mi amigo con molestia-¿Tú también lo sabías?-

-Digamos que ustedes no fueron muy disimulados-fue toda su respuesta. Y ¿cómo negárselo? Si personas como Sakura y él (que son los más despistados del mundo) se dieron cuenta, era obvio que nosotros no podemos ocultar nada.

-Bueno, yo si estoy muy sorprendida-habla Uchida tímidamente-Desde mi punto de vista lo disimularon bien… no creo que alguien del colegio lo sepa-suspiro aliviado ante su comentario, ojala que así sea.

-Despues de todo, no puedes asesinarme Tomoyo-digo dirigiéndome a mi novia, la cual estaba molesta por mi gran declaración-Ellos nos habían descubierto antes, y en eso ambos tenemos la culpa.

Mi hermosa niña se cruza de brazos mientras me lanza una mala mirada-A pesar de eso, la forma en que lo dijiste no era la correcta-

-Lo sé y lo siento-le respondo con cara de cachorrito-Pero es que ese sujeto estaba diciendo semejantes cosas y yo no podía quedarme callado-digo mostrando mis inevitables celos.

-¿No podías?-

Yo niego-tenía que dejarle en claro que no tenía ni la más mínima oportunidad contigo-

Ella me sonríe y se acerca a mí para luego abrazarme-Esta bien, te perdonare por esta vez, pero la próxima ten más cuidado-

-¿La próxima?-pregunto asustado-¿Acaso hay más sujetos como ese detrás de ti?-todos ríen ante mi pregunta.

-Eso no importa-

-Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que importa?-pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

Ella me mira de igual manera con una gran sonrisa-Que yo te quiero a ti-responde y yo contengo las ganas de besarla por el público que nos observa. Las chicas nos miran soñadoramente y Shaoran respira impaciente.

-Se ven divinos-dice Sakura con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Ya déjense de cursilerías y empecemos a estudiar-dice y todos le lanzamos una mirada divertida- A mi querido amigo jamás le gustaron este tipo de situaciones, lo hacían sentirse incómodos… pero algo me decía que eso cambiaria dentro de poco.

-Lo que sucede es que eres un envidioso amigo-

-¿Por qué envidioso?-yo sonrío y él me mira asustado, supongo que temiendo alguna metida de pata de mi parte.

-Tú sabes porque-digo simplemente ahorrándole alguna pena. Y es que desde hace mucho era obvio para mí que él desea lo mismo con mi pequeña princesa, solo le faltaba armarse de valor para intentarlo.

Ante la mirada interrogante y confundida de las chicas yo sonrío-¿Geografía verdad?-ellas asiente y todos nos disponemos a estudiar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Amida.**

Me encontraba en el parque donde había visto por última vez a la pequeña Sakura, quería hablar con ella y disculparme por la manera en que había actuado. Ella es una niña y yo no tendría porque hablarle de esa manera, menos expresarme así de su padre (por mas cierto que fuera) yo no debí decirle las cosas que le dije.

Estuve sentado por unos minutos sobre una de las bancas del lugar y como si mis pensamientos pudieran llamarla la joven oji-verde se aproxima por el lugar, pasaba en frente de mi y la detuve, dispuesto a disculparme.

Ella me mira confundida-Quisiera hablar contigo-fue lo único que pude decirle.

Frunce el ceño-no tengo nada que hablar con usted, así que con permiso-dice dispuesta a marcharse pero yo no se lo permito.

-Por favor, Sakura-la miro suplicante-Quiero disculparme, me arrepiento de decir lo que dije-ella hesita unos segundas y luego se sienta junto a mí.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere hablar con migo?-pregunta a la defensiva, y no puedo más que comprender su actitud, obviamente ella no iba a permitir que un desconocido hablara de esa manera sobre su padre.

-Queria disculparme-digo con sinceridad-Yo… bueno, estaba molesto y calme mi molestia contigo, en verdad lo lamento-

Ella me observa-Espero que no se vuelva a repetir-

Yo niego-no volverá a pasar-le aseguro.

-Sabe, yo quería decirle algo-dice sorprendiéndome y yo la miro atento.

-¿Dime?-

-Pero antes, prometa no enojarse y pensar seriamente en lo que voy a decirle-expresa aumentando mi curiosidad ¿qué tendría ella que decirme? Sobre todo hablando en un tono tan serio.

-Lo prometo-ella sonríe.

-A veces los seres humanos somos muy egoístas-dice mirando al suelo-Nos preocupamos por nuestra felicidad y creemos que nuestra felicidad es la felicidad de los demás-parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, lo que mi hacía dudar si en verdad estaba hablando conmigo-Sobre todo cuando amamos a alguien-frunzo el ceño ¿a que iba todo esto?

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

Ella no responde mi pregunta y continua-Cuando eso sucede nos olvidamos de la otra persona y solo nos enfocamos en nosotros mismos, hacemos todo lo posible por mantener nuestra felicidad que nos olvidamos de los demás y podemos herirlos-

-Sakura…-digo sin entender lo que trata de decirme.

-Somos tan egoístas que creemos que el mundo gira solo a nuestro alrededor y que no importa nadie más que nosotros, creemos que solo nosotros tenemos la razón y nadie puede decirnos lo contrario, creemos que solo nosotros hacemos lo correcto y todos los demás están cometiendo un grave error, creemos tantas tonterías… pero así somos y al final terminamos solos-

-No comprendo-ella hablaba como si estuviera leyendo alguna clase de verso.

-Nadeshiko Amamiya, una hermosa joven de dieciséis años, tenía todo en la vida, o lo que los demás creían que era todo-yo la miro sorprendido ante lo que me decía-Dinero, clase, status, más dinero y un familia influyente-

-¿A qué viene todo esto?-y como las preguntas anteriores ella la ignora olímpicamente y sigue con lo que se había convertido en un relato.

-La joven Amamiya conoció a un humilde hombre, del cual con el tiempo se enamoro. Lo amaba de verdad quería iniciar una vida con esa persona. Ella se sentía completa ahora, tenia alguien a quien amar, alguien a quien solo ella conocía verdaderamente, quería casarse con esa persona. Su familia no acepto a esa persona, aquella familia amorosa a la cual la joven conocía cambio completamente, esa familia no quiso aceptar la felicidad que Nadeshiko había encontrado-Yo la miro más que sorprendido ante su historia ¿qué intentaba hacer con eso?

-Sin embargo a la joven no le importo, se caso con la persona a quien amaba y nunca más volvió a saber de su familia-

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-La joven se convirtió en Nadeshiko Kinomoto, y al contrario de lo que su familia pensaba, ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo-Sakura mira hacia el cielo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-Su esposo no era millonario, pero la amaba con locura, para el señor Kinomoto ella era su tesoro más importante. Poco tiempo después se convirtieron en una hermosa familia, tuvieron dos hijos y eran más que felices-

-¿Lo eran?-pregunto incrédulo, ella parecía estarme contando un cuento de hadas.

-Lo eran-afirma con seguridad-Pero no todo es perfecto, sobre todo cuando de adultos se trata. El señor Kinomoto quería devolverle a su esposa toda la felicidad que ella le brindaba a él, se esforzó tanto en su trabajo para darle a su esposa una vida más… lujosa, que se alejo de su familia y al final esto termino en un terrible divorcio-

-Tal vez eso era lo más correcto-digo sin poder evitar el comentario. Así que esa era la parte de la historia que no conocía, Fujitaka se dio cuenta que no era bueno para su esposa e intento mejorar, pero un bueno para nada, será un bueno para nada por siempre.

-A mi padre se le metió en la cabeza que quería darnos una vida mejor y cometió un grave error: Se le olvido que la familia es lo más importante-

-Tus padres son más felices ahora-

Ella niega-mi madre ya no sonríe y la hermosa mirada alegre y gentil de mi padre ha desaparecido. Me duele decir que después del divorcio nadie de mi familia realmente feliz-

-¿Tú no eres feliz?-ella no contesta-Vives en un lugar mejor-es lo único que digo, y vaya que vivían en un lugar mejor, Nadeshiko ganaba muy bien y tenía un lujoso departamento.

-Tengo más comodidades que antes, pero ya no tengo una familia-

-Se divorciaron, no es la gran cosa-digo restándole importancia al asunto, no era para tanto, muchos matrimonios terminan en el divorcio y siguen adelante.

-Si mis padres se hubieran separado por problemas verdaderos, las cosas serian diferentes-responde seriamente-pero ellos se aman y merecen estar juntos-

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?-

-Simplemente digo que… independientemente de las decisiones que ellos como adultos tomaron, fueron muy felices mientras estuvieron juntos, y estoy segura que a mi madre le hubiera encantado que su familia compartiera su felicidad-su comentario me remordió un poco la conciencia ¿cuál es la probabilidad de que todo lo que esta joven diga sea cierto?-

-¿Qué quieres lograr?-pregunto seriamente, era más que claro que no me cuenta esta historia por gusto.

-Quiero que usted comparta a felicidad de su hermana-su voz sonaba cortada-Estoy segura de que su hermana es muy feliz con esa persona y a ella le encantaría que usted pudiera valorar su felicidad-

-Sakura, yo no puedo…-ella me vuelve a ver con sus ojitos llenos de lagrimas y toma mis manos entre las suyas con delicadeza

-Por favor, inténtelo, no deje que su hermana cometa un error y cerciórese de que ella sea feliz. Sé que usted la quiere mucho y que por eso la protegía tanto, pero ella se enamoro de un ser humano muy especial y todo sería perfecto si usted aceptara eso-

-Tú no puedes saber…-ella me interrumpe y no me deja continuar.

-No conozco a su hermana, pero por lo que usted me conto, estoy segura que es igual a mi madre, muy hermosa e inteligente, quien encontró a alguien especial con quien compartir su vida y seria grandioso que su hermano la apoyara en eso-sus palabras eran tan sinceras que me hicieron dudar de tantas cosas.

Ella me observa detenidamente unos instantes durante los cuales me permite contemplar sus hermosos orbes verdes idénticos a los de Nadeshiko-Daria lo que fuera porque mis padres volvieran a estar juntos nuevamente-dice tristemente produciendo una extraña sensación dentro de mí-Y tal vez eso ya no es posible, pero usted todavía puede ayudar a su hermana, a que no cometa alguna tontería y sea feliz, sería bueno que ella contara con su apoyo-Tal vez mi proceder estuvo, tal vez Nadeshiko en verdad era feliz, tal vez… solo tal vez yo me equivoque.

-¿Quieres a tus padres juntos nuevamente? ¿Eso te hace feliz?-pregunto a la joven quien solo se limita a sonreírme con tristeza.

-Es una de las cosas que más deseo-dice soltando mis manos y levantándose del lugar- Y se que en el fondo lo que usted más desea es que su hermana sea feliz-

-yo…-

-Todavía puede reparar su error, después de todo tal vez tenga una segunda oportunidad-

Sakura no se percataba, pero sus palabras tenían más significado para mí de lo que ella imaginaba-¿Crees que yo pueda hacer lo correcto?-

-Todos en esta vida cometemos errores, así somos los seres humanos, no somos perfectos, pero podemos enmendarlos-

Suspiro resignado ante sus palabras-¿Tú madre fue muy feliz?-

-Como no tiene idea-la seguridad en sus palabras me asombraba. Esta chica en verdad era especial, desde la primera vez que había cruzado palabras con ella me impresiono la manera en la que se expresaba acerca del matrimonio de sus padres, ella en verdad los admiraba mucho, y se veía muy triste por la situación actual de su familia. Nunca pretendí herir a nadie, siempre quise que mi hermana fuera feliz, supongo que yo no era nadie para elegir su felicidad, ni mucho menos para quitársela cuando ella ya la había encontrada; porque de algo estoy seguro y es que si yo no hubiera intervenido… los Kinomoto seguirían juntos.

-Lo lamento mucho, Sakura, en verdad lo lamento-

Ella niega-No tiene porque disculparse-me sonríe amablemente, ella no tenía idea de la verdadera razón por la cual me disculpaba-Solo haga lo correcto ahora-yo asentí.

-¡Sakura!-llama una voz a lo lejos.

-Tengo que irme-

-Hasta pronto-digo y ella se despide con una leve inclinación

**Sxsxsxs**

**Touya.**

Observo asustado a mi hermana, la cual se acercaba a mi sonriente. ¿Qué demonios hacia ella hablando con ese sujeto?

-¿Qué estabas haciendo, Sakura?-pregunto molesto ¿acaso ese sujeto se había atrevido a dañar a mi hermana?-¿Conoces a ese sujeto?-

Ella asiente-Lo conocí hace unos días en el parque-contesta simplemente y por su tono tranquilo sé que él no le ha hecho nada-¿Estás bien, Touya?-yo solo me limito a asentir.

-¿Qué hacías con ese sujeto?-

Ella rueda los ojos-No hacía nada mala, hermano, solo quería ayudarlo-

-¿Ayudarlo?-pregunto confundido.

-Digamos que el señor Amimaya tiene problemas con su hermana-dice sorprendiéndome por la mala forma de esconder el apellido-Sabes él está pasando por la misma situación que nuestra madre paso con su familia, solo que con papeles invertidos-

Abro los ojos sorprendido- ¿Qué estás diciendo, Sakura?-

-Que al igual que la familia de nuestra madre, el señor cometió un grave error, pero parece que quiere enmendar sus acciones-

Sakura era una despistada y no se percataba del significado de sus palabras, pero yo empezaba a atar cabos sueltos.

-¿Nuestra madre está en casa?-pregunto intentando alejar mis pensamientos.

Mi hermana niega-Me dijo que llegaría tarde el día de hoy-

-Está bien, entonces te acompaño-

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

Entro al departamento, son las nueve de la noche y estoy muerta del cansancio, el negocio iba muy bien, pero estaba gastando las pocas energías que yo tenía. Me dirijo al salón principal del lugar, no había rastros de Sakura, por lo que supongo que debe estar dormida, mi pequeña hija siempre encontraba una forma de evitarme.

-Llegas tarde-habla una voz a mis espaldas provocando un brinco de mi parte, ahogue un grito, sí que me había asustado.

-Me espantaste-digo con una mano sobre el pecho.

El alza ambos hombros restándole importancia al asunto-Necesito hablar contigo-dice con el tono seco que utilizaba últimamente conmigo, Además de mi pequeña niña, Touya también estaba muy molesto.

-Pensé que no querías hablar conmigo-digo sentándome sobre el sofá mientras él permanece parado con ambos brazos cruzados.

-Y estas en lo correcto-dice haciéndome sentir mal-Pero debido a la situación he tragado mi enojo-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No sé qué tipo de relación tengas con aquel sujeto-comentar refiriéndose a la persona que él había conocido en aquella ocasión.

.Hijo… si me dejaras explicarte-Touya no había querido hablar conmigo desde esa vez y no había podido explicarle nada.

Él niega-No quiero explicaciones de tu parte, mucho menos después de lo que tuve que escuchar-sonaba herido, yo lo sabía y no lo culpaba-Ya no me importa-

-¿Entonces…?-

-Ya eres una mujer, yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer… pero no voy a permitir que involucres a mi hermana en tus cosas-

Frunzo el ceño-¿De qué hablas?-

-Te respeto madre y te quiero-dice asombrándome por la seriedad que estaban tomando sus palabras-Pero has cometido muchos errores y mi hermana está sufriendo por eso-contengo lagrimas ante esto último, era claro para mí que Sakura estaba muy afectada por mi proceder, pero escucharlo de esa manera era bastante duro.

-¿No crees que ya sufrió suficiente?-pregunta molesto, y yo no puedo responderle.

-No voy a permitirlo más, quiero a mi hermana como nadie en este mundo-dice pasando una mano sobre sus cabellos, él mismo gesto que solía hacer Fujitaka cuando no sabía qué hacer-Así que te pido que no la metas en tus asuntos-

-Touya… no te comprendo-

Suspira con frustración- Déjala fuera de esto, por favor, déjala fuera de esto-

-No entiendo que tratas de decirme-

-Ya no te hagas la inocente-expresa con molestia-Te advierto que si vuelvo a ver a ese sujeto cerca de mi hermana, no respondo de mis acciones-

-¿De qué sujeto estás hablando?-pregunto confundida, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que él intentaba decir.

-Del maldito que blasfemaba sobre mi padre-dice sorprendiéndome ¿Amida se había acercado a mi hija?

-¿Estás seguro?-pregunto.

-Sakura estaba hablando con él en el parque-trago en seco, el corazón me empieza a latir a mil, el hecho de que él se atreviera a acercarse a mi hija me asustaba, él era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa.

-Te juro que no tenía idea-digo y supongo que Touya me cree porque ya no parece a la defensiva.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta mi hijo con preocupación, ante mí mal disimulado susto-estas pálida ¿quieres agua?-no me deja responder y va por un vaso a la cocina y me lo trae rápidamente.

-Gracias-digo y siento el liquido dentro de mi boca y como pasa lentamente por mi garganta.

-Pareces preocupada-

-Mira hijo… esa persona, bueno él es…-

Touya se sienta a mi lado sin dejarme terminar-Tengo una idea de quién es él-yo lo miro interrogante.

-¿Cómo…?-

-Digamos que el señor Amamiya no es muy bueno escondiéndose-

-Entonces tú sabes que él-Touya asiente como respuesta y repentinamente recuerdo algo-¿Sakura…?-

Él niega-Es hasta ahora que me entero, y conociendo al monstro no tiene ni la menor idea de quién es esa persona, a pesar de que él le dio muchas pistas-

-¿Desde cuándo Sakura tiene contacto con él?-

-Parece que tu hija ha hablado más con esa persona que contigo-sus palabras tienen la virtud de clavar una punzada sobre mí-Según lo que Sakura me dijo, ese señor le hablo sobre un disque problema que él tenía con su hermana-yo lo observo asustada-y esa hermana pasó por la misma situación que tu pasaste ¿Qué coincidencia verdad?-habla en tono sarcástico.

-¿Crees que él le dijo…?-

-Ese sujeto no le ha dicho nada o se lo dijo indirectamente y con lo despistada que es tu hijo no se dio cuenta-

-¿Qué te dijo Sakura?-

Touya piensa por unos segundos antes de contestar-Sakura me dijo que ella solo quería ayudar al señor-yo lo observo confundida.

-¿Ayudarlo?-él asiente-¿En qué?-

-A hacer lo correcto-

-¿Qué es lo correcto?-pregunto preocupada.

-No tengo respuesta para eso-dicho esto ambos nos quedamos en un profundo silencio, cada uno analizando la situación desde nuestro punto de vista.

**Sxsxsxs**

_Días después._

**Fujitaka.**

****-Te puedo denunciar por acoso ¿sabes?-expreso molesto ante el sujeto frente mío.

-Solo quiero hablar contigo-dice tomando mi brazo.

Yo me suelto de su agarre-No tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Por favor, Kinomoto, solo dame unos minutos-suplica sorprendiéndome.

-¿Ya no has dicho suficiente?-pregunto molesto por su insistencia.

-Solo unos minutos-

-¿Qué más tienes que decirme?-

-Por favor-suplica por segunda vez, algo extraño de su parte, él jamás suplicaba. Pero yo ya no quería cruzar palabras con él, desde hace mucho que vivía fastidiándome, haciendo y diciendo cosas nada agradables.

-Está bien-digo resignado a sabiendas de que era capaz de perseguirme, como lo había estado haciendo esta última semana.

Ambos nos dirigimos a un café cerca de mi trabajo, entramos y tomamos asiento, los dos ordenamos aun en silencio.

-¿Vas a escucharme?-pregunta serio.

-¿Tengo otra alternativa?-

-Lo dices como si te hubiera obligado-replica inocente.

Cierro los ojos por segundos, paciencia es lo que más necesito. El mesero se aproxima con nuestra orden dejándonos y nos deja solos nuevamente.

-¿y bien?-

Él me mira unos instantes mientras le da un sorbo a su café-¿Por qué tanta prisa?-

-Tengo que trabajar-

-Entiendo que esta es tu hora de almuerzo-

-¿Haz averiguado mis horas de almuerzo?-pregunto no con tan sorprendido, él era capaz de tantas cosas.

-Digamos que al seguir a alguien por una semana se aprenden muchas cosas-

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto empezando a desesperarme por su tranquilidad.

Él me mira serio-He venido a disculparme-

Me atraganto con un poco de mi café ante su comentario-¿Disculparte?-el hombre asiente-Seria la primera vez-

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo-ante mi silencio el prosigue-Iba a hablar con Nadeshiko, pero preferí hablar contigo primero-

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?-vuelvo a preguntar y él permanece con su rostro tranquilo- Sabes que estamos divorciados ¿verdad?-él no responde-¡Qué pregunta! Por supuesto que lo sabes, debiste ser el primero en enterarte, supongo que estas muy feliz ahora-

El oji-verde sonríe-No voy a negarte que salte de la alegría-dice con tono burlón haciendo enojar más si era posible-Aunque ahora no estoy seguro si eso me hace feliz-

Yo lo miro sorprendido por sus palabras-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Tienes una hija hermosa Fujitaka-comenta asustándome ¿acaso él…?

-No te atrevas a hacerle daño a Sakura-respondo mirándolo a los ojos.

-Jamás le podría hacer daño, es una jovencita increíble-hace una pausa y toma otro sorbo de café-Te tiene en un pedestal, eres su ídolo-

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?-

Él no contesta mi pregunta y sigue hablando-Es extraño que un adolescente hable tan bien de su padre. Ella es una chica muy inteligente, amable, sincera, una joven muy especial, tan hermosa como Nadeshiko e igual de despistada que su madre-

-Conozco a mi hija-digo sin entender el rumbo de la conversación.

-Puede que aún sea una niña, pero habla de una manera tan madura que hasta a mi me impresionó-me observa y sonríe-Ella confía en ti Fujitaka, cree que tú hiciste feliz a su madre, y no sé exactamente porque, pero logro convencerme de ello-

-¿Estas bromeando verdad?-él niega-¿Hablaste con ella?; Supongo que solo me querías a mí lejos para acercarte a tu hermana y sobrinos-

-Tienes mucha razón, eso es exactamente lo que yo quería-suspira-quería que tus hijos te odiaran, que tu familia dejara de amarte, que dejaran de creer en ti, que se alejaran de ti de una maldita vez-

-No vas a lograrlo-expreso con decisión, no voy a dejar que alguien me separe de mis hijos, no puedo perderlos a ellos también.

-Lo hubiera logrado con algo de tiempo-afirma con seguridad-Pero ya no puedo hacerlo-

-Sigo sin entenderte-

-Quiero decir, Fujitaka, que no me agradas, nunca me agradaste y nunca vas a agradarme-sonrío con sarcasmo ante su respuesta-Pero tu familia te ama y yo ya no voy a interponerme entre ustedes-

Abro los ojos sorprendido y él se levanta de su asiento dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar, yo le doy alcance y lo tomo de la mano-¿Qué intentas decirme?-

-Cometiste un error, pero parece que la vida te ha dado una segunda oportunidad, aprovéchala y haz lo correcto-fueron sus últimas palabras y se va, dejándome solo y confundido.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Esta semana fue interminable, pero todo tiene su fin y al final de un largo, pero larguísimo año, el año escolar había terminado: Adiós a las tareas, adiós a las actividades, adiós a los maestros, y adiós a los exámenes; y es que para un estudiante no había nada mejor que las tan esperadas VACACIONES. Cabe decir que no soy el único emocionado, aunque algunos se encontraban realizando el último examen, otros estaban afuera celebrando como locos.

Observo a mi amigo acercase a mí, y sentarse bajo el mismo árbol en el que yo me encontraba.

-¿Feliz?-pregunta al observar mi gran sonrisa.

Yo asiento-Feliz es decir poco-el oji-azul ríe por mi respuesta.

-Oye, Shaoran-yo vuelvo mi mirada hacia él-¿Ya sabes qué hacer con respecto a…?-pregunta y no lo dejo terminar, yo sabía a lo que mi amigo se refería.

-No, no lo sé-Eriol me palmea el hombro como tratando de reconfortarme-Supongo que no tengo más opción que ser sincero-

Él ríe observando hacia donde nuestros compañeros se encontraban-Aún sigo sorprendido por lo de Uchida, jamás me hubiera imaginado que ella tuviera gustos tan malos-me sonrojo al instante por su comentario. Le conté hace unos días a Eriol sobre mi situación con nuestra compañera, no había hablado con nadie, pero mi amigo es tan perceptivo que se dio cuenta de mi comportamiento y me obligo a decirle lo que pasaba.

-Gracias por recordármelo-respondo con sarcasmo. Aunque yo no lo quisiera, mi relación con Sumiko había cambio, y me sentía mal por ellos. Mi joven compañera había sido sincera conmigo y yo no podía brindarle más que mi amistad, y ahora ni siquiera eso. Ya casi no hablaba con ella, solo lo necesario, y es que me incomodaba un poco la situación.

-Solo digo, amigo, que no es correcto lo que haces. Ella fue sincera, lo menos que puedes hacer es conservar la amistad, dudo mucho que a Uchida le agrade tu comportamiento con ella-

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitarlo-Eriol me observa con atención-Sumiko es una chica muy especial: es bonita, inteligente, agradable; y muy a pesar de eso no he podido corresponder a sus sentimientos-

Mi acompañante sonríe con amabilidad-Nadie puede elegir de quien enamorarse-dice sabiamente-Simplemente pasa-ahora me mira con picardía- Además, tú ya tienes a alguien en tu corazón-

Ruedo los ojos con impaciencia-Empiezas otra vez-

-Hasta Uchida te lo dijo ¿verdad?-suspira resignado-No comprendo porque te niegas a aceptarlo-

-No lo niego, Eriol-él me observa con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa-Solamente que no creo que mis sentimientos sean los correctos. Sakura es mi amiga y no me gustaría destruir nuestra amistad por mis tonterías nada amistosas-

-Shaoran, Shaoran, Shaoran-dice dándome palmadas en el hombre nuevamente, pero con un poco más de fuerza-Quien no arriesga, no gana-mi amigo y sus inigualables frases-Lo mismo pensaba yo sobre Tomoyo ¿recuerdas?-yo asiento-Y ella me correspondía y soy sincero al decir que mi hermosa amatista me hace feliz-

-Ella te ha cambiado, ya no eres el típico Don Juan de antes-

Él ríe divertido-Tienes mucha razón. Pero no he cambiado del todo, simplemente he madurado-

-Comprendo-

Eriol niega-No, hermano, no comprendes-frunzo el ceño por su comentario, por supuesto que comprendía, yo no era ningún tonto-Lo que quiero decir es que jamás en mi vida me hubiera imaginado que yo El Gran Eriol Hiragizawa, iba a sentar cabeza-su comentario saca una carcajada de mi parte-Es hora de que tú también lo hagas. Sakura no va a esperarte por siempre-

-Pero…-

Eriol me interrumpe-Nada de peros. Tú tienes que decidirte de una buena vez. Ya esperaste suficiente, sé sincero con ella-

-Para que luego deje de hablarme porque no sabe cómo actuar frente a su "amigo enamorado"-

-Para que Sakura sepa corresponderte, sé que lo hará-

-No puedes saberlo-replico ante su seguridad.

-Soy más observador que tú, hay cosas de las que ni tú ni ella se dan cuenta, pero es momento de que todo este asunto se resuelva-

-¿Qué asunto?-pregunto confundido, ahora sí que me había perdido.

-Mira, solo sé sincero, ¿ok?-exclama ya exasperado-Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará. Pero es mejor actuar ahora y no pensar luego sobre "si yo hubiera…"-

-¡Eriol!-habla una tercera voz abalanzándose sobre mi amigo-Te estaba buscando-dice ya sobre el joven ingles.

-Hola preciosa-contesta dándole un corto beso en los labios, y yo no puedo más que suspirar resignado. Aún me preguntaba cómo es que Sakura y yo nos habíamos quejado tanto por su noviazgo secreto, me arrepentía de ello, porque desde hace pocos día que nosotros sabíamos sobre su relación, nuestros amigos ya no se molestaban en ocultar nada, absolutamente nada. Al día siguiente de que ellos nos dieran por enterado su noviazgo toda la prepa se había dado cuenta: muchas chicas se entristecieron por la relación del Don Juan, y muchos de los pretendientes de Tomoyo ya no se le acercan más de lo debido, y es que nadie se atreve a meterse con Hiragizawa.

Toso disimuladamente para que recuerden que no están solos, ambos se sientan y me miran sonrientes. Sakura tenía razón, ellos de verdad hacían buena pareja-Hola Shaoran-saluda mi amiga con alegría.

YO sonrío como saludo-¿De qué hablaban?-pregunta con inocencia, lo que me hace asegurar que ella había escuchado parte de nuestra conversación.

-Hablábamos sobre la poca sinceridad de Shaoran-yo lo miro mal.

-Oh-exclama la oji-azul-Entonces hablaban de Sakura-suspiro ante su falta de tacto.

-¡Tomoyo!-

-¿Qué?-pregunta sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro-¡OH, Vamos, Shaoran! Porque no eres sincero de una buena vez-

-Por favor no sigamos con esto-

Ella se cruza de brazos aparentando molestia-Sakura se merece que seas sincero con ella, aún estas a tiempo-

Me levanto de mi lugar ya aburrido del mismo tema.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta el peli-negro.

-Los dejaré solos-digo por toda respuesta.

-Sakura sería muy feliz si se lo dices-exclama Tomoyo mientras yo me alejo del lugar, tenía mucho en que pensar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

Toda la semana se la había pasado molestándome ¿acaso no se cansaba? Desde que Touya me dijo sobre la plática de él y Sakura yo estaba molesta, se había atrevido a meterse con mi hija, y eso no iba a permitírselo, ya no más. Él había ayudado a que terminara mi matrimonio, me alejo de una de las personas a quien más amo en el mundo, me había destruido, pero no iba a hacerle nada malo a Sakura, no iba a permitírselo.

Escucho tomo tocan la puerta del departamento y me dirijo a abrirla.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto y no obtengo repuesta del otro lado.

Frunzo el ceño confundida-¿Quién?-pregunto nuevamente y nadie responde, abro la puerta con cautela y él entra rápidamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto molesta-No te invite a pasar-replico.

El oji-verde me observa unos instantes-Necesito hablar contigo-

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo-expreso enojada-¿Cómo te atreves a venir a mi casa?-

-No contestabas mis llamadas-dice por toda respuesta.

-Porque no tengo nada que hablar contigo-

-Nadeshiko-habla tranquilamente-Solo quiero unos minutos de tu parte, solo unos minutos-

-Vete-digo señalando la puerta.

-Por favor-suplica, y eso me preocupa ¿qué pasaba aquí?-Solo unos minutos-vuelve a decir, y no me queda otra que aceptar, después de todo ya estaban dentro de mi departamento y no creo que fuera a sacarlo tan fácilmente.

Nos dirigimos al salón principal y ambos tomamos asiento-¿Qué quieres?-

Él suspira resignado-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan cortante?-

-¿Qué quieres?-vuelvo a preguntar.

-Seré breve-contesta-Vengo… vengo a disculparme-dice mirándome fijamente.

-¿Disculparte?-

Él asiente-Si, disculparme-lo observo sorprendida-En verdad lamento mucho la situación por la que te hice pasar-

-¿Es algún tipo de trampa?-él niega-¿Cómo puedo estar tan segura?-

-¿Podrías confiar en mí?-dice y yo río con sarcasmo-¿Es tan difícil?-

-Imposible diría yo-el oji-verde observa al suelo-¿Cómo confiar en alguien que me ha hecho tanto daño?-

-En verdad lo lamento, no tienes idea de cuánto-dice observándome nuevamente-Y si que tal vez nunca me perdones, pero aún así intentaré compensar mi error-

-¿A qué se debe todo esto?-

-Te arrebate tu felicidad, pensando que así serias más feliz-dice y parece arrepentido-Pero me equivoque, cómo lo he hecho durante todos estos años, en verdad lo siento-

-¿Hablas en serio?-

-Una hermosa angelito me hizo ver la realidad de las cosas-hesita unos segundos antes de continuar-Sé que si yo no hubiese intervenido, tú y ese sujeto seguirían juntos, ustedes hubieran resuelto sus problemas, estoy seguro de ello-

Lo observo sorprendida y confundida, en verdad parecía sincero, pero después de todo lo que había hecho se me hacía difícil confiar en él-¿Eso es todo?-pregunto con desconfianza.

-Quiero que seas feliz, Nadeshiko, en verdad quiero que seas feliz-respira profundo y continua-Ya no intervendré en tu vida, no más-

-¿NO más amenazas?-pregunto preocupada.

-Todo ha terminado-contesta y se levanta del lugar.

-¿Todo?-pregunto levantándome también.

-Él es un buen hombre, y estoy seguro que te hará feliz-dice y yo solo puedo observar su espalda-Dale una oportunidad, Nadeshiko, él se la merece-

-¿Por qué haces esto?-pregunto sin poder creer todo lo que estaba diciéndome-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-

-Solo quiero tu felicidad, tu verdadera felicidad-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto confundida y sin poder creer ninguna de sus palabras-Jamás te ha importado-

Él me mira de frente para luego decir-Siempre me ha importado, pero yo tenía una idea errónea de lo que era tu felicidad-me toma ambos hombros con delicadeza-Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme-dice mirándome y puedo notar sinceridad en sus palabras.

Me sonríe por última vez y se aproxima a la puerta.

-Adiós Nadeshiko-expresa antes de darme una última mirada-Por tu bien y él de tus hijos, haz lo correcto, es lo único que te pido-se va del lugar, y siento como todo a mi alrededor da vuelta, ¿será cierto? ¿Todo ha terminado?

El teléfono suena y aún sorprendida, me dirijo a contestarlo.

-¿Bueno?-saludo.

-Tiempos sin hablar, querida Nadeshiko-habla una voz del otro lado de la línea, logrando que las piernas me tiemblen y que mi corazón palpite rápidamente.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Meiling.**

Llevábamos una hermosa semana de vacaciones, y es que no hay nada mejor que dormir hasta las doce del medio día, no malinterpreten, el colegio es bueno, tengo muchos amigos, pero nada comparado con dormir, es tan genial.

-¡Mei!-excepto cuando mi adorada hermana interrumpe mis momentos de relajación.

Me dirijo a abrir la puerta de mi habitación con desgano, al hacerlo me encuentro con el pequeño diablillo que comparte mi ADN, diablillo disfrazado de ángel, con esa sonrisa inocente que parece nunca querer abandonar su rostro.

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto fastidiada, eran las 11:55 de la mañana, aún me quedaban cinco minutos de relajación y ella los había arruinado.

-Buenos días querida hermanito, o ¿debería decir buenas tardes?-resoplo con fastidio por su comentario-¿Te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama?-

-¿Era para eso que me molestabas?-

Ella me saca la lengua-¿Molestarte? ¿Cómo podría una niña tan hermosa como yo, molestarte a alguien?-

-Xitlali…-digo en tono de advertencia.

-Xiaolang tiene problemas de comunicación-frunzo el ceño al no entender sus palabras-Creo que son problemas adolescentes, y yo no puedo ayudarle-

-¿y yo sí?-pregunto confundida.

-Tú también estas en esa etapa de la adolescencia, puedes entenderlo mejor que yo-

-¿Eso es un cumplido?-mi hermana adoraba a Shaoran, y era extraño que permitiera que yo lo ayudará.

Ella se cruza de brazos y me mira divertida-Mi primo necesita hablar con otra desquiciada adolescente como tú, es algo que yo no puedo hacer-

La fulmino con la mirada, esa niña…, pero era una niña, y yo no podía hacerle nada, y como mi amado sueño se había esfumado ¿Qué mejor que molestar a mi primo unos instantes, sería divertido, además tal vez puedo lograr algo de su parte, y hacerlo entrar en razón; porque yo estaba segura de que su problema no era nada más ni nada menos que una hermosa chica de ojos verdes.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Mi vida jamás dejaría de cambiar, siempre sucedía todo tan repentinamente que me era difícil asimilar, no me quejo, después de todo lo que había pasado las cosas parecían mejorar, y de qué manera… no cabe duda de que la vida jamás deja de darte sorpresas.

Llevaba disfrutando un mes de vacaciones, en este momento me faltaba un mes exacto para entrar a clases nuevamente: Segundo de Preparatoria ¿no les parece sorprendente?, estoy envejeciendo, llegue a mis 16 años, y el próximo año serán 17, y así poco a poco me convertiré en una adulta ¿no es escalofriante?

Las cosas con familia iban excelentes, no podía estar más feliz, mis padres se veían más seguido y a pesar de que no os habían dicho nada ni a mí ni a Touya, era obvio que algo bueno pasaba entre ellos. Aún no vivían juntos, pero mi padre venia al departamento todos los días y ellos salen casi siempre a solas ¿extraño verdad?, pero ambos se veían felices nuevamente, veremos qué pasará luego.

Y no es lo único que ha cambiado, Touya y Nakuru han formalizado su relación, mis padres estaban muy contentos por eso y yo lo único que pensé fue "¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?" y una voz en mi interior me dijo "porque es tu hermano", y mi subconsciente tenía razón.

Aunque estemos de vacaciones siempre sigo en contacto con mis amigos, salimos casi todos los días y siempre tenemos nuestras típicas reuniones de los viernes. Mi prima y Eriol seguían juntos y estoy segura de que eso iba para largo, se ven tan hermosos juntos; a veces es un poco extraño para Shaoran y para mí estar con ellos, aún no nos acostumbramos a sus tratos nada amistosos (cómo Shaoran solía decir), así que debes en cuando los dejábamos un rato a solas, para que disfrutaran su tiempo de parejas. Las cosas con mi amigo iban bien, ya pase esa etapa de incomodidad, aunque creo que solo me incomoda cuando esta Sumiko, a la cual no he visto en todas las vacaciones, Shaoran dice que se fue de viaje con su familia y que regresará hasta que inicien las clases.

Mi celular suena y lo contesto rápidamente-¿Diga?-

-Hola cerezo-contesta Shaoran sonrojándome, últimamente a mi amigo se le daba por verme con el rostro rojo.

-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto intentando pensar en otra cosa que no sean en las reacciones que él provoca.

-Tiene que suceder algo para que hable con mi hermosa amiga-suspiro intentando calmar los latidos de mi corazón, el ambarino quería que muriera de un colapso nervioso.

-No… es solo que… bueno… yo-

-¿Tú…?-dice instándome a continuar.

-¿Entonces para que llamabas?-

Escucho una melodiosa risa al otro lado de la línea-Para escuchar tu hermosa voz Sakura-

-¡Shaoran!-¿ven a lo que me refiero? Él se comportaba tan extraño últimamente, lindo, pero extraño, realmente extraño.

-¿Qué?-pregunta con inocencia-Sabes que me gusta ser sincero-

-Ya, enserio-

-Bueno, la verdad es que…-hace una pausa-quería invitarte a salir-frunzo el ceño ante esto último.

-¿a salir?-

-Si tú sabes, mmm, ir a algún lado, este sábado, si tú quieres claro-

-¿Nosotros… solos?-pregunto temerosa.

Él espera unos minutos antes de contestarme-Si, Sakura, nosotros solos-afirma con seguridad, y creo que mi corazón dejo de latir en ese momento, él se refería a una… ¿una cita?

-¿Cómo… Cómo una…?-carraspeo antes de continuar-¿Cómo una cita?-pregunto confundida y agradecí que él no podía verme, ya que mi rostro debía de estar del color de tomate.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?-pregunta sin contestarme.

Hesito unos segundo antes de responder, obvio que no es una cita Sakura, es solo una salida de amigos, solo eso, no tiene nada de malo salir con tu amigo-Esta bien-respondo finalmente.

-Entonces te paso a recoger el sábado a las dos de la tarde a tu casa ¿te parece?-

-Si-

-Hasta pronto-dice y se corta la llamada. Me deslice por la pared hasta tocar el suelo ¿Qué había sido eso? Mi corazón latía como nunca, paso mis manos por mi cara, dije que sí, pero estar a solas con Shaoran iba a ser difícil, sobre todo porque me es difícil contralar mis sentimientos cuando estoy junto a él, mucho más si estamos a solas ¿Por qué me haces esto, Shaoran?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

-¿A qué se debe esa gran sonrisa, Xiao?-pregunta mi pequeña prima acercándose a mí.

Me encontraba en mi habitación y acababa de terminar mi llamada con Sakura, las cosas se estaban poniendo muy interesantes.

Siento a mi primita sobre mis piernas, ella aún me ve con curiosidad, esperando una respuesta de mi parte-¿Hablaste con Sakura?-solo pude asentir como respuesta y ella sonríe.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer, Shaoran?-pregunta Meiling entrando a mi habitación, yo la observo y le sonrío.

-Dar el primer pasó-contesto simplemente.

-¿Seguirás mi consejo?-pregunta emocionada sentándose a mi lado.

Meiling había hablado con migo hace unas semanas y yo había empezado a actuar, pero era hora de que actuara en serio.

-Tal vez-

-Suerte-dice con una sonrisa y me abraza fuerte.

-Aunque tal vez no lo haga, puede que me asfixies antes de que pueda lograr algo-mi prima me golpea en la cabeza.

-Eres un grosero-los tres reímos.

Las cosas estaban cambiando mucho, pero no todos los cambios repentinos tienen que ser malos ¿verdad?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? En verdad espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo particular el final de este capi me emociono mucho, las cosas van mejorando para nuestra querida Sakura, tal parece que las cosas no son tan malas después de todo, el mundo siempre nos trae muchas dificultades, pero al final todo sale bien, si nos esforzamos claro :D

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero créanme que el colegio absorbe todo mi tiempo, créanme que ahora mi vida se resume al estudio, sobre todo porque es el último año y es cuando más tengo que esforzarme, ni siquiera puedo disfrutar de los fines de semana, para mi mala suerte los tengo saturados.

Bueno, queridos lectores, esta historia va llegando a su fin, en verdad agradezco mucho todos los ánimos que me dan para seguir y como ven a pesar de la tardanza aquí les traigo otro nuevo capi, que en verdad espero que sea de su agrado.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

- midorihikaru.

- moonlight-Li.

- Astrizk.

Gracias x sus comentarios, y también a los que me agregaron a favoritos.

Espero reviews, los cuales siempre tienen la virtud de animarme.

Hasta el próximo capi.

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**Sakura x Shaoran.**


	21. Chapter 20

_**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía.**_

**Capitulo 20**

**Vigésimo Cambio**

**-Felicidad después de los problemas-**

**Tomoyo.**

Por fin Sábado, algo me decía que este día sería muy especial, mi sexto sentido me lo dijo… bueno, la verdad es que hablé con mi querida y adorada prima, y pues, digamos que sin proponérselo mi había revelado algo que ella no deseaba revelarme.

Eriol y yo saldríamos el día de hoy a ver una película y pensamos invitar a nuestros amigos, pero misteriosamente ambos estaban ocupados el día de hoy ¿no les parece sospechoso? Sakura rechazó mi propuesta, con la excusa de tener que ayudar a su madre el día de hoy en el trabajo ¿Pueden creerlo? Mi mejor amiga se atrevió a rechazarme por un chico, es muy doloroso darme cuenta de ello. Bueno, pero dejando aún lado mi sentido dramático, a pesar del dolor que siento por su rechazó, estoy muy feliz por ella ¿y cómo no estarlo? Era obvio para cualquiera que Shaoran y ella no irían a contar pájaros al parque, así que espero que a partir de la mañana las cosas estén perfectas entre ellos.

Pero como una persona como yo no puede esperar tanto tiempo, tuve que hablarme a mi novio para cambiar los planees del día ¿Se imaginan que pensamos hacer?

**Sxsxsxs**

**Meiling.**

Era tan divertido ver a mi Xiao nervioso. Desde las diez de la mañana se encuentra caminando de un lado a otro, y no lo culpo, es su primera cita ¿quién no estaría nervioso? El pobre no sabe hacia dónde ir todo es confuso para él.

Detiene su paso y se dirige hacia mi-¡Mei!-exclama.

-Shaoran… estoy aquí, no es necesario que grites-explico con calma.

-no estoy gritando-contesta en un tono no muy usual de voz.

Alzo la ceja sin creerle ni una sola palabra-como quieras-digo restándole importancia a su tono escandaloso-¿qué querías?-pregunto con cautela, ya que tenía miedo de salir agredida por alguna tontería, este es uno de esos días en los que solo hay que hablarme cuando es realmente necesario.

-ah… es cierto-guarda silencio unos segundos-¡Olvídalo!-dice después de pensarlo y yo lo miro confusa.

-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto.

-Si-intenta simular una sonrisa, pero no le salió muy bien-¿Por qué la pregunta? ¿Parezco estar mal? ¿Me veo mal? ¿Tengo una expresión rancia? ¿No combiné bien los colores de mi atuendo?

Parpadeo confundida ante tantas preguntas, a menos de una hora para su cita, mi primo estaba hecho todo un manojo de nervios.

-¿Rancia?-es lo único que atino a preguntar-Shaoran ¿quién usa esa palabra en nuestros días?-

Él me observa confundido, vuelve a ver hacia todos lados y luego pregunta-¿Quieres decir que me veo mal?-

Rasco mi cabeza como signo de desesperación, su actitud me estaba exasperando, si no lo calmaba la pobre Sakura sufrirá las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué no me respondes?-pregunta nuevamente.

Como respuesta tomo a mi primo de ambos hombros y le digo:

-¡Shaoran! ¡Por amor a todos los dioses! ¡Tranquilizate!-me mira pasmado durante unos segundos.

-Estoy tranquilo Mei… creo que tu deberías de relajarte un poco-contesta y yo le lanzo una mala mirada-Estas un poco tensa prima-sigue y tengo que morderme la lengua para evitar responderle algo feo ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso?

-¡Yo estoy bien!-respondo a la defensiva y un poco molesta por su acusación-Tú, mi querido primo, es el que debe calmarse-le digo mientras hago que tome asiento en la sala del lugar.

-Sé que es un día importante a ti Xiaolang, pero no lograras nada con ponerte todo paranoico-le digo con una sonrisa y él solo se dedica a escucharme- Así que te pido que dejes los nervios a un lado ¿ok? Todo estará bien, así que deja de preocuparte-

-¿Qué horas son, Mei?-

-Son las 1 de la tarde-

-¡¿Qué?-salta sorprendido.

Ruedo los ojos con frustración-¡Hombre! ¡Serénate!-digo mientras le doy un golpe en el hombre para hacerlo reaccionar.

Él me mira preocupado y yo prosigo-Te ves bien, Shaoran, así que deja de preocuparte, ya estas completamente listo, más que listo, mucho más que listo, más listo que todos los listos y…-

-ok, Mei, ya entendí-dice cortando mi explicación y relajándose un poco.

Y yo la verdad no mentía, mi primo se veía muy guapo, con esa camisa azul marino y unos jeans que le quedaban perfectos.

-Awwww-digo abalanzándome sobre él y dándole un fuerte abrazo-Estas creciendo muy rápido-digo con pequeñas lagrimas sobre mis mejillas por la emoción.

-¡Meiling!-habla sorprendido secando un par de lágrimas traicioneras que habían salido sin mi permiso-¿Por qué lloras?-

-Estoy feliz por ti, primo-contesto simplemente mirándolo- Mírate nada más, te ves tan lindo-él sonríe por mi respuesta.

-Estás loca-

Sonrío sin poder evitarlo-Oye, Shaoran-

-¿Dime?-

-Si regresas de esta cita sin una novia, no dejo que entres a la casa-de digo y él me lanza una mala mirada.

-Oh, vamos, Mei… eso no es algo que este en mis manos-

-Por supuesto que está en tus manos, ya hablamos de esto antes, Shaoran, solo tienes que ser sincero con ella-digo mirándolo seriamente-Y prometiste que serias sincero con ella hoy, no me hagas obligarte-

-Y lo haré Meiling, considero que ya he esperado suficiente, pero recuerda que Sakura puede reaccionar de la manera que desee, yo no puedo obligarla a nada-contesta con tal seriedad que me sorprende, no solo su seriedad si no su falta de observación, es obvio para todos que la oji-verde le corresponde a sus sentimientos, pero mi primo es un terco y no quiere aceptarlo.

-Ya verás Xiaolang, que todo estará bien-le digo con una sonrisa para apoyarlo.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Nadeshiko.**

No puedo pedir más de la vida que lo que ya tengo, soy feliz con lo que la vida me ha dado. Bien dicen que Dios aprieta pero no ahorca, y sí que es cierto. Tuve que afrontar muchas dificultades en mi vida, pero nada como lo que viví hace poco tiempo, estuve en una situación muy difícil, sobre todo sabiendo que sobre mis errores tenía la felicidad de mis hijos.

Las dificultades y los problemas nos ayudan a adquirir fortaleza, a veces es muy difícil superar los obstáculos que se ponen en nuestro camino, pero siempre hay personas que están ahí para brindarlos su apoyo y que nos ayudan a salir adelante.

Las cosas con mi familia estaban muy bien. Primeramente pude solucionar mi situación con Fujitaka, aclaramos los malos entendidos, y estamos trabajando en nuestra relación, lo cual no es muy difícil, ya que el obstáculo más grande que teníamos se ha ido.

Sinceramente aún no salgo de la sorpresa con respecto al proceder de mi hermano, según pude entender todo fue gracias a Sakura, mi hija, con su inocencia y tenacidad puede lograr tantas cosas, al parecer logro derribar los grandes muros alrededor de Amida y lo hizo entender cosas que él no entendía, aún sigo confundida al respecto. Mi pequeña niña y yo no hemos hablado nada al respecto y el Señor Amamiya no he tenido la oportunidad de volverlo a ver desde aquel momento.

-¿En qué piensas tanto, madre?-pregunta Touya.

Veo a mi hijo y sonrío con gentiliza, también las cosas con mis hijos habían mejorado. Touya se había disculpado conmigo por su comportamiento, yo simplemente no tenía nada que perdonarle, así que las que pidió disculpas fui yo, a ambos, Sakura y Touya. Fujitaka y yo les dijimos a ambos acerca de nuestra situación y que dentro de poco tiempo estaremos todos juntos de nuevo, pero vamos paso por paso, por que las cosas de una sola vez no siempre salen muy bien. Cabe decir que mi querida niña está muy feliz últimamente, sus ojos brillan de una manera especial nuevamente, aunque supongo que no es solo por su familia.

Vuelvo a ver hacia el reloj, poco falta para las dos de la tarde. Sonrío, mi hermosa cerezo había encontrado a un chico muy especial en este lugar; el joven Shaoran es un chico muy guapo, amable, educado, atento, caballeroso… no puedo quejarme de él, la verdad es que mi hija tiene muy buenos gustos.

Escucho el sonido del timbre y a la vez un sonoro estruendo proveniente del cuarto de Sakura. Vuelvo mi mirada hacia mi hijo, el cual se encuentra con el ceño fruncido, y no había que ser observador para percatarse de su molestia.

-Yo abro-dice dirigiéndose a la puerta.

La puerta se abre dejando ver a un apuesto jovencito-Buenas tardes-saluda con cortesía y una leve inclinación.

-¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso?-pregunta Touya intentado intimidar al joven.

-Vengo por Sakura-dice mirando a su interlocutor. Touya no mostro sorpresa, no tenía porque demostrarla. Días atrás, mi pequeña niña nos había informado que saldría el día de hoy con su mejor amigo, no era nada nuevo para nosotros, pero lo que a mi hijo le molestó fue el hecho de que salieran los dos jóvenes solos.

Ante la respuesta muda de Touya, me acerco hacia la puerta a saludar a Shaoran-Hola, querido-

-Buenas tardes, señora Nadeshiko-

-Pasa por favor-digo mientras muevo a Touya de la puerta-Estas en tu casa-exclamo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-responde.

-Sakura estará lista en unos momentos-sigo hablando mientras los tres nos sentamos en la pequeña salita-Ya sabes del mal que padece, no es muy amiga del reloj-Shaoran sonríe por mi comentario.

-Lo sé-

-¿Deseas algo de tomar?-

-Un poco de agua, por favor-

-En un momento te la traigo-digo mientras me dirijo a la cocina.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Touya.**

No podía soportarlo ¿Qué demonios hacia ese mocoso en mi casa? ¿Cómo es que mi madre podía dejarlo pasar tan alegremente? Aún me es difícil aceptar el tipo de amigos de mi hermana.

Mi madre nos había dejados solos desde hace unos segundos, que a mí me parecían eternos. Cabe decir que el ambiente de la habitación estaba más que tenso. Li se encontraba viendo hacia un punto inexistente del lugar, mientras yo me dedicaba a mantener mis brazos cruzados como muestra de mi disgusto.

Mi madre regresa con el pedido del sujeto-¿Todo bien acá?-pregunta con esa sonrisa que parecía no querer dejar su rostro.

Ambos asentimos como respuesta-Iré a llamar a Sakura-dice dejándonos solos nuevamente.

Gruño ante esto último ¿Por qué mi madre parecía tan tranquila? ¿No le molestaba que su única hija saliera con un desconocido? Bueno… no era un desconocido, el mocoso, Tomoyo y Hiragizawa venían casi todos los días a la casa; pero esta vez no era lo mismo, ¡Claro que no era lo mismo! Mi hermana iba salir a solas con ese sujeto, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Li-digo llamando su atención.

-¿Qué sucede, Kinomoto?-lo miro mal y él no se inmuta. Eso era lo que más me molestaba, siempre había alejado a los tipos de mi hermana, siempre los terminaba asustando, pero con este mocoso eso no había servido.

-¿Qué intensiones tienes con mi hermana?-pregunto directamente.

Él me mira sorprendido durante unos segundos para luego responder-¿A qué se debe su pregunta?-

-Es de mala educación contestar con otra pregunta-

El joven frente a mí suspira resignado-No tengo malas intenciones con su hermana, Kinomoto-responde mirándome con seguridad-Quiero mucho a Sakura, jamás le haría daño; si es eso lo que en verdad le preocupa-

Su respuesta me asombra, pero no dejo que lo note-No estoy preocupado-él me observa curioso-Simplemente no me agradas Li, y no puedes evitarlo-

-No busco tu agrado-

-Lo sé-

-¿Entonces?-

-Quiero que te alejes de mi hermana-

-No voy a hacer tal cosa-

-Ni aunque te diga que tu vida corre peligro-expreso con tono intimidante.

-Ni aunque me amenaces de muerte-ambos nos observamos durante muchos segundos, me impresionaban las agallas del sujeto, no podía negarlo, tal vez, este era el primer sujeto que logro ganar la batalla (solo por el momento)

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Por todos los dioses, estoy tan nerviosa, demasiado nerviosa. Esta semana había sido una de las semanas más extrañas de mi vida. Shaoran me había estado llamando todos los días para que no olvidara nuestra cita, si como escucharon CITA, el muy tonto se había atrevido a aceptar que era una cita para él, últimamente se comportaba muy extraño conmigo, me es difícil acostumbrarme a su nueva actitud. No me malinterpreten, no me molesta, es tan lindo y dulce conmigo, lo malo es que me confunde, creo que ha pasado con Eriol tanto tiempo que ahora esta imitando su actitud; la única diferencia es que mi querido oji-azul no causa en mi los mismos efectos que Shaoran.

Escucho los toques de la puerta de mi habitación y me dirijo a abrirla.

-Hija-habla mi madre-El joven Shaoran te está esperando.

Mis ojos se abren con sorpresa-¿Ha llegado?-

Mi madre asiente-No es correcto hacerlo esperar mucho tiempo, querida-

Mi corazón palpita fuertemente, ¡Oh, Santo Cielo! Ayudame por favor.

-¿estás bien?-pregunta mi madre acercándose a mi.

-Estoy bien-

-Mi hermosa niña-expresa mi madre con dulzura-no tienes porque estar nerviosa, recuerda lo que siempre dices, pase lo que pase todo estará bien-dice haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Me veo decente?-pregunto preocupada.

-Te ves hermosa-contesta y puedo notar como sus ojos se iluminan al verme-Mi diseño te quedo perfecto-dice haciendo alusión al vestido que ella misma había confeccionado para mí. Llevo puesto un lindo vestido blanco de tirantes, hasta la rodilla, con un pretina color verde que quedaba perfecta en mi cintura y unas zapatillas blancas que le hacían juego al vestido-Vamos pequeña, no hagas a tu chico esperar-dice por último haciéndome sonrojar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

No había apartado mi mirada del hermano de Sakura, quería demostrarle que no me intimidaba, que no importaba lo que me dijera no iba a alarme de su hermana. Llevábamos minutos en esta situación hasta que algo más capto mi atención.

Un hermoso ángel camina hacia nosotros con delicadeza, se me veía hermosa, perfecta, no tenía palabras para describirla.

-Te habías tardado, monstruo-escucho la voz de Touya, haciéndome recuperar la cordura.

-¡Hermano!-expresa molesta-Ya te dije que no soy ningún monstro-

-Los monstros nunca aceptan su verdadera identidad-bromea su hermano, Sakura como respuesta le lanza un golpe, logrando que su hermano quedara callado por unos momentos.

-Hola Shaoran-saluda con una hermosa sonrisa. La miro fascinado y tomo aire al mismo tiempo intentando encontrar valentía en alguna parte de mí, la cual se había ido desde el momento en que la oji-verde puso un pie en la habitación.

-¿Nos vamos?-fue lo único que atino a decir.

Sakura asiente como respuesta y se despide de su madre.

-Adiós, señora Nadeshiko-

-Cuídense-dice ella acompañándonos a la puerta

-No se preocupe-respondo con una sonrisa-La cuidare bien, y como buenos niños vendremos temprano-digo intentando bromear un poco.

-Confío en ti-y no sé porque, esas palabras me alegraron y me tranquilizaron un poco. Algo en mí me decía que las palabras de la madre de Sakura decían más de lo que yo podía asimilar.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Eriol.**

-Mi amor, tranquilízate ¿quieres?-le digo a mi hermosa acompañante.

-Tal vez nos equivocamos de lugar, Eriol-dice mirando a todos lados sin lograr encontrar su objetivo.

-Estoy seguro de que es aquí-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?-

Le sonrío intentando tranquilizarla-Digamos que conozco muy bien a mi amigo, ya verás que pronto aparecerán-

-Son las 2:30, y no los veo por ninguna parte, tal vez fueron a otro lado-

-Vendrán pronto, deja de preocuparte-

Ella me observa-Puede que por tu culpa me este perdiendo la primera cita de mi amiga-ruedo los ojos ante su comentario, Tomoyo podía llegar a ser tan recelosa con respecto a su amiga.

-Sabes que Sakura no es la chica más puntual del universo-digo intentado hacerla entrar en razón.

-Lo sé, pero…-

-Pero, nada, amor-digo abrazándola por detrás, para luego ubicar mi quijada sobre su hombre-Solo preocúpate porque tu cámara este bien cargada para no perderte este momento-

Ella ríe-Somos malos, Eriol-

-¿Somos?-

-Si-

-Ah, no pequeña-digo sin aún en la misma posición-Tú eres la mala, ¿acaso olvidas que prácticamente me obligaste a venir contigo?-

-¿yo? ¿Obligarte?-

-No te hagas la inocente-expreso dándole un beso en su mejilla haciéndola reír-Nosotros teníamos planes el día de hoy y los dejaste aún lado por venir a espiar a nuestros amigos, y quisiste traerme a mí como cómplice-

-Si lo dices así se escucha mal-

-¿De qué otra forma puedo decirlo?-

-Podrías decir que tuviste que acompañar a tu hermosa novia, porque adoras pasar tu tiempo con ella, y ya que ella tenía un trabajo muy importante que hacer, tú deseabas acompañarla-dice girando y dándome la cara.

-Eres una traviesa-digo juntando nuestras frentes.

-Así me quieres-

-Así te quiero-dicho esto ambos nos damos un corto beso en los labios.

Nos encontrábamos en la parte de arriba de la plaza de Tokyo, era un lugar hermoso, sobre todo para una cita, aunque esta vez no se tratara de nosotros. Este lugar era algo así como un centro comercial, tenía todo tipo de restaurantes, y en la noche brindaba una vista hermosa de la ciudad… como dije antes, es un lugar perfecto para una cita, conociendo a mi amigo, sabía que traería a mi hermosa princesa aquí.

Tomoyo había hablado conmigo para decirme que era necesario que averiguáramos donde sería la primera cita de nuestros amigos, claro que lo que ella deseaba es que yo le sacará información a Shaoran, cosa que no hice, ya que conozco tan bien a mi amigo que me fue innecesario tener que preguntarle. Mi novia dudo un poco pero al final accedió a creerme.

Minutos después, como si de magia se tratase, ambos pudimos observar a dos cabezas castañas a lo lejos; los ojos de mi acompañante se iluminaron y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya tenía su cámara sobre sus manos. Me río en silencio mi novia era única… pero gracias a eso pude predecir que este día sería muy especial.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Llevamos un poco más de cinco minutos en este lugar ¿Por qué había decidió venir aquí? Bueno, por extraño que parezca nunca habíamos venido con nuestros amigos a la plaza de Tokyo, siendo extraño ya que era uno de mis lugares favoritos, así que pensé que a Sakura podría gustarle este lugar.

Ahora, a solas, estaba aún más nervioso, durante el camino antes de venir acá habíamos estado muy silenciosos… y ¿cómo no estarlo? Era la primera vez que salíamos nosotros solos a un lugar como este, es decir, ya hemos estado solos antes pero es nuestras casas estudiando o esperando la llegada de nuestros amigos; pero nunca solos en un lugar como este dónde todo lo que podías ver alrededor era una gran cantidad de parejas… todo esto me estaba poniendo aún más nervioso.

Miro a mi acompañante, la cual observaba curiosa todo el lugar, parecía encantada con la decoración y todo ese tipo de cosas. Suspiró resignado, era hora de actuar y no iba a lograr nada estando en silencio.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-

-Es hermoso-dice mirándome con sus hermosas esmeraldas-Gracias por traerme, Shaoran-

Sonrío-Es un placer-ella no responde y yo continuo-¿Qué desearías hacer primero?-

-mmm… -piensa durante unos segundos-Creo que en esta ocasión tú debes elegir, recuerda que no conozco este lugar-

Pienso unos segundos ¿Qué podría gustarle a Sakura? ¿Comida? Tal vez luego ¿Juegos de video? Es algo más de mi agrado que el de ella. Observo a mi acompañante la cual me mira expectante por una respuesta, algo hace clic en mi cabeza -Conozco un lugar que te encantará-dicho esto tomo una de sus manos y la halo conmigo.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

Todo era tan maravilloso. Había ositos de felpa por todos lados, no cabía duda de que Shaoran conocía muy bien mis gustos. Es la segunda vez que visito un lugar como este aquí en Tokyo y puedo asegurar que estoy más que encantada, hay ositos de todas las clases, colores, tipos, grandes, pequeños… es todo un sueño.

-¿Qué te parece?-pregunta mi amigo.

-Es un sueño-es lo único que alcanzo a decir, observo a Shaoran el cual me mira con un gesto divertido.

-No es un sueño, mi hermosa cerezo-dice y no puedo evitar sonrojar por el calificativo, aún no me acostumbro a que él se comporte de una forma diferente conmigo… tan Eriol.

-¿Cuántos lugares como este hay en Tokyo?-pregunto sin dejar de observar a mi alrededor. Ambos nos encontrábamos inspeccionando toda la tienda, sobre todo yo, pero Shaoran me seguía aún divertido por mi actitud.

-Solo los dos que tú conoces-

-Ya veo-

Sigo observando el lugar y un hermoso peluche capta mi atención, es un hermoso gatito amarillo con alas y con una graciosa cola, es tan mono.

-Awwwwwwwww-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunta mi amigo ante mi exclamación.

Señalo el hermoso peluche-Mira Shaoran, ¿no te parece una lindura?-

El aludido frunce el ceño y su rostro muestra confucion-¿Te gusta ese peluche?-

-¿No te parece una lindura?-pregunto nuevamente esperando su respuesta.

Shaoran me observa para luego dirigir su mirada al perfecto peluche-¿Qué se supone que es eso?-pregunta luego de analizar por todos lados al pobre muñeco.

-¿Cómo que qué es?-me cruzo de brazos-Es obvio que es un gato-

-¿Un gato?-yo asiento-Si claro-expresa con sarcasmo-Pues déjame decirte, preciosa, que ese es el gato más extraño que he visto en mi vida-hago un puchero ante su respuesta.

-No importa lo que digas, yo voy a comprarlo-digo mientras tomo al muñeco, al que agarro con dificultad, ya que llega desde mi cabeza hasta mi cadera… tal vez era un poco grande.

Escucho la risa de mi acompañante mientras lo siento acercarse a mí-¿En verdad quieres ese muñeco?-

-Ya te dije que si-

-Entonces, déjame comprarlo para ti, Sakura-lo miro con sorpresa y el toma el "pequeño" peluche de mis brazos dirigiéndose a la caja registradora.

-¡Espera!-exclamo cuando alcanzo a reaccionar, lo cual ya era muy tarde, ya que mi joven amigo había pagado el peluche por mí-¡Shaoran! ¿Qué haces?-pregunto tomándolo del brazo para llamar su atención; ambos habíamos salido de la tienda de ositos de felpa.

-Compré este muñeco para ti-contesta serio.

Parpadeo confundida-No es necesario, yo podía comprarlo-

-Pero yo quería comprarlo para ti-insiste con una sonrisa y me da el muñeco, el cual ya tenía una chonga en su cuello

-No puedo aceptar eso-

-Es un regalo para una amiga-dice produciendo una extraña sensación de Deja Vu en mi, y entonces recuerdo que esta no es la primera vez que Shaoran compra un osito para mi, aquella ocasión… aquella ocasión mi amigo me había obsequiado un osito, el mismo día en que empezamos a llamarnos por nuestros nombres, el mismo día en que mis sentimientos por él se hicieron más fuertes.

-¿Sakura? ¿Estás ahí?-

Me sonrojo al instante, últimamente andaba más distraída de lo normal, sobre todo cuando se trataba de él.

-No piensas dejarme con el osito en las manos ¿verdad?-sonrío ante su pregunta-me enojaré contigo si no lo aceptas-

-pero…-

Él se acerca a mí dándome el gran muñeco-Tómalo como un regalo de nuestra primera cita-expresa con una radiante sonrisa, y puedo asegurar que toda mi sangre se acumulo en mi rostro.

-¡Shaoran!-expreso sofocada por su atrevimiento, definitivamente me habían cambiado a mi amigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunta con inocencia.

-…-

-Sabes, preciosa, herirás mi orgullo masculino si no aceptas esté presente en nuestra primera cita-

-¡Shaoran!-vuelvo a exclamar azorada.

Él me guiña el ojo, poniéndome aún más nerviosa, y me entrega el gran peluche de felpa, debido a su insistencia no me queda de otra que aceptarlo.

-Gracias-

-De nada, preciosa-

-¡Shaoran!-definitivamente este chico quería que muriera de un colapso nervioso.

-¿Dime?-

-Tomaste algo raro antes de venir aquí ¿verdad?-mi acompañante ríe.

-Solo soy sincero-

-¿Sincero?- pregunto y él se acerca aún más hacia mí, junta su frente con la mía, logrando que cierre mis ojos ante el contacto.

-Eres la chica más hermosa que conozco, Sakura-abro los ojos al instante y me topo con sus brillantes y penetrantes ámbares, y luego con sus labios… estaban demasiado cerca, trago en seco, mi corazón palpita al mil por segundo, me encontraba perdida en su mirada, perdida en él y…

Siento como alguien choca contra mí empujándome hacia un lado, rompiendo de esta manera el mágico momento.

-Disculpe, señorita-habla un pequeño niño avergonzado. Shaoran le responde algo que no alcanzo a escuchar, el pequeño niño le sonríe y se va; y yo no puedo más que permanecer en silencio tratando de guardar la calma, respira Sakura, inhala, exhala, vuelve a inhalar, exhala; suspiro más tranquila, tonto Shaoran y tonta de mi ¿Por qué tenía que sentir este tipo de cosas hacia mi amigo? Y ¿Por qué él se empeñaba tanto en poner mis nervios de punta?

-Sakura…-

-¿Ah?-

-¿Te apetece un helado?-asiento como respuesta, que mejor que algo helado para calmar mis pensamientos.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Nos encontrábamos degustando nuestros helados, Sakura había pedido un helado de fresa con vainilla, mientras yo pedí mi adorado sabor chocolate. Estamos sentados en una de las mesitas de la heladería, habíamos elegido una buena hora para venir al lugar ya que no estaba muy lleno, y el ambiente estaba perfecto para relajarse y disfrutar un rato.

-Oye, Sakura-hablo intentando hacer conversación, ya que durante todo este tiempo se mantuvo callada, supongo que mi manera de actuar la cohíbe un poco, pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta hacerla sonrojar, se ven tan hermosa, además, es una manera de adelantar, para que lo que tenga que decirle luego no le caiga como un balde de agua helada.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Por qué estas tan callada?-pregunto curioso y divertido a la vez-¿Te molesta haber venido conmigo?-

Ella mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro-Por supuesto que no, es solo que…-

-¿Qué?-

-Digamos que…-tal parece que no encontraba las palabras que necesitaba.

-Aja…-hablo invitándola a continuar.

-¡Olvídalo!-dice después de pensarlo varios segundos, logrando que una gran gota resbale sobre mi nuca.

-¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?-

Ella solo se limita a sonreírme-Oye, Shaoran-

-¿Dime?-

-Tienes helado ahí-dice señalando una parte de mi cara, tomo una servilleta e intento limpiarme, pero parece que en el lugar incorrecto porque Sakura se ríe ante mi fallido intento.

-Aquí-dice entre risas y limpiando con una servilleta mi mejilla derecha-Perfecto-expresa luego de haber terminado.

-Gracias-respondo sonrojándola nuevamente, y es que el día de hoy el color carmín parecía no querer dejar su rostro.

-Te ves hermosa sonrojada ¿Sabias?-abre los ojos sorprendida y vuelve su mirada hacia un el otro lado, donde se encontraba el gran muñeco sentado en una silla, donde llamaba mucho la atención, muchos de los que pasaban por el lugar lo observaban divertidos.

-¡Shaoran!-exclama por décima vez en lo que va del día-Deja de hacer eso-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Eso-

-¿Qué es eso, Sakura?-y había terminado mi helado así que puedo recargar mi cabeza sobre mis manos y mis brazos sobre la mesa para poder observar a mi amiga más de cerca, la cual se encontraba sentada frente a mí.

-Eso que haces-

-¿Qué se supone que hago?-

Ella pone los ojos en blanco, impaciente-Me refiero a tu comportamiento, Shaoran, tú no sueles ser así-

Yo la observo curioso-¿NO? ¿Cómo soy normalmente?-

-Eres serio, reservado, tranquilo, no eres nada extrovertido; sin embargo ahora… pareces otro-

Río sin poder evitarlo y ella me observa molesta-No me parece gracioso-

-Lo siento, linda-

-A eso me refiero-dice cruzándose de brazos con aparente molestia.

-¡Oh Vamos, Sakura! Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas una joven muy hermosa-

-¡Shaoran Li!-

-Simplemente digo lo que pienso-

Ella sigue con los brazos cruzados y frunce el ceño sin saber que decir.

-¿Te molesta mi comportamiento?-

Sakura niega con un gesto-No, es solo que no estoy acostumbrada al nuevo Shaoran-ahogo una risa ante su comentario.

-¿Crees poder acostumbrarte?-

-¿A qué se debe tu cambio de actitud?-responde con otra pregunta.

Pienso unos segundos antes de responder-Tal vez quiero que descubras algo-

-¿Qué podría descubrir?-

-Algo muy importante para mí-digo serio y ella me observa atenta e imita mi posición.

-¿Importante? ¿Qué tan importante?-

-Muy importante-

-Algo importante que intentas mostrarme con tu cambio de actitud-dice mientras me observa directamente a los ojos, como intentando leer mis pensamientos.

-Aja-exclamo observando más de cerca sus hermosos ojos, intentando no perderme en ellos.

Suspira resignada- En estos momentos son en los que más deseo ser como Tomoyo-

Me sorprende el extraño giro de la conversación y entonces pregunto-¿Por qué?-

-Porque es una chica muy admirable-responde con una sonrisa en su rostro-Es muy inteligente y observadora, siempre se da cuenta de que sus amigos están en problemas o dificultades sin necesidad de que ellos tengan que decirle; sé que a veces me molesta que lea con tanta facilidad mis pensamientos, pero en el fondo me alegra que se dé cuenta ya que siempre puedo contar con ella y siempre está ahí para ayudarme-no cabía la menor duda que Sakura tenía un buen concepto de su amiga, y estaba en lo correcto, así es la oji-azul, siempre atenta con todos.

-Al igual que Eriol-digo pensando en el desquiciado de mi amigo.

Ella ríe-Son tal para cual-

-See… aunque el mundo es un peligro con ellos juntos-

-Eres un exagerado, Shaoran-alzo los hombros restándole importancia al asunto-Estoy segura de que Tomoyo sabe, que es eso tan importante que quieres mostrarme con tu comportamiento-la oji-verde no tenía idea de cuan cierto era su comentario-Me encantaría ser como ella y saber sobre eso también-

-A mí me gusta que seas Sakura-expreso con sinceridad-Me encanta los despistada que eres y odiaría que cambiaras-

Sus ojos parecen iluminarse por mi comentario y una radiante sonrisa aparece en su delicado rostro-Gracias, Shaoran-

-Sabes, si me acompañas hasta noche, prometo que te darás cuenta-digo levantándome de mi silla y ella hace lo mismo, llevando consigo al peluche.

-No es necesario que me lo pidas, Shaoran, siempre que tú quieras, yo estaré contigo-mi corazón da un vuelco ante sus palabras, y es que para mí eso significaba mucho.

Ambos salimos de lugar, no sin antes lanzarle una rápida mirada a una pareja que se encontraba dentro del lugar, desde hace media hora tenía la sensación de que me estaban siguiendo.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Tomoyo.**

-¿Crees que se haya dado cuenta?-pregunto a mi acompañante.

-No lo creo-responde con tranquilidad-Es Shaoran, podríamos ponernos en frentes y él ni enterado.

-Tal vez necesitamos tener un poco más de distancia, solo por si acaso-

-¿me lo dices a mí?-pregunta mirándome divertido-Tú fuiste la que dijiste que deseabas escuchar-

-Es que aún no creo que no nos hayan invitado-mi novio me observa escéptico.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta, mi adorada niña, Shaoran venía en plan de cita, no sería una cita si nos hubieran invitado-

-No es justo-digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Mira el lado bueno, Shao está haciendo todo bien-

-va muy lento-

Eriol ubica su brazo sobre mis hombros-Sabes muy bien, que no pude ir mejor de lo que va, si no, asustaría a Sakura-

-Querido-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Por qué nunca me regalaste un peluche gigante?-el oji-azul ríe por mi pregunta.

-Nunca me lo pediste, cariño-

-Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora-

-Vamos entonces-

Yo niego-Tal vez luego, por el momento llamaríamos mucho la atención-digo haciéndolo reír nuevamente, y es que era divertido ver a nuestros amigos con un gran peluche junto a ellos, se veían tan monos ¡Qué bueno que traje mi cámara!

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

No cabía duda que Shaoran se había esmerado mucho es conseguir el lugar perfecto para nuestra salida. La tarde había estado perfecta, la tienda de ositos de felpa, el helado, los video juegos, la tienda de chocolates (donde Shaoran había consumido muchos productos) y finalmente mi amigo quiso traerme a este hermoso restaurante.

Eran las 7 de la noche y Shaoran quería que viniéramos a cenar a este lugar, es un lindo restaurante chino.

Al entrar una mesera se acerca a atendernos-¿Mesa para dos?-pregunta con cortesía.

-Tres, por favor-responde Shaoran observando al muñeco de felpa; la mesera parece divertida con la situación y nos dirige hacia el lugar.

-Hay espacio dentro y fuera, aunque supongo que usted prefiere el acceso a la vista ¿verdad?-

El ambarino sonríe-Esta usted en lo correcto-la mesera sonríe y nos lleva al lugar.

Abro los ojos encantada con la vista, el restaurante tenía una vista perfecta.

-¡Oh, Shaoran! ¡Esto es perfecto!-exclamo emocionada.

-¿Les parece esta mesa, jóvenes?-pregunta la mesera y Shaoran asiente, ya que yo aún sigo observando el lugar maravillada.

-Parece que su novia está muy contenta con su elección-comenta la mesera haciéndome sonrojar.

-Yo no…-iba a replicar pero el ambarino me interrumpe.

-A mi novia le encantan este tipo de lugares, así que siempre hago lo posible por complacerla-habla mi amigo con tranquilidad y yo lo observo con sorpresa.

-¡Shaoran!-exclamo por vigésima vez en el día.

La mesera me sonríe con gentileza-Es usted una joven muy afortunada-dice mientras ambos tomamos asiento-En un momento vengo por su orden-dicho esto último nos deja a solas.

-Una persona muy agradable ¿no te parece?-pregunta con inocencia.

-Si claro-

-¿Eso fue sarcasmo, Sakura?-ruedo los ojos impaciente ante su pregunta-Sinceramente, yo me siento muy halagado-

-¿Halagado?-pregunto sin entender su comentario.

Él asiente-Ella considera que una chica tan hermosa como tú, puede ser novia de alguien tan simple como yo-

Frunzo el ceño molesta por su comentario-Tú no ere simple, Shaoran-

-¿A no?-pregunta y yo me molesto. ¿Cómo es que Shaoran podía creer que era simple? Era un chico increíble, guapo, amable, serio, respetuoso, caballeroso, con los ojos más hermosos del mundo.

-Sabes que no-

La mesera se acerca por nuestro pedido y Shaoran ordena por ambos, debido a mi poco conocimiento sobre platillos chinos.

-no crees que eres un simple chico ¿verdad?-mi amigo sonríe por mi insistencia.

-Lo que realmente quise decir, cerezo, es que comparándome con una joven tan linda como tú, yo soy un simple jovenzuelo-

Lo observo molesta-No digas eso, Shaoran-me detengo unos segundos antes de seguir-Eres un chico muy especial-

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta alegre y yo le sonrío.

-No soy la única que cree eso, Shaoran. Hay muchas chicas en el cole que se morían por tener algo contigo-

-¿Muchas?-pregunta con interés y yo resoplo molesta.

-Sí. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te miran como si fueras algún trozo de carne?-frunzo el ceño recordando los comentarios de mis compañeras-Se ponen como locas con solo una sonrisa o una mirada de tu parte-ruedo los ojos intentando ahorrar un mal comentario-Es tan molesto-exclamo sinceramente, y es que si me molestaba que hablaran así de mi amigo, eran unas… sin comentarios.

-¿Así que te molesta que las demás chicas se interesen en mí?-

-Si-respondo con total sinceridad sin poder evitarlo, tal vez lo mejor es que Shaoran se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos.

Puedo notar su sorpresa por unos segundos, pero luego vuelve a preguntar-¿Por qué?-no puedo responder a su pregunta que la mesera se acerca con nuestros pedidos y ambos nos disponemos a comer.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Shaoran.**

Me sorprendió la sinceridad de Sakura con respecto a lo de las chicas, eso era un buen indicio, por lo menos quería decir que estaba aunque sea un poco interesada en mí, o eso quería creer, me sentía un poco más seguro ahora, había llegado la hora de actuar enserio.

Nuestra cena transcurrió en silencio, ya que la oji-verde no se atrevía a responder mi pregunta.

Una idea divertida cruzo por mi mente y no pude evitar preguntarla-¿Acaso estas celosa, Sakura?-

Ella me observa seria-Si-

Estuve a punto de morir ahogado con el pequeño sorbo que le había dado a mi bebida, vaya que no esperaba esa respuesta-¿Estás hablando enserio?-

-No tendría por qué mentirte-responde aún en el mismo tono-Sé que no es normal, pero, en verdad me molestan todas esas chicas que te persiguen como locas, ahora más que antes, ya que el otro soltero codiciado esta fuera de su alcance-dice refiriéndose a Eriol, desde que él y Tomoyo andan juntos, ninguna chica se atreve a acercársele con otros objetivos, y es que ¿quién es capaz de competir contra la oji-azul.

-Y si te digo que a mí no me interesan ninguna de esas chicas-la castaña me observa atenta-Y si te digo que solo hay una persona a la que en verdad quiero de esa manera-

-¿Te refieres a Sumiko?-pregunta con su mirada triste, logrando sorprenderme por su idea. Eriol me había dicho que en ocasiones la presencia de nuestra amiga le molestaba a Sakura, aunque conociendo a mi amigo, era difícil creerle.

-No, Sakura, no me refiero a ella-

Tomo sus delicadas manos sobre la mesa y la observo directamente-Lo que voy a decirte es súper difícil, así que prométeme que diga lo que diga, no vas a alejarte de mí-digo, ya que si no le había dicho sobre mis sentimientos antes era por temor a su reacción.

-Shaoran, me estas asustando-dice ella si retirar sus manos de las mías.

-Prométemelo-

-Lo prometo-dice observándome expectante.

-Eres la persona más especial que he conocido en mi vida-sus ojos centellan por milésimas de segundos, inhalo hondo intentando infundirme confianza y a la vez intentando dejar mis nervios aún lado-Tu sola presencia produce en mi sensaciones inexplicables-sonrío recordando todas las sensaciones que Sakura provocaba en mí-Siempre que estas cerca me pongo nervioso, mis sentidos fallan, no pienso correctamente; ejerces tan poder en mí que jamás creí posible-la oji-verde me miraba sorprendida mientras yo seguía con mi confesión-Jamás había sentido esto por alguien, jamás-afirmo notando su sonrojo y puedo asegurar que mi rostro esta igual o aún más rojo que el de ella-Eres una de las personas más importante para mí, Sakura, y sé que mis sentimientos no son los correctos, porque somos amigos, pero por más que intente ignorar mis sentimientos (nada amistosos) hacia ti, no puede, y es por eso que ahora me veo en esta situación. En verdad me gustas mucho, Sakura-dije finalmente. ¡Bien! ¡Lo dije! Ahora solo me quedaba esperar una respuesta.

Ella me observaba sin decir nada, no había alejado sus manos de las mías, por lo que podía notar que no quería huir o tal vez sí, pero no tenía valor para hacerlo.

-¿Sakura?-la llamo intentando obtener una respuesta de su parte.

**Sxsxsxs**

**Sakura.**

¿Sorprendida? Sorprendida era poco. No sabía que decir, diría que mi mente está en blanco, pero es imposible, ya que es todo lo contrario, se me juntaron tantos pensamientos que no logro decir nada coherente. _¡Shaoran Li te corresponde!_ Gritaba una vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, quería pellizcarme para ver si estaba soñando, pero Shaoran tenía sus manos sobre las mías así que no podía hacerlo. _¡Di algo! _Dice otra vez la vocecita y entonces reparo en la actitud de mi acompañante, el cual se encontraba mirándome expectante ante una respuesta.

Se juntaron tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, y es que todo me parecía tan increíble, el día en sí, fue todo un sueño.

-¿Sakura?-escucho la voz de mi amigo haciéndome volver a la realidad, una realidad que me era difícil de creer-¿Qué me dices?-pregunta nuevamente con gesto afligido _¿Cómo no va a estar afligido el pobre? Si tú pareces una retrasada y no te animas a responderle _Ok, mi conciencia a veces podía ser un poco cruel, pero sin importarme el comentario de la vocecita dentro de mi cabeza, decido responder.

-¡Oh Shaoran!-digo levantándome de mi asiento y él hace lo mismo sorprendido por mi actitud-Tú también me gustas mucho-expreso emocionada y sin poder evitarlo me abalanzo sobre él.

Lo abrazo fuerte ubicando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, lo que me permite escuchar el rápido palpitar de su corazón, puedo sentir su aferre sobre mi cintura y sonrío ante esto, si era un sueño, por favor hermano, no se te ocurra despertarme.

Shaoran toma mi mentón con delicadeza logrando que lo observe-¿No bromeas, verdad?-yo niego-¡Oh Sakura! ¡Mi Sakura!-exclama contento y da vueltas conmigo en el lugar, parecíamos dos locos, gracias a los dioses no habían muchos espectadores-¡Soy el chico más feliz del universo!-dice abrazándome con delicadeza y haciéndome reír.

-¡Ah!¡Espera!-

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto y observo como él se pone de rodillas frente a mí.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi novia, hermosa cerezo?-

-Me encantaría-respondo haciendo que se levante-Me encantaría ser tu novia, Shaoran-

El ambarino se acerca hacia mí, y como lo había hecho antes, junta nuestras frentes, para luego juntar nuestros labios con delicadeza, en un tacto cálido, lleno de sentimiento, un sentimiento puro, tan puro como el primer amor.

-Te quiero-dice Shaoran en un susurro y luego vuelve a juntar sus labios con los míos.

-Yo también te quiero, Shaoran-contesto y él sigue dando cortos besos en mi rostro.

Y es que todas las dificultades que había tenido que afrontar valían la pena ahora. La vida es un completo misterio y no cabe la menor duda que está llena de sorpresas. Yue me había enseñado muchas cosas y la más grande fue los obstáculos que se ponen en nuestros caminos nos ayudan a hacernos más fuertes y que sin estas dificultades nuestra vida seria monótona y aburrida. Necesitamos tener retos para superarnos y salir adelante. Nunca hay que dejarnos vencer por los problemas, ya que todo en esta vida tiene solución. Todo tiene su razón de ser, si no hubiese sido por el problema de mis padres, no hubiera conocido a Eriol y Shaoran y no habría estado de nuevo con mi querida Tomoyo; a veces pensamos que el mundo está en nuestra contra por todo lo malo que nos sucede, pero es porque no somos capaces de ver las cosas buenas de la vida, nos dejamos cegar por las cosas negativas incapaces de ver las maravillas de la vida, debemos ver más allá de lo que queremos ver, ver la vida de una manera más abierta, abierta a cambios, porque después de todo los cambios repentinos no son tan malos ¿verdad?

**POV Normal.**

No muy lejos del lugar un extraño ser observaba la escena.

-Después de todo, ella fue fuerte e hizo lo correcto-dice con su característico rostro serio.

-Todo es tan romántico-expresa la oji-azul en los brazos de su novio.

Eriol sonríe-El perfecto final feliz-

-Odio a ese mocoso-expresa Touya enfadado-¿Por qué tuvieron que dejar a mi hermana ir sola con ese sujeto?-

-Hablas del joven Li como si fuera algún ser malvado-replica su acompañante, la cual portaba un hermoso anillo de compromiso en su mano izquierda.

-Es solo un mocoso-

-Un mocoso que según tú te está quitando a tu hermana-responde la joven con una sonrisa.

-No si yo puedo impedirlo-la joven abraza a su novio intentando calmar su enojo.

-Sabes muy bien que él la hace feliz-

-Cuando lo vea, lo mato-

-Mi amor, no eres capaz de hacer tal cosa. Sabes que si lo lastimas tú hermana no podría soportarlo-

El joven gruñe ante el comentario de su novia-Nakuru, como odio que tengas razón-exclama haciéndola sonreír.

-Después de todo, tuvimos un final feliz ¿no lo crees, Fujitaka?-

-Nuestros hijos son felices: Touya ha encontrado a una persona especial con quien compartir su vida y nuestra pequeña Sakura encontró alguien a quien querer-

-Ha llegado la hora de recuperar el tiempo perdido, amor-habla la oji-verde acercándose al hombre.

Fujitaka le sonríe a su esposa-Te amo, Nadeshiko-dice mientras la abraza.

-Yo también te amo-

-Sí, tía-habla una pequeña niña por teléfono-Shaoran está en una cita en este momento, tal vez pueda hablarle más tarde-

-_Xitlali-expresa una voz del otro lado de la línea-Hazme un favor querida-_

-lo que usted quiera tía-

_-lo le digas sobre nuestro viaje a Shaoran-habla la señora-queremos darle una sorpresa-_

-No se preocupe, tía, no le diremos-contesta Meiling tomando el teléfono de las manos de su hermana-Estoy segura que Shaoran estará contento de verlos-

_**Fin.**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Lamento la tardanza, pero como he mencionado en capítulos anteriores, el colegio me tienen realmente ocupada.

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que no quieran matarme. Espero que este final haya cumplido con sus expectativas y que en verdad hayan disfrutado este capítulo.

Me he divertido mucho escribiendo esta historia, tenía todo mi cariño, pero llego a su final, en verdad espero que ustedes también se hayan divertido con la historia, y que tal vez algunas de las frases de Yue les hayan tocado el corazón :D

Agradecimientos especiales a:

-jannettcita.

-Dark Layom.

-moonlight-Li: Gracias por seguir esta historia y por apoyarme con tus comentarios.

-Aymivr3: una de mis fieles lectoras, espero que hayas disfrutado este capitulo.

¡Espero sus comentarios! Saben que estos son la alegría de su humilde escritora.

Gracias x sus comentarios, y también a los que me agregaron a favoritos.

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**Sakura x Shaoran.**


	22. Epílogo

_**Sakura Card Captor no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes (lastimosamente), les pertenece a Clamp. La historia es absolutamente mía.**_

**Epílogo.**

**Una nueva vida.**

El tiempo pasa rápidamente en la vida de las personas, tan rápido es su paso que cada persona debe de aprender a disfrutar cada momento al máximo, como si fuera el único, como si no hubiera otro; dejando a un lado el pasado, disfrutando el presente para poder llegar a un mejor futuro.

Un mundo, una vida, un momento, horas, segundos, de eso se trata; de vivir día a día de la mejor manera; que los problemas de ayer no causen estragos en nuestro presente y por supuesto que no sigan afectando nuestro futuro.

La vida ¿es injusta? Tal vez, o simplemente es justa, se supone que cada quien obtiene lo que se merece, pero entonces ¿los que sufren se han ganado ese sufrimiento? O es tan solo algo que tienen que afrontar para conseguir algo mejor, nadie lo sabe.

Esos eran los pensamientos de una hermosa joven de 21 años, cuyos años le habían asentando muy bien a su hermosa figura, pues había pasado de ser un linda adolescente a convertirse en un mujer increíble, su hermoso cabello castaña caía delicadamente sobre su espalda, un pequeño flequillo adornaba su frente, sus rasgos eran cada vez más finos y delicados, y sobre todo sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos de color verde tan llamativos y brillantes eran la envidia de cualquier chica, y el deseo de cualquier chico, una mujer hermosa en verdad e inalcanzable ¿ porque inalcanzable? Bueno, porque la preciosa muchacha de deslumbrantes ojos ya tenía alguien importante en su vida, un amor de infancia al que nadie le tomo mucha importancia, pero con aproximadamente 5 años de noviazgo, era obvio que no era un simple juego de niños; se trataba de un amor entre dos jóvenes maduras, capaces de dar lo que sea por el ser amado.

¿De quién hablamos? Obviamente de Sakura Kinomoto ¿Quién más? Una joven que había pasado por muchas dificultades en su vida, pero que al final de todo había salido adelante, como una joven triunfadora. Aún recordaba todas las cosas que había tenido que pasar durante su adolescencia, desde la separación de sus padres, hasta las peleas constantes con su madre, el distanciamiento de su padre y la presencia de aquel sujeto que con sus comentarios había sabido herir a la oji-verde(del cual nunca supo nada, pero algo le decía que el final de ese solitario señor no había sido tan malo después de todo); pero ella ya no se dejaba vencer por eso, eran simple recuerdos del pasado que ya no le afectaban, después de todo es no había sido tan malo, la vida le había puesto muchas dificultades en sus camino, pero al mismo tiempo le había dado armas para defenderse y así lo había hecho, claro que con la ayuda de sus amigos; después de todo su problema no le había dado más que muchas nuevas oportunidades.

Había hecho muchos amigos en Tokio, los mejores en verdad y lo más importante había encontrado el amor, se sonrojo completamente, y es que no importaba cuantos años hubiesen pasado Sakura seguía siendo una chica inocente y despistada, el solo hecho de pensar en eso le ponía nerviosa y juntos con su nerviosismo venia esa extraña sensación de mariposas en su estomago, aunque tal vez no solo en sus estomago, las veía por todos lados siempre que pensaba en él, a cualquiera podría parecerle tonto, pero a pesar de que llevaran tantos años juntos la joven castaña seguía sintiéndose como en un cuento de hadas, él la hacía muy feliz, era el chico más dulce del mundo, la quería y la cuidaba tanto; sus amigas siempre le decían que era una chica muy afortunada por tener a semejante espécimen como novio, según ellas hombres como él ya no existían en este mundo, y no las culpaba, él no solo era un chico muy guapo, además de eso era tan respetuoso, agradable, su carácter serio con los demás contrastaba con la perfecta personalidad que solía tener siempre que ella estaba cerca, no cabía duda que el chico había sabido ganarse su corazón.

-¿En qué piensa mi hermosa cerezo?-pregunta una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que su corazón se acelere en una milésima de segundo.

Se da la vuelta para encarar a la persona que ha interrumpido sus pensamientos, encontrándose con unos bellos ojos color ámbar que la miran fijamente, logrando que pierda la razón por unos segundos, y es que esa era una de las cualidades de su novio, podía olvidarse de todo con solo verlo.

-Shaoran-saluda con una sonrisa y él le responde de la misma manera-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta confundida.

Habían quedado de verse en las afueras de la universidad después de clases, pero eso era hasta las cinco de la tarde, y aún faltaba una hora para eso.

-por tu pregunta cualquiera pensaría que te molesta mi presencia, querida-responde en con una sonrisa burlona.

-No es eso-responde aún sonrojada-Es solo que aún es temprano-

Él le sonríe nuevamente mientras la toma entre sus brazos dando un pequeño beso sobre su cabello-La última clase se cancelo así que decidí venir a esperarte, llevándome la sorpresa de que tú estaba aquí-

Su novia lo mira con esos hermosos ojos que le quitan el sueño, la amaba tanto, cuando la conoció jamás se hubiera imaginado que esa pequeña niña de ojos verdes llegaría a ser tan importante en su vida.

-ya veo-responde ella sonriente.

Pero él aún no olvida que su preciosa novia le debía una respuesta- Sakura-

-¿Dime?-

-¿No vas a decirme en que estabas pensado?-pregunta haciéndola sonrojar, aún sin soltar su agarre, y es que adoraba tenerla entre sus brazos, le producía una sensación extraña y a la vez placentera.

-No-no era nada importante-contesta con un ligero tono nervioso que el ambarino no podía pasar desapercibido, si bien todos decían que él era un joven muy distraído, no era así cuando se trataba de su novia, tenía mucho de conocerla, ella nunca podía mentirle.

Paso su mano delicadamente sobre una de sus mejillas-Pues parecía importante, ya que estabas bastante sonrojada con tus pensamientos, creo que hasta logre escuchar unos suspiros de tu parte-la aludida se sonrojo aún más si es que era posible y evadió la mirada de su novio, él siempre lograba ponerla nerviosa, sobre todo porque lo que estaba pensando era una tontería, no podía decirle que estaba pensando en él y que ese simple hecho la hacía sonrojar.

-Bueno, yo…-intenta hablar pero no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa, así que prefirió cambiar de tema-¿A qué horas quedamos de vernos con Tomoyo?-

Shaoran sonrío ante su intento de cambiar de tema, y prefirió dejarlo aún lado, su novia parecía bastante apenada con su pregunta y él no quería causarle molestias-A las 6 de la tarde-

-Eso quiere decir que aún nos quedan dos horas-su acompañante asintió como respuesta-¿Crees que podemos ir a casa de mi hermano?-

El chico trago en seco ¿a casa de su hermano? No es que le molestara la familia de su novia, al contrario Shaoran se llevaba muy bien con los padres de la oji-verde, demasiado dirían los demás y es que los padres de la castaña adoraban tanto a su yerno que siempre solían hacer avergonzarlos hablando sobre una boda y futuros nietos, claro que al ambarino no le molestaba la idea, pero sabía que era muy pronto para eso; por otra parte con el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto jamás había logrado llevar una buena relación, y no era su culpa, ese tipo lo había detestado desde que Sakura y él solo eran amigos, imagínense el relajo que se armo cuando se dio cuenta de su noviazgo, se puso a gritar maldiciones como loco y si no hubiera sido por la presencia de los padres de su novia, estaba seguro que el tipo lo hubiera golpeado hasta matarlo, y cómo se imaginaran eso no había cambiado con el paso de los años, a pesar de que ya llevaban casi 5 años saliendo Touya Kinomoto no soportaba a su cuñado, para él Sakura seguía siendo su hermanita, y él era el mocoso que la había alejado de su lado ¿Cómo competir contra un hermano sobre protector? Si alguien lo sabe, que hable rápidamente, porque Shaoran seguía necesitando ayuda respecto a ese tema.

-¿Shaoran?-la dulce voz de su novia lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad-¿Estás bien?-pregunta ante el rostro pálido del ambarino.

-Si-contesta intentando calmarse ante la idea. Era de su conocimiento que los padres de Sakura estaban de viaje durante esta semana junto con sus padres (¿Pueden creerlo? Sus padres se llevaban tan bien que hasta salían de viaje juntos), por lo tanto visitar al hermano de su novia quería decir que iban a estar ellos a solas con ese sujeto, sin ningún mediador para su seguridad, y es que siempre que ellos se encontraban solos el ambiente se volvía tenso y en el lugar parecía formarse un campo de batalla.

-¿Crees que podemos ir?-pregunta nuevamente.

-¿En verdad quieres que vaya?-pregunta como si se tratara de alguna broma.

Ella asiente mirándolo con gentileza-Nakuru dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar conmigo, y que le gustaría que tú fueras-

-¿Yo?-

-Si, Shaoran, tú-responde con una pequeña risa-¡Vamos! No es como si mi hermano fuera a matarte o algo por el estilo-

Su novio la observa y alza una de sus cejas mostrando que no le creía ni una sola palabra-Sabes que en el fondo le agradas a mi hermano-continua la joven como intentando convencerlo de una maravilla.

El ambarino rueda los ojos ante las palabras de Sakura-Si claro, muy pero muy en el fondo, Sakura-ella lo observa divertida-Un fondo infinito-

-¡Oh Shaoran! No exageres-

-Tu hermano me odia y lo sabes-expresa con un puchero, provocando que ella lo vea con ternura, parecía un niño pequeño y herido cuando hacia eso.

-Awww Shaoran, eres un lindo-comenta halando una de sus mejillas juguetonamente-Por eso te quiero tanto-

-¿Mucho?-pregunta él uniendo su frente con la de ella observándola intensamente.

-Mucho-responde ella en un susurro, dando un corto beso sobre sus labios; adoraba sus besos y las cosquillas que estos provocaban sobre sus labios.

-Está bien-responde el castaño finalmente haciéndola sonreír-¿De qué crees que Nakuru quiera hablarnos?-

Ella alza los hombros como toda respuesta-No lo sé- parpadea confundida-Pero parecía ser algo realmente importante-

-¿Están en casa en este momento?-

Sakura asiente-Nakuru me dijo que Touya y ella tendrían libre el día de hoy, y que nos esperaba en su casa-

-¿No te dijo a qué horas?-

-Me dijo que podíamos llegar en la tarde, y como queda cerca de la universidad, no pensé que hubiera problema; sobre todo si tenemos dos horas más para encontrarnos con nuestros amigos- comenta con una sonrisa.

**Sxsxsxs**

_-Amor ¿sigue en pie lo de esta noche?-_pregunta una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea.

-Claro que si-

_-¿Quieres que pase por ti, querida?- _pregunta dulcemente.

-No te preocupes; estaré desocupada a las cinco y media e iré directo al restaurante-

_-¿Segura?-_

-Segura-contesta con una sonrisa, que aunque su novio no pudiera verla, estaba segura que tenía una sobre su hermoso rostro.

_-Suenas contenta-_comenta el joven al escuchar el tono de su novia.

-Por supuesto que sí-responde alegremente-No he visto a mi amiga en una semana, tu amigo la ha alejado de mí, estoy emocionada por verla después de tanto tiempo-

_-mi amor, no exageres_-responde del otro la el joven divertido_- hablas con Sakura todos los días-_

-Pero no es como antes-

_-Eso es porque ambas tienen que estudiar y trabajar, son unas mujeres hermosas, exitosas y muy ocupadas-_comenta haciéndola reír.

-Eres tan adulador-

_-Así me amas mi vida-_

-Tan egocéntrico-

Él ríe_-Y tu tan hermosa e inteligente-_

-Por todos los dioses, Eriol-habla la oji-azul en fingido tono dramático.

_-¿Qué sucede mi princesa amatista?-_

-Me preocupa que nuestros hijos vayan a heredar tus genes-responde bromeando un poco.

_-¿Hijos?-_pregunta el varón divertido_-¡Vaya! Es una indirecta de que si aceptarías casarte conmigo-_

-No por el momento, eso te lo aseguro-

_-Hiéreme el corazón_-dice haciéndola reír nuevamente. Adoraba a su novio, le encantaba bromear sobre cualquier cosa con él, debido al carácter singular que ambos poseían no les era difícil abordar de ningún tema; a diferencia de sus amigos, ellos podían hablar de boda, hijos, nietos y cualquier tema que a los castaños como siempre ponía nerviosos; ya que a pesar del tiempo ambos seguían siendo como unos adolescentes tímidos y primerizos, pero eso era lo mejor de ese par, eran una ternurita, eso era lo que siempre solía pensar Tomoyo Daidouji y su novio Eriol Hiragizawa.

Y no es que la palabra matrimonio le atemorizase a los jóvenes, simplemente, consideraban que aún era muy pronto para una relación formal; ambos tenían muy firmes sus prioridades y sabían que antes de llevar su relación a algo más, querían tener terminadas sus metas y con eso se referían a sus estudios. No hay que mal interpretar la situación, los oji-azul llevaban una relación seria a pesar de carácter aventurero de ambos, pero se querían mucho, lo suficiente como para esperar una unión realmente formal en el momento adecuado, por el momento no creían necesitar un papel para mostrar su amor.

_-Pero ¿cuál es el problema con mis genes, cariño?-_pregunta el joven con curiosidad.

-Solo imagínate, una niño con la belleza e inteligencia de su madre, y con la actitud de Don Juan de su padre; me preocupa que tan promiscuo pueda ser-él joven lanza una carcajada ante su comentario.

_-Será un niño envidiado por muchos y deseado por muchas-_

-De eso no cabe duda; pero como siempre algún día encontrará alguien que lo mantenga en sus cabales ¿no lo crees?-

_-Una bruja hermosa que logre hechizarlo y hacer que no tenga ojos para nadie más que ella-_

Tomoyo sonríe-Exacto-

_-Algo similar a lo que tú hiciste conmigo preciosa ¿verdad?-_

Su joven novia frunce el ceño por su comentario-Hablas como si fuera algo malo-

_-No fue esa mi intención_-exclama con seriedad_-Después de todo ese hechizo fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado en la vida-_

-Eres un tonto-dice como toda respuesta, Eriol siempre lograba adularla de cualquier manera, cosa que no le molestaba.

_-y tu una diosa_-Alguien llama la atención de la amatista por unos segundos.

-Lo siento, cariño, pero tengo que colgar-

_-¿Nos vemos dentro de un rato?-_pregunta el galante muchacho.

-Sí. Hasta luego, Eriol-habla la joven despidiéndose y cortando la llamada.

**Sxsxsxs**

**-**¡¿Un bebé?-pregunta la joven con una emoción infinita, levantándose del asiento por la sorpresa ante semejante noticia-¡Es maravilloso!-exclama con sus ojos resplandecientes de la emoción mientras abraza a su acompañante-¡Voy a ser tía!-exclama con la misma alegría.

-Si es que no matas al bebé con semejante abrazo, monstruo-

La aludida observa a su hermano molesta, para luego dirigirle una dulce sonrisa a su cuñada.

-Nakuru, espero que el bebé o la bebé se parezca a ti-comenta la castaña a la futura madre deshaciendo el abrazo.

-¿Por qué, Sakura?-pregunta curiosa.

-Porque si hereda algo de mi hermano será un niño insoportable-habla provocando la risa de los ahí presentes, a excepción de Touya Kinomoto-Además de feo-

Su hermano la mira con el ceño fruncido-Y desafortunado por tener como pariente a un monstruo-agrega contraatacando a su hermana, arrepintiéndose segundos después con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y para diversión de los otros, ya que Sakura era una chica muy fuerte y aún se defendía golpeándolo fuertemente.

-¿Ya le dieron la noticia a nuestros padres, Touya?- su hermano niega como respuesta.

-Nos enteramos apenas esta semana-responde Nakuru con gentileza- y como tus padres están de viaje no hemos tenido la oportunidad de decirles-

-Es una lástima-agrega la oji-verde-Estoy segura que estarán más que contentos por tan maravillosa noticia-

-¿Tú crees?-pregunta su cuñada con emoción.

-¡Claro que sí!-habla emocionada, la sola idea de un nuevo ser en la familia le parecía encantadora, Touya sonríe ante la actitud casi infantil de su hermana, le agradaba verla feliz, aunque adoraba más molestarla-Después de todo será su primer nieto, debe ser muy importante para ellos-

-Pues será el primero, pero no el último-habla la señora Kinomoto y sus ojos brillan con malicia ante la confusión de Sakura-después de todo faltas tú ¿verdad Sakura?-pregunta divertida ante la mirada molesta de su esposo.

-¿yo?-pregunta la joven confundida.

-¡por supuesto!-ante la confusión de su cuñada añade jocosamente-Un hijo tuyo y de Shaoran, a eso me refiero-agrega sonrojando a los aludidos, y es ahí que el joven castaño presta atención a la conversación, ya que se había distraído con la alegría de Sakura, definitivamente Nakuru Kinomoto no era alguien que controlara sus pensamientos, mucho menos sus expresiones, cosa que no sorprendió mucho al joven Li, estaba acostumbrado al carácter extrovertido de la prima de Eriol, es solo que a pesar de todo ese tema lo ponía nervioso, algo que siempre lograba la susodicha en el joven.

-Nakuru…-habla Touya en tono de advertencia.

-¡Vamos, cariño!-dice observando a su esposo, para luego dirigir la mirada a los jóvenes novios-Tienes que admitir que un niño de estos dos seria toda una ternurita, por supuesto que Fujitaka y Nadeshiko estarían muy contentos-sonríe para luego añadir-¿No les parece una linda idea?-

Sakura y Shaoran se observan sonrojados ante la mirada curiosa de la peli-negro, no es que la idea molestara a la pareja, pero aún era muy pronto para pensar en eso, aunque la señora Kinomoto hablara de ese tema como si se tratara de gatos y perros.

-¡Nakuru! Por todos los dioses ¡Deja de darle ideas al mocoso! ¡No quiero que se propase con mi hermana!-

-¡Touya!-exclama Sakura azorada ante semejante comentario.

La esposa de Kinomoto ríe ante las expresiones divertidas y completamente opuestas de los hermanos-Sakura ya no es una niña, cariño, no tiene nada de malo que piense en formar una familia, después de todo ya tiene a alguien importante con quien compartir su vida-comenta observando a Shaoran, quien puede jurar que el hermano de su novia está a punto de descuartizarlo en ese mismo instante, pues si las miradas matarán, el joven chino estaría en graves problemas.

Kinomoto gruñe ante el comentario de su esposa-Ni creas que dejare que eso pase-ahí observando a Li-¡Cuidado con propasarte con mi hermana, mocoso!-

-¡Touya, por favor!-ruega Sakura no soportando la pena.

-Creo que usted sabe perfectamente que sería incapaz de faltarle el respeto a su hermana, Kinomoto-habla Shaoran por primera vez mirando a Touya con suma seriedad. El mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto sabía que él no era un chico malo, era un joven estudioso y trabajador, hacia feliz a su hermana y si, era cierto, la respeta mucho, siempre se preocupaba y estaba al pendiente de ella, siempre había sido así, jamás había lastimado a Sakura, Touya lo sabía, pero aún así el sujeto no le agradaba ¡Era novio de su hermana! No podía agradarle, era su hermanita, y ese mocoso se la había quitado, y él no había podido hacer nada al respecto, porque su hermana era feliz con ese sujeto a su lado, el hecho de que llevaran tantos años juntos era la prueba de los sentimientos de ambos jóvenes, él lo sabía perfectamente. Cuando iniciaron la relación Touya pensó que era una de esas insignificantes relaciones de adolescencia, que no duran más de un mes y todo queda en el olvido, pensó que solo sería un momento, pero ese condenado chamaco era persistente, los años pasaban y la relación de ellos seguía intacta, a pesar de su juventud e inexperiencia, ellos seguían juntos, y eso era lo que más lo asustaba, que la relación llegara a más que un simple noviazgo; y el hecho de que su esposa le mencionara la idea constantemente no le venía muy en gracia, mucho menos que hablara de bebés.

-Shaoran, es hora de irnos-habla la castaña interrumpiendo la batalla campal de miradas entre su novio y su hermano. Él aludido asiente y junto a su novia se despiden de la pareja y salen del lugar.

**Sxsxsxs**

-¡Sakurita!-exclama la oji-azul abrazando a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas-Tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Pero si nos vimos el sábado pasado-

Tomoyo observa a su amiga con alegría, para luego dirigirle una fingida mirada asesina a Shaoran-¡Por eso mismo lo digo! ¡Una semana!-exclama como si fuera una catástrofe mundial-¡Ese malo de tu novio te está alejando de mí-añade abrazándola protectoramente.

-También es un placer para mí volver a verte, Tomoyo-saluda el aludido ante el comentario de su amiga.

La oji-azul sonríe por todo saludo y luego su afable novio interviene entre la extraña "discusión" de sus amigos-¿Qué les parece si resuelven sus celos sobre Sakura luego? Tengo un poco de hambre-

-¿Estas celoso de que tu novia prefiera a tu amiga antes que a ti, Eriol?-pregunta Li divertido tomando asiento a un lado de su novia, y Tomoyo se sienta junto al oji-azul, mientras este le saca la lengua juguetonamente a Shaoran.

-Si se trata de mi hermosa flor, no puedo ponerme celoso-dice sonriéndole a su amigo para luego observar a la castaña-¿Verdad, mi pequeña niña?-

Sakura sonríe ante el calificativo, Eriol era su mejor amigo, más que un amigo era como su hermano, pero un hermano agradable que no se la pasaba molestándola todo el tiempo, siempre la trataba como su hermanita menor, a pesar que solo tenían un año de diferencia.

Un mesero del lugar se acerco a atenderlo y los cuatro ordenaron sus respectivos platos.

-¿Qué tal su día, chicos?-pregunta y ante el sonrojo de ambos los observa con curiosidad, sus amigos eran como un libro abierto para él, y ante semejante reacción suponía que algo interesante había pasado el día de hoy.

-Bien-

-¿Cómo bien?-pregunta la novia de Hiragizawa suspicaz, para ella tampoco había pasado desapercibido el detalle del nerviosismo de sus acompañantes.

-Pues tú sabes, lo normal-comenta Shaoran restándole importancia al asunto, a pesar de que la última conversación que habían tenido en la casa de su cuñado aún rondaba sobre su cabeza ¿Bebés? La imaginación de Nakuru no tenía límites.

-Tú expresión me dice todo lo contrario, Xiao Lang-un escalofrío recorre por la espalda del aludido, cuando Eriol lo llamaba de esa manera era porque quería divertirse a su costa-¿Acaso tiene que ver con tus padres?-pregunta intentando adivinar, agregando una preocupación más al joven Li. Y es que Shaoran había hablado con Eriol acerca de sus padres, y la presión constante que tenían sobre él que estaba aumentando, sobre todo desde que su único heredero había llegado a los 20 años. La relación con sus padres había mejorado mucho los últimos años, se llevaban muy bien, sabían de su relación con Sakura y la aceptaban gustosos; sobre todo porque los padres de él y su novia parecían ser viejos amigos, y se percato hasta que ya llevaban algunos meses de noviazgo ¿las sorpresas que da la vida, verdad? No sabe muy bien como se conocieron, y tampoco quiere indagar mucho en el tema; le alegra que los padres de ambos tengan una buena relación y también que Sakura se lleve bien con ellos, a pesar del carácter frio de su madre, su hermosa novia ha logrado ganarse su cariño ¿y quién no? La hermosa joven era querida por todos a su alrededor, tanto así que sus padres esperaban un matrimonio pronto y eso es lo que lo ponía nervioso. Habían hablado seriamente con él acerca de los negocios familiares, y que pronto él tendría que hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, tomando el mando de las empresas Li, y para ese debía de estar casado, por eso mismo sus padres lo presionaban, para que se animara a comprometerse en matrimonio con Sakura y eso también era del conocimiento de los padres de Sakura los cuales parecían felices con la idea de una boda; y a él le parecía una idea maravillosa, compartir su vida con la hermosa muchacha de ojos esmeralda, pero solo tenía 22 años, quería terminar sus estudios como cualquier joven y luego preocuparse por una familia, y eso era algo que sus padres no comprendían.

-¿Es eso?-pregunta Hiragizawa con preocupación ante la mirada perdida de su amigo.

-no del todo-responde aún distraído.

Sakura observa a su novio confundida y responde por él-Lo que sucede es que fuimos a visitar a mi hermano antes de encontrarnos con ustedes-

Los dos pares de ojos azules observaron a Kinomoto con curiosidad-¿Fueron a casa de tu hermano?-ella asiente-Pero sus padres están de viaje-Sakura solo la observa-Vaya Shaoran, es una sorpresa que hayas salido vivo de ese lugar-

-Lo sé-

-Ahora comprendo porque tu cara-dice Tomoyo mirando a su amigo con compasión, ella sabia del amor que profesaba Touya hacia el castaño-Pero por la brillante mirada de Sakura, parece que no fue tan malo ¿verdad?-comenta observando a su mejor amiga.

-¿Te diste cuenta?-

-Es que tu rostro se ilumina cuando estas feliz, Sakurita, es obvio para mí-habla sonrojando a su amiga-Pero dime ¿qué sucedió?-

-No sé si sea buena idea decirlo, después de todo es mejor que Nakuru se lo diga a Eriol-

Una idea extraña surge en la mente del oji-azul-¿Nakuru? ¿Qué tendría que decirme?-pregunta no soportando la curiosidad.

Ante la respuesta negativa de la castaña, este observa a su amigo-¿Shaoran?-

-Bueno… veras… lo que sucede es que….-

-¿Aja?-

Shaoran observa a su novia, como preguntado si debía continuar, esta alza los hombros sin saber qué tipo de respuesta dar.

-¡Por los dioses Shaoran! No me gusta que usen el misterio en mi contra, sabes que soy ansioso-Su amigo ríe ante su desesperación.

-Ok, te diré, solo para evitar que vayas a molestarla esta noche para saber qué es lo que sucede-comenta conociendo que su amigo era capaz de cualquier cosa para saciar su curiosidad-Pero promete que mostraras sorpresa cuando ella te lo cuente-

Eriol parpadea confundido y Tomoyo ríe suavemente imaginando el tipo de noticia gracias a la mirada que le brindo su amiga segundos atrás-Esta bien-

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que…-Shaoran hesita en continuar y Eriol prácticamente trata de abrir su mente con la mirada-¡Cálmate Eriol! ¡Se te saldrán los ojos!-dice para diversión de los ahí presente.

-¡Shaoran, por favor, no me hagas esto!¡Dime de una vez!¡Estas matándome!-el mesero llego con la orden de los jóvenes, y antes de retirarse le lanza una mirada extraña al oji-azul por su último comentario.

El ambarino sonríe si contestar y es Sakura quien se anima hablar-Nakuru está embarazada-Tomoyo lanza un pequeño gritito emocionada mientras que los ojos de Eriol casi se salen de sus orbitas.

-¿Mi prima?-todos asienten-¿Embarazada?-vuelven a asentir-¡Vaya noticia!-

-¿No te parece fabuloso?-pregunta Sakura emocionada.

-Sí, claro-dice aún atontado por el impacto de la noticia.

-¿Te encuentras bien, cariño?-dice Daidouji ofreciéndole un vaso con agua, el cual el oji-azul se lo toma casi de un solo trago.

-Por supuesto-dice y observa a los demás que lo miran como si tuviese algo extraño en la cara-¿Qué pasa?-

-Estás algo pálido-comenta Sakura divertida.

-Solo sorprendido-dice lanzando un suspiro mientras toma un bocado de sus alimentos-Vaya en verdad es grandioso-dice después de unos segundos y todos sonríen-Seremos tíos-comenta con alegría.

-Eso fue lo que dije-todos observan a la castaña ante su tono emocionada-Siempre quise tener un pequeño al cual cuidar-

-Tal vez dentro de poco puedas tener uno propio, Sakurita-comenta la mejor amiga de Sakura con diversión sonrojándola nuevamente, y es que parecía que el color rojo no quería dejar las mejillas de la oji-verde ese día.

-¡Tomoyo!-

Eriol agrega para avergonzar a ambos-Dudo que a Shaoran le moleste ¿verdad, amigo?-

El aludido lo observa y respira intentando encontrar su paciencia-No sé cómo te soporto-comenta simplemente haciendo reír a los demás por su comentario, y fue así como termino la velada entre los cuatro amigos; que con mil y una historias más pasaron el tiempo.

A pesar de todas las burlas y comentarios, adoraban reunirse, no es que no se vieran muy a menudo; normalmente se veían al menos 5 días a la semana, aunque en ocasiones como estos días ambos estaban muy ocupados con exámenes y trabajo, pero siempre encontraban tiempo para reunirse; llevaban muchos años con su amistad y tenían un vinculo muy fuerte. Les gustaba pasar el tiempo recordando lindos momentos pasados y construyendo mejores presentes.

-Creo que ya es un poco tarde, será mejor que nos vayamos-comenta Eriol y todos asienten como respuesta.

-Amor, no les darás la noticia antes-habla Tomoyo a su novio, recordándole algo importante.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido! Tal parece que la edad está afectando mi mente-comenta divertido.

-Mucho cuidado Eriol, pronto quedarás calvo-exclama Shaoran ganándose una mala mirada del joven británico.

-Muy gracioso, Shaoran, muy gracioso-

-¿Qué ibas a decirnos, Eriol?-pregunta la castaña con inocencia.

-Bueno, como dentro de dos semanas tenemos las vacaciones de fin de ciclo, tengo un propuesta para ustedes-

-¿una propuesta?-pregunta los castaños al unísono.

-¿Qué les parece un viaje de amigos?-pregunta con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Hablas enserio?-es Shaoran quien se anima a preguntar, y su amigo asiente.

-Resulta que los padres de Eriol le regalaron cuatro boletos, juntos con vacaciones pagadas con estancia en un hotel sus amigos en Francia-comenta Tomoyo sonriente.

-¿Quieres decir que iremos los cuatro de viaje?-pregunta la oji-verde entusiasmada.

-¡Claro!-responde Eriol dándole un beso espontaneo en su frente-¿Te parece, princesita?-los ojos de Sakura brillan ante la idea.

-¡Será perfecto!- y con esa alegría los jóvenes amigos se despidieron para dirigirse cada uno a sus respectivos hogares.

**Sxsxsxs**

-Demasiadas noticias buenas este día, ¿verdad, Shaoran?-comenta la hermosa joven a su novio.

-¿Muchas sorpresas, verdad?-

Ella sonríe reposando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, el cual la había acompañado a su casa esa noche, y había decidido quedarse unos minutos para hacerle compañía-Lastima que no todas las sorpresas suelen ser así de buenas-comenta con inocencia.

Shaoran suspira ante su comentario, disfrutando un momento de su compañía, le encantaba estar cerca de ella.

-¿Shaoran?-

-¿Dime?-

-¿Qué quiso decir Eriol con lo de tus padres?-pregunta alejándose un poco y observándolo; y él simplemente se dedica a esquivar su mirada.

Sakura toma el mentón de su novio con delicadeza obligándolo a mirarla, mostrando un gesto preocupado en su preciosa cara-Desde hace mucho pareces esquivar ese tema, siempre que vamos donde tus padres andas muy alerta, como si temieras algo ¿acaso no puedes contarme?-pregunta con tristeza, y el joven Li no pudo más que sentirse mal, no le gustaba ver a su novia así, pero se ponía nervioso al tener que tocar ese tema con ella, Eriol le dijo que debería de decirle porque Sakura parecía un poco preocupada al respecto, pero temía como ella fuera a reaccionar, la observo unos momentos y pudo notar su mirada dolida, ella pensaba que no confiaba en ella, y eso no era cierto, simplemente no quería presionarla con la idea de sus padres, pero era el momento de ser sincero.

-Sakura-ella lo observa expectante-Solo, no te sientas comprometida ni nada por el estilo-le dice mientras toma sus manos con delicadeza-Lo que sucede es que mis padres desean que tome el mando de las empresas Li-

-Pero eso ya lo sabías, Shaoran-comenta observando e incitándolo a continuar.

-Lo que no sabes es que para tomar el mando de las empresas, el heredero debe de estar casado-comenta observándola esperando una reacción de su parte.

La joven abre los ojos sorprendidos-¿Tú debes de estar casado?-su novio asiente y ella no puede más que sonrojarse con la idea ¿a que quería llegar, Shaoran? ¿Acaso tendrá que ver con las constantes bromas de sus padres sobre su futuro matrimonio? ¿Sus padres sabían sobre eso?

-Es por eso que todos a nuestro alrededor parecen querer mencionar el tema "matrimonio"-comenta divertido Shaoran intentando calmar sus nervios.

-Así que era eso ¿Mis padres lo sabes?-el joven chino asiente-y.. tú.. ¿Qué piensas al respecto?-pregunta tomándolo por sorpresa, a ella la idea no le molestaba, pero parecía que a Shaoran no le agradaba mucho.

Él le sonríe con una dulzura infinita haciendo que su corazón palpite con fuerza, y pudo sentir rápidamente en calor sobre sus mejillas-Eres lo más importante que me ha pasado en la vida, Sakura-habla con toda sinceridad y los ojos de la castaña se iluminan ante tal declaración-Estoy enamorado de ti, y nada me alegraría más que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado-

-Shaoran-comenta conmovida, con sus ojos cristalinos intentando contener lagrimas de alegría ante el comentario sincero de su novio.

-No tienes idea de lo maravilloso que es para mí tenerte a mi lado, Sakura, y pensar que podría despertar todos los días a tu lado es un sueño hermoso, podría casarme contigo ahora-comenta provocando una sonrisa radiante de su parte-Seria un honor para mí si tú me aceptaras como esposo; pero considero que aún es muy pronto, somos jóvenes tenemos mucho tiempo por delante, y quiero encontrar el momento oportuno para que ambos podamos unirnos en matrimonio, cuando ambos queramos, sin intervención de nuestros padres-termina y Sakura se tira sobre sus brazos haciendo que Shaoran caiga acostado sobre el mullido sofá en el cual se encontraban, con ella sobre él.

-¡Vaya que tienes fuerza, querida!-comenta divertido con el acto efusivo de su novia, la cual se encontraba sobre él, mientras este rodeaba su talle con delicadeza.

-Ambos esperaremos por el momento adecuado-expresa con alegría y él asiento contento de que ella comprendiera.

-Te amo-dice finalmente mirando con intensidad.

La castaña lo observa de la misma manera-Yo también te amo, mi Shaoran-responde para luego besarlo con delicadeza.

**Sxsxsxs**

-Son tan lindos-comenta una joven mujer desde una habitación observando a unos jóvenes en la sala de su casa.

-Shhhh-la interrumpe otra dama china-No te vayan a escuchar-

-Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habíamos llegado-comenta Fujitaka Kinomoto sentado en el sofá de estudio-Nuestros hijos siguen siendo muy despistados ¿verdad Hien?-

El aludido asiente-Mira que no notar que habían unas maletas ahí-

-Qué bueno que no les avisamos que vendríamos antes, si no, no hubiesen podido hablar tranquilamente y no podríamos haber presenciado tan romántica escena-comenta Nadeshiko con alegría.

-Bueno, que les parece si brindamos por un futuro matrimonio-habla Hien Li tomando unas copas mientras Kinomoto le ayuda a servir el vino.

-Por nuestros hijos-dice la señora Li tomando una copa para brindar.

-Por nuestros hijos-responden los demás en un susurro y con alegría, esperando no ser escuchados, aunque eso era poco probable considerando lo entretenidos que estaban ambos jóvenes. ¿Quién hubiera pensando cuando se conocieron hace unos 23 que los hijos de tan viejos amigos terminarían juntos? Lo que es las maravillas del destino ¿no lo creen?

**Notas de la Autora:**

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, espero que le haya gustado esta historia, me pareció muy tierno este final así que espero que a ustedes les agrade de igual manera.

Es el final de esta linda historia, de la cual quede enamorada, agradezco a todos los que me han apoyado con sus comentarios y espero saber de ustedes pronto.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

-jannettcita

- moonlight-Li

- Aymivr3

- Dark Layom

- gabyhyatt

- ana

- Anais-Lovely-Angel

- lolilla

Gracias por su valioso apoyo y recuerden: Todo en esta vida pasa por una razón, después de todo, todo en esta vida pasa por una razón, y los problemas por más malos que sean siempre hay que superarlos y saber salir adelante; después de todo no hay bien que por mal no venga.

**Saludos.**

**Sasha Kinoli.**

**Sakura x Shaoran.**


End file.
